


Enslaving Elliot

by MTL17



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Anal, Angst, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, dp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 109,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things just never seem to go right for Elliot Reid. Mostly Elliot/Jordan. This story takes place during the My Last Day episode in Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Elliot Reid was talking too much again. She always talked too much when she was nervous, and it wasn't just talking too much, it was talking to quickly, and she also tended to ramble and lose track of what she was trying to say and continually retrace her steps, but she just couldn't help it. Elliot got nervous very easily and Jordan Sullivan made her very, very nervous.

Jordan had power over Elliot and she knew it. She was on the hospitals Board of Directors and could easily have Elliot fired from a job she had worked so very, very hard to get. But that wasn't what most bothered Elliot about Jordan, although she couldn't quite put into words why she was truly afraid of the brunette. Jordan had a natural air of superiority and confidence which Eliot lacked, and could easily reduce the blonde to a quivering wreck just with a single look, but it wasn't just her attitude either. Not that Elliot could afford to dwell on what scared her about Jordan too much, especially now, because she needed a favour.

Elliot and her friends JD and Turk had treated a patient badly, trying to dump the patient off on each other only to realise how truly uncaring that made them until they found themselves playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would end up having to treat the patient. They had felt so bad about it they had agreed to work together to treat the problem, but they needed help, and somehow Elliot had ended up drawing the short straw and having to go and ask Jordan for help.

And so Elliot desperately tried to stop rambling and get to her point, "He doesn't have insurance, if you could talk to the other members of the board today at the meeting JD thought..."

"JD thought..." Jordan interrupted, as she began to walk down the corridor, Elliot trailing behind her, "First he dumps that patient on you, now he wants you to ask me a favour, honey if you don't start saying no to him soon you're going to wind up on the losing end of a little game I like to call hide the pickle."

"JD and I are just colleagues." Elliot said firmly, a little too firmly.

"Oh my God, I was just joking but you actually slept with him didn't you." Jordan said seeing right through Elliot.

Eliot tried to blow it off but the blonde was a terrible liar and totally flaked.

"... a little." Elliot said.

"Look, I don't know where you're mother was when she should have been telling you all of these things but you cannot have sex with someone you care about. Sex is for making babies and revenge." Jordan explained.

"You're so full of it." Elliot muttered.

Elliot couldn't believe she just said that out loud. She hadn't meant to, the words had just fallen out of her mouth on impulse but she had tried her best to say it quietly, maybe Jordan didn't hear her.

Sadly that little hope was snuffed out with a single angry look from Jordan.

Oh frick.

"Listen stick, if you want to wipe your nose and pretend that was a sneeze, I will play along, but if you have something to say, then say it." Jordan said, her voice full of menace.

At this point Elliot had two choices. She could either wimp out like she always did or she could stand up for herself for once. Given the situation it would probably be better if she just wimped out, but for whatever reason Elliot was suddenly feeling brave.

"Everybody knows you're still sleeping with Dr Cox, and it can't be about making babies cause you'd probably just end up eating them anyway, and as for revenge, I'm just not sure that driving to his apartment and pleasuring him while he watches sports centre is hurting him as much as you might think, so I have to figure that you still care about him whether you want to admit it or not and if you lay one finger on me I'm blowing my rape whistle!"

No longer feeling brave after her little speech Elliot pulled out her rape whistle and quickly placed it into her mouth. As Jordan began to slowly advance on her Elliot gently blew her whistle but not enough to make much noise.

Elliot was practically shaking with fear as Jordan came face to face with her, the brunette staring a hole through her as if she could kill her without even laying one finger on her, and for a moment Elliot wondered if that was truly possible, but just then they were thankfully interrupted.

"Kiss her." Todd, or the Todd as he preferred to be known, begged, thankfully drawing Jordan's death stare away from Elliot and onto him for a few moments.

Dejected Todd left via the elevator he had arrived in, leaving Elliot once again alone with Jordan and her evil stare.

Pulling Elliot's whistle out of her mouth Jordan brought her face even closer to the blonde, Elliot preparing herself for some kind of blow, a blow that never came.

Jordan suddenly smiled, but it wasn't a warm and happy smile, it was a smile which sent a shiver up the blonde's spine, and anyone else's spine which was near enough to see it.

"You see that supply closet stick?" Jordan asked, pointing to the nearby closet which Eliot used to hide in many, many times before.

Elliot nodded silently.

"Meet me inside there in an hour and we'll discuss this further." Jordan said before walking away, leaving a startled Elliot behind.

***

Elliot paced up and down in front of the supply closet for the millionth time.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened earlier with Jordan and the only other thing filling her cluttered mind right now was what was going to happen when Jordan finally showed up.

Finally Jordan arrived, looked Elliot up and down, and smiled.

Jordan had more than half expected Elliot not to show up. How cute, the little blonde stick was obviously a lot braver than she thought... and Jordan was going to enjoy crushing that bravery.

"Hi, so, erm, about that patient..." Elliot began.

"Get in the supply closet twinkie." Jordan said, cutting Elliot off.

Elliot hesitated for a moment before doing as she was told.

Jordan followed closely behind, locking the door behind her and advancing towards Elliot menacingly.

"So... so... so... have you considered what I said before you know about the patient because like I said it would really really really help..." Elliot blurted out nervously as Jordan slowly backed her into the corner.

"Shut up stick." Jordan said softly, looking Elliot up and down in a way that made the blonde feel very uncomfortable.

A few moments went by which felt like hours to Elliot as she could've sworn that Jordan was checking her out.

"It's just that..." Elliot began.

"I said shut up!" Jordan said coldly, and then paused for another long moment, "Turn around."

"What?" Elliot asked in confusion.

"Turn. Around." Jordan demanded.

Elliot was so stunned she had no idea what to do however the look in Jordan's eyes made up her mind for her.

Unsure of what this was supposed to be about Elliot slowly turned around so that she was facing the wall.

"Keep turning." Jordan said.

Still unsure what the hell was going on Eliot continued to turn until she was facing Jordan.

"Stop." Jordan commanded and Elliot did as she was told.

There was another moment of silence.

"Ok, this could work," Jordan said thoughtfully, "Turn around so that you're facing the wall again.

Elliot did as she was told.

"Put your hands on the wall and don't remove them until I tell you too." Jordan ordered.

Once again Elliot did as she was told.

Elliott's eyes suddenly widened as she felt the bottom half of her scrubs being removed.

"Wait what are..." Elliot exclaimed, removing her hands from the wall and trying to turn around.

"Hands on the wall stick!" Jordan barked.

Elliot wanted to refuse, she really did, but her earlier bravery was a distant memory and as if controlled by some unseen force was unable to stop herself from doing as she was told.

Elliot whimpered when Jordan suddenly removed her panties.

"You've got a nice ass stick." Jordan complemented, lightly squeezing Elliot's butt.

"... Erm... thank you..." Elliot said softly.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

"And you've got spunk, I'll give you that, but I can't have some little intern like you standing up to me like that, it might give people the wrong idea." Jordan explained.

"Well actually it is my last day as an intern so you really don't have to worry..." Elliot began.

"What did I say before?" Jordan interrupted.

"... Shut up..." Elliot said hesitantly.

"Right, so what are you going to do?" Jordan asked.

"Shut up." Elliot said in defeat.

"Good girl. Now, as I was saying I can't have some little intern like you standing up to me like that, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you in your place..." Jordan said, removing her hand from Elliot's ass and preparing to teach the blonde a lesson, "Oh, and twinkie, try and stay quiet, after all I highly doubt you want the entire hospital to know that you're being spanked in a closet, ok?"

"... Ok... owww!" Elliott said softly before crying out.

"What did I say?" Jordan asked.

"Stay... stay quiet..." Elliot stuttered.

"Atta girl, and do as you're told!" Jordan snarled as she began to bring her hand down upon Elliot's bare backside again and again.

Elliot dug her fingernails into the wall and gritted her teeth in an attempt to mask her cries of pain but it seemed to be no use. No matter how hard she tried Elliot couldn't stop crying out as blow after stinging blow covered her vulnerable ass cheeks, causing her to flinch with pain each time.

Her cheeks were burning with humiliation and her eyes were overflowing with tears as she received a spanking as if she was a small, disobedient child.

Growing up in a rich family Elliot had never been spanked before, or even disciplined in any way, but somehow this was worse than she had ever imagined a spanking could be. And yet, to her shame, Elliot could feel herself becoming... aroused that this treatment for some ungodly reason. She didn't know why, but all she could hope for now was that Jordan wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately Jordan did notice, and when she did, she cracked a wicked smile.

Jordan knew then she had been right about the blonde doctor. The girl was a natural submissive and if she played her cards right Jordan could have a lot of fun with this girl. That was of course provided they weren't discovered too soon.

Jordan certainly didn't mind being caught in the act, in fact she got off on it, but if someone caught them at this point there was a very good chance that Elliot would run away and Jordan wasn't willing to let that happen, at least not until she'd been able to get her claws deep enough into the blonde.

Luckily Jordan had a punishment for her little playthings when they made too much noise.

"This is just no good stick." Jordan scolded, "You're just making too much noise, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to shut you up."

Kneeling down behind the blonde Jordan grabbed Elliot's leg and lifted it up, pulling Elliot's scrubs and panties from around her ankles and then doing the same to the other leg, moving her as if she was a puppet.

Once Elliot's panties were off Jordan lifted herself up so she was standing behind Elliot again, who hadn't removed her hands from the wall this whole time, and presented Elliot with her own panties.

"Put these in your mouth." Jordan commanded.

"But..." Elliot began to object.

"If you had just been quiet you wouldn't be having to do this so you only have yourself to blame stick." Jordan said, cutting Elliot off again, "Now open your mouth."

Elliot tried to protest for a few moments, trying to think of something to say, but once again her vocabulary failed her and so did her bravery.

Opening her mouth in defeat Elliot allowed Jordan to stuff her own panties inside her mouth, pushing them inside her gullet until she could close her mouth around them. She then bit down on them as Jordan resumed a spanking, the brunette seeming to take great joy in Elliot's humiliation.

And in truth Jordan was enjoying humiliating this uppity little intern. Hell, Jordan was loving it. The rush she got from dominating weak willed people like Elliot was intoxicating. The only question remaining was how far could she pushed the blonde.

Jordan had successfully seduced a majority of the staff at Sacred Heart, basically anyone who was in the slightest bit interesting. Elliot hadn't been on Jordan's radar until now because the blonde simply hadn't done anything to get her attention. When Elliot had talked back to Jordan her radar had made a small blip which was enough for Jordan.

Jordan knew she was an intimidating person and she believed anyone who was brave enough to stand up to her deserved a reward and punishment. The reward was that that person was now eligible for Jordan's to-do list. The punishment was humiliation, just so they didn't forget their places.

The spanking continued for a long time, Elliot's ass turning different colours under Jordan's relentless abuse. First Elliot's butt turned pink, and then dark pink, and then light red, and then red, and then finally dark red. The whole time Elliot desperately tried to hide her cries of pain but she just couldn't stop herself.

Feeling utterly humiliated the blonde began to weep openly, her cries almost as loud as the smacking sound that was echoing throughout the room with every blow. They were making so much noise Elliot couldn't believe that no one had heard them and was surprised no one had come in yet and she was holding her breath in anticipation for the moment that all her friends, colleagues, and everyone else who worked in Sacred Heart would burst through the door, take one look at her, and then start laughing at her as they witnessed her humiliation.

The thing that made her cry even harder was the fact that part of her actually wanted it to happen, part of her actually wanted to be caught half naked in a supply closet being spanked by one of the female board members. God, what was wrong with her?

Of course someone coming in wasn't really an issue for Jordan seeing as she wouldn't receive any repercussions for it, and there was even part of her which would have enjoyed being discovered, however there was a much larger part of her that hoped nobody did, because it would be a shame to waste such a good opportunity to add a notch to her belt. Jordan knew why no one had come in yet, it was because the majority of people around this place knew exactly what was going on when they heard spanking and crying coming from one of the supply closets, or one of the empty rooms, or even from the stairs, and they knew better than to check on those sounds. It wasn't like they didn't have better things to do with their time anyway.

Still, the more Elliot cried and the more her ass turned a darker shade of red the more Jordan liked the idea of sexually bullying this little intern.

When she'd had enough of spanking the blonde Jordan stood back and admired her handiwork.

Despite the abuse she had received Elliot had kept her hands on the wall and her panties in her mouth during the spanking and now it was over the blonde was waiting to be told she could move like a good little bitch should. Elliot's submission to her was an incredible turn on for Jordan, and now it was time to see just how far she could push that submission.

Elliot gasped when Jordan placed her hand on her beaten ass and then whimpered as the board member started caressing her sore backside. The blonde doctor tried to tell herself that Jordan was just preparing to spank her again and there was nothing sexual about this but then a very firm and very deliberate squeeze to her rear put an end to that thought. However Elliot did not try and get away, and not just because she was afraid for her job, but because to her horror she realised she didn't want too.

Jordan's hands felt so good on her ass and were doing a wonderful job of massaging the pain away, such a wonderful job in fact that Elliot's pussy was dripping at even the slightest contact. Elliot even found herself wishing Jordan's hand would slide a little lower. It was that little afterthought that made Elliot realised she was in trouble and needed to get out of there before something happened.

Unfortunately Jordan could read Elliot like a book and could tell that her little prize was trying to get away from her clutches, something which Jordan would absolutely not allow.

"Turn around stick." Jordan commanded.

Despite wanting to run away out of fear of what she was feeling Elliot was powerless to do anything less than to obey Jordan's every word, finally taking her hands off the wall and turning around. Once she had completed her turn Elliot took one look at Jordan standing there so menacingly that she immediately cast her eyes downwards as if she was unable to look Jordan in the eye.

However this just gave Jordan more ammunition.

"Look at me." Jordan demanded.

Hesitantly Elliot lifted her head up and looked Jordan in the eye. Immediately Elliot knew she had made a mistake because now no matter how much she tried she just couldn't break eye contact.

Holding Elliot's gaze Jordan licked her fingertips, slowly stepped forward, reached out and ran her fingertips over the exposed lips of Elliot's pussy, causing the blonde doctor to let out first a gasp, and then a moan.

"Mm. Knew you were just a little dyke." Jordan said, giving a rather cruel half hearted laugh, "Looks like Perry owes me some money. Well, a buck, after all you're not that important to either one of us, but still, a bucks a buck."

"I'm... I'm... I'm not a dyke." Elliot stuttered, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Fine, lesbian, whatever." Jordan said, as she continued to play with Elliot's pussy.

"No, I'm not." Elliot whimpered.

"You're not what sweetie?" Jordan asked, as she began to slide her fingers around the blonde's love hole in a clockwise circle.

"I'm not a lesbian." Elliot gasped, desperately trying to stifle the moans which were escaping from her mouth.

"Really... oh, so, I guess if I were just to slide my fingers inside this drooling little pussy of yours you wouldn't react right?" Jordan said, as she reversed the direction of her fingers this time going anticlockwise around Elliot's pussy lips, "You wouldn't moan, or groan, or cry out pleasurably would you? You wouldn't thrust yourself forward to try and get more of my fingers inside your little pussy would you? And your little pussy wouldn't welcome my fingers would it? No, your little pussy wouldn't clench on my fingers, or make my fingers wet, or perhaps make my fingers wetter would be the right term."

Elliot whimpered but she did not answer Jordan. She couldn't, she was far too busy trying not to hump Jordan's fingers or beg the brunette to fuck her. Oh how Elliot felt so confused. Remove

"I'll tell you what twinkie." Jordan said, snapping Elliot out of her daydream, "How about I slide my fingers inside you and if you don't react or react in disgust I'll leave you alone, but if you moan, or groan, or thrust yourself forwards, or drench my fingers in your pussy juice, or anything like that then I get to play with you in any way I want. Sound fair?"

Elliot opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Good." Jordan said, making good on her promise in shoving two fingers up to the knuckles inside Elliot's pussy.

In a matter of seconds Elliot had done everything Jordan had said, she had moaned, she had groaned, she had tried to impale herself on Jordan's fingers, and she had clenched and soaked those fingers in her juices. She had done everything except not react.

The wicked grin that cross Jordan's face would have practically had Elliot creaming herself if the brunette's fingers weren't already making her cream herself. It was a beautiful and yet sinister grin, a grin that clearly said 'gotcha'.

"Looks like you're mine stick." Jordan said, the grin slowly fading from her face as she pretended to look thoughtful, "Now, what should I do with my new toy. Let's see, let's see, mmmmm, I don't know, what does my new toy think I should do with her?"

Elliot had no idea what to say. She had no idea what she should do. Well that wasn't true. What she should say was stop, I'm straight and not at all into this and then she should push Jordan away and leave and that's what she should say and that's what she should do but... she didn't want too. Jordan's fingers felt so good inside her and they weren't even moving. And Elliot wanted them to move, she wanted them to move inside her, she wanted them to fuck her, she wanted Jordan to fuck her, she wanted another woman to fuck her.

"What's that toy? You want me to leave you alone. Ok then." Jordan said as she began to remove her fingers.

"No!" Elliot cried, shocking herself both by her statement and the blatant sexual need that oozed from her voice.

It appeared that Elliot not only wanted Jordan to fuck her but right now with her libido racing like never before she actually physically needed the other woman to fuck her. Oh God, what had Jordan done to her?

"Ooooo, my little toy doesn't want me to leave her?" Jordan laughed, "Interesting. Then what does my little toy want?"

Elliot knew what she wanted, what she needed, but her throat was so dry she couldn't even imagine ever talking again and even if she could utter a word in that moment she was far too embarrassed at her own desires to say anything.

Knowing that Elliot needed a little more encouragement Jordan leaned in so that her mouth was directly against the blonde's ear and said, "Does my new toy want me to fuck her? Does she want me to slide my fingers in and out of her, fucking her with my fingers, until she screams and creams all over them? Well, does she?"

Elliot nodded weakly.

"Say it twinkie." Jordan growled, "Tell me what you want."

Elliot gasped again when she felt Jordan curling her fingers inside of her, driving the blonde's desires to an almost critical level, forcing the young doctor to find her voice, weak as it was, and whisper, "Yes."

"Yes what stick?" Jordan asked.

"I... I... I... I... I want you to... you know..." Elliot stammered weakly.

"No, I don't, tell me." Jordan said, rolling her eyes as she realised she'd literally have to spell it out for the nervous blonde, "Tell me you want me to slide my fingers into your pussy and fuck you till you scream."

"I... I... I... I... I want you to... s... s... s... slide your fingers into... me and... and... and... and do me until I scream." Elliot stuttered silently.

"What was that?" Jordan laughed, "That was just pathetic. Say it again only this time less stuttering and more dirty talk."

Elliot took a deep breath and said, "I... I... I want you to... s...slide your fingers into... my bajingo and... and do me until I scream."

"No, no, no, no, no, bad twinkie." Jordan scolded, "Repeat after me, please Jordan, I want you to slide your beautiful fingers into my pussy and fuck me till I scream."

"P... p... p... please Jordan... I want you to slide your fingers into... my bajingo and f... f... f... fuck me until I scream." Elliot whimpered.

"No. No stuttering. We're doing this until you get it right." Jordan said, more than a hint of anger in her tone, "And for God's sakes, say pussy, you want me to slide my fingers inside your pussy and fuck you till you scream."

Elliot gulped, "I'm... I'm... I'm not comfortable with that word."

"What word? Pussy? You're uncomfortable with the word pussy? Are you kidding me? God you're so pathetic." Jordan told Elliot cruelly, "But you know what, I don't care if you're comfortable with the word or not because you're going to say it."

"But..." Elliott protested.

"Say it!" Jordan practically screamed.

"P... p... p... p... pussy... fuck my pussy... please Ms Sullivan... fuck my pussy..." Elliot stammered.

"Please Jordan, I want you to slide your beautiful fingers into my pussy and fuck me till I scream." Jordan said firmly, "Say it!"

"Please Jordan, I want you to slide your beautiful fingers into my pussy and fuck me till I scream!" Elliot blurted out.

"Good girl." Jordan praised, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Before Elliot got a chance to answer Jordan began slamming her fingers in and out of her so fast the blonde had no choice but to moan loudly in pleasure, the brunette bringing her to the edge of orgasm within seconds.

Nothing in Elliot short life had even come close to feeling this good. Jordan seemed to no places inside of her that even Elliot didn't know about and the older woman touched her with a skill and confidence no man she had ever been with had possessed.

However Jordan wasn't done playing with her new toy.

What had to be literally at the moment before Elliot was about to cum she suddenly felt Jordan slowing down the thrusts of her fingers inside of her, the brunette slowly bringing the blonde down from her peak until her fingers were barely moving through her walls, and then slowly increasing the pace again until Elliot was on the edge again, only to be brought down again, and so on, driving the young doctor crazy.

Elliot was like a toy in Jordan's grasp and the Sacred Heart board member was having a lot of fun playing with her new toy.

Jordan was like a cat playing with a helpless mouse.

The blonde was just so easy to manipulate and control. It would be only a matter of time before she had Elliot eating out of the palm of her hand... or better yet eating out something else.

But first she would need to lay a little more groundwork. Elliot was in a vulnerable emotional state and it wasn't going to take much to get her on her knees with her face buried in Jordan's pussy, but Jordan wanted Elliot to think it was her idea, that she truly wanted to eat pussy, that she truly wanted to eat Jordan's pussy, which in all fairness was probably the case.

Jordan had seen the way Elliot looked at her when she thought no one was looking and she was almost sure that Elliot wanted her but was just too repressed to admit it to anyone, least of all herself, so in a way she was doing the blonde a favour by making her admit she was a little cunt craver. And if Jordan was wrong and Elliot really was totally straight... well Jordan really didn't care about that, it would hardly be the first time she turned a goodie two shoes straight girl into a rug munching little queer girl.

Anyway, it was time for Jordan to turn Elliot into a little pussy eater.

"Kiss me stick." Jordan commanded a dazed Elliot.

"What?" Elliot said, her mind left a mess from her desire to cum.

"Kiss me." Jordan commanded again.

This time Elliot heard her and the blonde looked at Jordan through glazed over eyes.

To Elliot, Jordan's voice was so distant, but she just about heard it.

Even though it looked like Elliot had heard her Jordan had to wonder if she had and if she had understood her.

Jordan had been about to kiss Elliot herself but had decided that Elliot should be the one to kiss her, give the blonde some delusion of choice while at the same time planting the idea in the blonde's head that this is what she wanted, that she wanted another woman. Once Jordan had Elliot thinking she truly wanted her, whether it be true or not, the blonde would truly be putty in her hands.

There were so many thoughts raging inside of Elliot's head but the blonde couldn't even understand what they were saying any more. They were just deafening white noise and as her mind failed her she decided to follow her body, and her body wanted to kiss Jordan so that's what she did.

Slowly leaning forward Elliot pressed her lips against Jordan's and gently kissed her.

The kiss remained gentle for a long while, Jordan wanting to wait for Elliot to make the next move, at least for now. She didn't have to wait too long and soon Jordan felt Elliot's tongue caress her bottom lip, asking permission to enter her mouth, permission that Jordan was only too happy to grant.

It was at this point Jordan slowly re-establish the control she had never really given up, bullying Elliot's tongue into submission with her own, enjoying the feeling of the blonde melting even further in her grasp as she continued to play with her mouth and pussy.

Throughout the kiss Jordan continued to drive Elliot to the very edge of orgasm but every time she would deny her the climax she so desperately wanted. The tears of shame which had been running down Elliot's cheeks were replaced with tears of frustration and need until finally it all became too much and she broke the kiss.

"Please..." Elliot whimpered softly.

"Please, please what stick?" Jordan taunted.

"I... I want to... I want to... you know..." Elliot whined.

"No, why don't you tell me." Jordan said with a wicked smile crossing her face.

"... Cum... I want to cum... please Ms Sullivan." Elliot begged

"You want to cum stick?" Jordan asked mockingly.

"Yes." Elliot wept.

"Well you're going to have to earn it..." Jordan said, turning them around so her back was against the wall before placing her hand on the top of Elliot's head and pushing the whimpering blonde downwards, onto her knees.

Elliot had an idea what was about to happen and her fears were confirmed when Jordan slid her pants and panties downwards and stepped out of them, leaving her bottom half naked in front of the blonde.

Despite her fear Elliot was captivated by the sight of Jordan's womanhood. She had never really looked at her own before, hell she could barely call it by name, but she was enthralled by the sight of Jordan's and despite herself she found it to be quite... pretty.

Elliot was awoken from her thoughts when she felt pressure on the back of her head, forcing her face forward into Jordan's wet centre.

The blonde had her lips tightly shut as they were pressed into Jordan's special area, Elliot fearing what would happen to her if she tasted from the sweet smelling, pretty looking place in front of her. That smell was really getting to Elliot. Her nose was pressed into Jordan's pubic hair, the smell of the other woman further making Elliot both terrified and aroused.

"What are you waiting for stick? Don't you wanna cum?" Jordan asked.

"... Yes..." Elliot mumbled so quietly it was a miracle that Jordan heard her.

"Well then, start earning it." Jordan said, providing a little more pressure on the back of Elliot's head and pressing the blonde deeper into her cunt.

Elliot whimpered in submission, closed her eyes, opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and reluctantly gave her very first lick of another woman's pussy.

The taste really surprised Elliot. She had been preparing herself for the worst, but this, this didn't taste bad. Quite the opposite in fact. This tasted, kind of, nice.

Cautiously Elliot stuck out her tongue again to lick Jordan's pussy only to find it still tasted nice. And it still tasted nice when Eliot licked Jordan again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

Soon Elliot was happily lapping away at another woman's cunt, the voices inside of her head momentarily silenced as she became lost in the taste of another woman.

Jordan grinned in triumph. She had successfully turned another of these uppity little interns into a pussy licking pet. God, it was such a rush to look between her legs and see that little blonde head so full of medical knowledge slowly moving as Jordan's little pet continued lapping at her pussy like a good little bitch, Jordan patting her condescendingly on the head to give the little rug muncher encouragement while she ate her out.

Elliot's tongue was clumsy and inexperienced. Regardless whether or not the blonde harboured secret lesbian desires as Jordan had expected was irrelevant, the fact was that Elliot just didn't know how to eat pussy. Luckily for the blonde Jordan was more than willing to teach her.

"Stick your tongue into me stick." Jordan commanded as she pushed Elliot's face deeper into her cunt, "Push your tongue into my hole and start moving it in and out. Come on, that's it, deeper, deeper, come on, you can go deeper than that, oh, that's it, now start moving your tongue in and out of me. Oh that's it, right there. Rub the inside of my walls while you're doing that. Don't take your tongue out all the way you stupid little bitch. Keep it inside me where it belongs. That's better, now, fuck me again with your tongue. Good girl, good little rug muncher, keep eating that pussy, just like that, wrap your mouth around my cunt while you're at it and start sucking me. Oh God, good bitch, that's it, knew you'd be a natural born pussy eater."

Jordan's words awoke Elliot's fragile psyche from its slumber, the idea that she was a natural born pussy eater scaring her to the very deepest part of her soul.

Elliot had always considered herself straight and yet... this all felt so... good... and now the voices were back inside of her head, louder than ever, debating whether or not she, a straight girl, should be on her knees eating another woman's pussy.

On the one hand Elliot's upbringing had taught her that homosexuality was wrong and disgusting, and while when she had matured into an adult she had decided there was nothing wrong about homosexuality, and despite what her mother said it was perfectly ok for two gay people, whether they be male or female, to be with each other as long as that's what they both wanted but the fact remained that Elliot was straight. She wasn't a lesbian. She absolutely wasn't a lesbian. She absolutely, positively wasn't a lesbian.

And yet on the other hand if she wasn't a lesbian why was she loving this so much? She'd honestly never been this turned on before in her life and there was no way she could deny that it was anything but because of the degrading way Jordan had treated her and the lesbian sex she had been forced into.

But even then had she been forced? There was nothing physically forcing her to lick Jordan's pussy, and yet she was doing it. She could get up and run out of here right now if she wanted to, but she didn't. Elliot wanted to stay and eat Jordan's pussy and that really scared and confused her.

Seeing Elliot's hesitation Jordan became concerned. Normally she didn't care whether or not her pussy lickers were enjoying themselves or not but when Eliot had been just lapping at her cunt her pet had been a lot more concentrated on her pleasure and Jordan didn't like the blonde's attention being anywhere but her pussy. So, Jordan was just going to have to find a way to motivate Elliot.

"Stick." Jordan said, waiting until she had Elliot's full attention, meaning Elliot's eyes were looking up at her from between her legs, before continuing, "Reach down in between your legs and start rubbing your horny little pussy."

For a moment Elliot did nothing and the two women's eyes remained locked together in a momentary battle of wills before ultimately the stronger will won and Elliot moved her hands downwards and started caressing her pussy.

"Good girl, rub that horny little pussy of yours, you know you want to, you know you want to be able to rub your horny little pussy while you eat out my cunt. Bet it wouldn't take much for you to cum would it. No, all you'd have to do is slide your fingers into yourself and fuck your horny little pussy with a few strokes of your fingers and you'd cream all over them, cover them with your cum. Well... don't do that, don't do that until I give you permission to stick. Just rub yourself as you lick me, and maybe I'll let you cum once I'm done with your mouth."

Elliot whimpered into Jordan's pussy as the brunette informed her she was not allowed to cum just yet.

The blonde didn't masturbate often, in fact she had only done it a few times before and when she did she had never been able to get off, but she had never been this hot, this aroused before and Elliot felt like if she could just thrust her fingers, or anything else for that matter, into her horny honey hole she would be able to cum, and oh how Elliot needed to cum.

To Elliot it felt like she had spent an eternity on the edge of orgasm and she would do anything to be allowed to go over that edge. At that moment if Jordan had asked her to suck off the entire hospital then Elliot would do it if it meant she could cum. She would suck doctors, patients, visitors, everyone and anyone just as long as she could be finally allowed to cum.

Of course Elliot could just shove her fingers inside herself right at that moment and try and get off that way, but she just... couldn't. She couldn't disobey Jordan's orders, and she didn't want too, because as much as Elliot needed to cum Jordan had made Elliot feel better than she'd ever felt before in her life and as much as she wanted to she could not find it in herself to disobey her.

So Elliot concentrated all her efforts into making Jordan cum, praying that she would allow her to cum if she made the other woman cum.

Remembering what Jordan had told her Elliot went into pussy eating overdrive slamming her tongue in and out of Jordan's cunt in a rapid fucking motion, her head bobbing back and forth, her mouth sucking at Jordan's pussy lips as hard as she could whenever she came into contact with the delicious honey pot, the whole time rubbing herself furiously and fighting the urge to cum before making Jordan cum.

Jordan revelled in her dominance over Elliot. The blonde doctor was so easy to manipulate that Jordan guess she could have Elliot wrapped around her little finger without too much effort, if she wasn't already wrapped around her little finger that is. And when her attention was focused where it should be Elliot was quite a good little cunt lapper. With a little training Elliot could even be an expert little rug muncher, although Jordan didn't know whether she wanted to go through all the trouble of enslaving Elliot. She could probably just use the blonde's mouth whenever she wanted, then again it might be fun to break her entirely and turn this uptight little rich girl into her sex slave.

Deciding to put off thoughts about Elliot's future for now Jordan concentrated on what really mattered to her, her own pleasure.

Tightening her grip on the back of Elliot's head Jordan shoved her little bitch harder into her pussy, guiding the pace of Elliot's tongue fucking just so there could be no doubt who was in control of the situation. As she forced her fuck toy to increase the pace Jordan began lightly thrusting forward every time she pushed Elliot into her cunt, her pelvis smacking against the blonde's face as she did so, Elliot becoming nothing but a fuck pad for her pleasure.

As she continued fucking Elliot's face Jordan became lost in the sensations coming from her cunt, the blonde doing an increasingly good job of touching her most sensitive of areas, even if it was by accident. The feeling of the blonde's mouth and tongue in her pussy was wonderful and soon Jordan closed her eyes so she could shut out anything which wasn't her bitch's mouth and tongue, almost totally lost in her own pleasure.

But Jordan was not as lost as Elliot.

Elliot was so wrapped up in eating Jordan's pussy that she didn't hear the door opening and someone stepping inside.

Jordan on the other hand heard it and opened her eyes to see who it was. Once she had a wicked smile crossed her face.

She didn't know whether it was all the dominating and degrading of the young intern or the blonde's mouth and tongue on her pussy or whether it was the opportunity to do some emotional damage to the man standing before her but Jordan felt herself crashing towards an orgasm. Before she allowed herself to go over the edge Jordan decided to do something that would make this moment perfect.

"Stick your fingers inside yourself stick!" Jordan ordered, as she continued savagely fucking Elliot's face, "Slide your fingers inside yourself and cum you little bitch!"

Hearing the words she had been waiting so long to hear Elliot plunged two fingers inside her own cunt and rapidly thrust them back and forth, fucking herself like she had never fucked herself before.

Elliot moaned into Jordan's already highly on edge pussy and the vibrations of the moaning cause Jordan to finally go over the edge and she came, stars flying past her eyes as she continued thrusting her cunt into the blonde's face.

The exact second Jordan came Elliot's thumb brushed against her clit triggering an orgasm of her own. Forgetting everything but her own pleasure Elliot screamed into Jordan's pussy, not caring that her face was being covered in another woman's cum, far too wrapped up in the fact she was experiencing the most powerful climax of her life.

But when her climax died down Elliot was in for a horrible shock.

"Hey Perry." Jordan panted as her orgasm died down, "How can I help you?"

Elliot went white as a ghost. Perry... Jordan couldn't possibly mean...

"Just came for this." Dr Cox said dismissively as he grabbed what he came for and headed towards the door.

Oh frick.

Oh frick, oh frick, oh frick, oh frick, oh frick!

Wait, Elliot thought, what had he seen? The back of her head? Maybe he didn't know it was her. Maybe she would be ok. Maybe...

"Goodbye Perry." Jordan said cheerily.

"Jordan..." Dr Cox said emotionlessly, leaving via the door, but not before adding somewhat more coldly, "Barbie."

Double frick.

Once Dr Cox had left Jordan pushed Elliot's face away from her pussy and pulled up her pants and panties. She was disappointed that seeing her with Elliot had failed to get a reaction out of her ex-husband but she should have known better. After all, this wasn't the first time this had happened and it had never got a reaction out of him before. Maybe if she allowed him to catch her with his precious protege JD.

Oh well, there was still at least one person in this room she could fuck with, literally apparently.

"Not bad stick." Jordan said, as she brushed herself off, making sure she was presentable to leave, "With a little practice you might just become the perfect little pussy pleaser, and now I've revealed you for the little rug muncher you are I imagine you'll have your face buried in pussy a lot from now on."

Jordan then turned and headed for the door but a voice screamed in Elliot's head not to let her go. She still needed her help.

"Ms... Ms Sullivan." Elliot said hesitantly.

Jordan turned around and looked at her with a look of annoyance on her face, "Yes?"

"About Mr..." Elliot began.

"Oh right, you're patient." Jordan said dismissively before a wicked smile crossed her face, "I'll tell you what stick, since you tried so hard to please me with that mouth of yours I'll help you out, all I want in return is for you to remember how it is you got my help, because if you think about it, this makes you nothing more than a little whore."

Jordan then turned and left, leaving Elliot to her misery.

Those last words, along with everything else that had just happened in the room, echoed in Elliot's fragile mind until the blonde came to a horrible realisation. She had just used her body to get what she wanted. Jordan was right, she really was a little whore. No, worse, she was her mother.

Alone in the dark, half naked and with her face covered in pussy cream Elliot Reid began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It was not unusual for Elliot Reid to spend about an hour crying in one of the storage closets. The thing that was unusual was what she was crying about.

Normally she cried over things like when Dr Cox was to hard on her, or when she didn't know the answers to the questions Dr Kelso asked her at rounds, or when another relationship failed, but this was far worse than all of those things and as a result she had cried longer and harder than ever before.

Jordan Sullivan, a member of the Board of Directors at the hospital where Elliot worked, had manipulated the blonde and used her like some kind of sex slave.

Jordan had spanked Elliot and finger fucked her before somehow tricking her into eating her to orgasm while she masturbated herself to an orgasm of her own.

To make matters worse Jordan's ex-husband Dr Cox had caught them in the act and although he hadn't done anything as of yet he had let Elliot know that he knew it was her going down on his ex-wife and considering there was tension between them already Elliot feared what Dr Cox would do next time she saw him.

That was why while crying in the closet she had decided to do something before this situation got out of hand.

So Elliot wiped away her tears and finally came out of the closet, desperately trying to ignore the metaphor of that, and focus on finding Dr Cox so that she could explain to him what happened. Unfortunately when she saw him she completely lost her nerve and hid from him.

She quickly decided she couldn't just go up to him and apologise for eating out his former wife and knew she couldn't trust herself not to say something stupid like that to him if they were ever forced to interact again, which was only a matter of time given this hospital so she quickly had to come up with another option.

Unfortunately for Elliot, her only other option was to talk to Jordan.

Dr Cox and Jordan were both equally scary to Elliot, but for better or for worse out of the two evils she chose to try Jordan.

After all, just because their last interaction hadn't ended that well that didn't mean the same thing was going to happen again, right? Right?

She didn't have a choice. Somehow she had to convince Jordan to tell Dr Cox it wasn't Elliot who had been going down on her, or it had all been Jordan's idea and she had manipulated Elliot into it, which was technically true, or something, anything that would get her off the hook.

She asked a few doctors and nurses if they had seen Jordan to which they replied they had but no one seemed to know where she was.

Elliot got the impression that the people she asked were looking at her strangely, and so was everyone else for that matter.

And then in the middle of walking down the corridor a horrible realisation hit Elliot.

Only an hour ago another woman had covered her face in cum and pussy juice and since then she had not had the chance to wash her face. She hadn't even seen her own reflection so she didn't know whether it was noticeable or not.

Blushing red with embarrassment Elliot rushed to the nearest bathroom to check her appearance in one of the mirrors.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief when she realised she didn't look that bad. Sure her makeup was in a bit of a state which was probably why people had been looking at her, but Jordan's juice had dried on Elliot's face, meaning there was no physical proof that the young doctor had her head buried in between another woman's legs only a short while ago, and for that Elliot was grateful.

Quickly redoing her makeup Elliot wondered why people were looking at her before.

Had they heard her being spanked? The spanking had seem to echo throughout the small room she had been in but she hadn't thought it was that bad.

Oh God, what if they had, what if people had heard her being spanked? How would she ever live that down? She had to get out of here, she had to somehow make this situation right, she had to find Jordan and convince her to somehow make this situation right.

Back to her old self again Elliot left the bathroom and continued looking for Jordan.

Finally after a long search Elliot bumped into Ted, the hospitals manic-depressive lawyer, who pointed her in the direction of Dr Kelso's office which Jordan had apparently taken over for the day.

Taking a deep breath Elliot knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When none came she cautiously opened the door to find Jordan... working! Elliot had begun to wonder if the brunette just spent her whole day putting people down, turning people into her sexual playthings, and occasionally sleeping through board meetings, but it would seem that Jordan was doing some work of some kind. Or at least that was what it looked like.

"Can I help you twinkie?"

Jordan's voice awoke Elliot from her thoughts and she realised she must have been just standing there staring again which caused her to blush and quickly mumble why she was there, but she spoke so quickly and quietly only someone with super hearing would have heard her.

"Speak up or get out stick." Jordan said impatiently.

Quickly turning to shut the door Elliot then turned back to Jordan and said, "Ms Sullivan, I was wondering if I could have a word with you, about before."

"What word would you like?" Jordan asked, clearly uninterested in what Elliot had to say.

"Well... I was wondering... if... if you..." Elliot stuttered, before taking a deep breath and trying to sound more forceful said, "I was wondering if it would be possible for you to speak to Dr Cox and explain what happened before. Just tell him something like, I don't know, it wasn't me, or it was your idea, or..."

"No." Jordan said, cutting Elliot off.

"... No?" Elliot asked.

"No." Jordan repeated.

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not interested." Jordan said simply.

"What do you mean you're not interested?" Elliot exclaimed, becoming a little angry.

"I'm just not interested, what more do you want from me." Jordan said dismissively.

"What more do I want from you?" Elliot said, her fear of Jordan being temporarily forgotten thanks to the anger and frustration clouding her judgment, "I want you to explain to Dr Cox how this whole mess is your fault, and you're the one that made me do those things and it's not my fault, and he shouldn't blame me for something that's not my fault, or make my life any more miserable than it already is, and if you don't take just five seconds out of your day to do this I know he'll make my life miserable, and all that would take is five seconds of your time to prevent that, but you won't do that because you're selfish, and stuck up, and, and, and, if you hurt me I'll, I'll, please don't hurt me..."

Jordan looked on an amusement during Elliot's little rant, which rapidly came to a close when the brunette stood up and slowly walked towards her until she was face to face with the blonde again.

There was a few moments of silence and then Jordan softly chuckled.

"I think it's really sweet that you think Perry would care enough about you and what happened earlier to in any way affect how he treats you, for better or for worse, and I think it's just so cute you think you can walk in here and demand anything from me, and I'm very, very impressed given what happened earlier that you would actually talk to me like that, again. Do you know how many people have talked to me like that more than once? Not many stick, not many at all." Jordan said, sounding genuinely impressed, before her voice became more threatening, "But the problem here is I already told you that I can't have little interns like you speaking to me that way so I'm guessing this behaviour of yours is more out of stupidity than bravery, and a stupid doctor is a liability, so we need to do something about that."

Deafening silence fell throughout the room again and Elliot gulped.

"Take off your clothes." Jordan ordered.

More silence.

"Please... no." Elliot whimpered.

More silence.

"Please." Elliot pleaded.

More silence.

"I..." Elliot began before she was cut off.

"I won't ask you again stick." Jordan said firmly.

There was more silence, and then Elliot bowed her head in submission and slowly removed her shoes, socks, scrubs and then finally her underwear. Standing naked in front of one of the Board of Directors in the middle of the Chief of Medicine's office Elliot Reid shifted awkwardly, waiting for her next instruction as Jordan studied her body.

"Turn around." Jordan commanded.

Elliot opened her mouth to try and protest but a simple look from Jordan made her completely forget what she was going to say, lower her head in defeat and turn around.

Jordan admired her handiwork from earlier, a smile crossing her face to see Elliot's ass was still discoloured and sore looking courtesy of the spanking Jordan had given the blonde just over an hour ago.

Reaching down into her purse which she had left in this room Jordan picked out a pair of handcuffs.

"Hands behind your back." Jordan ordered.

Again Elliot opened her mouth to protest, but she could feel Jordan's eyes on her and honestly she didn't even know where to begin, so she simply just did as she was told at which point she felt cold metal against her right wrist and heard a clicking sound.

"What?" Elliot exclaimed, beginning to turn around.

"Stay where you are!" Jordan barked.

Elliot turned back and kept her hands behind her back as Jordan attached the other cuff to her left wrist, trapping Elliot's hands behind her back.

"Good." Jordan said, reaching in her bag for something else, "Now turn around."

Elliot did as she was told and then whimpered when she saw the ball gag Jordan was holding in her hand.

"Open your mouth." Jordan commanded.

The blonde doctor just whimpered again and shook her head.

"Oh come on stick, if you hadn't been so noisy earlier I wouldn't have to gag you. So you only have yourself to blame." Jordan pointed out, "Now, open your mouth."

Elliot stared helplessly at the gag, her mind racing for a way out of this situation but finding none.

"Do not make me ask you again." Jordan threatened.

After another moment of desperate thought Elliot submitted to Jordan's will and opened her mouth. Wasting no time Jordan pushed the gag into Elliot's mouth and then tightened the straps around the back of her head before stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"Very nice." Jordan said smiling, "Now, bend over the desk."

Elliot whimpered and shook her head, her eyes pleading with Jordan for sympathy. She would get none.

"Bend over the desk stick." Jordan repeated herself, her voice full of menace.

Whimpering again Elliot slowly did as she was told.

Smiling at the sight before her Jordan placed her hand on Elliot's ass cheeks, taking great satisfaction in the surge of power she felt when the blonde flinched as she touched her, before gently running her hand over the soft flesh, enjoying the moment before the spanking began.

"You know stick, I really hate to repeat myself, and you made me do just that, so I'm definitely going to have to punish you for it, and since giving you a random number of spanks didn't seem to do the job let's try it this way. From now on every time you step out of line in any way shape or form it will result in a minimum of 50 spanks, which you will take just like you are right now, bare assed. Do you understand? Nod or shake your head twinkie!" Jordan demanded, delivering a vicious slap to Elliot's ass, causing the blonde to immediately nod her head, "Good, now as I was saying, you made me repeat myself so that's 50 spanks, plus another 50... no, let's make it another 100 spanks for hesitating so much before doing what you were told, and an additional 100 spanks because you were dumb enough to try and stand up to me twice in the same day. So that's 250... you know what, let's round it out to 300 spanks simply since you've been such a nuisance to me today. Sound fair? Good, now let's begin shall we?"

Not waiting for a reply Jordan picked up the last object she had gotten out of her bag, a small riding crop, and brought it down hard upon the soft flesh of Elliot's butt cheeks, causing the young doctor to cry out into the ball gag.

"Oh, and since you've pissed me off I'm going to use this little crop so I can really tear into your ass." Jordan explained as she began to beat Elliot's ass over, and over again with her crop.

Despite being gagged Elliot's screams echo throughout the room as blow after stinging blow struck her ass, shooting terrible pain through her young body. Elliot had led a very sheltered life and this was only the second, and hopefully last, spanking she had ever received and she was not sure how to, or even if it was possible to cope with the pain. As horrible as her last experience had been this was so much worse and Elliot found herself praying that this would end soon and wondering how she had ended up in this mess, again.

Jordan took great pride in the fact that she had Elliot screaming in pain so soon, and also took sadistic pleasure in that fact, but she was also more than a little annoyed that the blonde was making such a fuss. Couldn't her little toy at least try and show a little restraint? It wasn't like there was anyone in this hospital that could come in here and stop her but how was Jordan supposed to establish a rhythm if there was a chance that she might get continuously interrupted? Something had to be done.

"Oh twinkie, we're barely at 50 and you're already crying. Awww, how sad for you." Jordan mocked, "I guess it's too much to expect anything more from you, but for God's sakes try and be at least a little quiet so we don't have the entire hospital coming in here to ask what's going on. I wouldn't stop even if they did, because you need to be taught a lesson, but it does make things a lot more inconvenient. So, do me a favour and shut the hell up!"

With the horrible image of someone walking in to find her like this in her mind, and the memory of Dr Cox walking in on her with her face buried in his ex-wife's pussy only an hour ago, Elliot struggled to remain as quiet as she could as her ass whipping continued.

The blonde gritted her teeth, shut her eyes and tried to pretend she was anywhere but lying naked over a desk with her hands tied behind her back being whipped by another woman but as hard as she tried Elliot just couldn't drag her mind away from the horrible reality of the situation.

Then Elliot tried concentrating on a picture that was hanging up on the wall, but that was no good either.

Finally Elliot tried to take her mind off the pain by comparing the differences between being spanked by Jordan's hand and being whipped by the crop Jordan was now using. By doing this Elliot realised that the crop was actually worse because it was smaller therefore it created a much more concentrated amount of pain, like her ass was being covered in thousands of little bee stings, one after the other. The crop digging into her ass with the force of a stinger, making Elliot feel like her flesh was going to tear off or at least be permanently damaged by the horrible little thing.

While Elliot tried to find things to distract herself away from the situation Jordan was basking in the glow of it.

Jordan loved spanking and whipping butts, both male and female ones, and Elliot's butt was a lot of fun to whip. The blonde's skin was very pale, and as a result her ass changed colour pretty quickly. At the start there was still visible signs of the previous spanking Jordan had given her and now as they passed the 200th mark Elliot's ass was practically glowing a very painful looking red. It was so pretty, and it made Jordan more than a little curious to see how other areas of the blonde doctor would react to a little disciplining.

After their last encounter Jordan had spent at least a few moments of the past hour thinking about Elliot and her potential as a slave. Jordan had a lot of little toys running around Sacred Heart and certainly didn't need a new one, but the young blonde intrigued her. The fact that she had tried to stand up for herself twice had genuinely impressed Jordan, and Jordan was not often impressed. Plus Elliot seemed so naturally submissive, and she had a good body which was very, very responsive to both the whipping and the earlier spanking.

As she brought her crop down on the blonde's ass for the 250th time Jordan came to the decision that Elliot was going to be her new slave. It had been awhile since the brunette had enslaved anyone and her mind was already racing with all the humiliating and degrading things she could do to her new little toy for her own amusement, but she quickly reminded herself that she needed to finish enslaving Elliot before she could do any of that fun stuff, which Jordan had no problem with. After all, the enslaving itself was in many ways the best part.

Done with her crop Jordan put it back in her bag and waited curiously to see what Elliot would do next.

The blonde sobbed pitifully, but did not move, which was another interesting reaction.

Jordan would have thought anyone with the tiniest bit of self-respect would have realised that the whipping was over, even if they hadn't been able to keep count, and try and get up and out of this humiliating position. Then again, maybe someone with self-respect wouldn't have allowed herself to be put into Elliot's current position. Whatever the reason for Elliot's submission it furthered Jordan's curiosity about her, and gave the brunette a reason, like she needed one, to continue.

Elliot gasped and tensed when she felt Jordan's hand on her sore ass, and then accidentally let out a grateful sigh when her tormentor began gently caressing and groping her backside, and a groan of desire when Jordan's hand slid downwards and her fingertips brushed against the lips of her womanhood.

"You know, if beating your ass gets you this hot I think we're going to have to find a better punishment for you twinkie." Jordan said, a cruel humour in her voice, "But I think we can worry about that later, cause honestly, beating your ass got me hot too, and since that made for pussy eating mouth of yours got me off so well earlier I think we can help each other out, what do you say?"

Part of the blonde doctor would have liked it very much if she had been disgusted by that idea as her upbringing told her she should be, but Elliot couldn't lie to herself like that. For some unexplainable reason she was horny, and the idea of Jordan's fingers inside her again, sliding in and out of her, fucking her, hopefully making her cum, had her dripping wet. Hell, it wasn't even just the idea of being fucked by Jordan's talented fingers that made Elliot hot. If she really wanted to be honest with herself, after the last session, the idea of eating Jordan's pussy... it wasn't so... bad... in fact, it was the opposite of bad.

"Looking for an answer here stick." Jordan said impatiently, "Just nod your head if you think it sounds fair, that we should help each other out, or shake your head and I'll let you go."

Jordan inwardly cursed herself for the last line. She had accidentally given Elliot an out, which was not something she was interested in giving her at this point, not when she had decided to put the time and effort into making the blonde doctor her sex toy, but luckily the little idiot didn't take the way out, instead choosing to nod her head, giving Jordan her body again.

"Good. Now let's..." Jordan said, changing her mind midsentence, "No, on second thought you look so pretty lying naked across this desk all helpless and gagged it kind of seems a shame to move you so soon, so let's deal with your needs first. Of course, if I fuck you, and allow you the privilege of cumming first I expect nothing less than a first-class pussy eating performance from you in return. Does that sound fair? Nod or shake your head."

Without a moment's pause Elliot nodded her head with an eagerness that surprised both women.

"Well, aren't you an eager little dyke." Jordan laughed, as she pressed her fingers to Elliot's pussy, before changing her mind again, "You know what stick, I have a lot of reading to do, and I don't want to have to go and wash my hands again, so I'm going to give you a special treat that I don't normally give little toys like you."

Special treat... what did Jordan mean by special treat, Elliot wondered to herself, straining her neck to see behind her as she watched Jordan sit back down in the chair she had been in when the blonde had walked in and reached for her bag.

When Elliot found out what Jordan meant by special treat her eyes went wide in surprise.

Jordan smirked at Elliot's reaction as she pulled her 8 inch long vibrator out of her bag and held it up to were the blonde could see it.

After enjoying the look on Elliot's face for a little while Jordan pressed it to Elliot's cunt and then slid it up and down her pussy lips, teasing the poor girl until she was whimpering through her gag.

"Ever used one of these before twinkie?" Jordan asked as she continued to tease Elliot, as she began to slide the dildo around her pussy lips as well as up and down it.

There was a pause and then Elliot shook her head.

"Ha, quite the repressed little closet dyke aren't you blondie?" Jordan laughed, "Well don't you worry, I've got exactly what your repressed little pussy needs right here."

With that Jordan switched on the vibrator to its lowest setting, causing Elliot to moan lustfully and push herself backwards against the good vibrations.

"Ah, ah, ah stick, no moving unless I tell you to or else no special treat for you." Jordan said, removing her buzzing vibrator from Elliot's pussy lips to show she was serious.

The blonde doctor whimpered at the loss of the toy, and then pushed herself forwards so she was back in her original position.

"That's better." Jordan said, placing the vibrator back against Elliot's pussy, causing the intern to moan, "There, you see what happens when you're a good little bitch who does what she's told? You get rewarded. Always try and remember that stick, it will make things much easier on you."

If Elliot had been in a better frame of mind she may have worried about Jordan's words, but the only thing that concerned Elliot Reid at that point was her need to cum.

The vibrations of the toy reminded Elliot of the washing machine which had given her her first orgasm, and it was obvious that the vibrator was far more in tune with her needs than that machine. True, Jordan mostly denied her those needs, but every so often the cruel brunette would brush the vibrator against Elliot's clit, causing the blonde one of the greatest sensations of pleasure she had ever known.

Much to Elliot's shame Jordan's domination of her had turned her on, and the vibrator had put her on the edge of orgasm. Hell if Jordan would just slide the toy into her even a little bit she would probably cream on the spot.

Unfortunately for the blonde Jordan was in complete control of the situation, and she was having far too much fun to do something like let Elliot cum.

In fact Jordan decided to add to the fun by turning the dial on the vibrator up so its speed was on medium and pressed it right up against Elliot's love hole and then pushed forwards until she was almost but not quite penetrating her. Jordan then started moving the toy round the young doctor's pussy lips faster, and even pressing it against her clit until she was sure the blonde was about to cum only to turn the vibrator's power back down to slow and spend the next few minutes ignoring Elliot's clit entirely.

After Jordan actually had Elliot in tears from her need to cum the brunette finally decided to take pity on the blonde, but not before she had the little doctor begging for it.

"You like your special treat stick?" Jordan asked.

Elliot nodded.

"Would you like to feel it inside you?" Jordan asked.

Elliot frantically nodded.

"Are you going to be grateful and thank me later?" Jordan asked.

Another nod.

"Are you going to eat my pussy like a good little dyke without complaining?" Jordan asked.

Another nod.

"Are you going to do everything I say like a good little bitch?" Jordan asked.

Another nod.

"Ok then, I'll slide your treat inside of you, but first, beg me for it." Jordan commanded.

There was a pause and then Elliot began whimpering incoherently through her gag.

"Louder stick." Jordan demanded.

Elliot did as she was told, and although most of what she said was still incoherent jargon, Jordan could just make out the words 'please' and 'fuck me' being repeated over, and over, and over, which was enough for her to turn off the vibrator and thrust nearly half of it into Elliot's soaking love hole in one go, causing the blonde to almost go over the edge entirely.

"Don't cum!" Jordan snapped.

It was only because Elliot was so afraid of Jordan that she was able to prevent herself from cumming. It was almost physically painful for her to do so but she did.

"Good girl," Jordan said, "Now, you will not cum unless I tell you too, do you understand?"

There was a pause and then Elliot nodded meekly.

Jordan smiled wickedly, and then began to slowly slide the rest of the vibrator into Elliot's pussy until it was in up to the hilt, at which point Jordan waited a few seconds before turning the toy back onto the slowest vibration, nearly making Elliot cum again.

"Don't cum!" Jordan said coldly.

It was a struggle but again Elliot did as she was told and stopped herself from cumming.

"Good girl, now I have a lot of reading to catch up on and I've already wasted a lot of time giving you undeserved pleasure, so I'm going to hold my toy in place like this so I can get on with my reading. While I'm doing this I expect you to fuck yourself on my vibrator and remain as quiet as possible so I can get on with my work. Oh, and remember not to cum unless I give you permission too, ok?" Jordan paused for the blonde to answer, and when she didn't added coldly, "Answer me stick."

Elliot nodded her head.

"Good, now start fucking yourself on the vibrator. Come on, show me how much you love your special treat." Jordan commanded.

Whimpering into her gag Elliot began to slowly push herself forwards as far as she could, which wasn't far, before pushing backwards, moving only a few inches of vibrator in and out of her at a time. In her current predicament it was all she could manage. She was still bent over the table and given where the vibrator was there was only so much she could move forwards and back.

Jordan allowed Elliot to do this to herself for a while before slightly moving her hand back so there was more room to move back and forth, and then continued to move her hand back bit by bit until Elliot could fuck the full length of the vibrator with her horny pussy, the young doctor soon bouncing back and forth to slam herself on the toy as hard as she could.

Normally Elliot would have been horrified at the thought of doing something like this, but it had been a very weird day, and her hormones were overriding her common sense, and even most of her shame, which was particularly amazing given that it was her, and as a result the blonde found herself oddly at piece with the situation. There was plenty of time for her to cry and go into a shame spiral after she came, and at that moment nothing else mattered more to Elliot Reid.

Of course, Elliot could have cum about half a dozen times by now but had always stopped herself because Jordan had told her she wasn't allowed to cum, which was so unfair.

Elliot always knew that Jordan was a cruel, evil, heartless bitch, but not allowing her to cum when she so desperately needed it, that was... that was... that was just mean.

But what could Elliot do?

She was far too afraid of Jordan to willingly disobey her, and as much as Elliot didn't want to acknowledge it part of her didn't want to cum because she genuinely wanted to obey Jordan, to do everything she said, and doing what Jordan said just felt so... right.

Unfortunately, no matter how much she try to fight it Elliot's desire to cum was becoming so great that she honestly didn't know how much longer she could fight it.

Elliot just didn't have the willpower to resist, and now it was just a matter of time.

While Elliot desperately tried to use all the little self-control she had not to cum Jordan was trying to hide how much she was enjoying herself.

Jordan actually really enjoyed pleasuring her lovers, but she didn't like them to know that, it could possibly give them ideas, but Elliot was making it really hard for her.

The blonde was just such a fun little toy. So submissive. So obedient. So easily manipulated. She would make such a good little pet.

Many, many unfortunate women had found themselves in the exact same position Elliot was now in and all of them had taken at least twice as long to get so horny that they just lost all self-respect and started shamelessly fucking themselves like Elliot now was, but this little intern just seemed to be a natural born submissive.

And the sounds the blonde was making, the moans, the groans, the whimpers, oh they were music to Jordan's ears.

Jordan found it so distracting she could only pretend to read the boring paperwork while continuing to make Elliot fuck herself on the vibrator, inwardly smiling the whole time.

After yet another failed attempt to read the first line of the document in her hand, Jordan flicked the switch on the vibrator, turning it up to medium power.

Seeing Elliot tends Jordan immediately ordered, "Don't cum."

But it was too late.

Elliot screamed hysterically into her gag and came, her body shaking violently as she covered Jordan's vibrator with her cream. A feeling of guilt washed over the blonde that she had been unable to control herself but the pleasure was so great she found she just didn't care. Little did she know that soon Jordan would very much make her care about it.

Narrowing her eyes at her little bitch's disobedience Jordan considered beating Elliot's ass until it was so red that the little dyke would never, ever dare disobey her again, but she quickly decided against it. Fucking Elliot, or more accurately making Elliot fuck herself, had gotten Jordan's pussy dripping wet and the brunette just didn't want to go through another round of spanking the young doctor at that point, especially when she could be having the blonde's soft mouth on her horny cunt in a matter of moments. Besides, this way she would have something to hold over Elliot's head, something she could use to get back into her panties later.

So Jordan decided to let it go for now, and give Elliot a real special treat.

Waiting until Elliot's orgasm had almost completely died down Jordan flicked the switch on the vibrator again, turning it up to its highest setting, forcing Elliot to cum again.

Screaming just as loudly as before the blonde started slamming herself back and forth on the vibrator harder than ever before, her hips going like a blur as she rode out her second orgasm and even was able to bring herself off to a third before Jordan turned down the settings to medium, and then slow, and then finally turned the vibrator off.

As Jordan was slowing down the speed of the vibrator Elliot was slowing her pace, and shortly after Jordan turned off the toy Elliot slowly came to a stop.

Silence fell over the room as they stayed in the exact same positions, until Jordan leant forward and said, "I said don't cum."

There was more silence.

"I gave you an order, and you disobeyed me. You will be punished for this." Jordan said, a quiet anger in her voice which let Elliot know she was in trouble, "But not right now. Right now, I'm thinking your mouth would feel really good on my pussy, and since you promised to be a good little cunt lapper for me earlier you're not going to give me any trouble, right?"

Elliot nodded.

"Good." Jordan said, as she slowly removed her vibrator out of Elliot's pussy and carefully placed it down on the table, before gently pulling the blonde backwards into her lap.

Elliot didn't resist and allowed herself to be placed on Jordan's lap, were the brunette gently removed her gag, picked up her bag and took a cloth from it. Jordan cleaned the gag with the cloth before placing the cloth and the cleaned gag back into the bag, put the bag back down and then, much to Elliot's shock, tenderly kissed her.

Considering everything that had happened between them the kiss caught Elliot totally off guard, but after a moment of confusion she melted into Jordan's arms, allowing the brunette to do whatever she wanted to her, or at least she would be if she had a choice in the matter. Jordan made Elliot feel helpless, like she had no control or will of her own, and the blonde found it... intoxicating. After struggling to find the will needed to make the tough decisions that a doctor had to make in her everyday life to submit to a stronger will was blissful, and the more Jordan bossed her around the more Elliot craved it.

Jordan smiled into the kiss when she felt Elliot give in to her and melt into her arms so quickly, yet another sign that this girl was a born submissive just waiting to be enslaved, which is exactly what she intended to do to her.

Wanting to push Elliot's obviously submissive tendencies even further Jordan broke the kiss, picked up the vibrator which was still covered in the blonde's cum and pressed it to Elliot's lips.

"Open your mouth." Jordan ordered.

Without even thinking about protesting Elliot opened her mouth and allowed Jordan to slide the vibrator inside.

"Suck it." Jordan commanded.

Again Elliot did as she was told without a single thought of doing otherwise, closing her mouth around the vibrator and beginning to suck her own juices from it.

To her surprise Elliot found it wasn't at all unpleasant, her juices didn't taste bad and only reminded her of the powerful orgasms she had received thanks to Jordan and her vibrator. The memory of her orgasms encouraged Elliot to bob her head up and down on the vibrator, getting almost all the way down before it hit the back of her throat, the blonde sucking it as if it was real.

Jordan was impressed by Elliot's skills at cock sucking. She didn't know the blonde had it in her. Maybe Elliot was a slut at heart as well as a submissive. A submissive slut. Mm, perhaps Elliot would be worth the trouble of enslaving after all.

As surprisingly good as Elliot was at sucking her vibrator Jordan would have liked to have seen the blonde take all of it, and briefly considered giving the little slut a deep throating lesson, but decided against it. She didn't want to overwhelm her by giving her too much too soon. Besides, she had plenty of time to train this little bitch to be the perfect little slave, so why would she rush it?

Still wanting the vibrator to be completely cleaned though Jordan gave a few playful thrusts into Elliot's mouth before removing it entirely.

"Stick out your tongue." Jordan ordered.

Eliot obeyed and then Jordan slid the vibrator over the blonde's tongue, specifically the bottom half but also sliding the shaft all over her tongue before taking out the cloth again and using it to wipe the vibrator dry and then putting the cloth and the vibrator away.

Jordan then turned her attention back to Elliot, smiling wickedly at the blonde before slowly moving forwards until she was practically touching the other woman's lips with her own.

Elliot closed her eyes in anticipation of being kissed, but that's not what Jordan had in mind.

"Did you like that stick?" Jordan asked in a voice just above a whisper, "Did you like the way I fucked you?"

There was a pause and then Elliot blushed, and nodded her head.

"Yes or no." Jordan whispered firmly.

"... Yes." Elliot whispered back, the look in Jordan's eyes quickly telling her that wasn't enough so she added, "I... I liked the way you fucked me."

"Good girl." Jordan said happily, "And now you're going to return the favour aren't you?"

Elliot nodded.

"You're going to eat my pussy and make me cum?" Jordan asked.

Elliot nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Jordan asked.

"I'm... I'm... I'm going to eat your... pussy and... and make you cum." Elliot whimpered softly in reply, unable to believe what she was saying.

"Good girl." Jordan said happily, "Now why don't you get underneath the desk so I can try and get some work done while you're eating my pussy."

"Ok." Elliot mumbles weakly as she awkwardly slid off Jordan's lap and onto her knees.

Unfortunately for Elliot her momentum knocked her off-balance and she fell backwards, literally falling into the space underneath the desk and bashing her head against hardwood in the process.

Without a single care for Elliot's will being Jordan moved her chair inwards so she was trapping the blonde under the desk.

"Ok, you can get to work now." Jordan said dismissively as she set out to at least semi seriously skim read the reports in front of her, "Oh, and like I said I have a lot of work to do and no real reason to leave here anytime soon so let's make this a nice long pussy eating with plenty of foreplay, stuff like you gently licking the outside of my pussy before you slide that sweet little tongue of yours into me, that sort of thing, ok?"

There was a few moments of silence and then Elliot said softly, "Ok."

"Good." Jordan said, as she started to read the reports.

There was another few moments of silence.

"Well, get to it stick." Jordan barked.

Elliot had been experiencing another one of those moments where she wondered how she got herself into this mess, but Jordan's stern voice quickly had the young doctor diving for Jordan's pussy and lapping away at it like a starving animal.

"Ohhhh, that's really nice stick, but I told you I wanted you to take your time, so please try and control yourself." Jordan said, inwardly cursing herself for the moan that had escaped her mouth when Elliot had started frantically tonguing her cunt.

Jordan didn't like to moan too much during sex. She saw it as a sign of weakness, and she hated showing any sign of that. Of course what she hated more was being disobeyed, and that's exactly what Elliot was doing by continuing to rapidly lick her pussy.

"I said stop you little cunt hungry dyke!" Jordan snapped at Elliot, frightening the blonde enough to make her stop what she was doing, "Good, now slow up. Gently slide that tongue over my pussy lips. That's it, up and down, up and down, up and down, around, the other way, and again. Good girl, now repeat. A little more pressure, that's it, just like that, tease my pussy, tease it with your tongue. That's it, good little rug muncher. Eat me just like that you little muff diving queer girl."

Elliot followed Jordan's every instruction, slowly licking around and over the brunette's pussy lips but never closing her lips around that fountain of sweet honey or pushing her tongue inside the hole that sweet juice was leaking from, the blonde having to be content with collecting as much liquid on her tongue as possible for her to swallow.

Although there were many voices inside Elliot's head telling her this was wrong and she shouldn't be here doing this none of them could change the simple fact that the blonde liked the taste of Jordan's pussy. In fact she didn't like it, she loved it, she craved it, she couldn't get enough of it.

Just tasting Jordan's pussy again had seemed to turn Elliot from the uptight, repressed straight girl everyone knew and tolerated into a submissive, cunt craving lesbian determined to eat the woman in front of her to a powerful climax just so she could drink her cum.

Jordan's cum.

The only thing that tasted better than Jordan's regular pussy juice.

Elliot could feel herself salivating at the thought of getting to taste that delicious girl cum again, and while part of her was cursing herself for her newly found desires to taste girl cum, a much bigger part of her didn't care. To hell what that part of her thought. She could hate herself later, go off and cry in a closet somewhere, but for now Elliot would do as Jordan said and eat her pussy exactly as she had ordered her too, all the while praying the dominating older woman would allow her to stick her tongue into her so she could fuck her with it and make her cum in her mouth again.

It was going to be awhile before Jordan came, but the brunette certainly appreciated Elliot's efforts.

The blonde was certainly enthusiastic, or at least enthusiastic when given the right encouragement, and as it slid over her pussy lips Jordan could only conclude that Elliot's tongue was made to lick pussy.

Nevertheless Jordan meant what she said, she intended to have Elliot give her a nice long pussy eating and to do that and at least semi-concentrate on her work she couldn't let the blonde make her cum too much or too often. She had to remain strong, concentrate on her work and control her desires. Jordan knew it would be worth it, and she was definitely in the mood to have this little bitch eat her out for as long as possible, but it was hard for her not to just order Elliot to shove her tongue as deep into her as it would go and fuck her with it until she came and came and came.

The knowledge that she could do that, that at this point she had such control over the blonde doctor Jordan could literally snap her fingers and have the little dyke enthusiastically tongue fuck her for all she's worth was almost arousing Jordan more than Elliot's tongue. The power she had over the younger woman was intoxicating and it was all Jordan could do to concentrate on the boring reports in front of her.

Somehow Jordan was able to skim read an entire report before finally giving in to her desires for a proper pussy licking and order Elliot, "Ok, enough foreplay, get that tongue inside me stick."

Hearing the words she had longed for Elliot wasted no time in shoving her tongue as deep into Jordan as it would go.

"Ohhhhh fuck, good little stick." Jordan moaned happily, "Now start, oh yes, that's it, slide that tongue in and out of me just like that, good girl. Remember to rub the inside of my pussy with your tongue, just like I told you before. Ohhhhh God, that's it, just like that, now twirl your tongue inside me, mmmmm, that's it, good girl, good little cunt lapper. Now, wrap your mouth around my pussy and suck me you little bitch. Ohhhhh fuck yes, just like that, harder, suck me. Lick me, suck me, fuck me. Good stick. Ok, now, follow my instructions. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, suck, in, out, in, out, in, twirl, out, in, out, in, out, in, twirl, out, suck, in, out, in, out, in, twirl, twirl, twirl, keep twirling, out, suck, suck, suck me hard, oh, good girl."

Obeying every single word Elliot devoted herself to Jordan's pussy, shoving her tongue in and out, in and out, in and out, over and over again, as hard and as fast as she could, twirling her tongue inside the older woman when Jordan said so, her mouth just as obedient as her tongue in sucking at Jordan's cunt, the blonde totally lost in eating the brunette's pussy.

Between Jordan's intoxicatingly commanding attitude, the demands she made of Elliot, and the mindbogglingly delicious taste of pussy Elliot could feel herself becoming Jordan's mindless little sex slave, and not only could she not fight it, but she didn't want to fight it.

It was just so freeing.

Normally Elliot's head was so filled with deafening noise she could barely concentrate. She worried so much about so many little things she felt as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, a weight that felt like it was going to crush her at any moment.

But for this short moment in time Elliot Reid was at peace with herself. There was no weight on her shoulders, or voices inside her head. All there was, all she was, was a burning desire to please the woman in front of her, to eat her pussy and make her cum.

That was all that mattered to Elliot at that moment, and she had never been so at peace.

While Elliot found piece from eating pussy Jordan was struggling to concentrate on her work and not to cum to quickly. She was managing it of course, but the fact that Elliot was making it a challenge was impressive, which was something the young doctor was doing a lot of today. It was very doubtful that Elliot would want to be impressing Jordan in the way that she was, especially if she knew what the brunette was planning to do to her, but that was just part of the fun.

Another thing that impressed Jordan about Elliot was just how well the blonde obeyed her.

Jordan had told Elliot exactly what she wanted her to do and from how quickly she spoke she implied she wanted it done fast and hard. Even well trained slaves would struggle to follow these commands, but Elliot obeyed her flawlessly without a single mistake, the blonde using her tongue at exactly the right speed as well as the exact right place and time.

And when Jordan had gently trailed off Elliot hadn't missed a beat, the clearly submissive blonde worshipping her pussy with a passion even the most broken of Jordan's slaves didn't seemed to possess.

If there had been any further doubts in Jordan's mind about enslaving Elliot they were gone, and now it was only a matter of time before this little bitch became Jordan's little bitch.

The thought of enslaving Elliot and turning her into her bitch was enough to send Jordan over the edge, the dominating brunette clenching her teeth to prevent too much noise escaping her mouth as an orgasm rocked her body.

Jordan's cum flowed from her pussy and into Elliot's mouth, the young blonde greedily swallowing down as much of the tasty liquid as she could before going into pussy eating overdrive.

"Slow... slow down stick!" Jordan said weakly after she had mostly recovered from her orgasm.

She didn't really want Elliot to slow down but she needed her to slow down if she was going to make this a nice long pussy eating. However as much as Jordan didn't want Elliot to slow down the blonde couldn't bear the thought of it, and pretended not to hear the brunette.

That was a mistake.

"I said slow down stick!" Jordan snapped angrily, immediately causing the blonde to stop and pull away, which was another mistake, "I said slow down, not stop, get that tongue back inside me!"

Elliot immediately did as she was told.

"Ohhhh, good little twinkie." Jordan moaned, "But go slow, slower, that's it, keep going just like that until I tell you otherwise."

Elliot obeyed and under Jordan's guidance the blonde ate the brunette to orgasm after orgasm, her mouth and tongue becoming numb from overuse and her own pussy becoming so aroused that Elliot thought she would explode if she didn't cum soon but still she ignored her own needs and focused on pleasuring the dominating older woman.

After about an hour of having her pussy eaten Jordan had read all the reports she needed to and found herself debating whether or not to go to the next board meeting which was in only a few minutes now.

On the one hand the whole point of reading those stupid reports was that she would know what everyone was talking about in the meeting without needing to pay to much attention to them, which meant if she didn't go that made all that reading pointless. But on the other hand Elliot really did have such a sweet mouth and Jordan really struggled to pull herself away from it.

She soon realised she had to and with a sigh Jordan pushed Elliot away from her cunt, the blonde whimpering cutely in disappointment as the brunette got up and pulled back on her pants and panties.

Looking down at the pathetic figure that was Elliot Reid naked and restrained with her pussy juice covering her face Jordan smiled wickedly leant down, took the young doctor's cum covered face in her hands and kissed her.

Elliot didn't resist and soon Jordan was pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth so she could strengthen the kiss, the two women momentarily becoming lost in a surprisingly soft kiss before Jordan pulled away and smiled.

"You liked that didn't you stick?" Jordan said.

It was more a statement than a question, but Elliot understood she should probably answer it anyway.

At first she tried just nodding but the look on Jordan's face quickly encouraged her to say, "Yes."

"And what is it that you liked?" Jordan asked.

There was a pause and then Elliot said weakly, "Eating your pussy. I liked eating your pussy."

"Good girl, you're learning." Jordan said happily, briefly kissing Elliot again, "Mm, I'd like to stay, unfortunately I have a meeting to go too. But don't worry, I won't be long, so you just stay here and I'll be right back."

Jordan got up, grabbed her reports and her bag and started to leave.

Elliot couldn't believe it. She couldn't be seriously leaving her here, like this, could she? Jordan was mean, but surely she couldn't be that mean, could she?

"Wait... Ms Sullivan..." Elliot called out.

Jordan stopped, turned around, looked at Elliot, frowned at her and then smiled.

"Oh, of course, I almost forgot..." Jordan said, taking a key out of her bag and placing it on the desk, "Here's the key to the cuffs."

Without giving Elliot enough time to muster up the bravery to ask her to help her out of the handcuffs Jordan left the room, the door swinging shut behind her, leaving a naked and restrained Elliot Reid alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Elliot Reid kneeled there in disbelief, naked with her hands tied behind her back, her mind trying to comprehend what had happened to her over the last few hours.

She had been just trying to do what she thought was right but somehow she had wound up being used as a sexual plaything by another woman.

Worse still was the fact that this other woman was Jordan Sullivan, a cruel and manipulative woman who just happened to technically be her boss.

There was no telling what perverted things Jordan would make Elliot do next, and while part of her longed for the pleasure Jordan had been giving her the blonde was still very conflicted about the whole situation.

On the one hand she'd had the best sex of her life with Jordan, on the other she had caused her a lot of pain and as exciting as it was not to know what Jordan was going to do next it was also incredibly terrifying.

The brunette had told Elliot to stay were she was, but she had left the key to her handcuffs sitting right in front of her on the desk, which confuse the hell out of Elliot.

Was this some kind of test to see if Elliot would try and escape or not? And if it was did Jordan want her to use the key and get out or stay were she was?

Jordan had told her to stay but leaving her the key was definitely a very mixed message.

But if Jordan didn't want her to escape then why would she leave her the key? Was it to see if she would willingly choose to stay? Or was it just to taunt her?

So many possibilities and Elliot had a nasty feeling whatever she chose to believe would be wrong and whatever choice she made would be the wrong choice.

It seemed to happen a lot in her life, just never before in such an extreme situation.

Ultimately the deciding factor for Elliot was that this was a busy hospital and anyone could walk in here at any time with a question for Dr Kelso, or worse still Dr Kelso himself could see her like this which was a horrifying thought.

Deciding that despite what Jordan had told her it would be a good idea to get the hell out of there Elliot awkwardly stood up, walked over to where the key was lying on the desk and tried to pick it up.

Unfortunately this meant turning around and looking over her shoulder as she tried to pick it up and unlock the cuffs with her bare hands. She managed to grab the key and tried to unlock the cuffs, but she couldn't get it into the lock. After a while awkwardly trying to adjust her as she accidentally dropped the key. She managed to pick it up again with the same result. This process repeated itself over, and over, and over again.

Frick.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Chief Of Medicine Dr Bob Kelso and the hospital's lawyer Ted.

Frick. Frick. Frick. Frick. Frick. Frick. Frick. Frick.

"Mm, another proud day for Dr Reid." Dr Kelso said.

"Dr Kelso, I can explain." Elliot said weakly.

"No need sweetheart," Dr Kelso said with one of his phoney smiles before coldly adding, "Just get out."

"But..." Elliot protested.

"Now." Dr Kelso said, cutting her off.

Elliot gulped.

"Could you just... could you just let me out of these first please." Elliot said quietly, referring to her handcuffs.

"Fine, Ted, you do something about this, and do it quickly..." Dr Kelso said dismissively as he gathered up the files he would need for the meeting he was heading too.

It took a few moments for Ted to obey Dr Kelso's orders due to the fact he was still shocked by seeing a naked woman for the first time again since his divorce, a woman which looked a lot hotter and a lot less evil than his ex-wife at that, but he finally awoke from his daze and quickly used the key to unlock the handcuffs.

"Good, you're free, now you can go." Dr Kelso said.

Whimpering Elliot quickly gathered up her clothes, dressed as quickly as she could and left the room... just as Dr Cox was walking past.

Frick on a stick!

Dr Cox frowned as he looked between Elliot, who was still pulling down the top of her scrubs, and were she had just come from before smiling.

"Wow, busy day for Barbie." Dr Cox said.

"This, this isn't what it looks like..." Elliot began.

"Yeah, don't care, I have a job for you." Dr Cox said, handing Elliot a couple of patient charts.

Elliot opened up one of the charts and inwardly cringed.

"Rectal exams?" She said.

"Yeah, and lots of them, enjoy." Dr Cox said with a smile before beginning to walk away.

Elliot stared at the charts for a moment and then called after him, "Is this because I had sex with Jordan?"

Suddenly it felt like the hospital came to a grinding halt and everyone was staring at them in disbelief of what Elliot had just said.

The blonde couldn't believe what she had just said either.

She put her foot in her mouth, a lot, but it had never been this bad. Well, there was a couple of times where it had been close to this bad, but this was still definitely the worst.

Dr Cox stayed were he was for a few seconds before he slowly turned around and walked back over to the blonde.

As he approached her Elliot's mind raced of what Dr Cox might do to her. Was he going to yell at her? Hit her? Kill her? All three in that order?

By the time they were standing face to face again Elliot was practically trembling with fear of what was about to happen, and it only got worse when Dr Cox smiled at her before finally beginning one of his rants.

"Listen up clueless Dr Barbie, when Jordan and I were married she had sex with half of this hospital, and when we broke up, she had sex with the second half, then the first half, then the second half, then the first half, then the second half, then the first half, then the second half, do you see were I'm going with this? I really don't care who Jordan has sex with. Never have, never will. And even if I did, I wouldn't give you unpleasant jobs just to get back at... oh who am I kidding, I'd totally do that, but I'm not. The fact is Barbie you've been MIA for hours and all the fun stuff was taken by, you know, doctors who were actually doing their job, so I'm afraid you're just going to have to make do." Dr Cox said, "Now, if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could possibly, you know, go do your job and try and avoid having sex with my ex-wife again until your shift is over? Because that would be just terrific."

Elliot stared at him briefly, made a high pitched grown of defeat, turned and walked away.

Dr Cox watched Elliot go, considered just letting her leave, and then against his better judgment whistled at her, which immediately made Elliot turn around and look at him.

"Barbie, take it from someone who knows, Jordan's a predator. She'll chew you up and spit you out, and then chew you up again, spit you out and then offer your remains to anyone who wants them, and then probably anyone who doesn't, you know, like me. For someone like me Jordan can be a lot of fun, but for someone like you, well, she'll probably destroy you. So here's some super special one-time advice. Stay away from Jordan. Runaway from her if you see her walking in your direction and keep running, find a place to hide and pray she doesn't find you, hell join a nunnery, do anything you have to, just don't let her get her claws into you otherwise she'll tear you apart." Dr Cox said, "Oh and Barbie, if you tell anyone, especially Newby, about old Dr Cox handing out the advice, I'll personally feed you to Jordan myself."

And with that Dr Cox turned and left, leaving Elliot to her thoughts and her unpleasant job.

***

A couple of hours later Elliot waved goodbye to her last patient, took off her rubber gloves and started washing her hands of this rather unpleasant job.

Elliot completely understood that being a doctor meant sometimes doing unpleasant things, and she had been able to show maturity around the patience, but that didn't stop the fact that she'd be rather doing just about anything than... what she had just been doing.

After frantically scrubbing her hands as hard as she could for a few long minutes Elliot turned off the tap, dried her hands, turned around and screamed.

"Something the matter stick?" Jordan asked, smiling wickedly.

"No, nothing, I just, didn't hear you come in." Elliot said nervously.

"Well that's probably because you're scrubbing your hands so much that I actually began wondering whether they were going to fall off." Jordan said, "Don't have a problem with giving rectal exams, do you twinkie?"

"No." Elliot said quickly.

"Good, because you know it's been a while since I had a rectal exam, and when I found out that Perry had put you in here doing just that I thought to myself, what a perfect opportunity to get it out of the way." Jordan said, "So I booked myself in after your last patient, and now here I am."

"Oh... erm... ok..." Elliot stuttered, trying to stay professional, "If you... if you could just take off your pants and we'll..."

Elliot trailed off as Jordan began stripping in front of her, taking off first her jacket, then her shirt, shoes, pants, bra, and finally panties, Elliot staring at the sight of the other woman completely naked before her.

Despite having sex with Jordan twice today already Elliot had never seen her completely naked before and she couldn't stop staring at her.

"Like what you see stick?" Jordan asked.

"Yes... I mean no... I mean..." Elliot squeaked.

"You know, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable being the only one naked here, so why don't you strip too, you know, to make your patient feel more comfortable." Jordan said, cutting Elliot off.

What Elliot should have replied to that was that Jordan didn't have to be naked, and outside of kinky sex games doctors and patients didn't get naked together, but Elliot didn't say that. She didn't want too. She wanted to have kinky sex games with Jordan, and she was almost 100% sure that that's exactly what this was going to be, however she was still a little hesitant.

Dr Cox was right, Jordan was a predator and she was most likely going to chew Elliot up and spit her out, and the blonde was terrified what the other woman was going to do to her, and the things that she might make her do, but at the same time something inside her just wouldn't allow her to say no to the dominating brunette.

"I said strip." Jordan said coldly, awaking Elliot from her thoughts.

Elliot paused for another few brief seconds before hurriedly stripping off her scrubs, shoes, bra and panties.

"Good girl." Jordan said, "Now get on all fours on the bed."

Elliot opened her mouth to ask why, but quickly changed her mind after a simple look from Jordan.

Doing as she was told Elliot got on all fours on the bed and waited for further instruction.

Once Elliot was in position Jordan grabbed one of the pieces of rope she had brought with her from the Janitor's closet and walked in front of the blonde with it, expecting to have to talk her into this next part, but to Jordan's surprise and delight Elliot took one look at the rope, bit her lip, and then lowered her head in submission.

It seemed to good to be true, so much so in fact that Jordan was more than half expecting Elliot to complain when she tied one end of the rope to the bedpost and then the other to one of the blonde's wrists, but Elliot didn't say a word. She also didn't say a word when Jordan tied her other wrist and feet in the same manner, leaving the young doctor tied up and helpless.

Pleased by Elliot's compliance Jordan knelt down and gently kissed the blonde who kissed her back without complaint, Elliot willingly allowing Jordan's tongue into her mouth where it of course bullied her tongue into submission.

As she continued to explore the blonde's mouth Jordan allowed her hands to roam over the younger woman's body, gently cupping and squeezing her boobs, slightly tweaking her nipples and even sliding her hand all the way down to her ass to give that a gentle groping.

Finally she broke the kiss and with a firm grip of the back of Elliot's head pushed the blonde's mouth to her neck were to Jordan's delight Elliot once again showed what an obedient little slave she could be by immediately beginning to kiss, lick and suck at her neck.

Jordan enjoyed this attention to her neck for a few moments before pulling back, lifting herself up slightly and pressing one of her nipples to Elliot's mouth.

Without needing to be told Elliot took Jordan's nipple into her mouth and gently began sucking on it, her tongue massaging the soft flesh as Jordan's hand pushed her into her breast.

Once satisfied Jordan pulled her nipple out of Elliot's mouth and pressed the other nipple to it, the blonde giving it the same treatment before Jordan switched nipples again.

Jordan fed Elliot her nipples, gently patting her on the head like the little pet she was turning her into, before standing up and smiling.

"I think it's time for that examination now." Jordan said wickedly as she turned around, bent over slightly and pushed her ass into Elliot's face.

"Erm... what... what do you want me to do?" Elliot asked, confused what Jordan wanted.

Jordan sighed and said, "I want you to give me a rectal exam stick."

"But... but... but you tied my hands up." Elliot pointed out, "How can I give you a rectal exam with out my hands?"

"Don't use your hands." Jordan said, and then adding when she saw Elliot was still confused, "Use your tongue."

It took a few moments for the meaning of Jordan's words to register with Elliot, and then shock and disgust covered her face. She opened her mouth to say something but Jordan cut her off.

"Elliot. Listen very carefully to me." Jordan said coldly, "Stick. Your. Tongue. Out. And. Lick. My. Ass. Hole."

Whimpering slightly Elliot did as she was told, slowly sticking out her tongue and sliding it slowly over Jordan's ass hole. Finding it not to be to unpleasant the blonde did it again, and then again, and then again, and so on, the young doctor slowly beginning to lick at her superior's butt hole.

"Mmmmm, that's it stick, lick my ass hole. Just like that. Nice long, slow strokes. Good girl." Jordan cooed as she took her vibrator out of her purse, turned it on, and pressed it to her clit, "Ooooohhhhh yes, that's it. Don't be afraid to twirl your tongue around my ass hole. Come on, twirl it. Mmmmm, that's good, but a little more. A little more, a little more, a little more, that's it, good little ass licker."

Elliot obeyed Jordan's every word and the blonde soon found herself surrendering to the situation, and then, rather perversely, beginning to enjoy it.

It wasn't like Elliot had ever fantasized about licking someone's ass hole before or anything, but under the current context it just seemed like such an act of submission, and she couldn't deny part of her was really enjoying that. Jordan wanted Elliot to lick her ass hole and Elliot was submitting to the other woman's desires by doing exactly what she wanted her to do and to her shame it was making the blonde doctor incredibly hot.

This latest act of submission added with her feeling of helplessness helped Elliot relax into her task and soon she was happily licking away at Jordan's ass hole, worshipping it with her tongue, making the older woman moan in delight.

In all fairness it wasn't just Elliot's tongue sliding over her butt hole which was making Jordan moan, although that was also a big part of it, it also had a lot to do with the vibrator on her clit.

It was the same one she had used on Elliot earlier, and it also happened to be her favourite vibrator because it was the perfect size for carrying around in her purse and it had multiple settings, something which she made full use of.

She kept it at the lowest setting at first but as Elliot became more confident at licking her ass Jordan slowly began to turn the power settings between slow and medium, adding to her stimulation even further as she enjoyed the feeling of power she was receiving by making this young doctor lick her ass hole.

Playing with the controls of her toy Jordan considered just shoving it into herself as deep as it would go, but there was one more thing she wanted to do before doing that, namely get Elliot's tongue is far up her ass hole as it would go.

"Very good twinkie, now wrap your lips around my ass hole and start sucking it." Jordan ordered.

Elliot hesitated, but only briefly, before doing as she was told, closing her mouth around Jordan's ass hole and gently beginning to suck on it.

"Mmmmm, that's it stick, suck my ass hole. Suck it while you tongue it. Now press your tongue against my ass hole and push as hard as you can." Jordan commanded.

Again Elliot hesitated briefly before pressing her tongue against Jordan's ass hole and beginning to apply pressure.

"More... more... more... come on twinkie, push your tongue into my ass hole." Jordan barked, and then moaned as Elliot did as she was told.

With a lot of effort Elliot was able to slide her tongue slowly through Jordan's tight anal ring and into the other woman's rectum.

"Ooooohhhhh God yes, that's it stick." Jordan said, "Now start fucking my ass with your tongue. Come on, slide your tongue in and out of my ass hole. That's it, just like that, in and out, faster, harder, that's it, good girl. Now twirl it around inside me. Make sure you clean out my ass hole real good. That's it, good girl, good little ass licker."

Elliot whimpered at the verbal abuse she received but she obeyed Jordan's every word, worshipping the other woman's ass hole with her mouth and tongue in a desperate need to please.

Despite all the physical and emotional pain she had endured today the fact remained that along with all that suffering Jordan had made Elliot feel more pleasure than she'd ever known and the blonde was very grateful to her for that, but more to the point she had awoken a desperate need for submission within her and Elliot couldn't think of anything more submissive than tonguing another woman's ass hole.

So with that in mind Elliot dedicated herself completely to Jordan's ass hole, pushing her tongue as deep inside the brunette's back door as it would go, twirling her tongue around inside her bowels and sucking and slurping on her butt hole, wanting to give Jordan as much pleasure as she possibly could from this perverted act.

Jordan moaned happily as Elliot really got into the rim job, and then moaned even more as she moved her vibrator from her clit to the entrance of her pussy and began to push it inside of her.

She kept it on a low vibration until it was all the way inside her, after that she began turning the dial up and down as she moved the toy in and out of her pussy, fucking herself with the vibrator as she had her newest little slave tonguing her ass.

The mental stimulation Jordan was receiving from having her ass hole licked was almost better than the physical stimulation she received from the act. There was just something about making someone else do whatever she wanted to the point where they would be willing to lick her ass hole which really turned Jordan on. She just had such power over Elliot right now Jordan could have probably made the young doctor do anything she wanted and that thought alone almost made her cum.

Of course, as good as this felt Jordan grew tired of it pretty quickly. She liked anal, both giving and receiving, but there was only so much stimulation Elliot's little, and slightly clumsy, tongue could provide her with back there. No matter, she was just getting started. There was plenty of nasty little things that Jordan planned to do to Elliot tonight, but first Jordan would finished enjoying this dominating position for her.

Slowly turning her vibrator on to maximum power Jordan began slamming it in and out of herself as she pushed her ass back against Elliot. As Jordan used one hand to fuck herself with the vibrator she used the other to reach back, grab ahold of Elliot's hair and pushed the blonde's face as deep into her ass as it would go, screaming at her little slave to eat her ass hole.

To her tremendous delight rather than be put off by this Elliot worked even harder to give her the best rim job possible as Jordan fucked herself to climax.

It wasn't long before the brunette screamed out loud and came all over the vibrator, her nails digging into the back of Elliot's head as her body shook from climax. When her climax had finally died down Jordan turned off the vibrator and gently pulled it from her cunt before turning around and pressing the toy to Elliot's mouth.

Without a word of protest the blonde opened her mouth and allowed Jordan to slide it inside, Elliot cleaning Jordan's cum from the vibrator before Jordan stood up and patted her on the head.

"Mmmmm, that was very good stick." Jordan said, walking round the blonde's helpless body until she was kneeling behind her, "In fact, I think I'm going to give you a little thank you."

Elliot meekly opened her mouth to ask what Jordan meant by give her a little thank you but her words died on her lips as Jordan reached into the draw were the rubber gloves were kept, pulled a pair out and slowly pull them on.

Jordan couldn't possibly be planning to do what Elliot thought she was planning to do... could she?

It became obvious that Jordan was planning to do what Elliot was afraid she was planning to do when she pulled out a tube of KY jelly and spread it over her now gloved covered fingers as she approached the bound Elliot with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ever had a rectal exam before stick?" Jordan asked.

"No..." Elliot said weakly, her mind going blank with terror and embarrassment at the thought of what Jordan was about to do to her.

"Well it's probably about time you did. I'll tell you what, why don't I do it, that way it's not a total stranger poking around inside your butt." Jordan said, moving around so that she was behind Elliot and then leaning forward so she could press her lubricated fingers against the blonde's butt hole.

Elliot whimpered and tensed up, which earned her a smack on the ass.

"Bad girl. If you tense up it will only make this harder for the both of us, so relax your ass so I can get my fingers up there." Jordan said.

Part of Elliot wanted to beg Jordan not to do this to her but she was pretty sure that her cries would either fall on deaf ears or worse someone would walk in and see her like this. Since Elliot couldn't bear the thought of crying out for help and be found in this position she did her best to relax and allow Jordan to slowly push a lubricated finger through the tight ring of her virgin ass hole and into her previously untouched rectum.

The young blonde gasped as her back door was invaded by Jordan's finger, and then sighed in relief as the surprisingly small amount of pain faded quickly to a dull ache. The pain returned briefly as Jordan slid her finger slowly into the knuckle inside her ass hole but it wasn't nearly as bad as Elliot thought it would be, and as Jordan began to move her finger around inside the blonde's bowels Elliot even began to feel a twinge of something which almost felt like... pleasure... but that was impossible.

Nevertheless as Jordan continued to 'give Elliot a rectal exam' two things became very obvious, one, that Elliot wasn't finding this even half as unpleasant as she thought it was going to be, and two, Jordan definitely wasn't giving Elliot a rectal exam. Elliot knew what a rectal exam was and this definitely wasn't it. This was Jordan playing with her ass hole for her own twisted enjoyment, and it seems she really was enjoying it.

Looking behind her Elliot could see a sadistic smile on Jordan's face as she slid her finger in and out of her ass hole, twisting it inside her back passage and rubbing her tender anal walls playfully with the digit.

Elliot was right, Jordan was having fun playing with her ass.

As much as Jordan liked receiving anal play she liked giving it just as much and over the years she had learned to tell whether a ass hole had been played with before or not, and from the whimpers coming from Elliot's mouth and the way the blonde's back passage was squeezing so tightly on her finger Jordan could tell her little slave was a virgin back there.

It was hardly a surprise. In fact Jordan would be surprised if someone as uptight as Elliot had even considered anal fun before, but now Jordan had decided to make Elliot her slave the little blonde wasn't going to have a choice in the matter.

Elliot was going to come back with Jordan to her apartment were she had a nice big strap on ready and waiting to slide into the blonde's tight little virgin butt hole. She would bend the blonde over, lube her up, and then pop her anal cherry, claiming Elliot's ass hole as her property. Then she would butt fuck the uptight little doctor to orgasm after orgasm until Elliot would be begging Jordan to fuck her ass harder and turn her into her slave.

But Jordan was getting ahead of herself. First she would introduce Elliot to some light anal fun, then she would properly break in her back door when she was more equipped to her liking.

For now she just had to concentrate on making Elliot like having her ass hole fingered, which would probably be a lot easier if the blonde would just start relaxing. Her rectum walls were clamping down so hard on Jordan's finger the brunette thought her finger would be crushed under the pressure, and it was more than likely a little discomforting for Elliot.

What Elliot needed was something to take her mind off the finger in her butt, and Jordan had just the thing.

"You seem pretty healthy to me stick. And clean. I like that." Jordan said, causing Elliot to blush before crying out as she smacked her on the ass, "But don't think I've forgotten about you disobeying me yet again. I told you to stay were you were and what did you do? You left, meaning I had to spend valuable time tracking you down..."

"That was because..." Elliot butted in.

"Do not interrupt me while I'm talking!" Jordan snapped, viciously slapping Elliot's ass, causing the blonde to yelp out in pain. Jordan stared at her menacingly for a few seconds, daring the blonde to keep talking, which of course she didn't do, "Now, as I was saying, you disobeyed me again, and made me have to go out of my way to find you so I think that's 100 spanks right there. Add another 100 for cumming without permission earlier, and then another 100 for interrupting me just now and being a generally disrespectful little bitch. So that's 300 spanks for your pretty little ass... but since you rimmed out my ass so nicely I'll tell you what, I'll let you choose between taking that 300 from my crop or from my hand."

Elliot whimpered again, briefly sort of protesting but quickly realised that she would only make it harder on herself that way so she thought very hard about which had been more painful and then answered with a whimper.

"Hand." Elliot replied weakly.

"Good choice." Jordan said as she placed her hand down upon Elliot's ass cheeks and began to gently stroke the soft flesh she found there, "But since the last two spankings haven't been able to teach you your place I think we're going to have to do a little something extra to try and reinforce it this time. So here's what's going to happen, you're going to count the number of spanks I give you and after you count the blow I want you to thank me for it. If you fail any part of those instructions I will start from the beginning. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Elliot said softly after a brief pause, before she cried out as the first blow struck her behind, "Owww... one, thank you Ms Sullivan... owww... two, thank you Ms Sullivan... owww... three, thank you Ms Sullivan... owww... four, thank you Ms Sullivan... owww... five, thank you Ms Sullivan..."

Jordan was very careful to give Elliot plenty of time in between each spank to prepare her for the next one. This was not about catching Elliot out so she could deliver more punishment, this was about furthering Elliot's submission to her by having her thank her for a spanking, something which was working wonderfully. Sure the 'thank you' part still sounded a little forced but Jordan was sure it was only a matter of time before the blonde was genuinely grateful to her for spanking her ass.

In the meantime Jordan got to enjoy herself, taking her sweet time in spanking Elliot, her hand either concentrating on one pacific spot of the blonde's butt cheeks or spreading the strikes all over the younger woman's behind, either way the brunette was getting a great view of her little plaything's rear slowly turning colour again.

Even though she had already spanked Elliot's ass to a bright rosy red twice today the blonde's backside had almost completely recovered from the earlier spankings, meaning Jordan got the pleasure of doing it all over again.

As an added bonus every time Jordan's hand connected with Elliot's ass cheeks the blonde's butt hole would clench down tightly on Jordan's finger which was still invading the young doctor's back passage, and the more Elliot clench down on her finger the more she moaned, which caused the brunette to smile a sadistic smile. Elliot's moans were becoming less painful and more pleasurable which made it obvious that Jordan's little slave in training was beginning to enjoy having her ass spanked and fingered.

The blonde continued to moan as time and time again Jordan brought her hand down on Elliot's ass cheeks, the young doctor obediently counting each spank and thanking her for it.

Elliot was being so obedient that as they neared the halfway point Jordan decided to see if she could push her luck.

"Owww... one hundred and forty six, thank you Ms Sullivan... owww... one hundred and forty seven, thank you Ms Sullivan... owww... one hundred and forty eight, thank you Ms Sullivan... owww... one hundred and forty nine, thank you Ms Sullivan... owww... one hundred and fifty, thank you Ms Sullivan..."

"I'll tell you what stick," Jordan whispered huskily into Elliot's ear, "I'll take off 100 spanks if for the next 50 you call me Mistress instead of Ms Sullivan. Do we have a deal?"

Elliot thought very hard about this for a few long moments. She was terrified what would happen if she started calling Jordan Mistress, but she really wanted to try and cut down on those painful spanks. Besides, Mistress was just a word. Surely it didn't mean anything if she didn't allow it to mean anything.

"Ok..." Elliot whimpered, before Jordan's hand came down hard on her ass cheeks again, "Owww... one hundred and one, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and two, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and three, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and four, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and five, thank you Mistress..."

Desperately trying to keep her voice down Elliot continued to count the blows, the whole time the young doctor digging her nails into the bedsheets as she tried to deal with the pain and embarrassment she was feeling, although the embarrassment was far greater than the pain because once again to her shame Elliot found herself enjoying being spanked.

She had no idea how she could be enjoying something like this, but much like her two previous spankings Elliot couldn't deny the feeling of arousal racing through her body or the tale-tale signs of wetness that was forming on her pussy lips, something that Jordan could no doubt see perfectly in this current position.

What made it worse was that Jordan's finger was still sliding in and out of Elliot's rectum and every time she was spanked the blonde couldn't stop herself from clenching down on the finger inside of her, which sent little quivers of lust through her body for some twisted reason. Those little quivers grew as the spanking continued and Jordan continued to move her finger in and out of Elliot's butt hole, causing the blonde to moan in shameful pleasure.

And this was even worse than before, because not only did Elliot find herself enjoying being spanked, she found herself enjoying calling Jordan Mistress.

There was just something about calling Jordan Mistress that made Elliot feel so wonderfully submissive. It was a submission she seemed to crave for some reason she couldn't understand but also couldn't deny.

"Owww... one hundred and ninety six, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety seven, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... two hundred, thank you Mistress..."

"Very good stick." Jordan praised as she gently massaged Elliot's well beaten behind, "In fact, since you licked my ass hole so good and took your spanking like a good little girl I think I'm going to give you a little treat."

Elliot meekly opened her mouth to ask what Jordan meant by 'give her a little treat' but before she could even begin her words were lost in a long moan as Jordan bent down and slid her tongue over Elliot's pussy lips in a gentle lick.

More moans followed as Jordan quickly established a gentle rhythm, sliding her tongue up, down, and around Elliot's pussy lips, occasionally brushing against her clit but never in a way that could give Elliot too much pleasure.

Jordan was in the mood to tease her prey a little before she ultimately devoured it. Plus Elliot's whimpers of frustration alone were a nice added bonus, they nicely reminded Jordan of the fact that the young doctor was under her complete control. Jordan loved to dominate and control, to make others do whatever she wanted, it was an incredible turn on for her. She loved the fact that she'd been able to manipulate this uptight little blonde and turn her into her own personal little pussy licker. It made her feel so powerful, so dominating.

Still, after having the blonde eat her pussy out twice already Jordan figured it was her turn for a little rug munching. After all, it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it.

Jordan actually loved eating pussy, just as she loved sucking cock, but she was always careful to make sure she received more head than she gave. This always put her sexual partners in the right frame of mind of who was in charge. Well, most partners.

Perry was a self absorbed ass who at least half of the time was more concerned about his own pleasure than anyone else's. It was one of the things Jordan loved about him, that they were so similar, but it was also very annoying at times. That's one of the reasons she took lovers on the side when they were together and why she continued to enjoy as many lovers as she could get, especially women.

It wasn't that women were necessarily more easy to seduce and dominate, quite the opposite in some cases, but for the most part other women weren't selfish lovers, and those who were, well they were at least always capable enough to get her off.

Elliot was a perfect example of this.

The blonde was by no means a selfish lover, quite the opposite in fact, but even with minimal experience Elliot had eaten Jordan's pussy better than most of the guys Jordan had ever been with. This made it very easy for Jordan to return the favour.

Very few of Elliot's past lovers had gone down on her and all those who had gone down on her had not done it well. It wasn't entirely their fault, Elliot never really felt comfortable with either giving or receiving oral sex.

She had always given it to the guys she had dated because she didn't want to come off as a prude or anything, but she had never really enjoyed it in the same way she had heard some girls did. And when they had tried to return the favour it had felt nice but Elliot always got freaked out by the idea the guy going down on her would hate it so much that he would reject her or worse he would tell her she tasted disgusting and then she'd have to live her life knowing that she just did not taste good down there and that something she just couldn't handle.

So over the past few years she had been trying to avoid oral sex, only giving it when she felt she had to and never receiving it.

That was until Jordan had come a long and manipulated her into going down on her, opening up a whole new confusing world for Elliot.

For one thing giving oral sex to Jordan was completely different to giving oral sex to a guy. Obviously it was physically different but Elliot found herself enjoying the act of going down on Jordan far more enjoyable. It tasted better for one thing, for another it's smelt better, and Jordan's pussy wasn't trying to choke her like a cock would. Plus whether it was Jordan's dominating attitude towards her, or her own hidden desires Elliot found herself just simply being able to get into the act more.

If all that wasn't disturbing enough were receiving head from guys had been awkward and weird receiving head from Jordan felt natural and good. Better than good. Amazing.

The way her tongue teased her pussy lips in the beginning had Elliot practically weeping with joy, and when Jordan slid her tongue inside her Elliot thought she was going to cum on the spot.

Jordan had been incomplete control of the situation, gently preventing Elliot from cumming too soon, the young doctor a little puppet on a string, that string being her tongue.

In and out, in and out, in and out, Jordan's tongue slowly slid through Elliot's cunt, Jordan fucking the blonde with her tongue as her lips closed around the sweet honey hole allowing the brunette to drink the sweet tasting liquid oozing out of the young doctor.

The blonde's pussy tasted delicious and as Jordan continued to eat Elliot out from behind she found she just couldn't get enough of her juices.

Craving more Jordan began to increase the pace of her tongue thrusts until she was slamming it in and out of her prey as hard as she could, her mouth greedily sucking down every drop of juice flowing from that sweet hole.

To increase Elliot stimulation her finger, which had slowly been moving through Elliot's back passage this whole time, began to twist inside the blonde's bowels as she continued to slide her finger in and out of her little slave's butt hole.

Elliot gritted her teeth as she desperately tried to stop herself from moaning too loudly but it was a lost cause.

Jordan was just making her feel so good.

The earlier fingering had been great, and the session with that vibrator had been even better, but this, this was out of this world.

Elliot had never felt anything like it.

While Jordan continued eating her pussy Elliot found herself subconsciously beginning to push herself back against the brunette's invading tongue and finger which seemed to make Jordan push her tongue and finger even deeper into Elliot's pussy and ass giving the blonde even more of the pleasure she craved.

As she became aware of what she was doing Elliot was surprised to find how much she could move. Elliot had thought it was hopeless to try but while her bounds prevented her from moving her hands or legs it seemed she could still move herself a little.

Experimenting Elliot began rocking back and forth to see how far she could move. It wasn't much, but it was something.

To her great delight Jordan's mouth and finger followed her as she moved, the brunette continuing to fuck her, just as Elliot had hoped she would.

Then, quite by accident, as Elliot moved backwards towards Jordan's mouth the brunette's tongue thrust inwards going deeper than ever before and causing the blonde doctor to moan extra loudly as a stronger than usual jolt of pleasure spread through her body.

Wanting to feel a jolt like that again Elliot cautiously pushed herself slightly forwards away from the brunette as Jordan's tongue and finger slid out of her and then pushed herself backwards towards the brunette as Jordan's tongue and finger slid into her. This gave Elliot what she wanted, a nice strong jolt of pleasure coursing through her.

Greedy for more Elliot was soon pushing herself back and forth, making sure to thrust herself backwards into the other woman's face as Jordan thrust her tongue and finger forwards into her pussy and ass. This meant that Jordan's tongue and finger would go as deep into Elliot's pussy and ass as possible again giving her more of that sweet pleasure.

The harder Elliot fucked herself on Jordan's tongue and finger the harder the brunette fucked her, until the pleasure coming from her pussy and ass hole became just too overwhelming and Elliot was left with no choice but to cum.

When it finally happened she completely forgot about that whole trying not to moan thing in favour of screaming at the top of her lungs as her first oral induced orgasm rocked her body. It was soon followed by her second as Jordan's mouth latched onto her clit and started sucking on it, and her third when a couple of fingers from Jordan's free hand found their way into her pussy to replace her tongue.

Jordan switched her attention from Elliot's clit to her pussy back and forth for a few minutes, bringing the blonde to screaming orgasm after screaming orgasm, before slowly bringing her down from her peak. She then slurped up and swallowed all the cum she could find before straightening up and brushing herself off.

"Mmmmm, that was great stick." Jordan said as she got off the bed.

As she recovered from her orgasms Elliot watched as Jordan took off and disposed of her rubber gloves before gathering up her clothes and got dressed in front of her. Remembering how Jordan had left her to be discovered naked with her hands handcuffed behind her back in Dr Kelso's room Elliot realised if she didn't want to be left in that kind of situation again, and she didn't, she would need to do something about it and quickly.

"Please... let me go... I'll do anything." Elliot said weakly, her voice soar from all the earlier screaming.

This got Jordan's attention.

"Anything?" Jordan asked.

Elliot nodded.

"Ok then stick, here's the deal. I'll let you out of those handcuffs if you agree to come back to my apartment with me and spend the night." Jordan said.

The blonde gulped at the thought of what Jordan could do to her over the course of an entire night and then quickly responded, "I'm... I'm... I'm sorry but my shift doesn't end for another few hours."

"Actually I made arrangements for you to do a double shift over the weekend so you can have the rest of the day off starting right about... now." Jordan said with a wicked smile.

Elliot groaned inwardly as she realised this was Jordan's plan all along. But what could she do? Either she agree to Jordan's demands and went back with her for what would be no doubt a night of kinky lesbian sex or she would be left naked and tied to a hospital bed were anyone could find her.

"Ok." Elliot said in defeat.

"Good girl." Jordan said, before untying Elliot, "Now get dressed. We have a very long night ahead of us and I'm eager to get back so we can continue your training."

Whimpering in both fear and excitement at the thought of what Jordan meant by she wanted to 'get back so they could continue her training' Elliot quickly gathered up her clothes, got dressed and followed Jordan out the door and in the direction of the exit to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It was only a few moments after Elliot had agreed to go back to Jordan's apartment so they could 'continue her training' and Elliot was already regretting her decision.

This was a character flaw which Elliot hated about herself. She could never make up her mind about anything. Even when she was forced to make a on the spot life and death decision she would question herself over and over about her decision for days, sometimes weeks after she had made a decision. Her head was a mess of self-doubt and nervousness it was a miracle she ever got anything done.

Elliot was faced with another tough decision, and just when she thought she had made it she found herself questioning it all over again, only this wasn't a question of life and death, it was a question of should she let Jordan have her way with her.

After three amazing sessions of sex in less than 24 hours with this intimidating older woman even Elliot couldn't deny her own lesbian desires or the fact that she liked to be dominated but the question remained should she really be having sex with Jordan?

The simple answer to that was no.

Jordan Sullivan terrified Elliot more than any body else she'd ever met in her life. Dr Cox, Dr Kelso, Jordan, her mother, her father and one of her old college professors had all tied for most scariest person she'd ever met for a long time but Jordan's ability to tap into previously unknown desires of submission and use them to control Elliot had elevated Jordan to the top of the blonde's list of terrifying people.

If Elliot let her Jordan would chew her up and spit her out and as they neared the exit of the hospital the blonde felt compelled to make one last attempt to get from out of the brunette's clutches.

Closing her eyes and cringing Elliot stopped in her tracks, not opening her eyes and silently praying Jordan would just keep on walking, leaving her alone in the hospital and then just forget about her.

"What are you doing stick?" Jordan asked impatiently.

So much for that brilliant plan Elliot thought to herself.

"I was just... I was just..." Elliot stuttered.

"Not having second thoughts are you twinkie?" Jordan asked, "Because you know you already agreed to come back with me to my apartment, and not to do so now, well that would be just rude."

"No... I mean yes... I mean..." Elliot stammered.

"Look stick, it's ok to be nervous, that's natural, but if you're constantly questioning me and being difficult, well then you're just going to end up making this harder on yourself." Jordan said, stepping closer to the blonde until they were almost face-to-face, "We both know what you want, just go with it."

"What, what, what are you going to do to me?" Elliot asked nervously.

Jordan paused and thought for a moment.

If she told Elliot what she intended to do to her it would probably terrified the blonde to her very core but Jordan wasn't really worried about that. This girl was practically collared and branded already and it was now inevitable that she was going to become Jordan's slave, not just because Jordan wanted it but because whether she was ready to admit it or not Elliot wanted it.

Really Jordan's only reason for hesitating was because she liked her little pets not knowing what was going to come next. She knew part of the fun for a slave was not knowing what it's owner was going to do to it, and Jordan didn't like to make too many plans, it was much more fun to just do whatever she felt like, but that didn't mean she couldn't paint Elliot a picture of what she might do to her. That could be fun.

"Well, I'll probably start out with a nice hard spanking." Jordan said, reaching out and grabbing a firm hold of Elliot's waist and pulling her towards her, her hand quickly sliding to Elliot's ass which is where it stayed as she whispered what she was going to do with the blonde in her ear, "That should help you realise who's in charge right from the start. Then I'll probably tie you up with a vibrator or something in your pussy for a couple of hours until I'm in the mood to use you. Depending on what mood I'm in I may decide to spank you some more, or maybe give you a whipping or paddling. After I've had my fun I'll untie you and you will worship my body with your mouth and tongue. When I grow tired of your mouth and tongue I will strap on one of my dildos and you will suck it before spreading your legs for me, at which point I will fuck you harder than you have ever been fucked before. Then I will bend you over and use my strap on to pop your little anal cherry. After I have broken in your ass hole I will collar you as my slave. Unless I decide to further use you that will probably be it for the night, but there will be more training later. When I am satisfied you are housebroken I will brand you as my property, to be used as I see fit until I tire of you, at which point I will either send you away or simply stop using you."

"Oh god." Elliot cried after a few moments of stunned silence.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what is going to happen tonight stick." Jordan said.

"It is." Elliot said weakly.

"It is." Jordan said confidently, "I've decided to make you my slave, and that's exactly what's going to happen."

"But, but, but, what if I'm not sure I want to be your slave?" Elliot asked.

Jordan's eyes suddenly grew extremely cold, scaring her little slave in training before a smile crossed her face which scared Elliot even more.

"Come with me." Jordan commanded before letting go of Elliot and turning back into the hospital.

Elliot opened her mouth to ask where they were going but her mouth was suddenly very dry and after the way Jordan looked at her the blonde was afraid to say anything. So she just obediently followed Jordan through the hospital, the dominating brunette seeming to be deep in thought as they passed room after room until they reached the janitor's closet.

"Mm, this will do." Jordan said before going inside.

Elliot hesitated before following her, but only for a moment.

There was only one janitor inside, the janitor Elliot had seen most around the place. She knew there were other janitors, she had seen them, but this was the one that was normally around, although she didn't know his name.

"Hey jumpsuit, want to get lucky?" Jordan asked.

The Janitor opened his mouth to say something but Jordan quickly cut him off.

"Well stay where you are and shut up." Jordan said, before turning to Elliot, "Get on your knees stick."

"What." Elliot said weakly.

"I said get on your knees." Jordan said firmly.

Elliot hesitated, bit her lip and looked into Jordan's eyes. For the briefest of moments Elliot and Jordan engaged in a battle of wills, that is if it could be called a battle, it was more like a slaughter. Jordan completely crushed Elliot's will with just a look, the blonde whimpering in defeat as she fell to her knees.

"Good, now crawl along the floor on your knees until you're kneeling before the floor mopper." Jordan ordered.

Elliot whimpered again, placed her hands down on the floor and began crawling towards The Janitor.

That was a mistake.

"Did I say crawl on your hands and knees?" Jordan asked.

There was a pause as Elliot cringed.

"No." Elliot said softly.

"Well then what did I say?" Jordan questioned.

"Crawl... crawl on my knees." Elliot stuttered.

"That's right, so what are you going to do?" Jordan asked.

Elliot answered by taking her hands off the floor and crawling on her knees to the janitor.

"Good girl." Jordan said as her little pet did as she was told, "Now place your hand on his crotch."

"But..." Elliot began.

"Place. Your. Hand. On. His. Crotch." Jordan commanded coldly.

In the blink of an eye Elliot's hand was on the janitor's crotch and Jordan was smiling.

"That's better, now rub your hand back and forth over his crotch." Jordan ordered.

Elliot opened her mouth to argue again but a look from Jordan quickly changed her mind and she began to rub The Janitor's crotch, his dick quickly hardening under her touch.

"That's it, just like that, good girl." Jordan said, "Do you like it? Can you feel him getting hard? Does it turn you on? Or are you just a total lesbian slut? We both know how much you love being my little whore, but how would you like to play with a nice hard cock? Answer me stick!"

"I... I... I... I don't know." Elliot stuttered.

"You don't know?" Jordan laughed cruelly, "I thought you told me you weren't a lesbian?"

"I'm not." Elliot said weakly.

"Right," Jordan said sarcastically "Then explain why you came so hard on my tongue and fingers earlier?"

Elliot whimpered, not sure how to respond.

Jordan sighed.

"I'll tell you what stick, how about I let you prove you're not a lesbian." Jordan said.

"How?" Elliot asked, although she thought she already knew the answer, and she was right.

"Take the toilet cleaner's cock out of his pants and stroke him." Jordan said.

It was an order, not a suggestion, all three of them knew it, but even though Elliot could feel Jordan pulling her strings she felt helpless to do anything but obey.

The Janitor groaned quietly as Elliot pulled his semi-erect dick out and began to slowly stroke it to full erection. At full-size The Janitor's cock was about 9 inches long and it didn't take long to reach full-size under the blonde doctor's soft touch.

From the way Elliot was stroking his shaft it was obvious to both The Janitor and Jordan that the blonde had done this before, probably a lot, which would make this next part easier.

"You like that stick?" Jordan asked, "You like the way that dick grows in your hand? Do you like how big it's gotten? Is your pussy getting wet from thinking about putting that big cock inside yourself? Answer me!"

"I... I... I... I guess." Elliot stuttered.

"You guess?" Jordan said, using her fake concern voice, "Sweetie if you really are a lesbian we can leave right now if you want. It's understandable that stroking a dick would make a little dyke uncomfortable."

"I'm... I'm... I'm not a lesbian." Elliot protested.

"Really, prove it. Put that annoying little mouth of yours to good use and suck his cock." Jordan challenged.

Realising Jordan had backed her into a corner Elliot whimpered. The idea that Elliot had to perform oral sex on a janitor to prove she wasn't a lesbian was absurd and yet Jordan almost had her believing it. God knows Jordan had her questioning her sexuality enough as it was and Elliot just didn't think she could take the taunts about being a lesbian she would no doubt get from Jordan if she failed to perform oral sex on this janitor.

In fact it was more Elliot's desire that Jordan would stop taunting her more than it was any type of attraction she felt towards The Janitor which compelled her to slowly open her mouth and lower it to the long stick of flesh before her.

As her mouth closed around the shaft Elliot closed her eyes tightly as if expecting an unpleasant taste, which she kind of was for some reason, but it really wasn't that bad. Actually, it kind of tasted good.

"Mm, well that's a start." Jordan said, clearly not impressed, "Now let's try you bobbing your head on it a little."

There was a pause and then Elliot did as she was told slowly lowering her lips down on the shaft, sliding inch after inch into her mouth until she had almost half of it past her lips before pulling back until just the tip was in her mouth and then gently repeating the process a couple of times in quick bobs before she was interrupted.

"Really, that's how you suck a cock. Pathetic. Are you even sucking him? Or are you just sliding your lips over his shaft? Don't take his cock out to answer, or try and speak with your mouth full, just starts sucking harder. I want to be able to hear it." Jordan said, waiting until Elliot was sucking loudly on The Janitor's cock before continuing, "And at least try and take a little more in your mouth. You're barely even taking half of it. He may only be a janitor but no guy deserves such a lousy blow job. Take more. Swallow that cock. Let's see if you can take at least 2/3 of it."

Finding herself unable to do anything but obey Jordan's commands Elliot lowered her mouth further on The Janitor's cock, taking more into her mouth on every bob of her head until she was sliding her lips over 2/3 of the shaft, stopping occasionally so she could suck him extra loudly allowing Jordan to really hear it.

"Better, but not good." Jordan said, "If you're going to suck a cock you might as well do it right which means stimulating all of the cock, not just 2/3 of it. So I think it's about time I taught you how to deep throat a cock. I assume you've never deep throated a cock before, am I right stick?"

Given that she had been told not to take The Janitor's cock out of her mouth or speak with her mouthful Elliot was a little unsure how to answer that question. After pausing briefly to think about it Elliot nodded her head, hoping that it would satisfy Jordan. It didn't.

"Answer me when I ask you a question stick." Jordan said angrily, "Take that dick out of your mouth and tell me if you've ever deep throated a cock before!"

Spitting The Janitor's cock out of her mouth Elliot turned to look directly at Jordan, her mouth open and ready to answer the question but seeing the angry look on the older woman's face terrified Elliot into silence. It was like she suddenly forgot how to talk and she just kneeled there with her mouth open like an idiot.

"Well?" Jordan said after a pause.

"I... I... I... I've never deep throated a cock before." Elliot stuttered.

"Ok then, that means I'm just going to have to teach you. Take his cock back into your mouth until the tip is pressed against the back of your throat." Jordan ordered.

"But..." Elliot began.

"That wasn't a request stick!" Jordan said bluntly.

Elliot made a small, pitiful whining sound before turning around and putting The Janitor's cock back into her mouth. Closing her eyes Elliot concentrated on relaxing and keeping calm as she tried to take the cock to the back of her throat. When it was almost all the way there she panicked at the idea of deep throating a cock and was about to take The Janitor's man meat out of her mouth until she heard footsteps behind her followed closely by the feeling of a firm hand grasping onto the back of her head.

"Come on twinkie, all the way down." Jordan said, curling her fingers in Elliot's hair as she pushed her down further on the dick, "Swallow that cock. That's better, keep going. Nod your head when his cock is at the back of your throat."

Shortly after Jordan gave the command Elliot nodded her head frantically causing Jordan to smile.

"Good, now relax your throat muscles and lower your mouth further. Push that cock down your throat." Jordan ordered as she increased the pressure on the back of Elliot's head.

The blonde doctor whimpered but didn't resist, desperately trying to relax her throat muscles as the shaft threatened to slide down her gullet. After enough pressure from Jordan it did just that, the head of The Janitor's cock slowly sliding down Elliot's windpipe until her nose was buried in his pubic hair and his balls were resting against her chin.

Elliot held that position for as long as she could by breathing through her nose and desperately trying to remain calm but eventually she began to choke, not that Jordan cared. The cruel brunette kept a firm amount of pressure on the back of the blonde's head assuring the young doctor couldn't go anywhere.

"Suck it stick." Jordan said coldly.

Understandably Elliot had stopped sucking on The Janitor's dick while she was trying to take it into her throat so she could concentrate on relaxing but now she had all of it in her mouth Elliot began sucking it like never before in the hope that Jordan would allow her to come up for air.

The strong sucking didn't last that long as Elliot began violently choking on the dick, tears beginning to run down her cheeks until finally Jordan pulled her up, allowing the young doctor to cough and gasp for air for a few moments before her mouth was pushed back down on The Janitor's fully erect cock.

"More. Suck that cock you little slut! Show me what a good little cock sucker you can be! Show me you're not a total dyke by sucking that cock!" Jordan commanded as she guided Elliot's mouth up and down The Janitor's dick for a few long strokes before pulling her up for air again, "Good, now lick his balls."

Elliot had heard that request before and she had always said no but as Jordan pushed her head down to The Janitor's balls her only negative response was a brief look of disgust before immediately sticking out her tongue and doing as the older woman said.

Jordan smiled happily as her plaything slid her tongue all over The Janitor's balls just as she had commanded her too, Jordan waiting until every inch of those balls were covered in saliva before giving her next order.

"Ok now take his balls into your mouth and suck them." Jordan commanded.

Without a word of protest Elliot did as she was told, sliding her lips over The Janitor's nut sack and obediently sucking them.

"Good, now lick up and down his shaft and then deep throat him again. Then switch between licking and sucking his cock and balls. Give him the greatest blow job of his life." Jordan ordered.

As if she was unable to do anything but obey Elliot did as she was told, worshipping The Janitor's cock and balls with her mouth and tongue, giving him the best head she had ever given before.

Elliot didn't understand why she was almost blindly obeying Jordan.

It wasn't like she was really being forced physically. The Janitor had done nothing to her and while Jordan did have a firm grip on the back of her head it was merely guiding her mouth, not forcing it. Maybe it had forced her for a few moments during the deep throating but Elliot had not resisted it then and she certainly wasn't resisting now, almost welcoming Jordan being able to control her with just one hand.

In some ways it was like her body was betraying her, seeming to bend to Jordan's will of its own accord, but Elliot couldn't even pretend that was true. There was something inside her mind screaming at her to obey Jordan's every command, something which craved for her to be controlled by the dominating older woman, something which seemed to compel her to devote herself completely into orally worshipping The Janitor's cock.

The Janitor struggled to keep his voice down as he uncontrollably groaned and moaned from the feeling of the blonde doctor's mouth sliding over his manhood.

Jordan had stopped sex sessions like this because she became too annoyed with his or his fellow janitors moanings before and the last thing he wanted to do was make too much noise and this, probably his one and only chance with blonde doctor.

He had been stealing glances at her from the moment he first saw her, imagined what it would be like to feel that soft looking mouth on his dick and now he actually had the blonde doctor's sucking his cock it felt better than he had ever imagined. All he had to do was be quiet... and not cum to quickly.

Letting go of Elliot's hair Jordan stood back and admired her handiwork.

There before her was another stuck up little intern who she had exposed for the cock sucking, cunt licking slut she truly was, obediently bobbing her head up and down on a janitor's dick just because she had told her too.

The sight gave Jordan a great sense of power and satisfaction.

She just loved dominating people and weak minded little sluts like Elliot Reid were just easy targets for her.

Jordan could tell Elliot was going to make a good slave by the way she was now eagerly sucking on that cock.

It might have taken a little force for Jordan to get her to co-operate but Elliot was now happily bobbing her head up and down on the dick of her own accord, not that it hadn't been fun forcing her head up and down.

Jordan watched Elliot blow The Janitor for a while until she became bored and decided it was time to move on.

"Ok that's enough of that stick, take the dick out of your mouth and stand up." Jordan ordered.

Without needing to be told twice Elliot spat out the cock, stood up and faced Jordan, waiting for her next command.

Jordan smiled and went to go and stand against the wall beside The Janitor.

"Strip for us, and make it slow and sexy." Jordan commanded.

Elliot bit her lip and briefly thought about arguing but one look from Jordan quickly had her reaching for the bottom of her scrubs and quickly beginning to pull them over her head.

It took another look from Jordan to remind Elliot she was supposed to be stripping 'slowly and sexily' and while she wasn't completely confident she could pull off sexy she knew she could pull off slow, which is exactly what she did. Of course she tried to be sexy as well but as always when taking off her clothes Elliot's self-consciousness had her second-guessing herself the whole time making her feel more awkward than sexy. It didn't help she had her mother's voice trapped inside her head, constantly criticising everything she did and making her feel inadequate.

"Mm, we're going to have to work on you're stripping techniques twinkie." Jordan said, making Elliot feel worse about herself as she walked past the blonde back to the centre of the room, "But for now go kneel over The Janitor's cock but facing me."

Elliot opened her mouth to ask why but another stern look from Jordan immediately silenced her and she wordlessly obeyed the instructions.

It would have been a stupid question anyway. As naive as she sometimes was even Elliot could see where this was going, but as with everything with Jordan the blonde felt helpless to do anything but obey. Elliot felt like she was a puppet on a string, and Jordan was her puppetmaster.

"Jumpsuit, hold your cock by the base so it straight up in the air and lined up with stick's pussy." Jordan ordered her other puppet, smiling as it did as it was told, "Good, now lower yourself on his dick twinkie."

Elliot looked at Jordan pleadingly.

"Lower. Yourself. On. His. Dick. Twinkie." Jordan coldly commanded.

Whimpering softly Elliot did as she was told, pressing herself down on the tip of The Janitor's cock and relaxing, allowing it to slide into her body.

Despite the fact that it was much bigger than most of the other cock she'd had before Elliot felt no pain as her pussy lips parted to receive the head of the cock into her cunt, the pain of being stretched only mild and completely dwarfed by the feeling of pleasure she felt as the dick slid inside her.

Of course that was probably because Elliot had never been this wet before with any guy, at least not at this stage, and she knew it had little to do with The Janitor, although his big cock was far from a turn off.

The reason Elliot was so wet was because of Jordan.

Never in her entire life had Elliot found herself being so hot and horny in one-day and it was all because of another woman dominating her, which was terrifying but arousing in itself.

Elliot's extremely aroused state allowed the blonde to easily slide herself down on the big cock until she was sitting on The Janitor's lap with all 9 inches of that man meat buried inside her.

"Mm, took that cock pretty quickly didn't you stick? I guess this means you're right. You're not a lesbian, you're a slut. A slut for pussy, and a slut for cock. A pussy slut, and a cock slut. You've already shown me what a pussy slut you are by burying your face in my cunt twice today already, so why don't you show me what a cock slut you are." Jordan said, smiling wickedly, "Bounce on that cock. Come on, bounce. Move yourself up and down on that dick. Fuck it with your slutty little pussy."

Elliot whimpered softly as she did as she was told, placing her hands on The Janitor's knees to help push herself upwards. Once she had lifted herself halfway off the dick Elliot slowly lowered herself back down and then repeated the process, bouncing herself up and down on the cock.

Although at first she was whimpering and whining from finding herself in this situation Elliot soon changed her tune, her whimpers and whines dissolving into groans and moans of pleasure as she settled into a steady pace of fucking herself on The Janitor's cock.

Despite her mother's many, many affairs Elliot had led a rather sheltered life until she came to Sacred Heart. In this year alone she had slept with more guys than ever before and had some of the best sex of her life but none of it had been half as good as the sex she had been receiving today.

First Jordan completely fucked her brains out three times in a row and now Elliot found herself bouncing on the biggest cock she had ever seen before. JD's had been pretty close, but this was just a little bit bigger and was sliding into previous untouched depths of her pussy, stimulating her like never before. It was thick too. She could tell her pussy lips were being spread open wider than ever before and it felt amazing. Any original pain she felt from being stretched out so much had vanished and now Elliot was just experiencing pure pleasure as she bounced up and down, sliding that big poll in and out of herself in this unusual position.

This position was actually new to Elliot. She had ridden a cock while being face-to-face with a guy but never facing away from him like she was now.

Elliot considered turning around, or at least looking behind her, so she could see the look on The Janitor's face, maybe try and figure out what he was thinking, but she didn't dare turn away from Jordan, and even if she wanted to she didn't think she could. Jordan's eyes had locked onto hers and they seem to be staring a hole right through her. Elliot felt like the gaze would destroy her, but she couldn't look away. It was so terrifyingly captivating she felt helpless to do anything but look into Jordan's eyes as she obediently fucked herself on the dick as instructed.

The Janitor would have liked to be able to look into blonde doctor's eyes as they fucked but he understood why he wasn't getting that particular pleasure.

This wasn't about him, or about him and blonde doctor, this was about Jordan. This was about Jordan putting one of her little slaves in their place, about showing them she was in control.

Jordan's tendencies to enslave just about anyone who in any way gained her interest was widely known throughout Sacred Heart and the surrounding area, as were some of the things she made her little slaves do.

The Janitor knew that in Jordan's mind having one of her pets fuck someone like him was a harsh punishment but it paled in comparison to some of the things she had apparently done to her playthings.

From all the things he had heard The Janitor was actually glad that Jordan considered someone like him to insignificant to enslave.

Of course The Janitor wasn't big on the submission thing, or the doing what other people said thing which might have something to do with Jordan's lack of interest in enslaving him, but whatever. The important thing was he and the other janitors got some great perks from Jordan's dominating desires while not having to be humiliated and degraded. It was definitely the biggest perk of this crappy job, a perk which finally allowed him to bang blonde doctor, and for that he was very grateful to Jordan.

The Janitor may have been grateful to Jordan for giving him his one and only chance with Elliot but Jordan was barely aware he was even in the room. He was irrelevant, he meant nothing to her. Elliot on the other hand, she meant something to Jordan. Not much, but something.

Despite the things she had done to the blonde time and time again Elliot had defied Jordan. This fact had Jordan intrigued. She was still trying to guess whether the blonde continuously challenged her out of some twisted form of bravery or if the girl was just plain stupid. More to the point if Jordan continued to dominate and humiliate Elliot would she break her?

Jordan had broken girls before, had turned them into her submissive little slaves eager to please their Mistress and every time Elliot try to stand up to her or questioned her orders Jordan's desire to break Elliot and turn her into her slave became even greater.

This girl seemed like just such a natural submissive and yet enslaving her was already proving a greater challenge than Jordan would have suspected and that was far more of a turn on than a turn off. The longer Elliot resisted her enslavement the sweeter her final and inevitable submission to Jordan would be.

In some ways Jordan would like Elliot to fight her enslavement for as long as she could, and yet at the same time she would like to snap every ounce of the blonde's defiance like a twig.

It was hard for Jordan to make up her mind which she would prefer, but that didn't mean she was in any way going to go light on the girl.

If anything it meant she was going to pull every trick she knew to bring the blonde to her knees, which included of course plenty of verbal abuse/encouragement as her little slave in training fucked herself on The Janitor's big dick.

"Yeah, that's it bounce on that cock slut. Bounce on that cock as hard as you can. Show me how much you love it. Show me what a cock slut you are." Jordan commanded her new pet gleefully as she watched her fuck a lowly janitor just for her amusement.

Just then Jordan heard Elliot mutter something under her breath.

"What was that stick?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing." Elliot said quickly.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Jordan said, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Elliot said again, only to spill the beans the moment Jordan took a menacing step towards her, "I just said that... that... I'm not a... I'm not a slut."

"But you are." Jordan said frowning.

"No I'm not." Elliot protested.

"Really," Jordan said, taking another menacing step towards the blonde, "How well do we know each other stick?"

"I... we... erm..." Elliot stuttered, unsure how to answer the question.

"Have we been dating for months? Have I spent lots of money on you, taken you to nice places and given you expensive gifts? Have I written you a sappy poem or sung you a sweet little love song? Have we bonded in any way shape or form? Do we even like each other?" Jordan mockingly questioned.

"I... well... I... erm..." Elliot stammered.

"No, you pissed me off and I used you like a little slut! I used you like a little slut and you loved every minute of it, because that's what you are, a slut!" Jordan said angrily, pausing to let that sink in before continuing, "And guess what slut? You've pissed me off again."

Jordan stepped forward so that she was standing right in front of where Elliot was slowly bouncing on The Janitor's cock, standing over her and leering down at her menacingly.

Fear grasped Elliot's body and she came to a slow stop with The Janitor's dick still buried inside her.

Rather than put up any form of resistance Elliot closed her eyes and waited for Jordan to strike at her, physically or mentally.

The blonde tensed as Jordan lazily slid a hand over her body, cupping her breasts like she was expecting the quality of something she had bought and paid for herself.

"I could fuck you again stick, and you'd let me, but we don't have time. If I'm going to break you in properly we're going to have to leave soon, so I'll wait until we're in my apartment to fuck you. However, you have pissed me off by trying to stand up to me yet again so I'm going to have to punish you." Jordan said, before stepping back, "Get off that cock."

Too afraid to disobey Elliot did as she was told, awkwardly standing up and away, pulling the cock from her horny pussy with a groan of frustration from both The Janitor and the blonde.

"Good, now turn around and get back on that dick." Jordan ordered.

With a level of eagerness that surprised her Elliot quickly grabbed The Janitor's dick, positioned herself so she was kneeling over it and impaled her needy pussy on The Janitor's big tool.

"Ok, now lean forward. Stick that ass out for me." Jordan commanded.

Elliot whimpered, but did as she was told. She whimpered again when she felt Jordan's hand beginning to slide over her butt cheeks no doubt in preparation to give her another spanking.

"You know what twinkie, even though you've pissed me off I'm still actually having a lot of fun playing with you. And since you're so much fun I'm going to give you the choice, you can take 300 spanks and refer to me as Ms Sullivan when you thank me for each spank, or you can take 200 spanks and refer to me as Mistress. You're call." Jordan said.

Elliot whimpered. She was worried about having to call Jordan Mistress, especially after doing it so recently before but she really didn't want to have to take 300 spanks.

"Answer me stick!" Jordan demanded impatiently.

"I'll... I'll... I'll take the 200 spanks." Elliot whimpered.

"And you will call me Mistress?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." Elliot said quietly.

"Yes you will call me what?" Jordan questioned.

"Mistress. Yes I will call you Mistress." Elliot said in defeat.

"Good." Jordan said, raising her hand, "And remember to count each spank for me."

"Ok... owww... one, thank you Mistress... owww... two, thank you Mistress... owww... three, thank you Mistress... owww... four, thank you Mistress... owww... five, thank you Mistress..."

Elliot's cheeks burned red in humiliation as she was spanked while The Janitor's cock was still buried inside her.

Including the ass whipping Elliot had received earlier this was the fourth time today Jordan had brutalised her butt and as an emotionally and physically painful as those ass beatings had been this was even worse. Well, mentally it was even worse. The blows themselves weren't actually that bad and most of them were quite light, at least compared with the earlier whipping and spanking, but there was definite added torment from knowing that The Janitor was watching her humiliation.

After the first couple of blows Elliot closed her eyes tightly shut so she wouldn't have two look into The Janitor's eyes as the spanking continued, that way she wouldn't have to see any look of disgust or pity. Elliot even half expected him to laugh at her for letting Jordan do this to her but he was mostly silent. Not wanting to imagine what he must think of her Elliot tried to pretend he wasn't even there but as Jordan continued beating her ass ignoring The Janitor became impossible.

With every blow to her butt every muscle in Elliot's body tense slightly which included the muscles in her pussy, meaning every time she was spanked she would inadvertently squeeze down on The Janitor's dick. The sensation was extremely weird at first but the blonde soon became used to it, of course this only made things worse.

For some perverted reason Elliot's body seemed to react positively to being spanked and with the added effect of squeezing The Janitor's dick it wasn't long before the blonde found herself back up on the same sexual high she had been when she had been riding The Janitor's dick, which was so sick and twisted it sent Elliot into a total shame spiral. If she wasn't so busy counting each spank and thanking Jordan, or Mistress as Jordan seemed to prefer, for each blow Elliot would have probably broken down and cried in shame.

"Owww... ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and one, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and two, thank you Mistress..."

The Janitor wasn't feeling any shame and he certainly wasn't feeling any pain. Why would he, it wasn't his ass getting spanked so there certainly wasn't any pain for him and as for shame, well he had one of the hottest people he had ever met sitting and squeezing on his dick. What was shameful about that?

Besides, shame was overrated.

A lack of shame allowed The Janitor to torture JD in ways a man with shame just couldn't, not that The Janitor wanted to be thinking about JD right now.

Then again this was the girl JD pined over, the one that had briefly been his only to slip through his fingers while The Janitor looked on. Well who's lap was she on now? Who's dick was she squeezing so wonderfully now? Who had her now? Well, technically it was Jordan who had the blonde doctor but she was on his lap, squeezing his dick and that was definitely good enough for The Janitor, even if Jordan was the one in charge here.

"Owww... one hundred and forty six, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and forty seven, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and forty eight, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and forty nine, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and fifty, thank you Mistress..."

Jordan certainly didn't need to be told she was the one in control of the situation. She knew she was the one in charge and she loved it.

Although it did seem almost too easy.

The Janitor was easy to control, at least as long as he had his dick buried within Elliot's soft pussy, but she had been expecting a little more resistance from the blonde. After all, spanking someone when there was no one else in the room was one thing, but when there was an audience it became at least twice as humiliating. However not only was Elliot not complaining but the little bitch seemed to be getting off on it.

A lesser person would have found Elliot's desire to be humiliated disgusting, Jordan on the other hand found it an incredible turn on.

She couldn't wait to see if the blonde continued to enjoy being humiliated when she was spanking her in front of a larger audience, but for now Jordan was more than happy to settle for humiliating her new slave in front of The Janitor.

And if humiliating Elliot wasn't enough Jordan was given the pleasure of watching as her little pet's butt cheeks slowly turned into a nice bright pink colour again under the force of the spanking, Elliot's little moans of pain and pleasure music to her ears.

"Owww... one hundred and ninety six, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety seven, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... two hundred, thank you Mistress."

"Good job stick, not one mistake. I'll make a good little slave out of you yet." Jordan said patting and then caressing the blonde's bruised butt cheeks, "But like I said, to do that I think we would be better off back in my apartment so let's get this over with shall we? Get off the toilet cleaner's dick and then turn around so you're facing me."

Whimpering slightly Elliot did as she was told.

There was a slight pause as Elliot waited for her next instruction which only angered Jordan.

"Well don't just stand there looking stupid, get back on that cock!" Jordan snapped.

Not needing to be told twice Elliot quickly positioned herself over The Janitor's cock again and guided it into her cunt. When the head of the cock was firmly inside her pussy Elliot slid herself down on the dick slowly, softly repeating the word 'owww' over and over again as her sore butt came to rest against The Janitor's lap, announcing she had taken every inch inside her again.

"Good, now look at me stick. Look into my eyes." Jordan ordered.

Elliot felt afraid to obey this command but she couldn't stop herself.

Looking into Jordan's eyes gave Elliot whole new feelings of terror and yet she couldn't look away. It was like Jordan captured her with just her gaze and now she was powerless to do anything but keep staring at her until Jordan looked away.

"Start bouncing on that dick. Ride it until you're ready to cum, and then maybe I'll give you permission too." Jordan said, a wicked smile threatening to cross her face.

That smile appeared when Elliot obeyed her and began to fuck herself on The Janitor's cock.

With a firm grip on The Janitor's knees Elliot settled into a steady pace of pushing herself up and down on the big cock, quickly riding it towards a orgasm as she stared into Jordan's eyes.

That cock had been inside her for a long time now and after all the bouncing, spanking, squeezing and domination it wasn't long before Elliot was teetering on the edge of climax.

But as her orgasm approached Elliot remembered what Jordan said about giving her permission to cum. It was pretty obvious if Elliot came without permission she'd be punished again either by another spanking or whipping, probably in front of The Janitor, or maybe in front of even more people, and Elliot wasn't sure if she could take that. Her butt was still sore from the last spanking and if she received any more humiliation today she would probably die of shame.

Sadly there was another reason why Elliot didn't want to cum without permission. As much as she tried to deny it and as sick as it was the blonde knew that she didn't want to cum without Jordan's permission because she didn't want to disappoint Jordan. Elliot didn't even want to try and understand why she felt that way, lucky for her she was far too busy concentrating on not cumming that she didn't have time for analysis.

Elliot wasn't the only one holding back on their orgasm. As good as she was feeling The Janitor wasn't in the emotional turmoil Elliot was in there for he could enjoy this situation a whole lot more.

The Janitor knew exactly what was going on here and it wasn't his problem. Exactly the opposite really.

The only slight drawback was he too was waiting for permission to cum. It was how this worked, Jordan had been very clear on that the first time she had made one of her little pets pleasure him, which was both good and bad. Good, because it allowed him to enjoy more sex, bad because it gave him a serious case of blue balls.

With the others this had become annoying pretty quickly. Enjoyable, but annoying. This was a different story though. This was blonde doctor, the girl The Janitor had wanted for like a year now. If he was willing to be patient for anyone it was her.

In fact as far as The Janitor was concerned Jordan could make sure he and blonde doctor stayed in this moment before climax for as long as she wanted.

The Janitor may have been willing to be patient but Jordan wasn't.

Dominating Elliot and watching as the blonde and the floor mopper had sex before her very eyes made Jordan extremely horny. Jordan even considered joining in, maybe shoved the blonde's face into her pussy for another good licking or shove her fingers into Elliot's ass hole to show her who's boss but ultimately she decided against it. As much as Jordan wanted to fuck her new slave in training again she didn't want to have to lower her standards to sleep with a janitor. It was bad enough she was wasting her time with an ungrateful little intern, and while Jordan had broken her own rules in the past she had never quite stooped low enough to sleep with a janitor yet and she wasn't about too.

It was time to end this little demonstration, and Jordan knew just how to do it while bringing the most amount of humiliation to her little blonde pet.

"Does that cock feel good stick?" Jordan asked, never breaking eye contact, "Does that cock feel good inside your pussy?"

Elliot nodded meekly.

"I thought so." Jordan said, pausing for a moment before adding, "Well... aren't you going to thank me?"

"Thank you?" Elliot questioned softly.

"Yes, thank me. Thank me for pleasuring you. You do realise I'm the one who's giving pleasure to you don't you stick? The cock in your pussy is just a tool, an instrument, I'm the reason it's there. You wouldn't be here right now receiving this pleasure if it wasn't for me. That's just the type of generous Mistress I am. I love torturing my slaves, but I love giving them pleasure too." Jordan said, pausing to allow that to sink in before adding, "Oh, and you can also thank me for letting you cum."

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I said you can also thank me for letting you cum." Jordan repeated.

"I can... I can cum?" Elliot stuttered meekly.

"You can if you thank me." Jordan said.

"Thank you." Elliot quickly replied only to do so again, her voice lowering until she was whispering those two words over and over, "Thank you... thank you... thank you..."

Having heard the permission she had been craving Elliot suddenly increase the speed of her bouncing until she was slamming herself up and down on The Janitor's cock as hard as she could, continuing to mindlessly mutter 'thank you' as she raced towards the edge.

Jordan's earlier words continued to rattle inside Elliot's head, her mind desperately trying to warn her of something but her overall need to cum was just too strong.

With a final scream of thank you Elliot crashed over the edge of a powerful climax, her body shaking violently and her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she collapsed back onto The Janitor's body with his cock buried inside her orgasming pussy.

As Elliot rode out her orgasm her pussy clamped down harder than ever before on The Janitor's dick making it extremely hard for him not to cum. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that he would suffer if he came, Jordan would make sure of that, but if he controlled himself Jordan would definitely make it worth his while. And she did.

"Get off that cock and get on your knees stick!" Jordan said loudly as to wake Elliot from her exhausted state.

The blonde had only just started coming down from her orgasmic high and was completely exhausted from bouncing herself up and down for so long. All Elliot wanted to do was collapse and just lay still for a couple of minutes but once again she didn't dare disobey Jordan. Using every ounce of strength Elliot pushed herself up and off The Janitor's dick, moaning softly as it was removed from her pussy, before kneeling down in front of Jordan.

"Other way round stick, The Janitor hasn't cum yet." Jordan said, "Suck his cock for me, just like I showed you."

Turning around on her knees Elliot lent forward to take The Janitor's cock into her mouth. She licked her own juices from the cock, tasting her own pussy on a real dick for the first time and finding it not at all unpleasant. In fact Elliot found it kind of hot and she soon found herself eagerly sucking at the head of The Janitor's cock before sliding her tongue all over the head and then the shaft. After that she swallowed the cock, deep throating it just like Jordan had shown her, and then switching in between licking and sucking his cock and balls.

Jordan was surprised that The Janitor was able to spend a few minutes before reaching the edge of climax with Elliot sucking his cock. Either The Janitor had more willpower than she would have thought or her new pet was just really lousy at giving guys head. If it was the second option then she would just have too make sure her new slave got plenty of practice sucking cock, if it was the first option, well then maybe she should reconsider lowering herself to sleeping with a janitor.

However eventually The Janitor showed those telltale signs that he was about to cum and Jordan smiled.

"Suck on the head of his cock while jacking off the rest of it." Jordan ordered, her plaything immediately obeying much to her delight, "Good, now allow his cum to fill your mouth, but don't swallow it until I say so."

Swallowing cum was yet another thing Elliot had never done before, and never really thought she would do it or at least enjoy doing it, but considering everything that had happened to her already today Elliot showed little or no resistance and absolutely no reluctance to obey Jordan.

Knowing this was his cue to cum, and knowing he was more than ready to do so, The Janitor let out one final groan and then came like a fire hose, his cum pouring rapidly into Elliot's mouth and down her throat.

Elliot didn't swallow a drop but at least half of it shot directly down her throat, which was good because she could have never kept all of it inside her mouth, however it was also bad because she almost choked. Some of The Janitor's cum oozed from the corners of her mouth as she half choked and she would hate to have seen what would have happened if she had choked completely, or more accurately she would have hated to see what Jordan would have done to her if she had choked completely.

"Ok now keep that cum in your mouth and stand up." Jordan ordered.

Elliot did as she was told, carefully standing up while keeping The Janitor's cum in her mouth.

"Good, now open your mouth and show me that cum." Jordan commanded.

Elliot opened her mouth, showing Jordan the cum collected on her tongue.

"Now close your mouth and swallow." Jordan ordered.

Elliot closed her mouth and swallowed The Janitor's cum.

"Now open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Jordan commanded.

Elliot parted her lips, stuck out her tongue and showed Jordan her empty mouth.

"Now tell me that you don't want to be my slave." Jordan said, a wicked smile crossing her face.

For a few seconds the room was filled with silence as Elliot opened and closed her mouth like a brain dead goldfish, the poor blonde's mind racing from everything that had just happened. Once again Jordan had completely dominated her, and she had liked it, but she was so terrified what that meant.

After the few seconds had past Jordan's smile slowly faded from her face and she stepped forward until she was practically nose to nose with the blonde.

"Listen to me you pathetic little girl, because I don't want to have to repeat myself. For someone like you being my slave is not a punishment, it's a privilege. It's something you want, something you need. You're weak and you need someone strong like me to control you. You yearn for it. You beg for it. You're begging for it right now and you don't even know it. You're begging me to enslave you because it's what you really want, what you really need, but you're trying to deny it, trying to pretend you aren't a submissive little slut just begging to be enslaved. You're hesitating, questioning my orders and I'm sick and tired of it. So here's what's going to happen. This, is my address." Jordan said, pausing her speech to pull out a card and hold it in front of Elliot's face, "You will meet me there at 7 o'clock. For every minute that you are late you will receive 50 spanks. The same goes for if you are early. Use the time between now and then to think very carefully about what it is you really want. If you choose not to come at all then this is over. I will not come after you, but you will have lost your chance to be my slave. I wouldn't enslave you even if you got on your knees and begged me too in front of the entire hospital. But we don't have to worry about that, because we both know it might not be at 7, but you're going to be at my door tonight, begging me to enslave you."

Jordan held out the card and Elliot stared at it for a few moments before taking it. Looking down at it Elliot found herself reading the address over and over until Jordan spoke again.

"When I open my door I expect to find you on your knees with your head down. You will beg me to enslave you in that position until I give you permission to crawl into my home. Once the door is closed you will have made your choice and any further questioning of my orders or hesitating to perform them in any way will not be tolerated. If you are obedient and well-behaved you will have the privilege of eating my pussy again and soon after I will break you in with my strap on and officially enslave you. If you are disobedient you will be severely punished, and then you will eat my pussy, take my strap on and then be enslaved. You will be enslaved tonight Elliot, it's just up to you how it happens."

With her little speech over Jordan picked up her bag, turned and walked to the door.

"See you later slave." Jordan said, not even bothering to look behind her as she left Elliot standing naked in the janitor's closet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A few hours after leaving the janitors closet Elliot found herself standing in front of Jordan's apartment door lost in her own thoughts.

It was almost 7 o'clock and Elliot still wasn't sure what she was going to do.

If she knocked on the door Elliot would regret it, but she might regret it even more if she didn't.

She could have just gone home, taken a long bath and tried to forget this day ever happened, but Elliot hadn't been able to stop herself coming almost directly from the hospital to here. It was like her body wouldn't allow her to make any other decision but coming to Jordan's door, but it was unable to fully convince her to knock.

What was behind that door was terrifying but just leaving didn't feel like an option.

Elliot had been thinking about Jordan non-stop since the janitors closet. Everything she had said, everything she had done, it all echoed in Elliot's mind.

Jordan had treated Elliot like dirt but the young blonde had loved every single second of it. She had tried to deny it at first, and then when that didn't worked she had tried to fight it but that had failed too. Elliot couldn't even try to deny or fight it any more, she loved every nasty thing Jordan had made her do and craved more of it. That was why she was here. She wanted more. But could she really go through with it? Could she really allow herself to become another woman's slave?

From what she had experienced today Elliot was pretty sure this was her very last chance to back out.

Elliot knew she wouldn't be able to stop the dominating other woman from enslaving her if she gave her the chance. If she knocked on that door she would become Jordan's slave, Jordan would make sure of that.

Jordan was just so... confident, and commanding. When Jordan ordered her to do something Elliot found herself compelled to obey. Whether that was because of her own submissive nature or Jordan's dominating attitude Elliot didn't know, all she knew was if she knocked on this door and Jordan answered then she would become Jordan's slave because she couldn't say no to the other woman, couldn't stop herself from obeying the brunette's every command.

If she knocked on the door she would become a slave in every sense of the word. She would be giving up her freedom and becoming the property of somebody else. The idea of it should have disgusted her, it should have disgusted anyone, but God help her Elliot craved the way Jordan had made her feel, every fibre of her being aching to be sexually dominated again by the far more confident woman. Elliot would do anything to be dominated by Jordan again.

In the end there was no choice. No matter what small part of Elliot's mind feared becoming another woman's slave her body would let her make no other decision than that of submission.

Jordan's instructions had been echoing in Elliot's mind since she had last seen the dominating other woman so it was no problem for the young doctor to follow them.

After knocking softly on the door Elliot slowly got onto her knees, lowered her head in submission and waited.

Seconds ticked by and Elliot wondered if she should knock again, after all she was so nervous all she had managed was a rather soft knock, but just as she was about to raise her hand the door opened, revealing a pair of legs dressed in the same type of dark pants Jordan had dressed in earlier. Elliot had no reason not to believe she was in the right place, but still she was worried about begging a total stranger to take her as her slave so she tried to look up to confirm who the pair of legs belong too.

"Don't look up unless I tell you too stick." Jordan snapped angrily.

Elliot immediately lowered her head again, silently grateful Jordan had not sent her to the wrong place just to screw with her but worried that she had upset the dominating woman already.

There was silence and Elliot realised Jordan was waiting for her to beg to be enslaved, part of her instructions and the reason she was here.

Part of Elliot's mind screamed at her there was still time, that she could get off her knees and run, but Elliot didn't want to run, she... she wanted to be Jordan's slave.

Truly admitting that to herself for the first time was very freeing for Elliot and after taking a deep breath she said what she came to say.

"Please... Ms Sullivan... Mistress... I... I want to be your slave." Elliot said softly.

"Louder, and don't hesitate." Jordan commanded, "Tell me what you want twinkie."

"I... I want to be your slave." Elliot said louder than before, and then continued to beg, becoming louder with every word as she admitted what she truly wanted, "I want you to enslave me. Please make me yours. Please own me, I want you to own me. I want you to own my body. Make me do whatever you want. I want to be your lesbian slave. Please Mistress, make me your lesbian slave!"

Jordan smiled as the cute little blonde broke before her eyes, admitting what she truly wanted and in doing so taking an important step to becoming her property. Just a few more small steps and Jordan would have herself a brand new little plaything.

"I thought you weren't a lesbian stick?" Jordan mocked cruelly.

"I'll be a lesbian for you Mistress." Elliot said then added in a softer voice, "I'll be anything for you. I'll do anything for you. I just want to make you happy."

"Is that right?" Jordan questioned.

"Yes Mistress." Elliot replied.

"Look at me stick." Jordan commanded, fighting back the urge to smile as the submissive blonde immediately did as she was told, "In a second I'm going to stand back and hold this door open. If you truly want to be my slave you will crawl into my home on your hands and knees with your head down. If you do that you will be my slave, and everything that will come next will just be a formality, a fun way of making it official. Technically you will already be my slave, but you'll still need to be broken in and I'm looking forward to marking each of your holes as mine. While I'm laying claim to your every hole I can make sure to break whatever willpower is left in you. I can make sure your submission to me is complete and you understand what you are. You will be nothing but a new pet to me, a stupid animal which needs to be housebroken and trained. If you cross this threshold you will be mine. There will be no backing out, no changing your mind, no protesting, no hesitation, no nothing. You will be my slave forever. Mine to do with as I please. Do you understand?"

There was a long pause and then Elliot slowly nodded.

Jordan smiled, stepped back, held the door open and waited for the blonde to crawl into her home.

Elliot stayed rooted to the spot for a few seconds, the longest few seconds off her entire life.

Her mind was a gigantic battlefield of thoughts as she internally argued with herself, the same argument she had been having over, and over, and over again for hours only for her to reach the same conclusion that she had every time before. It was a conclusion which had left her crying in a closet again, but whatever feelings of guilt, shame, etc she might feel it didn't change the conclusion, the conclusion was she wanted to be Jordan's slave. No, she needed to be Jordan's slave. Nothing had ever felt so good, so right, as when Jordan had been dominating her and she needed to feel that way again.

In reality Elliot already was Jordan's slave. Neither one of them was exactly sure when it happened, maybe it even happened in their first encounter, but at some point the dominating brunette had broken what little willpower the submissive little blonde had and enslaved her. Even when Elliot slowly crawled into Jordan's apartment it was just a formality, but that didn't stop Jordan enjoying the sight of the blonde doctor crawling into her home as a sign of her acceptance of her new role as Jordan's slave or stop Elliot questioning her decision with each tiny movement forward.

When she was all the way in Elliot stopped and waited for further instructions, just like an obedient little pet should in Jordan's opinion.

"Keep crawling until you reach the couch stick." Jordan ordered, shutting and locking the door behind her new slave.

Elliot obeyed without a word of protest, inwardly amazed at how much easier it felt crawling to the couch than it had been to crawl into Jordan's home. Obviously they both symbolised two very different things but when she had been crawling into the apartment Elliot had felt like there had been a thousand pound weight on her back and now that weight had been lifted. It wasn't difficult to figure out why. After trying to fight these feelings of lesbian submission for so long it actually felt freeing to give in and willingly give herself to another woman as a slave. It was so weird. Being enslaved made Elliot feel free.

Lost in her own thoughts Elliot barely even noticed Jordan overtaking her and sitting down on the couch long before she reached it, and when she finally did she stopped right in front of Jordan and waited to be told what to do next. She didn't have to wait long.

"Get on your knees with your hands in your lap and your head down stick." Jordan ordered, smiling when Elliot immediately obeyed her, before reaching over for her drink which she took and sipped slowly, waiting a little while before speaking again just so she could watch her little pet squirming in anticipation, "In case you're worried twinkie, I'm not going to ruin your career. I always get a kick out of using and abusing doctors and if you lose your job you lose a lot of you're appeal to me. So days like today will be rare and I will mostly leave you alone at work, but every so often I will have you drop everything, just because I can, and you will never, ever deny me because you are mine now. You are my slave and you will do as you're told. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Elliot said softly.

"Good, and you better remember to always address me as that from now on. At work you will refer to me as Ms Sullivan, but that is to be the only exception. Everywhere else, even in the middle of a crowded street, you will call me Mistress. Understand?" Jordan asked.

"Yes Mistress." Elliot said softly.

"Good girl. Now, after you have been properly broken in there will be additional training in which I will give you a list of rules and instructions you will follow, but there'll be plenty of time for that later and I'm eager to get that soft little mouth of yours back on my pussy. But first I still think a little spanking is in order." Jordan said, her tone becoming even more confident and domineering, "Stand up."

Elliot stood up quickly and waited for her next instruction while Jordan eyed her like a snake would eye a mouse.

"Pull down your pants." Jordan ordered.

Elliot did as she was told and was left to stand there for a few long moments feeling ridiculous, like she had just been pantsed or something.

"Good, now your underwear." Jordan commanded.

Again Elliot did as she was told only to be left standing there feeling humiliated.

"Now bend over my knee stick." Jordan ordered, patting her knee.

Happy not to be standing around any more Elliot crawled onto the couch and awkwardly positioned herself over Jordan's knee with a little help from her new mistress.

"Ok, now remember to count each spank and thank your Mistress for each one of them." Jordan commanded as she lazily slid her hand over Elliot's cute little ass before raising her hand.

"Yes Mistress... owww... one, thank you Mistress... owww... two, thank you Mistress... owww... three, thank you Mistress... owww... four, thank you Mistress... owww... five, thank you Mistress..."

As she counted and thanked her new mistress for every blow Elliot couldn't help but compare this spanking to the others she had received.

It wasn't the most physically painful bottom beating she had received today, Jordan's hand didn't dig into her flesh like the crop Jordan had used in Dr Kelso's office and even compared to just the other spankings Jordan was almost being gentle with her. Each strike still hurt but they were incredibly soft compared to the previous beatings and there was a lot of time between each one, time Jordan spent rubbing and squeezing Elliot's butt.

The downside was it may have just been the most mentally painful bottom beating of the day. Elliot was bent over another woman's knee like she was a disobedient child, the position making her feel like it while the way Jordan was playing with her ass was making Elliot feel like a piece of meat. Jordan wasn't just groping her butt, she was examining it, testing the quality of her behind in the same way a butcher would check the quality of a piece of meat, deciding how much it was worth.

It was so humiliating, but God help her Elliot loved it. She loved that she was nothing but a slab of flesh to this dominating woman, a piece of submissive slave meat just waiting to be devoured.

"Owww... forty eight, thank you Mistress... owww... forty nine, thank you Mistress... owww... fifty, thank you Mistress... owww... fifty one, thank you Mistress... owww... fifty two, thank you Mistress..."

Elliot's ass did look almost good enough to eat, and Jordan wasn't against the idea of taking a bite out of it, but the dominating brunette was much more interested in eating Elliot's sweet little pussy again.

Jordan didn't make a habit of going down on her slaves too often but she had discovered earlier that her new little plaything had a tasty little treat between her legs and even though it probably wouldn't be tonight Jordan would definitely taste that pussy again soon.

In the meantime Jordan was having a lot of fun spanking her latest conquest, the little stick's butt turning a nice shade of light pink as she increased her force of her blows slightly as they approached the end.

This spanking was never about punishing Elliot, the weak willed blonde had been a good little bitch and submitted to the stronger willed brunette willingly which gave Jordan no reason to punish her. This spanking was about putting Elliot in her place right from the start, Jordan making sure her new little slave didn't get any ideas and knew her role. It was also about letting Jordan admire the piece of property she was going to lay claim to tonight, taking a lot of time to truly test the roundness and the firmness of Elliot's ass until Jordan was truly happy that she had conquered herself a great new piece of ass.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you Mistress... owww... ninety seven, thank you Mistress... owww... ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred, thank you Mistress."

"Ok, that was fun, but I want to get that soft mouth of yours back worshipping my pussy, and as much as I enjoyed couch sex my bedroom is better equipped for what I have planned tonight, so get off me stick." Jordan ordered.

Elliot awkwardly lifted herself off Jordan's lap and began to stand before Jordan stopped her.

"I didn't say you could stand." Jordan said coldly.

There was a brief pause and then Elliot fell to her knees.

"Good girl, now follow me." Jordan said, getting up and walking to her bedroom with Elliot crawling behind her.

Once they were in her bedroom Jordan turned to her new slave and said, "Kneel with your eyes facing downwards stick."

The dominating older woman smiled as her submissive pet did as she was told, Jordan weighting until she was sure Elliot's eyes were down before slowly removing her clothes, dumping each item in front of Elliot so the blonde knew exactly what she was doing.

"Look up at me stick." Jordan commanded once the last of her clothing was gone.

Doing as she was told Elliot's eyes slowly travelled up Jordan's body and then back down again, the blonde unable to stop her eyes from wandering all over the dominating woman's body.

Elliot had seen Jordan completely naked only once in their series of encounters but the blonde doctor hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since, the sight of the brunette's body haunting her thoughts in ways which made the repressed girl from Connecticut blush.

Seeing Jordan's nude form brought back a rush of thoughts, feelings and memories, all of which sent a thrill through Elliot's body, but there was something else causing that thrill, something that Elliot would have thought was impossible but apparently it wasn't.

Elliot had never been attracted to another woman before today... or at least she didn't think she had been... honestly she couldn't remember... maybe she had always had lesbian desires and just repressed them, and why not, thanks to her upbringing Elliot seemed to have all sorts of weird thoughts, and if she really had repressed lesbian desires then they were probably some of the most normal desires she'd ever repressed.

"Do you like what you see stick?" Jordan asked, snapping Elliot out of her thoughts only for her words to send the blonde doctor right back into the minefield that was her head.

Did Elliot like what she saw? Yes, she liked it very much. Why, she wasn't sure. Maybe she had always been into girls, or maybe she had been straight but Jordan's dominating nature and sexuality had turned her into a lesbian, or more accurately a bisexual given what had happened with the Janitor, or maybe her mother's influence had finally kicked in and she had become a total slut who was turned on by just about anything, but whatever the reason Elliot didn't care. She liked what she saw, that was all that mattered.

"Yes Mistress." Elliot replied softly.

"Does it make you hot?" Jordan asked.

Jordan didn't really need to ask this question, Elliot's eyes already answered it, but this wasn't about gaining information, it was about making her new little slave admit what her eyes were saying.

"Yes Mistress." Elliot admitted.

"Yes what?" Jordan demanded.

"Yes I... I like what I see Mistress... it makes me hot." Elliot said obediently.

"Good girl." Jordan said with a smirk as she walked over to her bed, laid down on it and addressed the blonde again, "Strip for me slave... and do it slowly."

A sexual thrill ran through Elliot's body as Jordan called her a slave which Elliot knew was wrong but she couldn't help it. She liked being referred to as Jordan's slave, it was what she was now and even though there was a small part of her which was still saying this was wrong a much bigger part of her didn't care.

So like a good little slave Elliot obeyed her mistress, cautiously sitting back on her behind so she could take off her shoes and then push her pants and panties, which were still bunched around her knees, completely off before slowly standing up and pulling off her top. Just as she pulled it up over her head Elliot remembered she was supposed to do this slowly and cringed, already fearing what Jordan would do to her for her disobedience but it was too late now and she wanted to be naked so they could have more kinky lesbian sex, so Elliot finished pulling off her top and then removed her bra, leaving her completely naked and standing there, waiting for further instructions.

Jordan left her standing there for a while, the dominating brunette just looking at her with an expression the blonde couldn't read before finally addressing her again.

"That wasn't very slow twinkie." Jordan pointed out.

"I'm... I'm sorry Mistress." Elliot apologised.

"Mm, no matter, I'll just have to remember to teach you proper stripping techniques as part of your training." Jordan said dismissively before beckoning her slave forward, "Come here stick."

Elliot stepped forward.

"No!" Jordan snapped, "Crawl to me."

In the blink of an eye Elliot was on her knees, crawling quickly towards the woman who had enslaved her.

When she reached the bed Elliot was a little unsure what to do but under Jordan's cold stare she quickly made a guess, awkwardly pulling herself up and onto the bed without ever actually getting on to her feet and then slowly crawling up Jordan's body until they were face to face.

This entire time Jordan just stared at her emotionlessly, terrifying Elliot into thinking she had made a mistake before the dominating older woman smiled wickedly.

"Kiss me stick." Jordan ordered.

Eager to obey this command Elliot lowered her lips down and pressed them to Jordan's, the two women engaging in a surprisingly soft kiss considering the circumstances.

Unsurprisingly the kiss didn't remain soft for long, Jordan entering Elliot's willing mouth with her tongue and shoving it down her throat, the younger woman relaxing onto the body beneath her and melting into it as the older woman's hands slid over her body, Jordan dominating her mouth with her own.

After a few minutes of Elliot moaning into her mouth every time she squeezed her new slave's ass or tweaked her nipples Jordan broke the kiss, placed her hand on top of her pet's head and began pushing it downwards, Elliot meekly allowing herself to be pushed downwards until her mouth was hovering over Jordan's breasts.

"Suck my nipple stick." Jordan commanded as she pressed Elliot's lips to her nipple.

Jordan then smiled wickedly as the submissive doctor obediently took her nipple into her mouth and began sucking on it gently.

While tangling her fingers in Elliot's hair Jordan used her other hand to push her breast into Elliot's mouth, breast feeding the young doctor as if she was an infant in need of sustenance.

Elliot seemed to digress back into that stage of her life as she allowed herself to be guided from one nipple to the other, Jordan making her suck each nipple to full hardness before pushing her head lower.

Once her mouth was hovering over Jordan's pussy Elliot tried to lower her head but Jordan had a firm grip on her hair and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Did I say you could eat my pussy twinkie?" Jordan questioned.

"No Mistress... I'm sorry Mistress." Elliot apologised.

"I didn't think so." Jordan said, pausing for a little while before then commanding, "Smell my pussy stick."

Elliot did as she was told, taking in a loud breath of Jordan's heavy aroma.

"How does my pussy smell twinkie?" Jordan asked.

"Good." Elliot said, before quickly adding, "It smells good Mistress."

"Do you want to eat it?" Jordan asked.

"Oh yes Mistress, I want to eat your pussy." Elliot replied obediently.

"Beg for it then. Beg for the privilege of eating your Mistress's pussy slave." Jordan commanded.

"Please Mistress... please let me eat your pussy." Elliot began to beg, slowly forcing herself to beg more confidently to show her mistress this was what she really wanted, which it was, "I... I want to eat your pussy. I want to eat your pussy so bad. Your slave wants to eat your pussy so bad. Please Mistress, let your slave eat your pussy."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Jordan said as she pushed Elliot's face into her pussy.

The second her lips were pressed against Jordan's womanhood Elliot stuck out her tongue and slid it over Jordan's pussy lips, squeezing a moan from her mistress, and then another, and another, and another as Elliot repeated the process, lapping at the other woman's cunt with slow, gentle strokes of her tongue.

"That's it, lick my pussy just like that, good girl." Jordan said, stroking and patting Elliot's head like the little pussy licking pet she was turning her into, "Remember to lick around my pussy lips... mmmmm, good girl. Very good girl. That's it, slide your tongue up, down and all around my pussy, good girl, good little cunt lapper."

Elliot paid close attention as Jordan continued to give her instructions, but the blonde also tried to remember what she had done the other two times she had gone down on this dominating woman.

Since she had until today considered herself completely heterosexual it was unsurprising Elliot obsessed over the memories of her first and second tastes of pussy. Any woman in that position would, but Elliot Reid tended to obsess over even very tiny little details in her life and this one in particular had her mind on overdrive.

Even though she had come to the conclusion very quickly that she liked the taste of pussy Elliot had continually obsessed over what that meant for her sexuality all day. First Elliot had worried about being a lesbian and then when Jordan had proved she wasn't by making her have sex with the janitor she worried about being bisexual, and then she worried about becoming another woman's slave and there were about a thousand different thoughts in between, but now all those thoughts were silenced.

As soon as Elliot slid her tongue over the soft lips of Jordan's pussy and the sweet flavour of her mistress's cunt juice hit the blonde's taste buds all the noise inside her head went away and all that mattered was Jordan's tasty pussy.

Remembering everything that had made Jordan moan loudly in the last two previous times she had the privilege of eating this dominating woman out Elliot slid her tongue all over the soft entrance in front of her, paying extra close attention to certain areas, especially the little ball of flesh at the top of Jordan's pussy.

Jordan moaned loudly and dug her fingernails into Elliot's scalp as the blonde's tongue played with her clit, sliding around it and gently flicking it in a way that drove her wild.

The dominating brunette was very impressed with her new little cunt lapper, the blonde doctor giving her the best head she had received so far today even before the blonde got her tongue inside her.

When she had first made Elliot go down on her earlier that day the blonde had been so timid and unsure of herself, her tongue clumsy and awkward as it cautiously slid over and inside her pussy. Now the blonde seemed much more comfortable with eating pussy, perhaps even a little confident as Jordan moaned encouragement.

Jordan didn't like her slaves to be confident, quite the opposite, and she often delighted in beating the confidence out of them but there were exceptions to this rule and one of them was definitely pussy eating. When it came to pussy eating Jordan liked her slaves being very confident in their abilities, that way they normally gave better head, a theory that definitely was being proven true with her new little pet.

The submissive blonde was showing skills that took most of her pussy lickers weeks, even months, to learn, her tongue applying just the right amount of pressure at just the right time at the right place to drive Jordan wild. Elliot even pushed her tongue inside her at the exact time Jordan wanted it and began tongue fucking her at just the right pace, then waiting until just the right time to speed it up just how Jordan liked it.

"Oh yes, that's it, that's exactly it, good little slave." Jordan praised as she pushed Elliot's face even deeper into her pussy, "Fuck my pussy with your tongue. Tongue fuck my pussy you little dyke. Get that little made for pussy licking tongue as deep inside me as you can. That's it, push your tongue in deep, good girl, good little lesbian slave. You want to be my lesbian slave twinkie, then show me what you can do. Show me how much you want it. Show me how much you want to be my slave."

Shortly after these words were uttered Elliot devoted herself completely to Jordan's pleasure, the submissive blonde doing everything she could think of to show the dominating brunette how much she wanted to be her slave.

With her tongue as deep into Jordan as it would go Elliot twirled her tongue around inside the other woman's pussy, desperately trying to remember where all the spots were which made Jordan moaned the loudest last time and attacking those spots with her twirling tongue. More often than not Elliot was right on the money, a fresh batch of moans from Jordan letting the usually timid doctor know she was on the right track to proving how much she wanted to be enslaved, each one of those moans feeling her with previously unknown levels of confidence.

Elliot had never felt this focused in her entire life. For once she was totally in the moment, her mind not a minefield of thoughts as she tried to decide what to do next but an organised collection of thoughts telling her how to eat pussy.

Later the fact that eating pussy was the one thing she could ever truly focus on would scare her into probably several little freak outs, as would the fact that she had never felt so at piece than when she was in between this woman's legs, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was proving to Jordan she wanted to be her slave.

Normally what girls like Elliot wanted mattered very little to Jordan but here she found great amusement in it.

Only a few hours ago this uppity little intern had the audacity to stand up to her, twice, and now look at the little bitch, submissively eating her pussy to prove how much she wanted to be her slave.

Jordan just loved bringing other women and men to their knees and turning them into her little playthings, and from the way her new pussy eating pet was moving her tongue around inside her Jordan knew she was going to have a lot of fun playing with her new toy.

The submissive little plaything had already improved her pussy eating skills so much in such a short time it was clear that Elliot might just become one of the best little rug munchers she'd ever had. If Jordan hadn't already had so much fun fucking the blonde and spanking her butt she might have just considered turning this natural born cunt lapper into her own personal pussy eater and just use her mouth and tongue whenever she wanted. As much fun as having a slave exclusively for the use of eating her pussy Elliot was too cute not to fuck. Besides, the blonde looked like she could do with a good fucking, which Jordan was more than happy to give her as soon as her new pet made her cum.

Jordan didn't have to wait too long, Elliot's tongue doing such a great job of fucking her pussy that it brought Jordan to the edge faster than she could ever remember by a new slave, the eager little cunt licker seeming to worship her pussy with every fibre of her being.

With her nails digging deeply into Elliot's skull Jordan cried out and humped her slave's face, drenching it in her juices as the submissive pussy eating blonde brought her to a nice series of orgasms which made her body go numb and her eyes roll back in her head.

Right from the start Elliot's mouth had created a tight seal around Jordan's pussy lips so she could swallow all the other woman's delicious juices. When Jordan came those juices became even more delicious, the more dominating woman's cum flowing into her submissive mouth and down her submissive throat, Elliot working as hard as she could to swallow as much of the heavenly cream as she could. With her still very limited experience in pussy eating some of the juices escaped onto her face but what had to be the majority of it eventually ended up in her stomach and for that Elliot felt a twisted sense of pride.

Elliot remained in between Jordan's legs licking and sucking her pussy clean until the hand on her head pulled her upwards, the submissive doctor meekly allowing herself to be pulled up into a hungry kiss from her new mistress who seem to devour her with her lips.

Jordan smiled into the kiss as she felt her new toy melt into her arms, the little slave's body feeling so good pressed against her own in all the right places as Jordan continued to enjoy tasting herself on the young doctor's lips. Jordan liked tasting herself on someone else's lips, it was a nice reminder she had just manipulated someone into licking her pussy. That went double when it was another woman she had manipulated into licking her pussy. Still, Jordan wasn't in the mood for a long kiss so she soon pulled away and addressed her plaything.

"Still want to be my slave twinkie?" Jordan asked with a grin.

"Yes Mistress." Elliot replied softly.

"Good girl, that's what I thought." Jordan said, lazily stroking Elliot's hair for a few moments before firmly adding, "Get down on your knees on the floor."

Moving quickly Elliot got off the bed and moved to get onto her knees. She hesitated for a moment as she wondered where she should kneel but when she caught a glimpse of Jordan staring a hole through her Elliot simply fell to her knees on the spot.

Jordan smiled as she got off the bed and examined Elliot's position, her new slave on her knees with her hands in her lap and her head down, just as Jordan wanted her.

The more time Jordan spent with Elliot the more it became clear the girl was a natural submissive. Most people had both a dominant and a submissive side, sometimes with slight leanings to one or the other, but there were a few who seem to be either completely dominant or submissive. Jordan considered herself a natural Dom so for her a natural Sub was quite a find. The majority of Jordan's slaves were thrown away or forgotten about when she grew bored of them, but this girl was a keeper, or at least a pet she could see herself using for a very, very long time.

Pulling herself from her thoughts Jordan went to her closet where she kept her sex toys, retrieved her favourite strap on and then stood in front of the kneeling blonde so she could anticipate what was about to happen to her.

"Look at me stick." Jordan commanded once the harness was firmly around her waist.

Elliot did as she was told, her mouth falling open slightly as she saw the 12 inch dildo sticking out from between Jordan's legs.

In her very limited experience Elliot had never seen a dildo that big and it both frightened and excited her.

"You see this cock twinkie?" Jordan asked rhetorically as she pointed the strap on at Elliot so the head was only millimetres away from her face before she began to stroke it menacingly, "This cock is going to help me enslave you. In a second I'm going to slide this cock into your tight little pussy and fuck you like the little slut we both know you are. Then it's going up your ass. So if I were you I would want this cock to be as wet and slippery as possible, which is why now I'm giving you the privilege of sucking on it I expect you to give this cock the greatest blow job of your life."

Elliot gulped nervously. She had been expecting to have to suck on that dildo but Elliot wasn't sure about giving it the greatest blow job of her life. Technically Elliot had given The Janitor's cock the greatest blow job of her life so far and her blow job skills hadn't exactly impressed Jordan, in fact she had called them pathetic. What if Jordan thought the blow job Elliot was about to give the strap on was pathetic? Would she punish her? Would she spank her again, or whip her, or refuse to enslave her? Would she...

"What the hell are you waiting for stick, suck it already!" Jordan said impatiently, waking Elliot from her thoughts.

Her eyes focusing to see the angry look on Jordan's face Elliot quickly did as she was told, leaning forwards and taking as much of the strap on as she could in one go. All she could take was a few inches and without looking up Elliot could already tell Jordan was far from impressed.

In an attempt to impress her new mistress Elliot took a deep breath through her nose and then pushed forwards, not stopping until the head of the strap on was pressed against the back of her throat.

Unfortunately even then the dildo wasn't yet halfway in yet but rather than immediately try and force it down her throat Elliot began bobbing her head on it as quickly as she could, sucking loudly so she could hopefully please her new mistress.

Jordan couldn't help but smile as she watched her new slave sucking loudly on her strap on. The blonde was clearly trying to remember everything Jordan had taught her about giving head from sucking on The Janitor's poll, something that actually pleased Jordan greatly.

So many little slaves at this stage of their training would still make the same mistakes over and over again, Elliot was at least trying to learn how to be a good slave which actually made Jordan happy, not that she'd tell Elliot that.

"Is that really the best you can do? Pitiful." Jordan said, "I'm not going to just fuck you with half of it twinkie, I'm going to use every inch to stretch out your little pussy and make it mine. So I expect you to take every inch down your throat. Come on slut, all the way down, all the way down, I taught you how to deep throat so get that cock deep in your throat bitch!"

With the words 'come on slut' Jordan grabbed hold of Elliot's hair and began pushing her down on the strap on, the slave in training desperately relaxing her throat muscles as her mistress forced the big dildo down her gullet.

Elliot struggled to keep herself from choking as the strap on slid into her windpipe, the tightening of Jordan's grip reminding her she had to keep sucking which was even more of a struggle.

The dildo was so long there was no way Elliot thought it could fit down her throat but Jordan was determined and eventually the fake balls of the strap on bumped against Elliot's chin announcing somehow the monster cock had been able to fit inside her windpipe.

Of course Elliot almost immediately started gagging but that didn't stop Jordan from holding her new pet in position for a few moments so she could enjoy the sight of her strap on completely embedded in her new slave's mouth and throat before pulling back to allow her some much-needed oxygen.

"Keep sucking stick." Jordan ordered, pushing Elliot back to her strap on after allowing her a few moments to breathe, "Remember, I expect nothing less than the greatest blow job of your life."

Giving Jordan's strap on the greatest blow job of her life was quite the challenge for Elliot, but after gagging half a dozen times she was able to establish a rhythm which actually seem to keep Jordan happy.

First she would bob her head up and down on the shaft, taking a few inches into her throat each time so she could get about three quarters of it into her gullet and still get a break to breathe, then after doing that for a very long time she would go lower, taking the entire thing into her throat and sucking on it for a few moments before pulling back and repeating the process. Every so often she would break this rhythm to slide her tongue up and down the shaft or lick and suck at the fake balls, remembering this was what Jordan had made her do to The Janitor and hoping that meant it was the type of blow job that her mistress wanted to receive.

It was but Jordan wasn't going to tell Elliot that.

While Jordan definitely liked her slaves to be confident in pussy eating she liked them to be constantly second-guessing themselves in nearly everything else, and giving a blow job definitely counted because there was only so much pleasure Jordan could receive from it. Sure, there was a very nice button on the inside of the dildo which stimulated her clit with every movement but it wasn't the same as actually having a mouth worship her cunt, and while there was a certain amount of mental stimulation from making another woman give her a blow job Jordan much preferred the mental stimulation of fucking another woman.

This blow job had been fun, probably the best her new pet was capable of, but now Jordan wanted to move on.

"Ok stick, that was... adequate, but now it's time for me to enslave your little pussy." Jordan said, stepping back and pulling her strap on away from the blonde, "Go lay down on your back on the bed."

Eager to be fucked by the big toy Elliot got off her knees and quickly got into position on the bed, spreading her legs wide for the woman who was about to claim her as her own.

Getting in between Elliot's legs Jordan licked two of her fingers and then ran them up and down the blonde's pussy lips, smiling to herself at the wetness she found there.

"You really do want to be my slave don't you stick." Jordan said.

It was a statement, not a question, but Elliot answered it with first a nod, and then when she saw the look in Jordan's eyes said, "Yes Mistress... please make me your slave... I want to be your slave."

Jordan smiled at this response and said, "Look into my eyes stick and don't look away unless I tell you too. I want to look into your eyes as I take you."

Once their eyes were firmly locked Jordan pressed her strap on firmly against Elliot's pussy lips and slowly began to push forwards, enjoying the look on the blonde's face as she pushed her way inside her.

Elliot whimpered softly as she felt her pussy lips stretch wider than ever before to receive the head of the huge strap on, the young doctor crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure when the head finally forced its way inside her pussy. Luckily Jordan stopped to allow the pain to fade before pushing forwards again, the older woman giving Elliot a little time after each push forward so that the blonde wouldn't suffer too much as she was stretched out like never before.

After a lot of stopping and starting Jordan was able to fill her new slave's pussy with her cock, every inch of that big fake dick buried all the way inside the blonde's cunt.

After more weighting Jordan ordered, "Wrap your legs around me stick."

Elliot did as she was told and once her legs were tightly wrapped around Jordan's waist the older woman began to slowly pull back, removing inch after inch from deep inside the young doctor, before pushing forwards until it was in all the way, burying the strap on back inside the other woman.

Soon Jordan established a slow but steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of the younger blonde beneath her, greatly enjoying the sound of her moans and the look in her eyes of submission.

Normally Jordan didn't like eye contact during sex, mostly because her interest in her sexual partners was very fickle. Sometimes she would forget why she had even chosen to have sex with whoever she was fucking in the first place. Sure she was normally focused on whoever she was with the first time they had sex, but after that Jordan usually lost interest pretty quickly unless it was somebody who somehow managed to keep her interest. For all of his many, many faults Perry always manage to keep her interest, although she did sometimes pretend she was with someone else when with him just so she could damage his precious ego. Naturally submissive people like Elliot also kept Jordan's interest as there was nothing Jordan liked more than dominating another woman or man.

The one time Jordan always loved to look into someone's eyes was when she was breaking in a slave, especially at this stage of their submission. Just looking into someone's eyes could tell Jordan all she needed to know about where that slave was in the breaking in process and that was definitely true for her new little plaything.

Elliot's eyes were telling Jordan that her young conquest was feeling a little overwhelmed, probably still struggling with the fact that another woman was giving her so much pleasure, but because of that pleasure Elliot wasn't going anywhere. The girl wasn't even thinking about protesting, and even though she was a little afraid about what was going to happen the blonde clearly wanted to be Jordan's little fuck pet.

Jordan was definitely doing this girl a favour by turning her into her slave. The blonde was so submissive she obviously needed someone dominant to take care of her and give her what she needed. For devoting her precious time into dominating this girl and training her to be the perfect little slave Jordan was doing Elliot a huge favour, and she was going to make sure this cute little blonde was going to thank her for it every single day.

At that moment Elliot was thinking how she could persuade Jordan to give her this type of fucking every single day.

It was amazing to Elliot that even though Jordan hadn't been born with a cock the brunette was using a fake one to fuck her better than all the guys she had been with combined. Then again considering Jordan's dominating attitude and how easily she got into Elliot's scrubs it wasn't hard to imagine Jordan had more experience fucking girls than all the guys she had been with combined.

Jordan just made it look so easy. She wasn't fucking her too softly or slowly that Elliot wasn't properly aroused, and she wasn't fucking her too hard or roughly to the point where it would be painful, Jordan was fucking Elliot just right. That strap on was moving in and out of Elliot's pussy at just the right speed so that her pleasure seem to build with every stroke without giving her too much too soon.

Effortlessly Jordan brought Elliot to a heightened state of arousal that only a few of her previous sexual encounters had taken her too, the big difference here being that she was taken there in about a 10th of the time.

Quicker than ever before Elliot was ready to be fucked hard and roughly, but Jordan had other ideas.

The blonde's new mistress seemed more than content to just continue fucking her at this slow, steady pace, each new gentle thrust making Elliot want to scream in frustration. She didn't though, or make a complaint of any kind. She was far too afraid too.

Ever since the initial penetration Elliot had been staring into Jordan's eyes, barely even blinking as the other woman filled her pussy with strap on cock and then began fucking her with a skill she had never experienced before.

Those eyes had captured Elliot's and held them hostage, Jordan staring into Elliot's soul and seeing her for what she truly was.

Jordan had seemed to know what Elliot was from the moment she first saw her and had treated her accordingly.

Everything Jordan had done to her felt so right, so natural, and now staring into Jordan's eyes Elliot felt like whoever she thought she had been was being destroyed by Jordan's gaze, the dominating woman somehow reaching into her soul and changing it to her liking. No, Jordan wasn't changing Elliot, she was showing her what she was, what she always had meant to be.

Elliot was so horny at this point she would have loved nothing better than to beg to be fucked and fucked hard, but she was so captivated by Jordan's gaze she couldn't say a word, she could barely even think, all she could do was lay there and allow the stronger, more dominating woman to use her body as she saw fit.

For a long time not a word passed between them, Jordan simply enjoying the look in Elliot's eyes as she fucked her new plaything into submission, but eventually Jordan wanted more. She wanted to hear Elliot's submission too.

"Who's pussy is this?" Jordan asked as she continued thrusting in and out of the blonde.

This question confused Elliot as the answer seemed obvious but from the look in Jordan's eyes she felt it was probably the wrong one. Unfortunately it was the only answer she could think of.

"It's... it's my pussy Mistress." Elliot answered hesitantly.

"Wrong, this is my pussy." Jordan corrected, "I own it, it's my property, therefore it is mine. Who's is it?"

"Y... Yours. It's yours Mistress." Elliot stammered.

"What's mine?" Jordan questioned.

"My... my pussy... my pussy is yours. It's your pussy Mistress. You own it. It's your property." Elliot answered.

"That's right stick, this is my pussy. It's been mine ever since you crawled through my door like the pathetic little slut you are, but what we're doing right now, is making it official. I'm going to make your pussy officially mine." Jordan said, never slowing her thrusts into her plaything's pussy, "Do you know how I'm going to do that? I'm going to mark your pussy. I'm going to mark it with my cum. I've already cum in that pretty little made for pussy eating mouth of yours and soon I'm going to squeeze the balls of this strap on so that my cum inside them will shoot through the dildo and deep into your cunt, marking that hole as mine. After that just one more hole to mark and you'll be completely mine. You'll be completely and officially enslaved. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Elliot replied softly.

"Good." Jordan said, before adding, "I mean, that's what you want isn't it stick, to be mine, to be enslaved, to be my slave, isn't that right twinkie? Answer me!"

"Yes Mistress, I want to be yours." Elliot whimpered pathetically, "I want to be enslaved. I want to be your slave. Please make me yours. Please enslave me. Please make me your slave. Mark me. Mark my pussy. Do whatever you want. I'm yours."

"Good girl." Jordan said smiling before leaning down to capture Elliot's lips with her own.

Shortly after her lips were pressed against the blonde's Jordan pushed her tongue into Elliot's mouth, her submissive plaything eagerly accepting the invading object and it's easy conquest of her own tongue.

As Jordan bullied the girl's tongue with her own she began increasing the speed and power behind her thrusts, slowly building the steady pace into an almost brutally hard fucking.

Hearing Elliot's words of submission really inspired Jordan to give this girl the type of good, hard fucking she had probably never received in her life, the type of good, hard fucking she clearly desperately needed.

Elliot's pussy was so tight around Jordan's strap on that it was pretty obvious that the blonde hadn't been receiving a lot of fucking and/or whoever had fucked her had done a lousy job of it.

It wasn't really surprising, the blonde seemed like the type of girl that would be too shy to go after the guys who could really give her pussy a work out and her awkwardness probably drove a lot of guys away or at least made them uninterested in her leaving her with mostly the type of guys which were just as weak and pathetic as she was, and from a earlier discussion Jordan knew Elliot hadn't allowed another woman to give her a decent fucking.

All that was about to change though. In a matter of moments Elliot would be completely broken in and after that Jordan would be free to fuck the blonde as often as she wanted, and in any way she wanted. Jordan could stretch out this tight little pussy as much as she wanted, and that was exactly what she intended on doing. She would use Elliot's pussy until it was nice and loosened up, and then she would pass it around, letting everyone in Sacred Heart get a piece of this pussy, turning the tight little bitch into a loose little slut.

As much as the idea of making this uptight little girl into a slut for a whole hospital was a turn on Jordan had to admit she quite liked how much effort she had to use to move her strap on through Elliot's oh so tight little cunt as it gave her a workout and, well, it was just so fun. Jordan was definitely going to enjoy stretching this hole out, just as she would enjoy stretching all of Elliot's holes out.

Before it had entered her Elliot had worried that the dildo wouldn't be able to fit inside her, and when it was being pushed into her and when it was all the way inside she worried about it tearing her open, but she wasn't worrying about any of that now. She should be, even though Jordan had done a fantastic job on stretching her out the dildo was still forcing her pussy open wider than it had ever been opened before, and Jordan was pounding her pussy harder than it ever had been pounded before, two things which should have terrified Elliot but she didn't care.

Let Jordan tear her pussy apart, let her pound it and stretch it until it was loose and useless, let her ruin her hole, let her do anything she wanted as long as she continued to fuck her like this.

Elliot had no idea it could feel this good. She had no idea something this big could fit inside her, or that it could move so fast, or that it could give her so much pleasure.

Jordan really was putting all of Elliot's former boyfriends and one night stands to shame, the dominating brunette stretching the submissive blonde out until she was ready and then giving her the type of fucking she had always secretly dreamed of but never imagined she'd actually receive. Elliot was receiving that fucking now and it was better than she'd ever dreamed. So harder, so rougher, so better. The fact that it was another woman giving her this fucking and not some super stud surprisingly didn't seem to bother Elliot at this point in the slightest. As a matter of fact after everything she had been through today taking such a hard fucking from another woman only seemed to make the fucking better.

In no time at all Elliot was at the edge of what felt like the biggest orgasm of her life, the young blonde so close to that edge she didn't think anything could stop her going over it, but she was wrong.

At the last possible second Jordan slowed down, just enough to prevent Elliot from going over the edge, the dominating brunette finally breaking the kiss so she could smile down at the helpless blonde as she denied her the orgasm she craved.

Elliot tried to will herself to cum but it was no use and slowly she started coming down from her high at which point Jordan sped up again only to deny her orgasm again.

Too afraid to complain Elliot whimpered and cried pathetically in frustration as Jordan mercilessly kept her on the edge until the brunette's right hand found its way to her neck.

"I own you. Your my property. Mine. I own every part of you, even your breath. You don't breathe unless I allow you too bitch." Jordan growled, crazy with lust as she squeezed Elliot's neck tightly.

The blonde's eyes rolled in the back of her head in pleasure as she struggled for breath.

She was being choked. Oh how she'd always dreamed of being choked.

Her first sex dream had involved choking and over the years it had become one of her biggest fantasies.

"Do you understand me stick? Do you understand that from now on even breathing is a privilege you are only allowed to do because I say so. Do you understand that?" Jordan asked.

Elliot tried to answer but because of the choking all that came out was a muffled gargle.

"Nod or shake your head stick, do you understand?" Jordan asked.

The young doctor nodded her head.

"Good girl." Jordan said smiling, continuing to choke the girl as she fucked her, "Do you want to cum?"

The blonde frantically nodded.

"Then beg for it. Beg your Mistress's permission to cum." Jordan demanded, removing her hand from around Elliot's neck.

Elliot gasped as air filled her lungs properly again before begging, "Please Mistress, let me cum. I need to cum so bad. Please can I cum? Please. I need it. I need to cum."

"That depends, do you understand what you are?" Jordan asked.

"Yes Mistress." Elliot replied.

"Well then tell me, tell me what you are." Jordan ordered.

"I'm yours. You own me Mistress. I'm your property." Elliot answered submissively.

This answer caused Jordan to smile, "In that case... yes... I give you permission to cum."

With these words Jordan radically increased the speed of her thrusts, pounding into the blonde's pussy with all her might.

Knowing she was seconds away from her orgasm Elliot began begging for something she wanted without even thinking about it.

"Please... please choke me. Please choke me Mistress." Elliot begged.

Jordan frowned, hesitated for a moment and then leant on her elbows so she could wrap both her hands around Elliot's neck and began squeezing tightly.

The moment the choking started again Elliot's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she came in the most powerful orgasm she had ever known, which considering the quality of orgasms she had received today was really something. It rocked her to her very core, her body becoming like jelly as she melted even further into Jordan's body, the dominating woman almost choking the life out of her as she continued pounding her pussy to pulp. Jordan didn't stop, not even for a moment, her brutal thrusts bringing Elliot quickly to another climax which was somehow even more powerful than the first, and then a third which was more powerful than the second, and then the fourth which was more powerful than the third, and so on, and so on, and so on, until Elliot felt like she was on a constant high, her wonderful new Mistress taking her higher with every thrust.

Jordan held her own orgasm back a long time so she could savour the look of total bliss on her new slave's face and the adorable actions of her body as she broke in her pussy, but soon the combination of the mental stimulation of dominating this girl and the physical stimulation of the clit stimulator inside the toy doing its job all became too much and Jordan herself experienced a good, hard climax which almost forced her to stop fucking her new plaything, almost.

At the peak of her orgasm Jordan removed one hand from Elliot's neck and moved it down in between her legs to the balls of her strap on. Grabbing hold of them Jordan savoured the moment of conquering a new pussy before squeezing down and forcing her stored up cum through the toy and deep into Elliot's cunt, officially enslaving Elliot's pussy. A smile crossed Jordan's face as her cum filled the girl's cunt, in her mind marking it forever as her property, something for her to use and abuse from now on as she saw fit. Just one more hole and Elliot would be officially her slave.

Once she was sure all of her cum was inside the girl Jordan began slowing down until she came to a stop and then pulled out of Elliot's now enslaved pussy, got up and replaced the fake balls with fresh ones before admiring the sight before her of her freshly well fucked new slave lying on the bed panting and wheezing.

"That... that was amazing Mistress..." Elliot panted, trying to remember the last time she had ever had such a good fucking and coming up with nothing, "How... how do you know I always wanted to be choked?"

"I didn't." Jordan laughed, "You really are a little closet slut aren't you stick."

Elliot blushed.

"Oh twinkie, don't be embarrassed. Be proud of the perverted little slut you are. I know I'm looking forward to seeing just how slutty you are, but right now we've got one more hole on your body to break in." Jordan said with a wicked smile, "Now, turn over, get on all fours and present your ass to me."

Elliot opened her mouth to protest but the look on Jordan's face made her think twice. Instead the blonde hesitantly turned over and got onto all fours as instructed.

Jordan smiled to herself as her new pet did as it was told, the dominating brunette admiring the sight of the submissive blonde on all fours with her ass ready and waiting to be used for a few moments before reaching over to her nightstand for the bottle of anal lube she always kept there for occasions such as this.

Once she had spread a generous amount of the lube on a couple of her fingers Jordan pressed her index finger to Elliot's puckered rosebud.

The moment her fingertip touched the tight opening Elliot immediately tensed, the blonde clenching her ass hole tightly, obviously fearing the inevitable invasion to come.

This earned her a hard smack on her ass.

"Twinkie, every inch of this strap on is going up your ass, so if I were you I'd relax and let me lube up your butt hole, unless you want me to try taking your anal cherry without any lube. You don't want me to try taking your anal cherry without any lube do you stick?" Jordan asked.

"N... no Mistress." Elliot whimpered.

"That's what I thought." Jordan said, "So what are you going to do?"

"Relax Mistress." Elliot mumbled.

"Good girl." Jordan said, pressing her finger firmly against Elliot's tight ring.

Elliot whimpered and relaxed as best she could, waiting for the rectal invasion, but it didn't come.

Toying with her new slave Jordan moved her finger away from Elliot's butt hole and slid it up and down the crack of Elliot's ass, covering it with lube, stopping occasionally to rub some of the lube into Elliot's tight pucker, making sure there was plenty of lube on the hole for when she was going to try butt fucking the blonde with her strap on. Jordan did this for a long while before finally pressing her fingertip against Elliot's ass hole, stopping again when the blonde tensed only this time leaving her finger where it was and when the young doctor relaxed again Jordan forcefully pushed forward.

Elliot cried out softly as the finger pushed its way through the tight ring of her ass hole and slowly slid all the way inside her back door.

Just like when Jordan had fingered her ass earlier there was a small amount of pain as the finger entered her and pushed inside her, but like before the pain quickly faded. Unlike before after Jordan had spent a few moments gently sliding her finger in and out of Elliot's bottom and wriggled it around inside her rear hole the brunette pulled her finger out and then repeated this process with two fingers.

It was weird enough feeling her rectum being invaded and stretched by one finger but when the second finger was added it became so weird Elliot considered getting off the bed, grabbing her clothes and running out of here as fast as she could.

Elliot had always found the idea of anal sex gross and disgusting, and it would almost definitely hurt like hell and... well, that hole wasn't meant to be entered so it was just wrong.

Unfortunately for the blonde Jordan had made it very clear she intended to sodomise her, it had been one of the things that almost made Elliot not come here but her newly found submissive desires had been too much to resist and she had accepted this was just something she was going to have to do to get the domination she craved.

But how on earth was she going to take that giant cock in her tiny butt hole?

It had to be impossible. There was just no way it could possibly fit. Jordan would have to get a smaller toy, or better yet maybe Jordan would lick her pussy like she had done earlier. Elliot would like that. In fact she would love that.

But Jordan wasn't going to do that.

Jordan was going to be satisfied with nothing less than anal sex.

The brunette had taken a lot of anal cherries over the years and she knew just how to lube up a ass hole just right so that with enough force she could get even a dildo as big as her 12 incher up a girl's back passage. Elliot was about to suffer the same fate as many, many girls before her, not that she would suffer too much. As much has Jordan liked a little pain with her pleasure, especially when she was the one inflicting the pain, she much preferred the pleasure part, and she loved making someone take pleasure from such a perverted act, especially someone as repressed and uptight as this blonde seemed to be.

Everything was going well so far.

Jordan could easily slide her fingers around Elliot's ass hole as much as she wanted now without a negative response. In fact she seemed to get quite a positive response, the blonde moaning and groaning pleasurably as Jordan thrust her twirling fingers in and out of her back door at a steady pace, Elliot's reaction making it clear she was ready for the next step of this final act of submission.

Removing her fingers from Elliot's rectum Jordan grabbed her strap on by the base and pressed the tip against the blonde's slightly stretched out butt hole, the brunette smiling as Elliot tensed as expected before relaxing in acceptance of her fate.

Teasing her plaything like before Jordan lazily slid the tip of her fake cock up and down Elliot's ass crack for a few long moments before pressing the dildo firmly against the puckered opening.

"You haven't ever taken a cock up your ass before have you stick?" Jordan asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the blonde's lips.

"N... no Mistress." Elliot whimpered.

"Good, I love popping anal cherries, and this way your first time taking it up the butt is even more special because it symbolises your submission to me." Jordan said, pausing for a moment to let that sink in before continuing, "Now, I want you to reach back and spread your butt cheeks for me stick. Open yourself up and offer me your ass hole. Make it easier for me to take your anal cherry."

Elliot whimpered, but did as she was told, pressing her face into the bed sheets as she reached back and spread her butt cheeks, offering her virgin ass hole up as a sacrifice to prove her submission.

Jordan smiled at this proof of submission, before pressing forward slowly but firmly, watching with glee as the tight puckered opening spread around the head of her dildo until it was finally slid through Elliot's tight back door, popping her anal cherry.

Elliot gasped in a combination of surprise and pain as Jordan robbed her of her anal virginity. She hadn't thought it was possible for something so big to fit inside her tiny butt hole and as pain shot through her body she wished she had been right.

Luckily the pain was given a chance to slowly fade away as Jordan stayed as still as a statue for a few moments before forcing an additional inch into Elliot's rectum.

With every additional inch Elliot either gasped or cried out, the blonde digging her fingernails into her buttocks and clenching her teeth as she endured one of the most painful experiences of her life.

"Oh don't be such a little cry baby stick." Jordan said, smacking Elliot on her half filled ass, "Suck it up and take it."

Wanting to complete this task so she could be officially Jordan's slave Elliot did as she was told, her teeth grinding together almost painfully and her fingernails digging so deeply into her butt cheeks they almost drew blood as she tried to remain quiet while having her ass forced open and stretched wide.

It seemed like it would never end, inch after inch going up Elliot's butt, with every inch Elliot swearing she couldn't possibly take any more only for Jordan to prove her wrong and force another inch into her back passage.

Just when she thought it would go on forever Elliot felt something press against her butt cheeks and after a few seconds she realised to her amazement it was Jordan's thighs meaning somehow that 12 inch dildo was now all the way inside her ass.

"Congratulations twinkie, that's 12 inches all the way up your butt." Jordan praised mockingly with a hard slap to Elliot's full to bursting behind, "How does it feel?"

"Gr... great Mistress." Elliot lied through her teeth.

"Ha, well don't you worry stick, I know your type. You say butt sex is disgusting and you'd never do it but one good session of ass fucking later and you're a little anal whore." Jordan said after the blonde's obvious lie.

"Hm." Elliot snorted, before quickly trying and failing to find the right words to apologise, "I mean if you say so Mistress... I mean whatever you say Mistress... I mean... I mean, yes Mistress."

As Elliot whimpered in anticipation of a beating for her little slip and the words following them Jordan briefly considered punishing her pet but decided to save it for later, right now she wanted to finish breaking in her new slave.

"You're right stick, I say so. I say you will end up loving it up your butt, and you will, but for now just try to relax. Your Mistress is going to start fucking your ass now and it will be easier for me if you try and stay as loose as possible." Jordan informed her little bitch as she tightened her grip on Elliot's thighs and began slowly pulling her strap on from the blonde's butt.

Elliot cried out as she felt the truly bizarre sensation of Jordan's dildo slowly being removed inch by inch from her rectum until it was about halfway out at which point the brunette stopped and began pushing her strap on back inside Elliot's ass.

Jordan repeated this, beginning a slow rhythm, her dildo moving steadily through the blonde's back passage, stretching it out for what would come later.

Elliot's mind wasn't focused on what was going to happen later, it was very much focused on what was happening right now.

Having something moving in and out of her butt was by far the weirdest sensation of Elliot's life, although surprisingly not the most painful.

Elliot had expected this to be like pure agony, but even during the initial entry it wasn't anywhere near as painful as she had been expecting and surprisingly the pain she felt quickly deteriorated into a dull, uncomfortable ache. It was still far from pleasant but it wasn't unbearable either. If this was as bad as it got the blonde could definitely take it if it meant she could be Jordan's slave and know the sweet submission she had felt with this dominating woman everyday.

Just as Elliot began to think she could put up with this something amazing happened.

She felt a spark... a little spark of pleasure... coming from her ass hole!

But that was impossible. It had to be impossible.

Sure Elliot had thought she had felt pleasure from her butt hole before when Jordan had fingered her ass in one of the patient rooms, but over the last couple of hours she had concluded that she had to be imagining things because there was no possible way she could ever feel pleasure from that hole.

Nearly the exact same moment Elliot thought that she felt it again, and then a short time later again, and then again, and then again, and then again.

Soon the sparks came quicker and got stronger, Elliot's body filling with pleasure which shouldn't be possible but apparently it was.

As those little sparks became bigger, stronger and faster Elliot's ass hole slowly seemed to loosen around the invader until even the uncomfortableness disappeared, leaving only the sparks of pleasure which eventually became so strong Elliot couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure.

Elliot's eyes almost burst from her head when the first unmistakable moan of pleasure fell from her lips. It couldn't possibly be feeling that good, could it? Apparently it could as moan after moan escaped her mouth.

Soon much like earlier when the butt sex began Elliot gritted her teeth and buried her face into the covers, only this time it wasn't to try and drown out her cries of pain but to cover up her moans of pleasure.

The feeling of humiliation for enjoying something so gross and disgusting was so overwhelming tears of shame filled Elliot's eyes and stained the bed sheets but she didn't complain, instead she just stayed there on her knees with her face down and ass up, her hands submissively spreading her butt cheeks for her new owner as she wept, cried and moaned as her body betrayed her.

Jordan smirked as her new little pet began moaning for her, a clear sign the blonde was beginning to like it up her butt.

The brunette had meant what she said before, she had seen Elliot's type and knew it wouldn't take a lot to make this uptight little bitch an anal loving whore.

Sexually repressed people like Elliot were easy to pervert, because without a steady dose of good old fashioned sex their minds were left to wonder and more often than not some of the more kinkier sides of sex became all they could think about. Things such as same sex fun, anal pleasure and fun with toys were the most common, all of which would then be repressed by the uptight person who thought about them during lonely nights.

There was a very good chance that Elliot had thought about girl on girl fun and anal sex during her alone time but then had been so ashamed about it that she repressed it. If that was true then Jordan was doing Elliot a favour by showing her there was no need to be ashamed of things which felt so good.

Of course there was the chance Elliot was just a straight girl who was genuinely disgusted by butt sex, but if that was true Jordan really didn't care. In fact Jordan liked the idea that maybe Elliot was an anal hating straight girl who she was turning into an anal loving dyke. Well, technically a anal loving bisexual, but anal loving dyke seemed hotter for the situation.

Whatever the case Jordan was having a lot of fun introducing Elliot to the joys of anal sex.

There was just something about butt fucking another woman which really turned Jordan on, especially in this position.

It just made Jordan feel so powerful, so dominant, so in control.

At this moment she had another woman in one of the most submissive positions possible, face down and ass up on her bed, the blonde still spreading her butt cheeks because Jordan hadn't told her to stop, the brunette kneeling behind Elliot and gently thrusting her strap on in and out of her ass.

From this position there could be no doubt who was in control, no doubt who was in charge, no doubt who was the mistress and who was the slave.

The position also gave Jordan a great view to look at while she butt fucked her slave, that being of course her little bitch bent over and spreading her ass cheeks for her, exposing her cute little butt hole as it was being destroyed by her strap on.

To Jordan the blonde's ass hole looked beautiful, stretched wide open by her toy in total submission to her, that busted up butt hole letting Jordan know it understood she was it's new mistress, she owned it and could do this to it whenever she wanted.

Elliot herself was being just as submissive as her ass hole, the blonde exposing her wrecked rectum to the woman who owned her butt hole and every other hole on her body.

The moaning and crying was another nice sign of Elliot's submission, but Jordan found herself wanting more, and sliding one of her hands from the blonde's thigh down to her pussy Jordan found the more she wanted.

"Looks like I was right about you doesn't it stick?" Jordan said as she lazily stroked her fingers up and down the lips of Elliot's soaking wet pussy only to pinch the blonde's clit tightly when she didn't get a response, "Doesn't it?"

"Yes Mistress!" Elliot yelped in pain, pulling her face from the covers and turning it so she could speak to her mistress, "You were right about me."

"So what does that make you twinkie?" Jordan asked.

Elliot thought about this for a few moments and then whimpered once she realised what she'd have to say.

"A... a little anal whore Mistress. It... it makes me a little anal whore." Elliot mumbled.

"That's right, good girl." Jordan said, letting go of Elliot's clit and going back to gently stroking the blonde's pussy, "You're a little anal whore. My little anal whore. What are you?"

"Your... your little anal whore Mistress... owww!" Elliot exclaimed as Jordan smacked her spread ass cheeks, connecting mostly with the soft flesh of her bottom.

"Again, but this time without the annoying hesitation, what are you?" Jordan demanded.

"Your little anal whore Mistress, I'm your little anal whore." Elliot replied quickly.

"Good girl." Jordan said as Elliot whimpered again, "Oh, why are you crying stick? Does it still hurt? No, your moaning too much and your pussy is too wet for it to still hurt. I know, you're crying because you can't believe how good it feels, and you're a little ashamed for liking it so much, isn't that right stick?"

"Yes Mistress." Elliot said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Why do you feel ashamed to like it stick? Tell me." Jordan ordered.

"Because it's gross, and disgusting, and wrong, and... and... it shouldn't feel this good." Elliot blurted out, a fresh batch of tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about that twinkie, what you're feeling is natural for a girl like you." Jordan said, comforting Elliot in her own unique way as the blonde continued to whine, "Do you know what your problem is stick? It's that you think of yourself as a woman, when the truth is you're not, not really. A woman has dignity, self-respect, and power. You have none of these things, because you're not really a woman. You're a weak, pathetic little slut. But don't feel too bad about it twinkie, it's just your place in life. You exist so real women like me have something to compare ourselves too, something to try not to be, and most of all something to use for our pleasure. You see stick, you were born to be the sexual plaything of real women and your entire life you've just been waiting for someone like me to take you, break you, and turn you into the little slut you were always meant to be. Deep down you know that I'm right, that whenever you tried being a strong woman, a real woman, it just never felt right and you just ended up failing and being a disgrace to our gender. But today when I dominated you it felt right didn't it stick? It felt right, natural even, because you were where you were supposed to be. You had been put in your place and you loved it."

Jordan paused in her little speech so Elliot could whimper and take that in before continuing, "I'm not saying this to be mean stick, I'm just stating the facts, and if you search your heart you'll realise it's true. You don't have too admit it right now, you just have to think about it while I'm enjoying your ass. Speaking of which, let go of your butt cheeks and lift yourself up onto all fours, it's time for me to show you just how good a nice hard ass fucking can be for a little slut like you."

Elliot whimpered but didn't hesitate to obey, letting go of her ass cheeks and pushing her upper body upwards so she was on all fours. She then braced herself, deeply fearing what would come next, although it wasn't what she was expecting.

From Jordan's tone of voice Elliot had been expecting her new mistress to start jack-hammering her poor ass hole with all her might but instead Jordan just ever so slightly increased the pace, waited a while and then slightly increased the pace a little more, and then another pause followed by another increase in pace, Jordan repeating this process until finally she was jack-hammering in and out of Elliot's ass hole.

If Jordan had immediately started pounding away at Elliot's pooper then it would probably have torn the poor blonde's butt hole apart. Considering the power Jordan was now using to butt fuck the blonde doctor Elliot's ass hole should have been torn to shreds, and maybe it was being torn to shreds, but if it was Elliot couldn't feel it, she couldn't even feel any uncomfortableness, all she felt was pure pleasure coming from her butt.

This wasn't like before either because instead of little sparks rocket seemed to be exploding inside her caboodle and then shooting straight from it to her brain and then threw out her body, driving her crazy.

Elliot had heard it was possible to receive stimulation from her butt hole. She had always dismissed it as impossible but as her mind melted from anal pleasure there was no way she could possibly deny it now.

It felt so good Elliot wasn't even sure stimulation did it justice.

It was so amazing it actually felt as good as when her pussy was being fucked... maybe even better, which just made Elliot even more disgusted with herself.

It wasn't natural, it didn't feel natural, but at the same time it did. It was a paradox Elliot struggled to understand, part of her hating herself for getting such unbelievable pleasure from something she had always considered so disgusting and yet another part of her too deliriously happy to care.

The part of her that was deliriously happy tried to ignore the other part, Elliot wanting to just shut off her brain and enjoy the pleasure she was feeling but there was a thousand different thoughts screeching through her head like a deafening siren, taking away from her enjoyment until finally she had an epiphany, a moment of perfect clarity which set her free, not just to enjoy anal sex but to accept who she really was.

She was a slut. She wasn't a woman, not a real one. She was just a slut.

She didn't deserve to be called a woman. She was a disgrace to her gender. She should publicly apologise to every woman in the world for trying to impersonate one of them when the truth was she was nothing but a little slut who should be bowing down to the real women of the world. Real women like Jordan Sullivan.

Oh Jordan. Her wonderful mistress. A real woman who had seen her pathetic attempt to impersonate a woman and had put her in her place.

Jordan had shown Elliot what she truly was, a slut.

A woman wouldn't enjoy something so revolting as anal sex. A real woman would be disgusted by it, think it was unnatural, and not enjoy it in any way if she had to endure it.

That's why Elliot wasn't a real woman, because she liked the disgusting and gross act of anal sex. She also liked being spanked, whipped and dominated, humiliations real women would probably never allow themselves to be a part of, but humiliations Elliot had not only submitted to but had loved, and now she knew why. It was because she was a slut, not a real woman. She had disgraced her gender by trying to be a real woman and now she needed to be punished. She needed to be punished by another woman to show she now understood she was inferior to real women. Elliot had to show she understood now that her place in life was being a slut for a real woman, real women like her wonderful Mistress Jordan Sullivan who had opened her eyes to the truth and was now helping her become the slut she was always meant to be by turning her into her slave.

Elliot promised herself she was going to be the best slave ever and do whatever her mistress wanted, no matter how disgusting and degrading it might be. If anything the more disgusting and degrading it was the more Elliot would probably like it, after all this butt fucking was possibly the most amazing thing she'd ever felt which just showed what a perverted little slut she was.

The blonde just hoped her mistress could find some way to enjoy fucking her ass hole half as much as she was enjoying getting her ass hole fucked.

Jordan was getting a lot of enjoyment out of Elliot's ass hole, although truth be told the majority of it was psychological.

The stimulator inside her harness was doing a wonderful job on her clit and she loved the feeling of her thighs smacking hard against the blonde's butt cheeks, as well as the sound it made which echoed throughout the room, but it couldn't compare with the mental stimulation of brutally butt fucking another woman.

It just made her feel so dominant, so superior, so better.

From an early age Jordan had recognised she was better than most people. Most people were incredibly flawed in very obvious ways while Jordan did a good job of hiding the few flaws she had and playing to her strengths. One of those strengths was pointing out those flaws she could easily see in other people and making them hate themselves because of it.

Just look at twinkie here.

The blonde was obviously incredibly self-conscious, had an incredibly uptight and old-fashioned view towards sex which was probably a result of a very sheltered upbringing, and now Jordan was giving her a taste of the kinkier side of sex Elliot really wasn't sure what to make of it.

First Jordan had watched as Elliot had struggled to accept her bisexual feelings, and then she had watched her struggle to accept her newly found love of spanking, and then she had watched her struggle to accept her enjoyment of anal sex.

It was very obvious the blonde was disgusted with herself for enjoying getting her ass fucked, and considering all she had put Elliot through that day Jordan decided to push an idea on her which would make her submission easier on both of them.

She had told Elliot she wasn't really a woman, and it seemed the little whore had bought it. How hilarious was that?

A love for licking pussy, getting spanked and taking it up the butt did not make a woman a disgrace to her gender or mean she had any less right to call herself a woman, it just meant she enjoyed being submissive, but this little blonde had such a low opinion of herself she didn't even try to deny it. What's more Jordan bet she could make the blonde admit it. In fact, that was exactly what she was going to do right now.

"So stick, what are you? A slut or a woman?" Jordan asked, never slowing her pooper pounding pace.

"A slut. I'm a slut. I'm your slut Mistress." Elliot moaned submissively, hoping to tell Jordan what she wanted to hear but at the same time believing what she was saying, "I'm your whore. Your anal whore. I'm your bitch. I'm your slave."

"Good girl." Jordan said, impressed with the blonde's submission, "You are my slave, but I've still got to finish breaking in your ass hole to make it official. You want me to make it official don't you stick?"

"Oh yes Mistress, I want you to make it official. I want to be officially your slave. Break my ass hole so I can be officially your slave. Fuck my ass, ruin it, rip it apart, rip my ass hole apart!" Elliot groaned happily as her ass was probably already breaking under the hard fucking she was receiving, not that she felt anything but pleasure at this point.

"That won't be necessary." Jordan laughed, "Besides, I like your ass hole. I don't want to break it, I just want to stretch it out so I can use it whenever I want, and I will be using it from now on whenever I want, right twinkie?"

"That's right Mistress, you will be using my ass hole whenever you want from now on." Elliot parroted.

"Good girl." Jordan moaned, realising she couldn't stop herself from cumming much longer and she needed to do a few things first, "Now, it's almost time for me to mark your ass hole with my cum, making it officially mine and you my slave, but first I want you to look at your reward for becoming my slave."

With that Jordan awkwardly reached across to her bedside table, pulled a item from it and threw it expertly so it landed in front of Elliot's face.

Once the thing fell in front of her Elliot's eyes went wide with shock at the realisation of what it was and what it meant.

"What's that stick?" Jordan asked.

"It's... it's a collar Mistress." Elliot replied.

"Good, and can you tell me what it says?" Jordan asked.

Elliot frowned and then saw the tag. It was face down so she had to reach across and turn it over so she could see the writing on the tag. Once she had read it Elliot whimpered and answered her mistress.

"It... it says 'Property of Jordan Sullivan' Mistress." Elliot said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"And is that what you want to be stick, do you want to be my property?" Jordan asked.

"Oh yes Mistress, I want to be yours. I want to be your property. I want to be property of Jordan Sullivan. Please make me the property of Jordan Sullivan. Please make me your property Mistress!" Elliot begged shamelessly.

"Oh I will stick, don't you worry. I'll make you mine, my property. So just shut up and take my cock up your ass, and soon you'll have that pretty little collar around your neck, symbolising my ownership of you." Jordan said as she tightened her grip on Elliot's hips, "Oh, and don't forget to ask my permission to cum you pathetic little bitch!"

With that Jordan went into overdrive, the sound of her hips savagely slamming into Elliot's ass cheeks becoming deafening as Jordan used every ounce of her strength to tear her new bitch's butt hole apart.

At the same time Elliot began thrusting herself backwards against the invading dildo, impaling her horny ass hole upon the monster cock out of pure instinct.

Soon both women were completely lost to the perverted act of anal sex, the whole world falling away until all that existed was a strap on and a butt hole.

Well, for Jordan there was also a stimulator which was torturing her clit with pleasure but apart from that her tunnel vision was focused on the horribly misused and stretched out butt hole of her new slave and the huge dildo around her waist which she was plowing into that back door.

As for Elliot, she was completely focused on that big strap on pounding its way through her anal passage, the sensations making her thrust herself backwards like a bitch in heat. She had never acted so wantonly before but she couldn't help herself. She had no dignity or shame left, if she'd had any to begin with. All that mattered to her at that moment was cumming, something which was seconds away.

Just as she felt herself about to go over the edge Elliot remembered she had to ask for permission, and using every ounce of her willpower she was able to hold back her climax and yell, "Please Mistress I need to cum now, please can I cum?"

Jordan briefly considered refusing but she couldn't hold back much longer either so she answered, "Yes slave, you can cum."

Elliot was incredibly grateful Jordan said that because she didn't think she could stop herself if she'd tried and the permission allowed her to just relax and let it come. Of course when it arrived it completely knocked her senseless, Elliot's very first anal induced orgasm causing her mind to explode into a million pieces and then make those pieces slowly melt away into a blissful happiness. Before she could even comprehend what had happened Elliot experienced her second anal induced orgasm, and then her third, and then her fourth, and so on, and so on in quick succession, Jordan sodomising her to multiple climaxes without even touching her pussy. Just before she slipped into a vegetable state of pleasure Elliot wondered how something was possible, and whether she should be ashamed of it, and then it was a very long time before she had another coherent thought.

Jordan smirked in smug satisfaction as she brought Elliot to a series of climaxes before her own face slipped into a mask of bliss as the clit stimulator did its job and sent her over the edge in a mind melting, body numbing orgasm. Selfishly wanting more Jordan continued pounding away at Elliot's ass hole, literally using the blonde's butt for her own pleasure and bringing herself to another couple of climaxes before reaching down to the balls of her strap on. Jordan took a moment to savour this, her complete and total enslavement of this hot little slut, before squeezing down hard on the fake balls, shooting her cum deep into the blonde's bowels, Jordan officially enslaving Elliot.

From within her vegetable state Elliot became aware of liquid filling her butt and a small smile crossed her face. She was enslaved. She was Jordan's slave. And she'd never been so happy.

Jordan kept a tight grip on the false balls as she decorated the inside of Elliot's rectum in her cream and when she was sure every drop of her cum was buried deep within the blonde's back passage Jordan began slowing down until she came to a stop, then reached over, grabbed the collar and tightly fastened it around the young doctor's neck, the collar a physical symbol of Elliot's enslavement.

Once the collar was secure Jordan pulled back, slowly removing her strap on from Elliot's ass, enjoying the sight of that terribly misused hole stretching obscenely around her fake cock as she pulled out from the blonde's butt.

For a few moments Jordan knelt there, admiring with pride the blonde's bruised butt cheeks and gaping ass hole slowly leaking her cum before collapsing onto her back on the bed in exhaustion.

Fuck, that had been a good fuck.

Both Elliot and Jordan stayed where they were for a while until their breathing finally returned to something close to normal, at which point the brunette turned to the blonde.

"What are you stick?" Jordan asked.

Elliot lifted her head, turned to look at Jordan and then said with more conviction than she had ever said anything before, "Your slave. I'm your slave Mistress."

Jordan smiled, reached out, grabbed Elliot by the hair and pulled her lips to hers.

The blonde collapsed onto her mistress and melted into her arms, grateful for the surprisingly soft kiss and embrace as she tried to recover from the greatest sex of her life.

The brunette enjoyed the feeling of her pet in her arms and getting the chance to be intimate with her, but she didn't want her new slave to get the wrong idea. She needed to make sure Elliot didn't forget her place, and Jordan knew just how to do that.

"Clean." Jordan commanded when she broke the kiss, pointing downwards.

Even when she looked at were Jordan was pointing it took a few moments for Elliot to realise what her mistress wanted. When Elliot figured it out a look of disgust crossed her face and she looked up pleadingly at Jordan but her mistress just stared back at her coldly.

With a whimper Elliot slowly crawled down in between Jordan's legs and after one final failed attempt at looking up at the brunette for sympathy the young doctor crinkled her nose in disgust, lowered her head and took the tip of the dildo into her mouth.

Even though the strap on had been in the deepest part of her rectum only a few moments ago the taste wasn't quite that bad, or maybe it just didn't taste that bad to Elliot because she was a slut. Whatever the reason Elliot began bobbing her head on the fake cock, taking more and more of it each time, forcing herself to deep throat it when the time came so she could give the strap on the best blow job possible, all to show her mistress how grateful she was to her for enslaving her.

Jordan smiled and lazily stroked the enslaved blonde's hair as her pet bobbed her head on her dildo, eventually getting her mouth all the way down to the base so she could clean it of all her ass juices like a good little slut, making it very clear Elliot was going to make an excellent slave.

"Ok twinkie, that's clean enough, time for bed." Jordan said once she decided her cock was clean enough.

Gratefully Elliot tiredly began moving up the bed until the hand on her head stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? You don't sleep with me, you're not good enough for that. You sleep over there." Jordan said, pointing to a dog basket in the corner of the room.

Elliot looked at the basket and then asked her mistress pleadingly, "No, please mistress, let me sleep with you, just for tonight."

Jordan thought about this. Normally she would say no and just kick her slave out of bed, but Elliot was freshly enslaved and after the hot fucking session they had just had Jordan was in a generous mood.

"Ok stick, you can sleep with me, but not beside me. You can sleep at my feet like the little pet you are. In return for this privilege you will kiss my feet before you go to sleep, and again when I wake up to show you understand your place." Jordan said.

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress." Elliot said in reply, not wanting to push her luck.

The blonde didn't care where she was on the bed, she just wanted to be near to the woman who had enslaved her.

Curling up at the bottom of the bed Elliot devoted herself completely to worshipping her mistress's feet, covering them with kisses in the hope she could prove she understood her place, that Jordan had enslaved her and she was now the property of this dominating woman to be used as she saw fit.

Elliot continued kissing those feet long after Jordan fell asleep, her lips pressed against them when finally her exhaustion caught up with her and she drifted off to sleep were she dreamed what life had in store for her now she was Jordan Sullivan's slave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Once she had closed the bathroom door behind her Elliot Reid leaned back against it, closed her eyes and sighed.

She had been a nervous wreck all day, totally on edge to hear the words which would introduce her to her new master or mistress for the night.

The last six blissful months Elliot had been trained to be the perfect slave and the submissive blonde had loved every moment of it. She had loved every spanking, cropping, whipping and paddling she had been forced to endure as punishment for all sorts of trivial things during her training just as much if not more as all those times her wonderful mistress stretched out her pussy or ass hole with one of her toys, Elliot learning to adore the small butt plugs, vibrators and clit stimulators just as much as the massive strap ons that her mistress used to drill her holes. As much as she had grown to love her 'punishments' and as much as she loved having her holes played with, stretched and fucked the one thing Elliot adored more than anything else was worshipping her mistress with her mouth, Elliot living to lick out pussy and ass hole so she could serve her owner.

Elliot now knew her purpose in life was to serve others, because they were all better than her, every single one of them. Her mistress Jordan Sullivan had opened Elliot's eyes and shown her this and for that Elliot would adore her mistress forever and do whatever she wanted, even if that meant submitting to a total stranger.

Jordan had been talking about pimping Elliot out since she enslaved her, and just as Elliot began thinking it was just mindless talk her mistress informed her she had been sold for a dollar.

It was humiliating to think she was only worth a dollar and yet Elliot loved the idea of being a cheap sex slave her mistress pimped out for her own amusement, which showed her mistress was right and she was a perverted little slut, or her training was taking effect, or both.

Of course the fact that she liked this humiliation didn't matter, her mistress told her she would do this so Elliot would do this.

Slowly walking to the basin Elliot used the cold water to wash her hands and face to try and calm her nervous body down.

Even though there was no doubt in Elliot's mind she was going to do this the anticipation was killing her.

She had begged her mistress to tell her who she had been sold to several times, which earned her several spankings, but her mistress refused to tell her anything except some time during the day someone would tell her to 'place her hands on the wall and stick her ass out'. For the rest of the day Elliot would have to submit to that person no matter who it was and do every little thing they said.

As a result Elliot had spent the entire day on edge, just waiting for this person to reveal themselves, feeling like everyone she talk to, looked at her, or even walked past her were about to say those words which could have her submitting anywhere, even in a public place for all the blonde knew. Her mistress never made her submit in public but this new person might, and Elliot would have to do what they said no matter how public or perverted it was. This person could want anything, and be anyone, and that was driving Elliot crazy.

Elliot was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening, the blonde tensing as she looked up into the mirror to see who it was but then relaxing and smiling when the reflection showed her who it was.

"Hey Carla." Elliot greeted the reflection of her friend.

"Hey," Carla replied softly as she came to stand by her friend, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elliot said, a little too quickly to be convincing.

"Are you sure, you seem a little distracted." Carla pointed out.

"It's nothing, I just... I just have a lot on my mind today that's all." Elliot said.

"Oh... anything I can help you with?" Carla offered.

"No, thanks but I don't think you can help me with this." Elliot said.

"Are you sure?" Carla asked in a noticeably softer tone, "I might surprise you."

It could have been Elliot's imagination but there seemed to be something off about what her friend had just said. It was a vibe she was also getting from the way her friend was looking at her.

"That's ok, I'm... I'm pretty sure you can't help me with this." Elliot said, immediately hating herself as that sounded rude and adding, "Thanks though, I really appreciate it."

An awkward silence fell between them, Elliot feeling like Carla was watching her like a hawk, something her mistress always seem to do right before giving her an order.

Could Carla... no, it wasn't possible. Carla was with Turk. Carla loved Turk. Everyone knew it. There was no way Carla could possibly... and yet the way Carla was looking at her made Elliot feel the same way she felt when her mistress looked at her like that, like she wanted to fall to her knees and beg the obviously superior woman to use her as she pleased.

"I... I better be going..." Elliot said, feeling a little overwhelmed, "See you later."

Carla leaned against the basin for a few moments as she watched Elliot try and leave before calling out to her.

"Place your hands on the wall and stick your ass out."

Elliot immediately stopped dead in her tracks, her heart beating a mile a minute as she replayed what was just said in her mind, checking she wasn't hearing things, before like a shot pressing her hands against the nearest wall and sticking her ass out.

Carla smiled at Elliot's obedience, but the blonde wasn't where she wanted her to be.

"Not there, lean over here so you're hands are either side of this mirror." Carla ordered, pointing to where she wanted Elliot to be.

This time Elliot didn't hesitate in obeying the command but halfway there she realised she had forgotten something, "Yes Mistress."

Carla smiled at the comment as Elliot got into position, and then again when Elliot stuck her ass out without needing to be asked. It seemed Elliot might not be as bad as Jordan had said. Then again they had only just gotten started.

The Latina nurse waited a few seconds before standing behind her prey, leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Surprised?"

There was a pause and then Elliot nodded, "Yes Mistress."

"That's cute, but sweetie I'm not your Mistress. Your Mistress is a bitch who is way too hard on her slaves and has a tendency to throw them away like broken toys once she's done playing with them, or passing them around to anyone with a dollar in their pocket." Carla said, sounding annoyed, before her voice softened again, "That's why I always make sure I'm the first one she pimps her slaves out too, so I can remind them, in case she's beaten it out of them, that they can still say no and they don't have too do anything they don't want to do. So Elliot, I guess my first question is do you really want to do this? Do you really want to be that bitch's whore?"

A long silence fell between them.

In truth that question had been floating around Elliot's head all day but the answer had always been the same and the reason for the pause was not because Elliot was rethinking it but was simply terrified that her answer would disgust her friend.

"Yes." Elliot said softly.

The blonde waited for Carla to become disgusted, but it didn't happen. Instead the other woman showed her sympathy.

"Ok, next question. Are you ok with what your Mistress does to you? Is it too much? Do you like being dominated but feel your Mistress is too rough?" Carla asked.

"No, I like what my Mistress does to me." Elliot admitted.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that?" Carla asked, getting closer to the other woman.

"Yes... I'm sure..." Elliot said.

There was another pause, and then Carla smiled.

"Ok then," Carla said softly before brushing a piece of Elliot's hair back and then gently beginning to stroke her fingers through her hair soothingly, "You know when you first came here, when you were little Miss out for yourself making things difficult for everybody, I thought about making you my little bitch, or at least giving you a richly deserved spanking, but I decided against it and I'm glad I did because it turns out I was wrong about you. You're not as bad as I thought, and I'm even starting to like you. That doesn't stop the fact that there are about a million different nasty things I'd like to do to your beautiful little body, that is if you're ok with it. Are you ok with me doing nasty things to you tonight?"

"Oh yes." Elliot replied in a half smile as she thought about what Carla might do to her.

"Good," Carla said, "But if things get too weird for you just let me know ok?"

"Ok." Elliot replied softly.

"Ok... now, before we begin do you have any questions?" Carla asked.

There was a pause.

"W... what about Turk?" Elliot asked softly.

Carla smiled, "We have an agreement. I continue doing this with just the women Jordan enslaves and I tell him everything that happens in detail. I even let him join in on occasion as long as he promises not to tell JD."

"Do you think he keeps his promise?" Elliot asked curiously.

"I think so. JD wouldn't be able to stop obsessing about it if he knew, and he's pretty oblivious to half the stuff that goes on around here. Hell, he's so wrapped up in his own little daydream filled world I don't think he even knows I'm bisexual even though I've been stealing glances at you're cute butt since you got here." Carla said, reaching down and squeezing Elliot's ass, "And speaking of your cute butt, I think it's time for us to start having some fun. Unless of course you have any other questions?"

"No, I'm fine." Elliot gasped as Carla caressed her ass.

"Good, now while sadly I'm not your Mistress and you're not my slave there is a really obvious game we can play which is just too tempting to pass up. So here's how we're going to play, you're the naughty, rich, stuck up little white doctor who has stepped out of line way too many times with the nursing staff and is now going to be punished. I think... about 200 spanks should be a nice starting point, don't you? Yes, and I think you should count out and thank me for each one of them. Oh, and you should call me Nurse Espinosa from now on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Nurse Espinosa." Elliot said.

"Good girl." Carla said, before pulling down Elliot's blue Scrubs and underwear to reveal her bare little butt, the Latina nurse smiling at the lack of objection from the blonde doctor, "Now, let's begin.

"Yes Nurse Espinosa... owww... one, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... two, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... three, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... four, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... five, thank you Nurse Espinosa..."

As she began to spank her friend Carla felt a little speck of guilt.

She had felt it before, randomly ever since she brought Elliot from Jordan and on a few of the other occasion she had done this, most of them in fact, but she just told herself the same thing she always did, and that was this was for their own good.

Over the years Carla had become an expert of spotting whether people were just doing this because they felt they had to or because they actually enjoyed it. If they weren't really that into it she could do everything within her power to save them from Jordan's clutches, and if they actually enjoyed it then she could help get them ready for what to expect. So either way she would be helping Elliot.

Of course another part of the guilt Carla was feeling was because she was hoping Elliot would actually enjoy this kind of treatment because she had been secretly lusting after her since she arrived, but again Carla was almost 100% sure she had nothing to worry about.

Even though she had pretended not to Carla was fully aware of the way Elliot had looked at her both before and after her enslavement, and while before Carla wasn't sure if Elliot was fully aware of her own sapphic feelings ever since the blonde doctor had become Jordan's little plaything her looks had lost nearly all their subtlety. Not only that but Elliot had obviously been fighting a losing battle with her own natural submissive nature since she first arrived, and it was a battle she had seemingly officially lost as the blonde had become even more submissive than before. This fact combined with what Jordan had told Carla about Elliot gave the Latina nurse the impression not only would it be easy to get Elliot under her thumb, but the blonde would enjoy every moment of it.

Putting her theory to the test Carla began turning the heat up on the spanking, randomly delivering the hardest blow she could possibly give in between the more gentle spanks, watching Elliot's face carefully in the mirror for her response.

Carla smiled widely at the response. Elliot cried out in pain as anyone would, but the way her eyelids fluttered ever so slightly and her face and eyes in particular flooded with pleasure told Carla her friend wasn't playing a long because she was either scared of Jordan or scared of losing her job or both, she actually enjoyed it. Elliot enjoyed being a submissive little slut who gets her ass spanked.

Carla's smile got even wider. Tonight really was going to be fun.

"Owww... ninety eight, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... ninety nine, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... one hundred, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... one hundred and one, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... one hundred and two, thank you Nurse Espinosa..."

Elliot was unable to hide her soft moans of pleasure in between her cries of pain as the spanking became rougher.

Her mistress had been teaching her for months not to care about her own slutty reactions as they were only natural for a slut like her but she couldn't help it. Self-loathing and second-guessing herself was just as big a part of who Elliot was as her submissive nature, maybe more so, and the fact that Elliot was still able to feel ashamed and humiliated for enjoying being spanked even after everything Jordan had done to her and made her do over the past few months only made the whole thing more pleasurable to her. Of course the fact that she found pleasure in her own humiliation and self-loathing only made Elliot feel more humiliated and made her hate herself more, which in turn gave her more pleasure which just repeated itself in a vicious cycle.

Every so often her train of thought was interrupted by one of those wonderfully hard slaps to her ass, Elliot coming out of her own humiliation and self-loathing long enough to enjoy the pain before going right back to it.

Eventually after a particularly hard smack Elliot's eyes focused on the woman in the mirror who was spanking her and she immediately felt her knees go weak as her eyes were captured by Carla's eyes, the nurse staring into her soul and seeing the disgusting little slut she was deep down inside. This made Elliot feel ashamed of herself and she immediately looked away as though she had been scalded, but that delicious feeling shame brought her eyes back to Carla's again and again, the doctor staring wondrously and lustfully at the nurse as she continued to spank her.

The spanking itself made it obvious Carla had done this before and that she was very skilled at it. It also became obvious she was holding back. Elliot wished Carla wouldn't, but she knew better than to question her better. Besides, while Elliot would have loved someone else to come in here and see her humiliation, and she was still hoping someone would, she understood that Nurse Espinosa may not want to be discovered, and as always Elliot is eager to submit to another's desire.

On the bright side it wasn't like the spanking wasn't painful, and while it paled in comparison to some of the things her mistress had done to her the humiliation factor of being spanked in a public bathroom by a nurse was more than enough to get Elliot craving a different type of touch, one she wouldn't have to wait much longer to receive.

"Owww... one hundred and ninety six, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... one hundred and ninety seven, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... one hundred and ninety eight, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... one hundred and ninety nine, thank you Nurse Espinosa... owww... two hundred, thank you Nurse Espinosa."

With the spanking over with Carla gently caressed Elliot's well tanned butt, causing the blonde to coo softly as the pain was quickly massaged away and replaced by only the anticipation of what was to come.

Once she was sure Elliot was sufficiently recovered Carla slipped her hand down in between the doctor's legs from behind, her fingertips brushing over the other woman's pussy lips and Carla smiling at the moisture she found there.

"You really do enjoy being spanked don't you?" Carla half asked, half stated.

"Yes Nurse Espinosa." Elliot replied obediently.

Elliot then moaned as Carla began skilfully sliding her fingers around the edge of her cunt, randomly rubbing her clit on every other stroke, sometimes even teasing her needy hole.

This continued for what felt like hours to Elliot but in reality it was only a few minutes.

Finally Carla pressed her fingers more firmly against the entrance to her love channel, the blonde doctor praying this would be the part where Nurse Espinosa fucked her. Unfortunately Elliot's prayers were not answered.

"Turn around." Carla ordered, pulling her fingers away, "I want to look into your eyes as I take you."

Slowly Elliot turned round and looked at Carla with such want and need it made the Latina nurse want to jam her fingers as deep into her friend as possible in one thrust, but the stronger willed woman controlled herself. Instead she smiled, stepped closer so that they were practically nose to nose and without looking guided her fingers to the blonde's honey hole and pushed her way inside.

Elliot gasped and then moaned loudly as she was fully penetrated and filled with one of her friend's fingers, Carla skilfully sliding her digit in and out of her for a few long moments before removing it and then quickly re-inserting it, this time the index finger joined by the middle finger. Both fingers were nice and wet, one from rubbing the outside of Elliot's pussy while the other was still well lubricated from the previous penetration, so the fingers slid all the way into the knuckles with ease, the blonde moaning softly as they entered her.

As those fingers began sliding in and out of her Elliot found herself becoming lost in Carla's intense stare, the other woman's eyes burning a hole through her in a way in which gave Elliot no choice but to look away, and yet at the same time she couldn't help return to her gaze again.

Carla's eyes dominated Elliot with ease, making her feel like the pathetic little submissive girl she was who was lucky this obviously superior woman was fucking her.

On the night of her enslavement many months ago Elliot had an epiphany which changed her life, a moment of clarity in which she realised the truth about herself, and that truth was that she was a disgrace to women everywhere. She didn't even deserve to be called a woman. Women were supposed to be strong, dominant and powerful, not weak, submissive and pathetic like Elliot was. A slut like her wasn't worthy to breathe the same air as a real woman like her mistress and the only thing that justified her existence was the fact she could be used by a real woman for pleasure. That's what Elliot was for. She existed to serve. To be a slave to the likes of Jordan Sullivan and tonight Carla Espinosa.

Carla was everything Elliot wasn't, everything she had once wished to be before she realised her true place in life. Carla was strong, dominant and powerful. A real woman. Elliot should be on her knees worshipping this real woman, but instead Carla was choosing to fuck her unworthy pussy with knowing fingers which effortlessly found all of the blonde doctor's sweet spots and attacked them viciously as they steadily pumped in and out of her.

If this is how Carla wishes to use her Elliot had no intention of complaining, but at the same time she hoped she would soon be given the opportunity to return the favour so she could properly give Carla the worshipping a real woman like her deserved.

Carla can't help smiling a little as she stares deep into Elliot's eyes while finger fucking her friend with increasing speed.

Any remaining doubt or worry that her friend wasn't telling her the truth before about being Jordan's slave was completely destroyed, Elliot's eyes telling Carla just how much the blonde doctor loved every minute of what she was doing to her.

Carla had always strongly believed that the eyes were the windows to the soul and right now Elliot's eyes were telling Carla that this once stuck up blonde from Connecticut was, as Carla had originally suspected, a submissive little slut who needed to be dominated and fucked by stronger willed women. Well Carla was giving this submissive little slut exactly what she needed, and Elliot's eyes were clearly grateful for it.

Elliot's eyes weren't the only part of the blonde's body letting Carla know she was giving her friend exactly what she wanted as Elliot's pussy was clamping down happily on Carla's digits like a vice, her hand and part of her arm soaking in the juices flowing almost like a river out of the other woman.

Honestly Carla loved these reactions almost as much as the reaction she was getting from the blonde's eyes, and these reactions combined to encourage the Latina nurse to finger fucked the white doctor harder and harder, Carla twisting her fingers around inside the blonde as she jack-hammered in and out of her, skilfully finding the most sensitive spots inside Elliot and attacking them mercilessly.

Over many, many years of dominating submissive women just like this blonde Carla had become an expert at finding all the right places inside another woman, the nurse able to pick up on even the slightest increase of another woman's moans and paying very close attention to exactly where she was touching when that moaning increased, normally allowing her to find out exactly where to attack in a matter of seconds. Elliot was no exception to this. In fact Elliot had one of the most easily responsive pussies Carla ever had the pleasure of fingering, the strong willed Latina bringing her blonde slut for the night to the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds.

Normally Carla preferred teasing her female lovers, slowly fucking them for hours and then denying them climax time and time again until they were begging for her to make them cum, but Carla had a million and one things to do today and if she was going to get enough of them done in time to properly enjoy Elliot tonight she was unfortunately going to have to make this brief.

With this in mind, when she was sure Elliot was completely ready for it, Carla fucked her friend as hard as she could, pounding Elliot's pussy with every ounce of her strength, speed and skill while her thumb viciously attacked the young doctor's clit. This technique had never failed to make a woman cum before, and from the way Elliot's body was reacting Carla knew it wouldn't fail this time either, but before that happened Elliot surprised her by proving just how submissive, or perhaps well trained, she was.

"Please Nurse Espinosa, can I cum?" Elliot begged in a voice barely above a whisper.

Carla smiled widely.

"Yes sweetie." Carla said, "I give you permission to cream all over my fingers."

Elliot gasped softly and then moaned loudly as she was given permission to do exactly what she did a few seconds later, her body gently shaking and her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her cream covered Carla's talented fingers.

Carla groaned at how easily she was able to make Elliot cum, and after again briefly wishing she had time to fuck her for longer and to multiple orgasms, the nurse gently slowed the pace of her fucking, bringing the young doctor down from her high, and then when she had Elliot's full attention again Carla slowly pulled her fingers from the doctor's pussy, brought those cum covered fingers up to her face and slid them into her mouth. The nurse groaned at the delicious taste of Elliot's cream, Carla making a slow and sensuous show of cleaning her fingers of her friend's cum and pussy juice.

"Mmmmmmm, very nice." Carla complemented, making Elliot blush, "Don't be embarrassed. Trust me, a sweet tasting pussy like yours is definitely a good thing. And speaking of which... I bet you'd like to taste my sweet pussy wouldn't you, slut?"

"Yes Nurse Espinosa, I would love to taste your sweet pussy. Please let me taste your sweet pussy Nurse Espinosa, I want to taste your sweet pussy." Elliot said submissively.

"Well... first you're going to have to earn it." Carla said, stepping back a little, "Get down on your knees and kiss my feet."

Without a moment's hesitation Elliot fell to her knees and dived for Carla's feet, passionately covering her friend's shoes in kisses in a attempt to earn what she wanted and more importantly please the more dominant woman.

For a minute or two Carla just watched, pleased with the eagerness her friend showed in her submission, before scolding her, "I said kiss my feet, not my shoes. Take off my shoes so you can kiss my bare feet."

Once finished with her command Carla leaned back against the basin for support as she lifted one leg slightly and then the other, making it easier for Elliot to remove her shoes and socks before kissing her bare feet.

Those feet were almost definitely a little sweaty and smelly from walking around the hospital for half a day, but the blonde didn't flinch, kissing Carla's feet like they were an old lover returned to her.

It was yet another sign that Elliot was comfortable in her role as a slave, which made Carla feel even more easier about what she planned to do to her friend next as well as what she had planned for this evening.

Jordan had made Elliot kiss her feet a lot. It was one of the many signs of submission which Elliot's mistress clearly adored and forced upon the blonde constantly.

Elliot had learned to fall to her knees and kiss her mistress's feet at a moments notice and it had quickly become something that the submissive blonde adored just as much if not more than her mistress. The chance to show her submission in such an obvious way which would have horrified the old her, which still did horrify her in many ways, and would definitely shock and/or discussed everyone she knew if they saw her do it just warned Elliot's submissive heart. She loved to imagine the sight from someone else's eyes, looking down at her kissing the feet of another woman, seeing how pathetic and submissive she was, being revolted by her, judging her, pitying her, it was all so wonderful.

And as much as Elliot loved bowing down to her mistress the chance to do the same to someone is beautiful and dominant as Carla was just as intoxicating.

Gently sliding her lips over Carla's feet Elliot's thoughts quickly turned to pleasing the more dominant woman, as they should be, the blonde becoming even more passionate in her task.

Soon though, Elliot's thoughts were interrupted by Carla's voice, "That's good. Now, in between kisses I want you to tell me how much you want the privilege of tasting my sweet pussy."

"Please Nurse Espinosa... let me taste your sweet pussy... I want to taste your pussy so bad... I live to worship superior women like you Nurse Espinosa... please let me worship you... please let me worship your pussy..." Elliot begged submissively, kissing Carla's feet on every pause, "I know I don't deserve it... I don't deserve the privilege of tasting your sweet pussy... but please Nurse Espinosa... please give me the privilege of tasting your sweet pussy so I can worship you like a superior woman like you deserves to be worshipped..."

Not told to stop Elliot continued to beg in between kisses to Carla's feet but eventually she just ended up repeating herself over and over. Hopefully that wouldn't matter though. It didn't matter to Jordan who had often forced Elliot to spend hours begging for all sorts of things in between kissing her feet, the submissive blonde happily obeying her mistress even as her lips and voice became increasingly tired and sore until Jordan finally either gave her what she wanted or, on a few horrible occasions, denied her what she had been begging for.

Elliot hoped Carla would not deny her of the privilege she was begging for, but the blonde had a good feeling about it. She doubted Carla would deny herself pleasure, and neither of them could afford to wait that long, their lunch break quickly running out and Elliot had to believe her face would be between Carla's thighs soon enough.

Carla was aware that time was running out but she couldn't help but enjoy the sight that was before her for a few minutes longer.

She had been doing this for a long time but Carla never got tired of watching a doctor kiss her feet. It was kind of unfair and unprofessional but there was part of her that resented many of the doctors who never valued her advice, took credit for her work and blamed her for their mistakes. Even the best of them and her own friends had done it. God knows Elliot had treated her like dirt when she first arrived but like so many before her the blonde doctor was now grovelling at Carla's feet and as much as Carla wanted to help Elliot the nurse couldn't help loving what she was seeing and feeling. That part of her was going to love what she was about to do next even more.

"Very nice..." Carla said, interrupting Elliot who was still telling her how much she wanted a taste of her sweet pussy, "But now I have something else for you to kiss."

With that Carla turned around, pushed her underwear and scrubs down to her ankles, lent over the sink and stuck her ass out.

This was another test of Elliot's willingness to submit and once again the blonde passed with flying colours, Elliot quickly and eagerly kneeling behind Carla and pressing her lips to her ass.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, that's it, kiss my ass, good girl." Carla said lustfully as Elliott began covering her ass cheeks in kisses.

This was another submissive act that Elliot's mistress had her performing regularly and it was another act Elliot had quickly grown to love.

Not so long ago the thought of something like this would have disgusted Elliot to her very core but now she did it willingly and at a moments notice, for another woman no less.

To literally be forced to kiss another woman's ass seemed so incredibly submissive and the housebroken and trained blonde couldn't help but adore the perverted act, Elliot lovingly pressing her lips against the soft light brown flesh of her friend's ass over, and over, and over again as she covered Carla's ass in gentle kisses, showing this dominant woman she understood her inferiority to her.

With every kiss Elliot's freshly finger fucked pussy pulsated with desire, the blonde wishing she could reach between her legs and fuck herself as she submissively kissed Carla's ass, but unfortunately she had not been given permission to do so and thanks to Jordan's training the enslaved doctor wouldn't even begin to think about touching herself without permission.

Even more unfortunately Carla began touching herself, the nurse sliding her right hand down in between her legs to gently rub the outside of her pussy lips for a few moments before pushing a couple of digits inside her twat, making herself moan even more loudly than before.

This was unfortunate because Elliot wanted to be the one giving Carla pleasure. After all, she lived to serve her betters. It was her purpose in life, and yet she was not being allowed to fulfil that purpose, at least not as well as she could be.

Sure she was probably pleasing Carla by kissing her ass but Elliot wasn't causing her as much pleasure as she would be if it was her tongue inside the nurse's pussy instead of those fingers, plus it would mean she could taste that sweet pussy she had been begging for, but Elliot trusted Carla had her reasons for denying her, and besides, it was not her place to question what a superior woman like Carla chose to do. So Elliot continued with her task, trying to give Carla the best ass kissing possible in the hopes that soon she would be given the privilege of tongue fucking her mistress for the night.

Carla did have her reasons for denying herself the pleasure of having another woman's tongue inside her pussy and that was anticipation.

She had no doubt that after months of training Elliot would be a skilled little rug muncher, Jordan's conquests always were, but Carla liked to wait until she herself was desperate for whatever it was she was waiting for before finally allowing herself to experience it, which only made the experience better as far as she was concerned. It was also an important part of slave training which Jordan sometimes forgot, that being teaching a submissive to be patient and wait for their owner to decide exactly what happened and when it happened.

Elliot seem to be nice and patient, meaning either Jordan had already given her that part of the training or Jordan had broken Elliot to the point where the blonde no longer questioned her instructions. Either way Elliot's performance once again pleased Carla, however the anticipation was so great and the enjoyment of having a doctor kiss her ass was so enthralling Carla couldn't help reach down and start to finger herself.

Normally Carla had better control of herself but dominating Elliot was really getting her off.

Deciding to make the most of the situation Carla thought of a new pleasurable way she could lengthen the anticipation as much as possible while still hopefully getting Elliot's tongue deep inside her pussy before the end of their break.

"Mmmmmm, good girl. Now I want you to kiss my ass hole." Carla ordered.

There was a slight pause as Elliot waited for further instructions and then when none were forthcoming the blonde eagerly buried her face in between Carla's butt cheeks, puckered her lips and pressed them to her friend's ass hole.

Carla smiled as she felt Elliot begin to kiss her ass hole, but then frowned as time ticked by and that's all the blonde seemed to do. She smiled again when she realised that was all she had ordered the blonde to do.

"Good, but now I want you to use your tongue. Stick your tongue deep in my ass hole. Rim me oooooohhhhhh!" Carla moaned as Elliot's tongue slowly began to pass through her tight anal ring.

Rimming out a another woman's ass hole was yet another thing which would have made the old Elliot physically sick, and what was left of that part of her was ashamed and disgusted with herself, but the happily enslaved Elliot absolutely loved it as it was yet another opportunity to show she understood her inferiority.

So, eager to show her inferiority, Elliot slowly pushed her tongue into Carla's ass hole until it was as deeply up the other woman's butt as it would go at which point Elliot closed her lips tightly around that slightly opened back door and began to worship Carla's ass. This mostly entailed Elliot gently thrusting her tongue in and out of Carla's pooper and sucking on her ass hole in between thrusts, the blonde randomly increasing and decreasing the speed of the ass rimming just the way her mistress loved.

Elliot had no idea how much time she spent each day in between her mistress's butt cheeks but it wasn't enough.

Sure she preferred having her face buried in her mistress's pussy as it gave her owner more pleasure and it tasted better but there was just something so much more wonderfully perverted and submissive about licking out another woman's ass and Elliot hoped Carla loved getting her butt hole cleaned out as much as the blonde loved cleaning it so her face would be buried between Carla's soft light brown ass cheeks as much as possible. Elliot also hoped Carla was enjoying the current anal worshipping she was giving her, her tongue working overtime to bring pleasure to her better who was moaning encouragingly.

Carla continued moaning as Elliot began twirling her tongue around inside her back passage, the nurse pushing her ass back against the doctor's face to get more of that tongue up her butt.

Once again Elliot was passing a test with flying colours, the blonde doctor happily showing her eagerness to perform a perverted act which Carla wouldn't have thought she would have been capable of when she had first met her.

Not only was the formally uptight bitch showing eagerness to clean out Carla's crap shoot but her mouth and tongue were showing a level of skill in doing it which Carla had only experienced from a few of Jordan's most well trained and submissive slaves.

It seemed Elliot was not just truly happy with her position as Jordan's slave but she truly excelled at it, the blonde perhaps the best slave Jordan had conquered and trained in years.

Carla couldn't wait to put that theory further to the test, both tonight and right now.

The rim job had probably gone on as long as Carla had originally intended, and part of the Latina nurse was eager to feel that clearly skilled tongue inside her pussy, but she found it hard to order Elliot away from her ass, especially when she looked over her shoulder to see the rich, white doctor's face buried as deeply in her ass as it could possibly go, loud sucks and slurps echoing throughout the room almost as loud as her own moaning as Elliot continued passionately cleaning out her ass.

Carla hadn't intended to cum from the blonde eating her ass but the sights and feelings all became too much and soon she was slamming herself with her own fingers, jack-hammering them in and out of her pussy at the same frantic pace Elliot pounded her pooper with her tongue until she finally went over the edge.

Clenching her teeth and holding tightly to the basin Carla concentrated on making sure her orgasmic scream was as quiet as possible as she came all over her fingers, her ass hole clenching wonderfully on Elliot's tongue as pleasure flooded her senses.

For her part Elliot was disappointed not to be tasting Carla's cum, but happy she had brought a superior woman pleasure and hopeful she was about to taste that sweet pussy she had previously been begging for.

Unfortunately a nasty little beeping sound let the submissive blonde know there would be sadly no pussy for her, at least not until tonight.

As she came down from her high Carla became aware of an annoying bleeping sound which she eventually realised was her beeper.

Groaning in annoyance Carla quickly removed her fingers from her snatch, pushed Elliot away from her ass, pulled up her panties and scrubs, grabbed her beeper and turned it off.

It infuriated Carla that she wouldn't get to feel Elliot's tongue inside her pussy, at least not until tonight, but duty called and at least she got to cum.

Although she had no time to delay Carla needed a few seconds to explain a few things to Elliot before she left, so for better or for worse she reached down, used one finger to bring Elliot's eyes up to hers and told her firmly, "You will be at my door by seven. JD and Turk will be gone for the night so we will have the place to ourselves. There I will use you in any way I see fit and you will obey me without question. Any spare moment you have during the day will be spent on either you thinking about what I'm going to do to you tonight or looking at me with longing. If all this daydreaming affects your work you will be punished in a way you will not like, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Nurse Espinosa." Elliot quickly replied.

"Good, now what are you going to think about during every spare moment of the day?" Carla asked, needing to know Elliot was paying attention.

"You Nurse Espinosa. I'll be thinking about you and what you're going to do to me tonight." Elliot answered.

"And what will happen to you if thinking about me affects your work?" Carla asked.

"You will punish me in a way I will not enjoy Nurse Espinosa." Elliot replied.

"Good girl." Carla said, quickly kissing Elliot before releasing her and heading to the door, turning back before leaving to add, "Oh, and it goes without saying, but no mention of this to JD or Turk."

"No, of course not Nurse Espinosa." Elliot called after her mistress for the night.

Elliot stayed there on her knees for a few moments, part of her not believing what just happened, what was going to happen tonight, and yet a much bigger part of her loving it and looking forward to more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Elliot had been here before many times over the past year. She had come here to hang with her little group of friends and of course to see JD, who she had been into from the beginning, but only a couple of times she came here specifically looking for Carla.

There had always been a connection between her and JD, Turk was easy to get along with, but Carla was someone it was difficult for Elliot to talk too.

Things had gotten better between them lately, Elliot had even began thinking of Carla as a friend as opposed to a friend of a friend, and then Carla bought Elliot for the night. Elliot now had to do whatever Carla said, be her willing whore for the night, and now all of a sudden their friendship was tossed out the window, not because Elliot was angry at Carla for buying her, but because Elliot realised she wasn't worthy to be the strong, dominant woman's friend. A friendship would imply they were equals when nothing could be further from the truth as Carla was clearly too good to be friends with such a submissive little slut like Elliot.

This fact, along with other thoughts of the sexy Latina, had Elliot practically creaming her panties all day.

By the time she reached the door to JD and Turk's apartment, the place she had been to so many times before, the place Carla practically lived, she knocked on the door, fell to her knees and lowered her head in submission without a moment's hesitation.

A few seconds past, Elliot remaining on her knees like a good little slave, her training preventing her from looking up when the door opened. As it did Elliot's heart skipped a beat as she imagined the humiliation she would feel if JD, Turk or anyone other than Carla opened the door and saw her kneeling there. To Elliot's relief that's not what happened.

"Mmmmm, punctuality, got to love that." Carla said before stepping back and opening the door for the blonde, "Come in."

"Thank you Nurse Espinosa." Elliot said before slowly crawling inside as she had been trained to do.

"Ha, Jordan really does have you well-trained doesn't she?" Carla chuckled at the display of submission as she closed and locked the door behind them.

"Yes Nurse Espinosa, my wonderful Mistress has me well-trained. I'm her good little slave." Elliot said submissively.

Carla smiled. She had been worried Elliot was being forced into being Jordan's slave. It was a valid worry given how prudish and sexually awkward the blonde had seemed before. True she had seemed happier lately than she used to be, and while it was possible Jordan had been forcing her to act that way the more and more Carla got to know the new and improved Elliot Reid the more and more clear it became that the young doctor wasn't being forced into anything. Elliot seemed quite willing to play the part of the eager little sex slave, and while Carla intended to put that theory to the test she doubted Elliot would do anything except happily submit to her every whim.

"Stand up." Carla said, finding it amusing how unsure Elliot looked at the command and how long it took for her to slowly and awkwardly get to her feet, "In the kitchen there is a bottle of wine. Go open it and then get it and a couple of glasses and join me on the couch."

Elliot was a little taken aback by the simplicity of the command. Carla hadn't ordered her to strip before getting her the wine or anything. In fact it hadn't even seemed like an order as the tone of Carla's voice made it sound like she was asking her for a favour, not something she needed to do under the circumstances. Normally her Mistress would order her around, telling her exactly what to do, and sometimes even how to do it, but Carla had not and Elliot wasn't sure how to react to it.

Still, Elliot's confusion did not stop her from doing as she was told, the blonde quickly walking into the kitchen area of the apartment to fetch the wine and glasses. Because the kitchen and the main room were all technically in the same room Elliot was able to glance over and watch as Carla went down to sit on the couch, the blonde going to her when she had retrieved the desired items, but hesitated to sit next to her.

"Sit next to me." Carla said.

The Latina's tone of voice was firmer this time, her words coming across as much more of an order then an a suggestion this time and thus Elliot found it easier to obey.

"Pour us each a glass." Carla said firmly, making it easier again for Elliot to do as she was told, "Ok, now, tell me how you ended up being Jordan's slave. Tell me everything."

Again Elliot was a little taken aback but didn't hesitate to obey, starting from the beginning when she stood up to Jordan and then telling her everything literally up until this moment.

Under Carla's orders Elliot went into graphic detail, telling her owner for the night how good it felt submitting to another woman for the first time, how good it felt to have another woman spank her, how she almost came on the spot the second Jordan slid her fingers inside her and began fucking her with them, how the other woman knew just how to touch her to drive her crazy, how she used that touch to make Elliot kiss her and then fall to her knees to lick her pussy. Elliot spent 5 minutes alone talking about her first lesbian kiss, and then 10 minutes describing the taste of her mistress, how much she loved it, how much she craved it, how she wanted to spend the rest of her life kneeling before dominating women like her mistress and worshipping them with her mouth and tongue.

When she finally stopped talking about her mistress's pussy Elliot told Carla how she stupidly confronted Jordan and how that had led to her mistress dominating and fucking her time and time again, even making her fuck The Janitor just to prove who was in charge. Then Elliot described how her mistress had broken her completely, how she had made her confess her undying devotion to her, even making her kiss her feet after she took her with her strap on, Jordan filling all of Elliot's holes with her cream so the blonde was properly marked as her property.

Finally Elliot told Carla all about her training, how her mistress had delighted in humiliating and degrading her over and over again, Elliot loving every perverted moment of it.

Although they had both opened up to each other in the past Elliot had never opened up as much to anyone before and it felt oddly freeing.

"So, you really think you're not worthy to be called a woman?" Carla asked when Elliot had finished.

"Yes Nurse Espinosa. Women should be like you and my Mistress. Strong, confident, dominating. I'm weak, nervous and submissive. I'm... I'm a disgrace to you and the rest of my gender, and you should punish me for it." Elliot replied, sounding hopeful at the chance of being punished.

Carla raised her eyebrows, took a sip of her wine and reasoned, "Elliot, there's no shame in being submissive. Some people are just born that way. It doesn't make you any less of a woman."

"It... it feels that way to me Nurse Espinosa." Elliot said timidly.

Elliot really should know better than to argue with a superior woman but she couldn't help it.

"Is that how you really feel, or did your bitch of a Mistress train you to feel that way?" Carla asked.

"That's how I really feel Nurse Espinosa..." Elliot replied, before adding in that super hyperactive speed she used when she was nervous after Carla gave her a look, "I mean sure, my Mistress helped, but she didn't teach me anything I didn't already know about myself. Deep down I always knew I was weak and a disgrace to women everywhere. I always knew I wasn't fit to lick the boots of a real woman like you, my Mistress just helped me see myself for the slut I truly am. She did me a huge favour by putting me in my place. Now I get to make up for being such a lousy woman by worshipping real women like my Mistress... and you."

"Mm, well there'll be plenty of time for the worshipping soon enough, but first I have a game for us to play. In fact, we're going to be playing it all night." Carla said as she got up, "Follow me."

As Carla led Elliot to the bedroom the sexy Latina nurse thought about what the blonde doctor had just said, marvelling at just how submissive the other woman was.

Once they reached the bedroom door Carla stopped, turned and looked at Elliot, "I want you to go in there, strip off your clothes, put on the sexy little uniform I got for you, and then I want you to clean this apartment. Oh, and for the rest of the night you are to address me as Ms Espinosa. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ms Espinosa." Elliot replied obediently.

"Good girl." Carla said, stepping aside and allowing Elliot into the bedroom.

Elliot's eyes widened and she blushed furiously as she saw the uniform waiting for her but didn't hesitate to strip off her clothes, put on the uniform, pick up the little feather duster and walk out to where her owner for the night was waiting for her with a huge smile on her face.

"Mmmmmmm, don't you look sexy... my little white maid." Carla said, licking her lips as she looked Elliot up and down.

"Thank you Ms Espinosa." Elliot said timidly.

"Well then, don't just stand there. Start cleaning." Carla said.

"Yes Ms Espinosa. Right away Ms Espinosa." Elliot said, gasping at the little smack on her butt Carla gave her as she started to go about her duties.

Carla would slap Elliot's rear every time she walked past her and leer at her as she did the housecleaning, not that this was a put off for Elliot. Jordan had made her clean her house naked many times and the blonde was well practised in presenting her body in such a way to make sure she was always giving the dominant woman in the room a good view of her while she was performing her duties, gently guiding the duster all around the apartment, hovering the place, etc. To do something so simple and yet subservient had always been a turn on for Elliot. It was one of the many things she seemingly enjoyed too much, but really it wasn't that hard to understand. Elliot had spent so much of her life being pampered, a maid always cleaning up after her and her family's messes, not to mention cooking their meals and doing their laundry... oh how she hoped Ms Espinosa would make her do that.

To do these things naked was one thing, but to be forced to do them in a slutty maid uniform was somehow more perverted.

Her family may have always looked down on their maids, but they never made them were anything like this. The cleavage was so low Elliot's tits were practically popping out and her little skirt was so low it barely covered the tiny thong which was digging into her butt crack. The white stockings, garter belt, high-heeled pumps and weird white tiara seemed to be the cherry on top of this humiliation sundae, and yet Elliot adored it. She loved it when Jordan made her dress like a total slut, it only added to her twisted enjoyment, and this time was no different.

It was impossible however to really enjoy cleaning a toilet, or indeed to make it sexy, partly because it involved disappearing from Carla's sight, but mostly because Elliot couldn't really make scrubbing it sexy. As such it was the last thing she left to do, thinking Carla would stop her before she finished to make her worship her, but she didn't and Elliot was left wishing she did this first so she could then concentrate on going out and dusting in the sexiest way possible.

When she was done with the toilet Elliot was in for a surprise as when she left the bathroom she was greeted by Carla holding out a finger at her.

"What is this?" Carla asked.

Elliot stared at her blankly.

"Did I not tell you to clean this apartment?" Carla questioned.

"Y... yes Ms Espinosa." Elliot answered timidly.

"Then how do you explain this?" Carla asked.

Elliot squinted and saw a speck of dust.

"I'm... I'm sorry Ms Espinosa." Elliot stammered.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Carla snapped, getting into the role of angry employer, "I paid for your services tonight and I expect you to give me the highest quality of service available. If you cannot do that I will ask for a full refund."

"No, please Ms Espinosa, my Mistress will be so upset if you do that." Elliot pleaded.

"Well, perhaps if you do better at the rest of the night's activities I will be lenient, but I will not tolerate this type of sloppy workmanship." Carla said, sitting down and patting her knee, "I know there's only one way you're type learns how to do what it's told, and I'm prepared to do what is necessary. Lay down across my lap."

Trying not to smile Elliot did as she was told.

"Now, your owner was very clear that I was to at least give you 100 spanks at some point to help keep you in line, so the question is how many more should I give you?" Carla asked rhetorically, pretending to think about it, "I suppose the work you did was mostly adequate but that doesn't mean you should be excused for almost getting the job done. So let's say... 200 spanks in total. Does that sound fair to you slut?"

"Yes Ms Espinosa, but I'm just a lowly whore, so it doesn't really matter what I think. All that matters is what you think." Elliot said.

"Good answer." Carla said, again impressed just how well trained the blonde was before asking, "You're Mistress really does have you well-trained. I wonder... if I said I want you to do something for me while being spanked, could you guess what it was?"

"Count and thank you for the spanks Ms Espinosa?" Elliot guessed.

"Correct, and that's exactly what you're going to do for me, isn't it Elliot?" Carla asked, lifting Elliot's skirt out of the way.

"Yes Ms Espinosa... owww... one, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... two, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... three, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... four, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... five, thank you Ms Espinosa..."

As Carla began to bring her hand down against Elliot's ass cheeks again and again the blonde struggled not to moan in between each strike but it was hard for her.

Elliot had grown to love being spanked. Her training taught her to see it as something shameful, that she had displeased her owner, or in this case her temporary owner, and while she hated to displease those superior to her Elliot craved the wonderful feelings of shame and humiliation she felt every time she was spanked.

She can still remember her first time, forced to lean over and stick her ass out while Jordan spanked it in the middle of a supply closet while she was supposed to be tending to her patients. It was something she never had to endure before thanks to her rich upbringing and it was easily the most humiliating moment of her life up until that point, which was really saying something given her almost daily mistakes. Of course since then her wonderful mistress had redefined her understanding of words like humiliation, shame, and agony.

For example, being bent over another woman's knee like this was even more humiliating than how she was first spanked because not only was she in such a humiliating and submissive position with her most private of parts on display but her womanhood would end up rubbing against the other woman's thigh, meaning whatever perverted stimulation she might get from getting her butt beaten was increased tenfold.

To Elliot's shame she had cum many times just from being spanked by her mistress, and she would cum again if only Carla would spank her just a little harder.

It wasn't Elliot's place to question the decisions made by superior women like Carla, but the blonde wished she had permission to beg for a harder spanking, because if it was just a little harder, and maybe a little longer too, Elliot knows she could cum.

"Owww... ninety eight, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... ninety nine, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... one hundred, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... one hundred and one, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... one hundred and two, thank you Ms Espinosa..."

The ever increasing moisture on her thigh did not go unnoticed by Carla, the Latina nurse smiling at this development.

This had been another thing Jordan had told her about which Carla wasn't sure whether to believe or not. Sure she had spanked plenty of submissives who got off on being punished, some even to the extreme extent where they could cum, and given Elliot's background of repression it really shouldn't have been surprising, but Carla had pegged Elliot for the type that was so repressed that they would barely enjoy regular sex, let alone the kinky variety.

Ever since the moment she realised Jordan had succeeded in turning Elliot into her slave Carla had wondered if she had been wrong about the blonde and now she was very eager to learn just how wrong she had been.

Elliot's enjoyment of the spanking had been a nice surprise, but as fun as it might have been to make the young doctor cum from it Carla had no intention of letting Elliot get a release so soon. In fact, by keeping the spanking mostly soft and playful Carla was able to punish Elliot far more effectively than if she had beaten her ass with every ounce of her strength.

Towards the end Carla cruelly gave Elliot some false hope by delivering a few hard slaps to her ass, but just as the blonde was crying out excitedly the brunette softened her strikes once more, leaving Elliot to whimper in frustration as the spanking came to an end.

"Owww... one hundred and ninety six, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... one hundred and ninety seven, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... one hundred and ninety eight, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... one hundred and ninety nine, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... two hundred, thank you Ms Espinosa."

Elliot was unable to stop herself from letting out an extra loud whimper of frustration as the way to gentle for her liking spanking came to an end.

Carla grinned widely at this whimper as she gently caressed the now slightly pink flesh of Elliot's rear, grinning again at the moan escaping the blondes mouth and she began to squeeze those firm little ass cheeks, Carla looking forward to enjoying Elliot's tushy even more later before letting go of the doctor's butt.

"Sit on my lap." Carla ordered, smirking as Elliot winced as she sit on her lap after slowly getting herself in position, "Now kiss me."

Elliot was unsure how this fitted into there employer/employee role-playing, nor was she sure that they were in fact still playing, but regardless she did as she was told, leaning down and pressing her lips to the other woman's. Carla kissed her back, softly and gently at first but quickly growing in passion and intensity. It wasn't long before Carla's tongue slid into Elliot's mouth, the blonde eagerly welcoming it with her own as the kiss grew deeper.

Just as the kiss was starting to take Elliot's breath away Carla broke the kiss and smiled up at the submissive doctor, gently stroking her blonde locks affectionately, "You know, your mistress guaranteed my satisfaction, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to displease your mistress by failing to satisfy me, would you slut?"

"No, of course not. I want to please my Mistress and satisfy you Ms Espinosa, more than anything." Elliot panted lustfully.

Carla smiled, "Good, then let's go to the bedroom so you can satisfy properly. Who knows, maybe if you do a good enough job of satisfying me I won't tell your mistress of the lousy job you did cleaning the apartment."

Elliot hoped that would be the case she got off her temporary owner and followed her into the bedroom.

Once inside Carla turned to her, "Take off my clothes."

Jordan had made Elliot strip her many times and the submissive blonde practically danced for joy at the chance to do so for Carla, first slowly pulling her top over her head, then removing her bra before falling to her knees and pulling down her pants, taking off her shoes and then finally her panties.

With the last piece of her clothing removed Carla climbed up onto the bed and beckoned Elliot to, "Come and join me. I want you to worship my body."

Elliot eagerly complied, crawling up the superior woman's body and gently kissing her before sliding her lips down her neck and to her tits.

Remembering her training Elliot slid her tongue over Carla's right nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, repeating the process for the other nipple and then going back and forth between them, Elliot using her hands to massage the soft flesh around Carla's nipples so she could maximise the other woman's pleasure.

The blonde's training told her to continue worshipping whichever area of her owner's body until she was told otherwise so she continued licking and sucking Carla's nipples for a very long time until she felt a little pressure on the back of her head at which point Elliot quickly kissed her way down the superior woman's flat stomach until she was face to face with her friend's womanhood.

Seeing Jordan's pussy up close never failed to make Elliot's mouth water and being up close with Carla's pussy was no different. Well, it was no different in the sense that Elliot's mouth watered, although for the first time since the day she was broken and turned into Jordan's sex slave Elliot found herself wondering if she was going to like what she was about to taste. Cocks had all pretty much tasted the same and Elliot had been told it was the same for pussies, but she still couldn't help being a tiny little bit apprehensive as she leaned forward and stuck out her tongue.

From the first lick it became apparent Elliot had worried over nothing. Carla was delicious. Slightly different to Jordan but just as yummy, Elliot eagerly beginning to lap away at her friend's juicy love hole in no time at all.

As she slid her tongue over Carla's pussy lips Elliot continuously glanced upwards, waiting to see if Carla would tell her what to do next. Sometimes Jordan allowed Elliot to surprise her but mostly she told her what to do and how to do it. Since Elliot loved being told what to do and she was nothing but Jordan's humble servant the blonde doctor of course had no problems obeying Jordan's every little whim, however at the same time Elliot loved the chance to go as slow as she wanted to know the savour the taste of pussy and she was excited that it seemed Carla was giving her the same opportunity.

When she was fairly certain Carla was allowing her to go at her own pace Elliot began sliding her tongue around Carla's pussy lips as well as sliding up and down them as she had been doing before. Quickly after that Elliot began randomly pushing her tongue firmly against Carla's love hole, using it softly, before continuing the routine. After that addition Elliot also started giving a few brief flicks at Carla's clit.

This whole time Carla had been moaning like crazy, but when Elliot slid her tongue over her friend's clit she got the reaction she was really hoping for, that being Carla's fingers curling into her hair and pushing her head downwards into the wet pussy before her.

Elliot smiled at this reaction before she stuck out her tongue and thrust it as deep into Carla's pussy as it would go, the blonde deciding it was probably best to do this before the other woman started complaining.

That sweet tongue had been driving Carla so crazy with lust that she was seconds away from ordering Elliot to slide inside her pussy, but just as she was opening her mouth to do so Elliot's tongue finally entered her meaning instead of uttering anything coherent Carla just let out a long loud moan, the loudest of the night so far.

The next few moans weren't as loud but they were just as joyful, Carla's fingers tightening her grip in Elliot's hair as the blonde began thrusting in and out of the brunette, tongue fucking her so wonderfully as Elliot's mouth closed around Carla's pussy lips, the young doctor adding gentle sucking to the equation.

As Elliot got down to some serious rug munching Carla wondered why she had allowed herself to go for so long without feeling another woman's mouth and tongue worshipping her pussy.

The answer to that simply she had been so busy being with her boyfriend Turk that she hadn't had time to pursue women herself, or even get a moment with Jordan's already enslaved pets. Being with Turk was great and he could always get the job done when it counted but he was a lousy pussy eater. It wasn't his fault, he was a guy and in Carla's experience that meant they just couldn't compete with the soft and knowing mouths and tongues that belong to other women.

With Turk or any other guy Carla practically had to describe a roadmap, but with a nice submissive little cunt lapper like Elliot all Carla needed to do was spread her legs and let the little pussy licker do what it seemed she was born to do.

Carla knew Jordan like to give her slaves instructions regardless but for Carla not having to give instructions were a nice change of pace so she normally didn't. Encouragements were a different story.

"Mmmmmmm, that's it little white maid, lick my pussy. You lick pussy so good, mmmmmmm, oh yes, that's it, right there, ooooooohhhhhhh fuck yes lick me you hot little bitch. Work that fucking tongue." Carla moaned, stroking Elliot's hair affectionately as the other woman continued to do a fantastic job at tonguing her twat, "Ohhhhhhh, and to think I was actually thinking of firing you. Thank God we discovered your real talent before I did anything so rash. Mmmmmmm, yes, oh, you, oh, you might be a second rate house cleaner but, oh, you're a first rate cunt lapper. Oooooohhhhh, mmmmmmm, yes, we found your real talent, and trust me, we're going to put it to good use. From now on your main duty when ever you come here will be to clean out my pussy with your tongue. Mmmmmmmm, you're going to make sure it's nice and clean. And I'm sure there are other... duties we can find for you to suit your, special talents. And if I have to hire a second made to do the rest of the cleaning properly, well, from the way your working that tongue in and out of my pussy it might just be worth it."

Elliot loved the sound of all that. Of course Jordan had made it very clear she was going to be sexually satisfying whoever she had been sold too in any way they wanted, but the idea of Carla paying Jordan money so that Elliot would come back again and again as her white maid and clean out her delicious pussy for her over and over again seemed wonderful.

It had been so obvious from the very first day they met that Carla was superior to Elliot. Carla was a real woman. She commanded respect and could easily take control of any situation. In comparison Elliot was nothing, a pathetic little submissive slut who should be used by people like Carla for pleasure.

Even though she loved being Jordan's slave Elliot found herself wishing Carla had put her in her place from day one. She wished Carla had refused to put up with the attitude Elliot had tried to use at first to get ahead in Sacred Heart, wished Carla had bitch slapped her, spanked her into submission and forced Elliot down onto her knees to worship her pussy.

The thought of Carla making Elliot her bitch from day one combined with the arousal caused by Carla continuing to tell her what a good little pussy pleaser she was and how much fun they were going to have to make Elliot stop trying to please Carla and start trying to make her cum.

Her training told Elliot she should wait until her mistress tells her that she may have the privilege of making a superior woman cum but Carla was clearly a different type of mistress so hopefully she wouldn't get mad.

Carla's reaction was exactly the opposite. She loved that Elliot started speeding up the thrusts of her tongue so soon and without permission. Most of Jordan's previously broken pets had taken much longer to try this, although in this case and the case of the few that had Carla couldn't help wonder if it was out of bravery or horniness.

Regardless of the reason the increasingly harder tongue fucking was bringing Carla closer and closer to orgasm, nearly every thrust of that soft little tongue making Carla moan until the Latina nurse gave up on encouraging her 'white maid' and just cried out in pleasure.

In an attempt to seem powerful and in control Jordan always tried to keep her cries a pleasure to a minimum. Carla on the other hand didn't believe crying out in pleasure took away from the fact that she was the one in control here and saw her cries of pleasure as equally encouraging to Elliot as her words had been, and if Elliot's reactions were anything to go by Carla was right.

When Carla stopped giving Elliot encouragements altogether the blonde began twirling her tongue around inside the brunette's juice filled fuck hole, her twirling tongue attacking the most sensitive part of Carla's cunt seemingly all at the same time. It got even better as Elliot moved her tongue up, down and side to side as she jack-hammered it in and out of Carla's pussy, still twirling it the whole time so she was stimulating certain spots more than others at any given time but touching them all so quickly that those spots seem to hum with pleasure.

Just when it didn't seem like it could get any better Elliot concentrated her tongue on Carla's sweetest spot inside her fuck passage, her G-spot, Carla nearly cumming the second the attack began.

Determined to give Elliot a little more encouragement first Carla practically forced herself to scream, "YES! YES THAT'S IT YOU BEAUTIFUL LITTLE WHITE MAID! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY, FUCK IT WITH YOUR PRETTY LITTLE TONGUE! THAT'S SO FUCKING GOOD, FUCK ME, OH, OH, OH, YOUR, OH, YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME CUM, YOUR GOING TO OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

Carla's words melted into a cry of ecstasy as she came hard all over Elliot's face, most of it ending up in the little cum guzzler's mouth which was still firmly sealed around Carla's cunt but there was so much of it it flooded out of Elliot's mouth and covered her pretty face and even went into her hair. Of course Carla was too busy basking in her orgasm to care while Elliot loved being covered in another woman's cum as she struggled to swallow as much of it as she could.

Jordan usually punished Elliot for wasting a drop of her cum but even after all her training Elliot couldn't always swallow it all and had grown to love the feeling of girl cum on her face almost as much as she loved feeling it slide down her throat and into her stomach, whatever punishment her mistress could dish out worth it for an experience like this. 

It was a experience Elliot often found herself craving, and as Carla's climax died down Elliot found herself craving even more. She had removed her tongue from Carla so she could concentrate on swallowing the superior woman's sweet gift to her, but now there was no more gift to swallow Elliot thrust her tongue all the way back inside the brunette, twirling around inside her from the get go in an attempt to make Carla cum as quickly as possible.

Carla really loved the idea of cumming again so soon after such a wonderful orgasm, and her pussy was more than ready for it, but she could easily see herself lying there until Elliot had sucked every drop of cum and energy from her body and she was eager to do something she had secretly wanted to do since she first met Elliot Reid, that being to fuck her brains out.

So Carla tugged firmly on Elliot's hair, the blonde quickly getting the message and crawling up the sexy Latina's body until they were face to face again.

"Mmmmmm, that was fantastic." Carla beamed, kissing Elliot passionately.

"Thank you Ms Espinosa." Is Elliot's muffled reply as she kisses back, parting her lips to accept Carla's tongue inside her mouth where she could massage it with her own.

As the kiss grew deeper Carla brought her hands up to massage Elliot's tits, pulling them out of the maid uniform before cupping the pert round balls of flesh and then tweaking her already rock hard nipples. Elliot moaned at the contact and after a few brief seconds of thinking about it slid her hands upwards to try and do the same to Carla. The blonde had been in this situation before with her mistress, unsure if the other woman wanted her to return the favour or lay back and let her superior have total control. In this case it turned out to be the latter, Carla gently slapping Elliot's hands away before returning to the task of massaging Elliot's breasts, the doctor assuming this meant the nurse wanted total control of the situation.

It was partly about total control but for Carla it was also about concentrating on Elliot's pleasure. Her friend had done such a good job of worshipping her body Carla thought it was only fair that she returned the favour, and not just returning the favour while receiving pleasure herself but making sure the pleasure was all Elliot's. Well, Carla was inevitably going to find pleasure in what she intended to do but Elliot would still definitely get the best of it.

With this in mind Carla slid one of her hands down to between Elliot's legs, happy although not surprised to find that the other woman was dripping wet down there.

"Mmmmmm, you're so wet. What could have gotten you so wet?" Carla teased huskily, as she pushed her soaking panties out of the way and beginning to slide a couple of fingers up and down Elliot's pussy lips, "Was it eating my pussy? Did you get off on eating my pussy like some dirty little dyke? Did you? Are you a horny little queer? A pussy whore? Or was it the spanking that drove you so wild? Did you practically cream yourself from being punished? You like being put over another woman's knee to get your tight little butt spanked? Or are you such a little slut that cleaning my freaking apartment turned you on? Answer me?"

"Yes, oh, yes I'm a dirty little dyke, mmmmmm, I loved eating your pussy because I'm a horny little queer, ooooohhhhhh, a pussy whore. Mmmmmm I loved getting my butt spanked too, and I'm such a little slut that even cleaning your apartment turned me on." Elliot admitted in between moans and groans as Carla played with her pussy.

"That's what I thought." Carla said, pressing a finger against the entrance to Elliot's horny honey hole, "I bet you want me to fuck you now don't you you horny little slut. I bet you want me to slide my fingers deep inside your slutty little fuck hole and use you like the cheap little whore you are!"

"Yes Ms Espinosa, please, ooooohhhhh, please fuck me. Fuck me like the cheap little whore I am. Ohhhhh, you bought me, now please use me. Use your whore. Use your little white whore maid. Aaaahhhhh, please Ms Espinosa, slide your beautiful fingers into your slutty white maid and fuck her like the cheap whore she is."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Carla said, shoving two fingers inside Elliot in one quick motion.

After everything that had happened Elliot's fuck passage was slick with her juices allowing the fingers to slide inside her with ease, the blonde crying out in pleasure as she was swiftly penetrated.

Without a moment's hesitation Carla began sliding her fingers in and out of Elliot's cunt, fucking her friend at a slow but steady pace. This had Elliot moaning loudly, the blonde only pausing as Carla briefly pressed her lips to hers before moving to her neck. The brunette covered the blonde's neck in soft kisses as she continued to softly finger fuck her, every so often doing something to get an extra loud moan from her friend, like nibbling on her neck or curling her fingers inside her.

Carla didn't stay kissing Elliot's neck for that long, spending twice as much time on her friend's breasts which she moved to after her neck, giving them virtually the same treatment only with even more nibbling, the sexy Latina concentrating on the white girl's hard little nipples.

As she licked, sucked and nibbled on Elliot's hard little teats Carla began to pick up the pace of the finger fucking, slamming her digits in and out of the blonde's very welcoming hole, making her pet for the night squirm underneath her.

Like the many other times she had been in this situation before Elliot was grasping frantically to the bed sheets, desperately trying to stay still and take it like a good girl just as she had been trained to do, but like all those other times she was finding it increasingly difficult to convince her body to behave.

Finally Elliot lost the battle, a particularly hard curl of Carla's fingers against her G-spot forcing her hips thrust to upwards into the contact, increasing her pleasure but disobeying her training in the process.

Immediately hating herself for her weakness Elliot hoped that Carla would give her the punishment she deserved, either by stopping the pleasurable finger fucking and spanking her stupid slave ass black and blue or letting her know an even worse punishment was coming there by ensuring Elliot would obsessed over what was going to happen to her for hours and maybe even days or weeks. It's what Jordan would have done if she were here. However Carla was not Jordan and to Elliot's disappointment rather than a punishment or a promise of a future punishment Carla just smiled at her for her disobedience.

The reason Carla just smiled at Elliot was because she found her reaction endearing. There was something very cute and erotic about the way a woman would thrust back at her and Carla was glad that Jordan had been unable to totally train it out of Elliot.

So rather than even consider punishing the blonde Carla set about rewarding her with an even harder finger fucking, slamming her fingers in and out of her friend as hard as she could, curling her fingers against the other girl's G-spot on every thrust and even beginning to brush her thumb over her clit.

As a result of this Elliot was unable to stop herself from thrusting back against Carla's invading fingers, which made Carla grin around the nipple she was currently sucking in her mouth while Elliot whimpered as she felt herself being brought to the edge of orgasm.

For most people being brought to the edge of an orgasm was a good thing but Elliot knew she didn't deserve to cum, which brought her to an odd crossroads. If Carla allowed her to cum Elliot's submissive side would be disappointed because after disobeying her training she should be punished, not rewarded, but in her current state she couldn't pass up an orgasm if it was offered to her. This oddly left Elliot feeling like whatever happened next she would both win and lose. Of course what happened next was not her choice, it was the choice of the superior woman.

There was only one thing Elliot should be doing in this situation, and when the time was right the well-trained slave obediently begged, "Please Ms Espinosa, let me cum. Oh, I, oh, I know I'm a stupid, disobedient whore who doesn't deserve it but please, let me cum. Ooooohhhhh God. Please let your whore cum."

Lifting her head from Elliot's breasts Carla looked down at her friend for a few moments, her face crunched up as if she was thinking about it when in truth the Latina nurse was just letting the blonde doctor squirm on the edge of climax for a few seconds before she inevitably smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You may cum. I give my whore maid permission to cum." Carla said.

Although part of her still believe she didn't deserve such a privilege Elliot allowed herself to go crashing over that edge she had been fighting not to go over, her body shaking and a loud scream erupting from her mouth as her orgasm washed over her. As her eyes rolled in the back of her head her fingers clamped down heavily on Carla's fingers as if she was trying to imprison them inside her, but there is clearly skilled fingers barely even slow down in their mission to keep Elliot on her high for as long as possible. For a moment Elliot thought Carla would bring her to an even more undeserved second orgasm but to both her relief and disappointment when her climax inevitably began dying down the finger thrusts start to slow until they were at a stop at which point Carla pulled them from her and brought them up to her lips.

"Mmmmmmmm." Carla moaned as she she made a show of sucking Elliot's cum and pussy juice from her fingers, "Delicious. Now, to taste you from the source..."

With that Carla leaned forward and kissed down Elliot's flat stomach until she reached the blonde's still soaking centre which seemed to be pulsating in anticipation of Carla's lips and tongue.

Once she reached her destination Carla quickly pulled Elliot's panties completely off of her before bringing her face back in between the blonde's legs at which point she took a few moments to deeply inhale the scent of her friend's juicy love hole.

When Elliot Reid had first arrived at Sacred Heart Carla had imagined doing many things to the blonde. This wasn't one of them.

She had imagined spanking her into submission, using a strap on to fuck her pussy and her no doubt at the time virgin ass so hard the blonde would blush every time their paths crossed, and a whole bunch of other far more painful and far less sexy things, but it wasn't until later as she began to see the softer side of Elliot Reid that Carla wanted to lick her pussy. One minute she had thought Elliot was nothing but a selfish bitch, then she had seen the vulnerable girl underneath the facade and not only had her opinion of her softened but she suddenly felt the urge not just to take this girl and fuck her hard but also to take her gently, which was exactly what Carla now intended to do.

Slowly Carla slid her tongue out and pressed it against the bottom of Elliot's pussy before slowly dragging it upwards in a slow, long licking motion, Carla really savouring the first lick. She caught a lot of juices on that first lick, Carla immediately loving the taste as she knew she would.

Carla might not have spent hours dreaming about licking Elliot's pussy at first, and even when she started to really get to know the other woman there were a lot of other things she had fantasized about doing to her more frequently, but every time she had thought about going down on the blonde she had imagined she would be sweet and she had been right.

Elliot was delicious, far sweeter from the source than she had been on her fingers with the added bonus that now she really got to savour the taste.

Of course there was still a little left over cum from the finger fucking which only made the first few licks better for Carla. The downside was that left over cum was soon all gone, licked up and swallowed by Carla's searching mouth and tongue. The upside was that Carla got even more motivation to give the blonde the best cunt lapping she was capable of giving, although this was more of an upside for Elliot as Carla didn't need much motivating.

Regardless Elliot welcomed the harder and quicker swipes of Carla's tongue, the young doctor letting out long moan after long moan as the nurse slid her tongue up, down and around her pussy lips, occasionally even flicking her clit.

Although no one would have ever guest it Jordan could be a soft, gentle lover if it meant she could torture one of her playthings in the process.

It was by no means a regular occurrence but there had been times where Elliot found herself on her back, normally after a hard butt and/or back whipping, with Jordan between her legs softly licking her out like this for hours. On paper it seemed wonderful, but being brought to the edge of climax like this only to be denied time and time again could be just as punishing as any whip, crop or paddle. Unfortunately Jordan loved it, so much in fact she often denied Elliot climax, albeit normally not for hours, just so she could frustrate her slave and make her whimper. Of course as long as her suffering brought a superior woman like Jordan Sullivan pleasure then Elliot would happily suffer whatever agony was forced upon her.

Just as Elliot was wondering just how long she would be teased like this Carla suddenly shoved her tongue inside her which totally caught her off-guard, which was kind of the point. Well, actually it was more of a bonus.

In truth as much as she was enjoying this little rug munching session Carla was eager to bury a strap on dildo inside Elliot, something she really had fantasized about doing since the day she met the blonde, and if she was going to do that she couldn't really spend hours going down on the other woman. Besides, she was more in the mood to tongue fuck than to lick anyway.

The extra loud cry she got from Elliot only made it better, as did the following cries as Carla began to thrust her tongue in and out of the blonde doctor's twat at a steady pace, quickly speeding up until she was pounding her pussy with her tongue.

As she got down to some serious tongue fucking Carla actually couldn't help feel a bit remorseful about how quickly things had escalated. She hadn't gone down on another woman for quite some time now, over a year in fact. Wow, she hadn't realised it had been that long. She should really be trying to savour this more, but on the other hand she didn't want to suddenly slow down, so she compromised, reaching a certain level of speedy tongue fucking but not doing anything which would give Elliot that one more little push she needed to go over the edge.

Despite being so close to cumming Elliot was more preoccupied in marvelling at just how good a muff diver her friend was.

Up until now Jordan was by far the greatest lover Elliot had ever had, but not even her goddess of a mistress had brought her to the edge of climax so quickly. At least, she didn't think so. Her mistress had fucked her a lot over the past six blissful months, and while there were a few occasions Jordan brought her to orgasm quickly none of them were quite this quick.

Of course quick didn't necessarily mean better, and while the quickness that Carla's skilled tongue was able to bring her to the edge was impressive Elliot couldn't help but miss the slow build up. And the dirty talk. Where was the dirty talk? Jordan would normally make Elliot beg her for a tongue fucking, and considering this was something Elliot didn't even deserve the least Carla should do was verbally humiliate her.

At least Elliot could take comfort in the fact that she would be verbally humiliated before she was given permission to cum. Or at least she hoped she would be.

Just when Elliot was beginning to worry that Carla had forgotten she needed to give her permission to cum the brunette lifted her cunt cream covered face from between the blonde's legs, before she shoved two fingers inside the young doctor just to make sure she didn't come down from her high as they spoke.

"Does my white maid want to cum again?" Carla asked.

"Oh yes, yes please Ms Espinosa. I want to cum. Please let me cum. Please let your white maid cum." Elliot pleaded.

"Then beg me. Beg me for the privilege of cumming." Carla commanded.

"Please Ms Espinosa, please, please, please let me cum. I beg you, let me cum. Let your white maid cum. I need it so bad, please Ms Espinosa, fuck me and make me cum. Fuck my slutty little queer hole. Make me cream in your mouth like the dirty little dyke I am. Please, please I know I don't deserve it, I know I'm just a pathetic little whore, but please, please let me cum. Please give your white maid the privilege of cumming Ms Espinosa, please give your unworthy white maid the privilege of cumming for you." Elliot begged shamelessly.

"Ok, I give you permission. Cum for me my white maid. Cum for me!" Carla ordered, immediately pulling her fingers out of Elliot's pussy and shoving her tongue back inside in the nick of time.

Once Carla had given her permission Elliot practically creamed on the spot, her body shaking and her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she let out a long scream and came in Carla's mouth as it glued itself back onto her womanhood.

Having always loved the taste of cum, especially that of a woman's, Carla eagerly swallowed as much of the escaping juice as possible. There was so much that some inevitably escaped to join the pussy juice drenching Carla's face, but the brunette nurse got the majority of the divine liquid.

As Elliot's orgasm drew to a close Carla considered stopping. After all she had only allowed Elliot to give her one orgasm orally and she didn't want to exhaust the blonde already, not before she got a chance to give her a good hard dildo fucking, but Carla found herself with the sudden urge to outdo Jordan, and in this she knew she could. Jordan didn't like to give her slaves too much head as she saw it as a privilege. Carla adored going down on her lovers, so she decided to do a thorough job at something she loved. Besides, while Elliot needed to do next was lying on her back and count the ceiling tiles as Carla fucked her.

Carla made her decision just as Elliot was on the verge of coming down from her high, the nurse timing it perfectly so that a moment before the doctor finished cumming she thrust her tongue as deep inside her as it would go, twirling it up to attack her G-spot so hard Elliot had no choice but to cum again.

Crashing over the urge a second time Elliot briefly wondered if it was ok to do so. Jordan liked to make Elliot multi climax a lot and had made it crystal clear she didn't want Elliot constantly asking her permission when she was trying to enjoy fucking her through her orgasms. With Jordan once Elliot had permission she could cum as much as she wanted, at least until they changed to some other type of sex act, but that didn't mean she shouldn't have at least tried to ask Carla's permission again. In her defence of the orgasm had been sudden, as were the ones that followed, Elliot quickly giving up on the idea of asking Carla permission again as she didn't think she was capable of saying anything coherent after her third orgasm.

Although she didn't keep count Carla was confident that she squeezed more orgasms out Elliot than that bitch the blonde called a mistress ever had from tongue fucking, Carla swallowing climax after climax until she was sure if she continued Elliot's pussy would be too sore to fuck, at which point she slowly brought the young doctor down from her latest climax before kissing her way slowly up her friend's body until they were face to face at which point she smiled at her softly and then captured her lips with her own for a brief but gentle kiss.

"Did you enjoy that my white maid?" Carla asked once she broke her lips from the blonde's.

"Mmmmmmm, yes Ms Espinosa, very much." Elliot moaned.

"I'm glad." Carla said, briefly kissing Elliot again, "Now, I want you to go over to the bedside drawer over there and bring me what you find inside."

With a brief smile Elliot happily got up, walked over to the bedside drawer, opened it and took out exactly what she had been expecting to find there, the sight of it making her eyes light up.

The strap on dildo was easily just as big as the one her mistress used to pound her pussy and ass nightly, a fact which had a small smile cross the blonde's face before she walked over to where Carla was now standing and fell to her knees before her, holding out the harness for her owner for the night to step into. Wordlessly Carla did so, Elliot pulling it up the nurse's legs and tightening the straps around her waist before taking the shaft in her hand and beginning to stroke it as if it was real.

"May I please suck your cock Ms Espinosa?" Elliot asked, timidly looking up at the dominant woman.

"You may." Carla said with a grin as she stared down at the blonde.

Having got the permission she needed Elliot opened her mouth and took the head of the toy cock inside, closing her lips tightly around it and beginning to suck.

Elliot suckled on the head for a little while, waiting to see if Carla gave her further instructions. As with pussy eating Jordan loved telling Elliot exactly how to suck her cock, but sometimes her mistress just let her go at her own pace. At first she had done this to see how well the training was going, now her mistress mostly did it when she couldn't be bothered to tell her what to do or when she just felt like watching a show. Looking up into Carla's eyes Elliot could only assume Carla wanted her to go at her own pace so she could see how well she had been trained to suck cock, and if that assumption was right Elliot had no problem showing her temporary owner just how good a cock sucker she could be.

Taking the head out of her mouth Elliot slid her tongue up and down the shaft, taking the fake balls into her mouth for a brief sucking before moving back up to the head and taking it to the back of her throat. Elliot repeated this process only this time when she swallowed the head of the cock she relaxed her throat muscles so a few inches slid down her windpipe. She did this again and again, each time taking an extra inch down her gullet until she was deep throating every inch of the dildo.

Once she was deep throating the strap on Elliot began concentrating on bobbing her head up and down on the shaft, switching in between slowly swallowing every inch to quickly bobbing up and down on only a few inches, the whole time allowing her mouth to salivate heavily so the entire cock was covered in a thick coating of her saliva.

Every so often Elliot would look up for some sign she was pleasing her temporary mistress, happily rewarded each time by Carla smiling down at her.

Elliot's cock sucking skills came as no great surprise to Carla. Jordan didn't tolerate a lousy cock sucker in the same way she didn't tolerate a lousy pussy licker.

It was a well known fact even amongst the members of Sacred Heart who had never been permitted to use one of Jordan's sex slaves that Jordan made sure her female sex slaves knew how to please both men and women as its seemingly amused Jordan greatly to turn another woman into her eager whore, happy to fuck whoever she wanted.

Teaching a slave how to eat pussy was obviously easier for Jordan than teaching them how to suck cock but she made do with her toys before forcing her little whores to practice on whichever men crossed their paths, whether that would be mailmen, tramps, or even just passing strangers.

As she watched Elliot suck on her strap on with all the skill and confidence of a professional hooker Carla wondered if Jordan had put Elliot through that yet, and if so how many random cocks had the young blonde sucked.

Jordan had promised Carla she would get to be Elliot's first buyer, but that didn't mean Jordan hadn't forced Elliot to have sex with dozens of men and women already.

Deciding wondering just how many men and women had used Elliot already was a waste of her time Carla pulled herself out of her thoughts and gently tugged on Elliot's hair, encouraging the blonde to stop and look up at her.

"Your Mistress obviously taught you how to be a good cock sucker as well as a pussy eater, but as good as that was I'm eager to fuck you so take that cock out of your mouth, get on the bed and spread your legs for me." Carla instructed.

Quickly Elliot let the strap on fall from her mouth before crawling up onto the bed, getting onto her back and spreading her legs eagerly.

Carla smiled as she got on the bed and crawled up until she was kneeling in between Elliot's spread legs, her strap on dangling inches away from the blonde's wet love hole.

Gripping onto the toy Carla pressed the head of it against Elliot's main entrance and grinned down at her, "Beg for it."

"Please Ms Espinosa, fuck me. Fuck me with your big cock. I need it so bad. Please fuck me Ms Espinosa. Fuck your white employee. My... my parents used to hire lots of Latina maids and they would just die if they saw me now, your little white maid, on my back with my legs spread for you, waiting to be fucked. Please Ms Espinosa, my Latina employer, slide your cock deep into your little white maid and fuck her." Elliot begged before gasping as she was penetrated.

Whether it was because of the saliva coating the cock or the wetness of Elliot's hole or the fact that the blonde's pussy had spent months getting roughly pounded and stretched out at least once a day by a dildo equal to the size and girth of the one currently sliding into her or a combination of all three Elliot wasn't sure but in what felt like no time at all Carla was able to slide all the way inside her.

"How does that feel my little white maid?" Carla asked.

"Wonderful Ms Espinosa. Your cock feels wonderful inside me. Your cock feels wonderful inside your white employee. Please fuck your white employee Ms Espinosa. Show your slutty little white maid what a whore she is." Elliot pleaded.

"Oh don't worry little white maid, you are about to get fucked, but first I want you to wrap your legs around me. I just love feeling a submissive woman's legs wrapped around me as I fuck her." Carla said, smiling as Elliot did as she was told, "Good little maid."

With that Carla slowly pulled out of Elliot's pussy, the blonde groaning softly as inch after inch was removed from her until half of the dildo was out at which point the brunette slowly pushed every inch back inside the other woman and then repeated the process, Carla beginning to fuck Elliot at a steady pace.

Jordan could be mean, cruel and downright vindictive at times but she never, ever fucked Elliot too hard too soon, instead always giving her unworthy slave plenty of time to relax before the rough fucking began. It was one of the few times Jordan showed her softer side, proving she wasn't the 100% bitch that some, including originally Elliot, thought she was.

Elliot was happy Carla was the same way, although to be fair she never expected her to be anything but gentle with her at first.

They might not have always got a long but Elliot had quickly realised how caring Carla truly was, how she would look after the interns, and really everybody else, and make sure they were alright. During her first year at Sacred Heart Carla had been there for Elliot even when they were fighting, and in a bizarre way Carla seemed just as caring and sweet now as she always had been. Although while it was clear Carla was mostly going slow for Elliot's benefit it was also clear that the sexy Latina nurse was enjoying having her way with the rich white doctor, a fact evident from the triumphant look on her face.

There was an extra twinkle in Carla's eyes every time Elliot moaned for her, so much so Elliot considered adding a few more but decided against it. Her mistress had not been pleased when she had discovered Elliot had been trying that sort of thing to make her happy and had punished her severely for it. Elliot had no desire to displease Carla in the same way, and besides, it wasn't like Carla needed much help in making her moan.

Carla, like many others, loved to hear her partner moan for her. It was one of her biggest turn ons, and while Elliot had been making all sorts of very, very sexy noises all night the difference was now she got to see them directly come out of the blonde's mouth, accompanied by adorable little expressions of pleasure on her face.

This was another thing Carla always loved during sex as to see the pleasure she was causing her partner to manifest on their face was both hypnotic and addictive. Carla craved being able to watch something like this during sex as it always felt like something special to her. She got a similar result from riding a man's cock or allowing him to take her, but there was an little bit of extra power Carla felt from being able to slide into another woman and make their faces twist in pleasure as they moaned for her.

It had been far too long since Carla had fucked another woman in this way and she intended to take her time enjoying it.

With this thought in mind even after she was sure Elliot was nice and stretched out Carla continued the slow, gentle fucking, savouring each and every part of it, especially the increasing cries of frustration from the blonde.

For a while Carla tried to get Elliot to beg her for a harder fucking but it didn't surprise her that no matter how long she slowly fucked the blonde for that she continued to stay silent. It was becoming increasingly clear that Jordan had trained Elliot well and Carla had no desire to test the young doctor's limits by continuing to tease her, but before she would give her the harder fucking Elliot was now obviously craving she wanted to hear her beg for it, and if she couldn't make her do it without being asked too then there was only one thing left to do.

"You like that Elliot? You like the way I'm fucking you? You like the way your employer is fucking you?" Carla asked.

"Yes Ms Espinosa, I love it. I love the way that you, my employer, fucks me." Elliot quickly replied.

"Mmmmmm... would you like me to fuck you hard and make you cum?" Carla inquired.

"Oh God yes, I'd love that Ms Espinosa." Elliot said happily.

"Well then you're going to have to do something for me." Carla told her whore for the night.

"Anything. I swear I'll do anything for you Ms Espinosa." Elliot promised.

"Ok then, first, I want you to beg me to fuck you as hard as I can. Beg for me to fuck you like the little whore you are." Carla ordered.

"Oh please Ms Espinosa, fuck me! Fuck me like a little whore! Fuck me like the little whore I am Ms Espinosa! I'm your whore Ms Espinosa, your slutty little white maid whore! Pound my whore pussy with your big beautiful strap on cock! Pound me hard! Pound fuck my pussy as hard as you can. Make me cream on your cock. Please Ms Espinosa, please fuck me hard, fuck me as hard as you can and make me cum!" Elliot begged shamelessly.

"That was wonderful my little white maid." Carla beamed, "Now I just want you to do one more thing for me and then I'll start fucking you hard ok? You see I just love to feel a submissive woman's legs wrapped around me while I fuck her, but when I'm pounding her little pussy I like her legs on my shoulders so I can pound her deep. So why don't you put those pretty little legs of yours on my shoulders so I can pound you nice and deep?"

"Yes Ms Espinosa. Anything you want." Elliot said, obediently lifting her legs up and placing them on Carla's shoulders.

To the blonde's delight after grinning at her obedience Carla leaned down, pushing Elliot's legs back to the point where she was practically bent in half.

Her mistress had done this to her many times and Elliot knew just how deep her owner could get when she pounded her this way.

This time was no exception, Elliot crying out in pure ecstasy as Carla began thrusting harder and faster, her strap on cock diving deeper inside than ever before to the point where it felt like it was knocking at the door to her womb.

Before her enslavement Elliot had been with a few men but not many of them had been very well endowed and as a result the size of the dildos Jordan like to use on her had taken a lot of getting used too. An extra shiver of pleasure ran through Elliot's body as she remembered how she had been stretched out, her eyes closing as she remembers the exquisite pleasure of her mistress pounding her holes until they were lose and slutty.

For the briefest of moments Elliot even imagined it was her mistress who was fucking her now, a thought she immediately felt guilty about considering how good Carla was fucking her.

Elliot worried Carla had somehow read her mind as her eyes were forced open and she cried out at an extra hard thrust, her now opened eyes catching the glare of her owner for the night who did not look pleased.

While Carla was no mind reader she simply preferred that her sexual partners keep their eyes open while in this position, although that was only part of the reason for her hard thrust. The other part was that she didn't like the faraway look in Elliot's eyes as it looked like the blonde was thinking about something else, or possibly someone else, rather than concentrating on the pleasure Carla was giving her. Of course there was no way Carla could be sure of that and she had no intention of punishing Elliot for a crime she didn't know whether or not she committed, she simply made sure she got the blonde's attention and redouble her efforts in fucking her.

Jordan had told Carla in detail how she had stretched Elliot out and while Carla wasn't sure how wise it was to call the uber bitch a liar to her face she did have to wonder how much Jordan had actually stretched Elliot out given how tight the blonde was.

On reflection Carla realised Jordan was probably telling the truth and it was simply a matter that even after months of being Jordan's slave Elliot's pussy was still this tight because of years and years of repression and neglect. Simply put Elliot hadn't been getting much action, not nearly enough considering how fuck-able she was. While it was good Jordan was taking steps to change that Carla was now very, very interested in helping Elliot get more action, and she was now determined to do whatever it took to ensure that.

For now though Carla decided she should focus on making both herself and Elliot cum, or at least she would in just a second.

First, "So, you said your family used to hire a lot of Latina maids?"

"Huh." Elliot grunted, the casual sounding question catching her by surprise, "Y, yes."

"Mm, and what do you think they would think of you if they could see you now? What would those stuck up parents of yours think if you now if they saw you on your back getting fucked by a Latina woman? What would they think if they knew you were the white maid to a Latina woman, a nurse in the hospital you work in no less, and that not only have you put on a pretty little maid's uniform to clean the house of a Latina woman but will be coming back to do it on a regular basis, along with your other duties? What if they found out you had become a whore? What if they found out you had become a whore who loves being bought by a Latina woman and used as a lesbian plaything? Answer me whore? What would they do?" Carla demanded to know.

"They... they... they, they would just die. They would just die of embarrassment." Elliot whimpered, on the verge of tears, "They're already so disappointed in me for not finding a man yet, but if they knew what I had become... oh..."

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes and imagine your bigot parents watching you getting fucked by me." Carla interrupted, waiting until Elliot had done so to say, "Cum for me. I give you permission... no, I order you to cum for me!"

Carla put a explanation point on her command by powering into Elliot's pussy so hard it didn't really give the young doctor much of a choice but to cum, not that the submissive blonde would have disobeyed such an order even if she could.

Despite the image of her parents looking down at her in shock and horror Elliot had one of the most intense orgasms of her life. In fact the idea of her parents catching her in this position and learning the truth about what she had become actually made the orgasm even more intense for a reason Elliot didn't want to even try and analyse.

Luckily thanks to all the build up the orgasm was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, each climax just as intense as the one before it and each easily as good as any her mistress had given her, Elliot squealing with joy as her pussy was pounded to climax after climax leaving her a quivering mess of pleasure, the orgasms turning her mind to mush until happily she had no idea who she was imagining watching her, and then even more happily those faces disappeared as her whole world was dissolved into nothing but pleasure.

Thanks to the clit stimulator inside the strap on and the sheer pleasure of fucking another woman it wasn't long before Carla came too, her orgasm not as powerful as Elliot's but still almost powerful enough to make her stop fucking the blonde. Almost.

Carla knew Jordan like to fuck her slaves through multiple climaxes and there was no way she was going to let Elliot leave here thinking she was some kind of second rate Jordan. With that in mind Carla fucked the other woman for as long as she could, bringing them both many climaxes until her exhaustion took over, and with one final hard thrust she pulled out completely and fell down on her back next to the young doctor gasping for breath.

As she lay there recovering Carla wished she had been able to use her strap on's squirting device to fill Elliot with her cum but she had promised Jordan she wouldn't. Not marking the other woman's slaves was part of their ongoing agreement, an agreement Carla had no intention of breaking, even for the pleasure of marking Elliot. Of course it would be a hollow act, Elliot already had a owner, a cruel and vindictive owner, an owner the blonde seemed loyal too, at least if their earlier conversation was anything to go by.

"May... may I please have the honour of cleaning your beautiful cock of my nasty slut cum Ms Espinosa?" Elliot asked.

Carla smiled and without bothering to look at the blonde said, "You may."

Obediently Elliot tiredly crawled down to take the head of the dildo into her mouth, taking inch after inch of it down her throat until it was all buried down her gullet at which point she began bobbing her head on it, loudly sucking and slurping up her cum and pussy juices the entire time.

It wasn't long before Carla was lifting her head so she could watch the submissive blonde bob her head on her cock, cleaning it as she had no doubt been train to do.

Once her strength had returned to her Carla reached down and began to stroke Elliot's hair as she continued to suck her strap on, enjoying the show for a little while before telling the blonde, "Elliot, stick your butt in the air and spread your ass cheeks."

Understanding what was expected of her Elliot removed her mouth from the fake dick and presented her ass for the fucking she expected to come next. She suspected right.

After retrieving a bottle of edible anal lubricant from her bedside drawer Carla kneeled behind Elliot and licked her lips.

She had always thought Elliot had a delectable ass, and Carla knew she wasn't alone. In fact her own booty had been getting a few less looks since the blonde arrived, a fact which annoyed Carla a little, but it was hard to stay mad when she got plenty of chances to check out that butt herself, and now she wasn't just going to check it out, she was going to fuck it.

Opening the bottle Carla quickly covered her fingers in lube before spreading the liquid over Elliot's exposed puckered hole before pushing a finger inside it. Carla licked her lips at the exquisite tightness of Elliot's rectum walls clamping down on her finger, that tightness feeling even better as she added a second finger to go along with the first in preparing Elliot's pooper for penetration.

The whole time Carla was fingering Elliot's ass the blonde moaned and groaned in pleasure, encouraging the nurse to take her time in stretching the doctor's back passage out before removing her fingers and pressing the head of her strap on against Elliot's butt hole.

"Do you want to be butt fucked?" Carla asked, "Do you want to be fucked in the butt my little lesbian white maid?"

"Yes, please Ms Espinosa, butt fuck me, butt fuck your little lesbian white maid. Fuck your little lesbian white maid in the butt." Elliot cooed.

Carla briefly considered telling Elliot to beg to be butt fucked, but the blonde doctor had already done so without needing to be asked and Carla wanted to try and get her strap on dick into Elliot's ass before it completely tightened up again after the earlier fingering.

So taking a firm grip of her strap on cock Carla pressed the head of it against the easy bull's-eye presented to her thanks to Elliot's pricking her ass cheeks as wide as possible, that tight little ring of flesh began to stretch open slowly as she put pressure on it until finally the bulbous tip of her dildo slid past the force to expand ring into Elliot's ass.

The blonde let out a really cute gasp as she was anally penetrated, and a couple more cute gasps at random as Carla slowly began filling Elliot's back passage up with fake cock, the nurse always pausing after having a couple of inches and thus giving the young doctor plenty of time to relax and get used to the additional inches. Although this slow pace took several minutes to both the blonde and the brunette but only felt like seconds in between the original anal penetration and the moment Carla's thighs came to rest against Elliot's ass cheeks, the large dildo now completely buried in Elliot's butt.

"You like that? You like having my cock in your butt?" Carla asked in response to Elliot's moans.

"Mmmmm, yes Ms Espinosa, I like having your cock in my butt. It feels so good." Elliot moaned.

"Really..." Carla said, pretending to be surprised before adding, "Do you want me to fuck it?"

"Yes Ms Espinosa, please fuck me, fuck my butt. Fuck me in the butt. Butt fuck me. Pound my butt, use it to your pleasure. Please, I'm begging you, fuck my butt, fuck it hard and deep!" Elliot begged.

Again Elliot was begging without needing to be asked, something which might have displeased other tops, but Carla loved it and without waiting any longer she grabbed a tight hold of Elliot's hips and began slowly pulling out of the blonde's rectum, pulling almost all the way out before slowly sliding all the way back in.

Carla repeated this process again and again, settling into a routine of gently fucking Elliot up the ass with slow but steady thrusts.

After a while Carla began grinding her hips clockwise and anticlockwise, side to side, up and down, sometimes even in random directions and with varying different amounts of strap on cock inside Elliot's ass at any given time. The main reason for this was to stretch Elliot's shit pipe out until it was nice, loose and ready for some hard rectum wrecking thrusts. The other reason was to tease Elliot, stimulate her anal glands until she was desperate for a hard butt fucking.

Jordan had told Carla how much her little pet like getting her ass fucked hard once given the proper motivation and Carla had no problem giving Elliot that motivation. Giving Elliot motivation was fun.

As she continued to slowly give Elliot proper motivation Carla became hypnotised watching her strap on slid in and out, in and out, in and out of Elliot's rectum, loving the sight of that tight ring of pink flesh stretching obscenely around her dildo. It was a beautiful sight, one that showed Elliot's complete submission to her, the uptight blonde submitting her most forbidden hole for Carla's pleasure.

Searching for new ways to use that forbidden hole and get Elliot ready for the brutal butt busting to come Carla suddenly pulled all the way out, the brunette smiling triumphantly as the blonde's ass hole remained open, that gaping crater presented perfectly thanks to Elliot who was still obediently spreading her butt cheeks in submission.

Carla admired her handiwork for a few moments, waiting until Elliot's gaping ass hole finally started closing before pushing the strap on cock back inside the blonde's pooper, the still loosened back passage excepting every inch of that strap on dick far more easily than before but still providing a level of friction which most women enjoyed.

This process was repeated over and over again, Carla gaping Elliot's ass non-stop for a while before beginning to do it at random along with the slow thrusts into Elliot's bowels, the nurse sometimes grinding the dildo around inside the doctor's butt and giving the blonde's poop shoot the occasional hard thrust. Eventually Carla was back to slowly butt fucking Elliot while the grinding, hard thrusting, and the gaping became little things the Latina nurse did for both the blonde doctor's, and her own, pleasure.

While many other subs would have been going crazy under such treatment Elliot savoured every moment of it.

Elliot understood that Carla was slowly stretching out her ass, getting it ready to be fucked hard, and that made her heart flutter. She wouldn't have objected if Carla had decided to butt fuck her raw, no lube, no time to relax, just a violent pooper penetration followed by a savage shitter slamming, but instead Carla graciously opened up her back door for her.

Now Elliot was nice and relaxed, her butt hole ready for the pounding it was moments away from receiving, and yet the seemingly endless slow sodomy was ok, because it was what Carla wanted, what the dominant woman wanted, and that's all that mattered. Elliot was a pathetic little submissive slut. All that truly mattered to her was pleasing dominant women like Carla.

Besides, Elliot loved to be ass fucked like this as what ever was left of her old self reminded her how gross and humiliating this was, to take a cock up her pooper, a strap on cock which was around the waist of another woman, a nurse, another female who at work was technically beneath her but at this moment was showing her who's boss.

The gaping was the grossest and most humiliating thing about this whole process which made Elliot love it all the more.

Her ass was up in the air and she was spreading her cheeks so when Carla pulled that fake dick from out of her back passage Elliot's gaping butt hole was presented to the other woman, this nurse able to see deep into Elliot's bowels.

Soon Elliot was whimpering every time she felt cool air flooding into her backside and caressing the stretched walls of her anal passage as she had once again been left in such a humiliating position, and just when she didn't think it could get any better it did.

"Turn around little white whore, I want you to clean my beautiful cock of your skanky ass juices." Carla ordered.

Elliot quickly did as she was told, turning around and looking up at Carla with a mixture of desire and discussed of what she was being asked to do, before taking the head of the dildo which had just been in the deepest part of her ass into her mouth.

Even after performing this perverted act countless times before for her mistress part of Elliot was still grossed out by it and had to fight with herself for continuing to not only submit to it but love it. She was taking something which had just been up her butt into her mouth. Was there a more disgusting sex act? Part of Elliot didn't want to find out, but the part of her that moaned as she tightened her lips around the cock and began eagerly sucking on it hoped that she would suffer it as soon as possible. After all, there was no level a pathetic whore like herself wouldn't stoop to for the enjoyment of her betters.

Carla was impressed with the enthusiasm that Elliot sucked her fake prick, bobbing her head up and down on it, lower each time until the shaft slid down her throat so that she could take every last inch of it. Once Elliot had it all in her mouth she continued to bob up-and-down on it, sucking and slobbering noisily, giving it the best blow job possible.

The skill of the blow job wasn't what impressed Carla, it was the fact that Elliot was willing to give a blow job as thorough to something which had been so recently inside the blonde's butt. Once again it seemed Jordan had trained the prude out of Elliot or the blonde wasn't nearly as prudish as Carla had originally thought.

Carla expected it was most likely the former, but given just how lovingly Elliot was sucking on the ass flavoured cock Carla did wonder.

Regardless Carla watched in enjoyment as Elliot continued bobbing her head up and down, up and down, up and down on her dick, waiting for the doctor to give it a thorough cleaning before telling her, "Ok bitch, turn around and give me that ass again."

Without hesitation Elliot removed her mouth from the dildo, turned around, and spread her ass cheeks, exposing her still slightly gaping butt hole for her owner for the night.

Grinning at Elliot's submission Carla pressed the head of her strap on against the pretty target which was Elliot's ass hole and pushed inside it with minimal resistance. From there it was not difficult for Carla to get the rest of the dildo inside Elliot's shit pipe or to begin sodomising her again, although the blonde's back passage wasn't so loose that it wasn't pleasurable for the brunette. On the contrary, Elliot's ass hole seemed to have been loosened to the point where it wasn't too tight or too loose, it was just right. The perfect conditions for a hard butt fucking, but Carla wasn't ready to give Elliot a hard butt fucking, at least not right now. First she wanted to tease her a little more.

So Carla teased, fucking Elliot up the ass at a slow but steady pace, at random intervals giving her a hard thrust or two, or moving the dildo around inside the blonde's bowels, or gaping her butt hole, or even feeding her white maid her own back door juices. Carla did these things over, and over, and over again for what felt like hours, curious to see if she could in fact get Elliot to beg for her while the whole time believing she wouldn't. Elliot was too broken to beg without permission, a fact that both disappointed and excited the brunette. It was disappointing to see just how under Jordan's thumb the blonde had become, but at this stage despite herself Carla found Elliot's submission something of a turn on.

Elliot's submissive attitude made it increasingly difficult for Carla to keep up the slow anal fucking, but Carla had more willpower than almost anyone else in Sacred Heart, so much willpower in fact she was able to keep fucking Elliot's ass to not only the point both women were desperate to move on to some hard butt sex but Elliot was almost ready to break and beg for what she felt she now so desperately needed despite her training. Luckily Carla saved her from having to do so.

"Mmmmmm, you like that little whore? You like my cock in your ass?" Carla asked huskily.

"Yes Ms Espinosa, I love your cock in my ass. I love your cock in my whore ass!" Elliot moaned.

"Yeah, I can tell. I can tell how much you love my cock in your ass from the way your moaning like a bitch in heat. Mmmmmm, I bet you'd love me to really start pounding your ass, give you a nice hard butt fucking. I bet you would love that wouldn't you?" Carla questioned.

"YES! Oh yes Ms Espinosa, I would love that. I would love a nice hard butt fucking. I would love for you to pound my ass." Elliot groaned.

"Then beg me. Beg me for the butt pounding your slutty little whore ass so desperately wants!" Carla ordered.

Finally hearing the words she had been waiting for Elliot began shamelessly begging, "Oh please, please Ms Espinosa give my slutty whore ass the butt pounding I so desperately want! Give me the butt pounding I so desperately need! Please Ms Espinosa, pound your whore's ass! I'm nothing but your filthy little whore! You bought and paid for me and now I'll do any nasty little thing you want, including taking it in my slutty little ass, which I love so much! I'm your whore Ms Espinosa, I'm your whore, and I'm your maid! I'm your whore maid! Ohhhhhh, my parents, oh, my parents used to look down on our Latina maids all the time, oh, and now their daughter is a Latina's whore maid. Oh they would die if they saw me in this uniform, getting butt fucked by you, my Latina employer, the strong, dominant woman who paid good money for my whore ass which she's now using for her pleasure. Mmmmmmm, oh, oh, oh, remember, oh, remember when I first got here? I was like my parents. I looked down on you because you were just a nurse. Now look at me, spreading my ass cheeks for you, begging you to fuck my ass hard, begging you to fuck the ass you bought and paid for as hard as you can, dressed in this slutty maid's uniform, your maid, your slutty little whore maid who loves taking it in the ass for you, who wants you to fuck her hard, who needs you to fuck her as hard as you can. Please Ms Espinosa, I know I don't deserve it, but please fuck my whore ass and make me cum. No, wait, pound my ass, pound my ass so hard I beg you for mercy and then don't give it to me. Punish my stupid ass for being such a pig-headed bitch to you when we first met. Please Ms Espinosa, I beg you to punish me by pounding my ass so hard I won't be able to sit down for a week!"

"A tempting offer..." Carla grinned, pretending to think about it for a second before adding, "Too tempting. Let go of your ass cheeks slut, I want to feel those soft little butt cheeks of yours against my thighs while I'm pounding your tight little whore ass!"

Obeying immediately Elliot let go of her ass cheeks and let her arms fall limply by her sides. Part of her wondered if she should lift up her top half so she was on all fours but because she wasn't ordered to do so she remained face down and ass up, meaning her backside was perfectly presented to Carla who didn't waste a second in tightening her grip on Elliot's hips before starting to pick up the pace.

Carla's hips started moving faster and faster until the sound of them smacking off Elliot's ass cheeks seem deafening at which point the strap on was pounding in and out of the blonde's pooper at what seemed like lightning speed. The butt fucking had become almost unbelievably rough and brutal, and Elliot loved every second of it.

After all that relentless teasing Elliot's anal glands seemed as stimulated and as ready for action as they had ever been, and the ruthless rectum wrecking she was now receiving was making those anal glands feel like they were on fire with pleasure. As a result Elliot was almost literally crying in ecstasy as her brutal buggering continued, Elliot so happy, if a little surprised, about just how hard Carla was fucking her in the ass.

Elliot had loved everything Carla had done to her so far, it had been great, really, but... Carla had been a bit too gentle with her. The spanking had stopped just as it was getting good and the humiliation of becoming Carla's made had been wonderful but Elliot couldn't help feel that Carla could have done more. The pussy eating had been fun but Carla should have used Elliot's mouth a lot more for her pleasure, and Elliot didn't deserve for Carla to return the favour like that, not when she had been so disobedient. Really the only time Elliot had felt truly dominated was when Carla had been pounding her pussy with the strap on which was now hammering her ass just as roughly, if not more. It was the roughness Elliot had been missing.

The butt fucking became so hard it actually rivalled the butt fuckings Elliot's mistress gave her on a daily basis, which was really saying something. Jordan fucked Elliot harder than any guy, and just thinking about the way her mistress pounded her caboodle made Elliot quiver with desire. And this, this was quiver worthy.

One thing was sure, Elliot didn't think she'd ever be able to look at Carla without quivering again.

Since her enslavement Elliot had been looking at almost everybody in a new light, seeing superior people everywhere she turned, people who should use her like the submissive slut she was. Carla was one of those people, but until now the only person she actually quivered at the sight of was Jordan, because every time she saw her mistress, or thought about her, or even just heard her name in passing she thought about how hard her mistress fucked her. But from this moment forward any time Elliot saw Carla she knew she would think about how the brunette fucked her, she would think about the hard butt fucking she was currently taking, and she would quiver, because she would know she was in the presence of a dominant woman, a real woman.

Elliot had no idea whether Carla had been telling the truth about her continuing her duties as her maid but Elliot hoped she was. She hoped Jordan would let Carla borrow her and use her in any way she pleased, hoped she would find new and exciting ways to humiliate her as her mistress did, hoped Carla would fuck her like this again, and again, and again. Elliot didn't deserve to be Carla's friend, but she hoped this obviously superior woman would let her be her whore.

Carla was enjoying butt fucking Elliot just as much as Elliot was enjoying being butt fucked by Carla.

Elliot had a tight little booty which Carla always knew would be fun to fuck, but it was the blonde's submissiveness which made this something special.

Over the years Carla had dominated many, many men and women but she had never met anyone as submissive as Elliot seemed to be. The blonde doctor had loved every single little thing Carla had done to her, even such things as spankings and ass fuckings which were things that Carla would have never imagined Elliot would enjoy but she did.

It actually seemed funny now, Carla had been so sure Elliot was straight and not at all into this stuff, so much so not only had she never made a move on her but when she found out the blonde had become Jordan's latest plaything she had done everything she could think of to save her from being Jordan's slave. She had pushed Elliot, tested her, dared her to break in extreme circumstances and even questioned her to her face whether this was what she really wanted, and through it all Elliot had been the perfect little submissive, to the point where now Carla truly believed Elliot wasn't just a willing slave, she was a happy slave. Elliot had found her true place in life, where she belongs, and she was happy.

Elliot was the most submissive person Carla had ever met. The perfect slave.

To good for Jordan.

Jordan Sullivan was a bitch. A cruel, mean hearted bitch who treated her slaves like worthless objects which she got bored of easily and discarded them like broken toys.

Elliot deserved better. She deserved a mistress who would treat her right. And Carla was going to give her one.

In the past Carla had occasionally taken one or two of Jordan's discarded slaves as her own, but she had never wanted any of them like she wanted Elliot, which was why she wasn't going to wait. She would buy Elliot from Jordan so she could have her permanently. Carla didn't have that much money but if necessary she would dip into savings for Elliot because she was now convinced the submissive little thing was worth whatever price tag Jordan put on her.

Soon this beautiful blonde would be hers completely. She would spoil her, get her a little collar, maybe even tattoo her name on her flesh. The words 'Property of Carla Espinosa' would look so good on one of Elliot's ass cheeks. Carla grinned as she imagines herself ordering Elliot to pull down her scrubs just enough so she could show off her tattoo to the rest of the nursing staff, show them how she owned one of the doctors. Plus it would make the view when she fucked her even better.

Of course Carla would still be with Turk, but she would have this pretty little doctor as her little lesbian pet on the side, something she was sure her boyfriend wouldn't mind once she explained to him. Even if he didn't she was sure a threesome or two would quickly change his mind, but for right now Carla wanted to focus on making her soon-to-be slave cum.

As she began to focus Carla suddenly remembered what Elliot said to her about when they first met. They hadn't got a long at first and Elliot had just confirmed what Carla had long suspected, Elliot used to think she was better than her.

The fact that she had dominated the spoilt white girl so completely was more than enough to prove that statement wrong but all the same Carla used her memory of how Elliot used to be to motivate her now.

In her mind she was doing perhaps what she should have done to Elliot originally, that being putting her in her place. The little bitch had pissed her off at the wrong moment and Carla had punished her for it. She had spanked the bitch, made her apologise before making her kiss her feet, her ass, and then pussy. She had pounded Elliot's pussy and was now pounding her ass hole, the blonde moaning in submission as Carla dominated her.

After working through that little fantasy Carla focused back on the original Elliot Reid, the fresh out of med-school wet behind the ears intern who thought she knew so much more about medicine than Carla did just because she was a doctor while Carla was a nurse.

With that memory in mind Carla began to think about every doctor who ever ignored her opinion, took credit for her work and blamed her for her mistakes.

Carla took all this frustration out on Elliot's ass, her hips moving in a brutal rhythm to fulfil Elliot's earlier request of punishing her for the way she used to treat her. Elliot of course loved all of this rough treatment and cried for more, the two women getting lost in the savage anal sex until Elliot was digging her nails into the bedsheets to stop herself from cumming, a fact that was obvious to Carla who considered torturing Elliot further by denying her orgasm, but was in no mood herself to wait. First though she would make the blonde beg for her one more time.

"You want to cum don't you bitch!" Carla yelled, quickly adding before Elliot had a chance to answer, "I know you do. Well you're going to have to beg for it. Bg my permission little white maid. I want to hear my little white maid beg for me."

"PLEASE MS ESPINOSA, PLEASE LET ME CUM. FUCK ME AND LET ME CUM. OOOOOOHHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCKKK IT FEELS GOOD! IT FEELS SOOOOOO GOOOOODDDDDD! FUCK ME! FUCK MY SLUTTY ASS AND MAKE ME CUM! MMMMMMMMM, PLEASE MS ESPINOSA, I beg you, let me CUM! I want to CUM FOR YOU MS ESPINOSA, OOOOOHHHHH FUUUCCCKKKK PLEASE LET ME CUM FOR YOU! LET YOUR MAID CUM FOR YOU LIKE A WHORE! LET YOUR MAID CUM FOR YOU LIKE THE WHORE SHE IS! PLEASE MS ESPINOSA, MAKE YOUR WHITE MAID CUM!" Elliot screamed.

"Nice, now I want Dr Elliot Reid to beg nurse Carla Espinosa to make her cum." Carla ordered.

"OH PLEASE NURSE ESPINOSA, PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE MAKE A DOCTOR CUM FOR YOU! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, I USED TO THINK I WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU, JUST BECAUSE I WAS A DOCTOR AND YOU WERE A NURSE! PROVE ME WRONG NURSE ESPINOSA! MMMMMMMMMM, PROVE YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME BY MAKING ME CUM LIKE A WHORE WITH YOUR COCK UP MY ASS! PLEASE NURSE ESPINOSA, PROVE I'M NOTHING BUT YOUR WHORE BY MAKING ME CUM WITH YOUR COCK UP MY ASS! ASS FUCK ME NURSE ESPINOSA! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHH, ASS FUCK MY DOCTOR ASS WITH YOUR NURSE COCK AND MAKE ME CUM LIKE A WHORE! YOUR WHORE! I'M YOUR WHORE NURSE ESPINOSA, PLEASE BUTT FUCK YOUR WHORE AND MAKE HER CUM!" Elliot pleaded.

"Good. Now, now I want Elliot Reid to beg Carla Espinosa to let her cum." Carla commanded.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! OH, OH... CARLA... CARLA PLEASE, LET ME CUM! I'L DO ANYTHING IF YOU LET ME CUM CARLA! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, ANYTHING! I'LL... I'LL BEG MY MISTRESS TO LET YOU USE ME WHENEVER YOU WANT! I'LL BEG HER TO LET YOU DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME, WHENEVER YOU WANT TO DO IT! MMMMMMMMM, I LOVE BEING YOUR WHORE CARLA! I LOVE BEING CARLA ESPINOSA'S WHORE! CARLA ESPINOSA TREATS HER WHORE SO WELL! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMM PLEASE CARLA I SERIOUSLY NEED TO CUM NOW! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHUUUUUUHHHHHHH PLEASE CARLA, PLEASE NURSE ESPINOSA, PLEASE MS ESPINOSA, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE MAAAKKKEEEE MEEEE CUUUUUMMMMM!"

"YOU CAN CUM. CUM FOR ME ELLLIOT!" Carla screamed at the top of her lungs just so she was sure Elliot would be able to hear her.

It was a good thing Carla gave Elliot permission because all that begging had been like throwing gasoline on a forest fire, igniting Elliot to the point where she knew despite all her training she would not be able to stop cumming if she hadn't been given permission that second. As proof of this right after Carla said 'you can cum' Elliot did so and did so hard, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, her toes curling and her body shaking as she let out a deafening scream. By the time Carla followed up with 'cum for me Elliot' the blonde doctor was already in the middle of an intense anal induced orgasm and thanks to Carla continuing to pound her pooper only moments later Elliot experienced another anal induced orgasm, and then another, and then another, and then another.

When she had been first enslaved it really bothered Elliot just how hard she came from being fucked in the butt. She supposed it was down to years of suppressing her true sluttish nature, but still no matter how long she was trained for or how many blissful climaxes she received from this perverted acts part of her still hated herself for actually enjoying getting sodomised so much. Of coarse Elliot was such a perverted little submissive slut that the shame and hatred she felt for herself every time she not only took it up the ass but cumming so far from it made her love it all the more.

The shame and hatred she felt for herself did eventually disappear as Elliot's mind turned to mush under the relentless assault of orgasm after orgasm. The last thing going through her mind as she slipped into a pleasure filled vegetable state was how lucky she was that the first person her mistress pimped her out to was just as skilled when it came to butt fucking a submissive slut like herself as her wonderful mistress, Elliot smiling as she imagined herself falling to her knees the next time she saw Jordan, kissing her feet and thanking her for pimping her out to someone as skilled in domination as Carla Espinosa.

Fucking another woman in the ass always made Carla feel powerful. Fucking a female doctor in the ass made Carla feel even more powerful. Somehow fucking Elliot Reid in the ass made Carla feel more powerful than ever before. Well, maybe powerful wasn't the right word for it, and in her current state the best Carla could define it was simply good which didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling, but it would have to do. She had to devote all her energy, every thought, every action, into fucking Elliot in the ass.

Carla knew when it came to fucking Jordan loved to make her slaves cum for her again and again as it was a symbol of her dominance. That went double for anal sex and now Carla had decided she was going to try and take Elliot from Jordan... no, she would take Elliot from Jordan, she could not afford to give the blonde a second rate ass pounding. She had to make sure Elliot would be happy being her slave, so Carla gave Elliot the hardest butt fucking she had ever given in her life.

The Latina nurse held nothing back, relentlessly pounding into Elliot's back passage like she was literally trying to destroy that little back shoot. The pleasure of the stimulator on her clit and the sheer perverted joy of sodomising a female doctor made Carla cum again and again in climaxes which were almost as powerful as the ones she was giving to her soon to be sex slave, but the sexy Latina refused to break her stride. Elliot was going to cum for her just as much as she did for Jordan. She was going to cum more. She was going to take the hardest butt fucking of her life and spend the rest of the week not being able to sit down without thinking about how she had been dominated by one of the nurses, her new mistress, and Elliot would love it, Carla would make sure of that.

When Carla became determined to do something it normally got done, although in this case she only succeeded in making Elliot cum just as much as she did for Jordan, which was quite impressive considering what a skilled butt fucker Jordan was, but it was just as well Carla didn't know as it would have probably frustrated her. As it was Carla continued slamming Elliot's shit pipe until every ounce of strength had been drained from the nurse who collapsed after one more powerful spontaneous climax for both herself and her friend, her body falling on the blonde's resulting in them both falling onto the bed.

For a while Carla just lay there, panting heavily, both herself and the blonde struggling to regain their energy. Eventually Carla lifted herself up and off of Elliot, the dildo quickly being pulled out of the doctor's pooper so Carla could collapse on her back beside her prize.

After a few more minutes Carla turned her head and ordered, "Elliot, turn so that your back is facing me. I wanna see your butt."

Although she had little energy left Elliot did as she was told, slowly turning onto her side so that Carla could see the gaping crater that had once been her puckered little rosebud.

Carla whistled, "That's one well fucked ass hole."

"You pounded my butt good Ms Espinosa." Elliot agreed, reaching back with one hand to spread a ass cheek before she then bit her lip.

This was a pose Jordan often made Elliot perform after anal sex so she could have the pleasure of admiring the blonde's stretched open butt hole, and from the little smirk that crossed Carla's face it was something her mistress for the night clearly appreciated.

Carla left Elliot in that pose for a while, wanting to watch the blonde doctor's ass hole slowly close after the ruthless assault she had given it but it remained gaping obscenely, a sign that Carla really had given Elliot one first-class bottom pounding.

Knowing it would be a while before her back hole closed properly Elliot gave Carla a chance to enjoy the sight, roughly about the same amount of time she would give Jordan, and then asked, "Ms Espinosa, would you like me to clean your beautiful cock of my disgusting ass juices with my mouth?"

Carla had been lost in staring into the depths of the blonde's bowels and was taken aback by the sound of her voice, reminding her that yes, this was the uptight little prude Elliot Reid who not only had an ass hole that was failing to close after she had so viciously fucked it but that same Elliot Reid was now offering to suck her ass juices from her cock.

"Y, yes. That would be nice." Carla said softly, watching as Elliot slowly turned onto all fours and took the dildo into her mouth, immediately beginning to suck on it noisily.

Sometimes Jordan would make Elliot give her a long, drawn out after sex blow job but normally she was allowed to claim it quickly which was a good thing because Elliot couldn't remember a time that she wasn't exhausted after her mistress fucked her, and she was certainly exhausted now.

She listened out just in case but Carla didn't complain as Elliot quickly bobbed her head up and down on the fake dick, taking every inch of it into her mouth and down her throat so she could suck it clean as fast as possible, whatever that was left of her original self disgusted at her actions while the submissive slut she truly was loved every second of the perverted act.

"Ok, that's enough." Carla said after a while, "Now, un-strap me and put my toy back into it's draw."

Not needing to be told twice Elliot removed the dildo from Carla's waist and returned it to it's home, albeit on shaky legs, Elliot unable to walk right after the fucking she had received.

"Is there, is there somewhere I can sleep or... or do you want me to leave?" Elliot asked, hoping she could just crash with Carla even if she had to sleep on the floor.

"Yes, you can sleep here in the bed with me." Carla said.

"Are... are you sure?" Elliot asked.

Carla frowned, "Elliot, that bitch you call a mistress might delight in discarding her playthings when she's done with them, but I take care of my girls."

"She's, she's not that bad." Elliot said as she cautiously crawled onto the bed, feeling as if she should defend her owner.

Carla looked at her as if she was a small child before gently pulling her into her arms, "You only say that because you don't know any better, but don't worry, you won't have to deal with her much longer."

"W... what do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"I'm going to buy you from her. I tried to do it before because I thought she was using you against your will but she had her claws too deep into you. Now I see that you really are a submissive slut but you need a mistress who will take care of you and not just throw you out when she's had her fun with you." Carla explained, stroking Elliot's hair affectionately, "The fact that she's started to pimp you out shows she's getting bored of you so I think she'll be willing to sell. She'll make me jump through hoops to have you, but it will be worth it. You're the most submissive little thing I've ever met and I can't wait until you're mine."

Smiling Carla gently leant forward and kissed Elliot who's eyes remained wide open as she returned the kiss, her brain struggling to cope with the information she had just been given.

Carla was going to buy her from Jordan. Not just for a night but forever.

Would her mistress sell her? Maybe, and Elliot didn't know what she thought about that. Everything today with Carla had been great but she didn't want to lose the woman she had grown to worship and adore.

But it wasn't her choice to make, ultimately it would be up to Carla and Jordan.

"Is everything ok?" Carla asked, interrupting Elliot from her thoughts.

Elliot blinked, "Y, yes, everything is fine."

Carla smiled, kissed her forehead and then laid back, gently pushing Elliot's head down to her chest, "Good. Sleep now."

With Elliot in her arms Carla found it easier than ever before to go to sleep while despite the odd feeling of comfort she felt Elliot stayed awake for hours, thoughts raging in her head.

In all their time together Jordan had never held Elliot like this, and it was... nice.

Compared to Jordan that is exactly what Carla was, nice, and the more she thought about it the more Elliot could see herself happy being Carla's slave, but she would miss Jordan. Of course if Jordan kept her she might miss Carla.

As all of these thoughts continued to rattled through her head Elliot actually became glad the choice wasn't hers to make.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"What do you mean no?" Carla frowned.

"I meant... no. Do I really need to explain the concept of no to you?" Jordan asked dryly.

Carla glared, "You have plenty of slaves."

"Your point being?" Jordan asked with disinterest.

"My point is why would you want to keep Elliot..." Carla said more as a statement than a question, her mind briefly searching for an answer and then frowning again, this time in disbelief rather than annoyance as she came up with a possible answer, "Do you... do you actually like her?"

"That would be impossible seeing as I don't actually like anyone." Jordan sighed, put down her drink and got off her couch, "Now, thank you for returning my pet to me, I'll see you around."

"You're avoiding the question." Carla pointed out.

"No I'm not, I already gave you an answer, that being... no. I don't like anyone, especially not some pathetic little blonde bitch who would allow herself to be humiliated and degraded for other people's pleasure." Jordan said coldly, her eyes briefly switching down to Elliot who was kneeling a short distance away, the blonde blushing at Jordan's words but not daring to argue with her. Smirking Jordan turned her attention back to Carla, "If you don't like my answer that's too bad. I'll try and remember to shed a tear for you before I go to bed."

Carla stared into Jordan's eyes for a few moments, her face slowly turning into a mask of disbelief, "You're lying."

"No I'm not." Jordan glared in annoyance.

"Oh my God... you do actually like her." Carla said, "Wow... I never thought I'd see the day you'd actually care about someone, one of your slaves no less."

"Like I said, I don't care, but if you want to believe that go ahead." Jordan said dismissively, "Now, get out of my home."

"Hm... well, if you don't care... then why won't you sell Elliot to me?" Carla asked, quickly adding, "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Jordan sighed, and after a pause said, "Most of my other slaves are pussies. They all like the sex, and to a certain extent the domination, but they all have their limits... except that one. No matter what perverted little thing I do to her she never whines or complaints, she just begs for more. I like that. I don't like her. I'll never like her. She annoys me. And she is so weak it's pathetic, but I enjoy dominating her. She's my submissive little slut slave who I can do anything to and she'll just whimper, thank me and beg for more. So no, I'm not going to sell her to you."

"Not even for double the usual price?" Carla asked.

"Oh, sweetie... you don't have enough money to buy her from me." Jordan said as if she was speaking to a child.

"I thought you weren't willing to part with her at all." Carla said.

Jordan shrugged, "Everything has a price, even this cute little thing."

Carla frowned, "See, it's statements like that which makes me question letting you own my friend."

Jordan smirked, "Your concern for her is touching... and annoying, but since there's nothing you can do you might as well go back to your little boyfriend and leave me alone."

Again Carla frowned, but this time a thought occurred to her, "I'm annoying you quite a bit with this aren't I?"

"Yes, but people do just tend to annoy me in general." Jordan said dryly.

"Well, how would you like the chance to get rid of me?" Carla questioned, quickly continuing before Jordan had a chance to reply, "I'll drop this whole thing, I promise, if she chooses you over me."

"What?" Jordan exclaimed.

"You heard." Carla said, "I know you like to manipulate your slaves into doing what you want, and you punish them when they don't, but ultimately you don't actually enjoy it unless your slaves are enjoying it as well. If they don't actually want you, you lose interest in them, and God forbid they should prefer anyone over you, right?"

"Ok firstly, your attempt to analyse me is laughable at best." Jordan growled, "Secondly, no sub would ever prefer you over me, especially not such a submissive little slut like twinkie."

"So you won't mind if I ask her?" Carla asked.

Jordan paused for a second, and then shrugged, "Go ahead, we both know what she's going to say."

Turning her attention to Elliot for the first time since she and her friend had entered the room Carla asked the blonde, "Elliot, if you had to choose, who would you prefer to be your mistress... me, or Jordan?"

Elliot suddenly went very pale. She had been hoping and praying Carla wouldn't ask her that, because she honestly wasn't sure what to say. Carla had been so good to her, and in comparison Jordan was rather cruel, but the whole time she had been with the Latina woman Elliot had been thinking of the woman who had broken her in the first place. Would she think of Carla if she chose Jordan? Elliot couldn't be sure, nor could she be sure that she would regret it or not if she chose Carla.

Ultimately Elliot went for the safest option she could think of, "I'm... I'm not sure Ms Espinosa. I... I loved being with you both so much."

"Hm, interesting choice of answer stick." Jordan said, her voice sounding more than slightly threatening.

"It seems she likes us equally." Carla said.

"Bull, she just needs to be reminded of whom her true Mistress is. One little session with me and this bitch will quickly be remembering her true place, you'll see." Jordan boasted.

Realising she finally had something Carla smirked, "Care to put that theory to the test?"

"What did you have in mind?" Jordan asked suspiciously.

"We each take a turn with her and afterwards we give her the chance to choose again. If she chooses you, I'll back off happy in the knowledge she's were she wants to be. If she chooses me then you probably won't want her any more, which suits me just fine as I'll be happy to take her off your hands. And if she still can't decide, well... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Carla explained her idea.

Jordan looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled, "Hm... interesting offer... and I do like the idea of seeing the look on your face when the stick is begging my forgiveness for forgetting her place. How about this, I'll agree to your little proposal as long as I get to decide what we do."

"Don't you think we should both decide?" Carla asked, immediately realising it was a stupid question.

"No. These types of decisions should be left to a real dom, not some pretender. Besides, blondie here is still my slave, not yours. Until I decide otherwise you should probably try and remember that." Jordan said, oddly enough not trying to sound threatening as in her mind she was simply stating the facts.

There was a pause and then deciding she wasn't going to get a better offer Carla said, "Fine, what do you want to do first?"

"Really? I thought you would have at least learned a little about being a dom by now. Like say, the first thing." Jordan said mockingly, before deciding to explain, "Slaves always need to be put in their places right from the start with a nice little spanking. In this case it should be an extremely hard one since this little bitch has displeased us both by not choosing either of us in your little test, however since we both know we can't rely on you to get the job done you can give her a little weak ass spanking, and then when you're done I can give her the type of punishment she truly deserves."

"Ok then." Carla said, knowing it was useless to try and argue against Jordan's backhanded comments so she simply sat down on the couch Jordan had been sitting on, turned to the kneeling blonde and said, "Elliot, take off your pants and panties and then come lay across my knee."

"Yes Ms Espinosa." Elliot said submissively, crawling over to where her friend was sitting, slowly standing up and pushing down her pants and panties before laying herself across the Latina nurse's knee.

Sliding her hands over her friend's naked butt Carla gently asked, "You remember what you're supposed to do for me?"

"Yes Ms Espinosa, you want me to count out the spanks and thank you for them." Elliot said softly.

"Good girl." Carla said, raising her hand, "I'm going to start now, ok?"

"Yes Ms Espinosa... owww... one, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... two, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... three, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... four, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... five, thank you Ms Espinosa..."

As she settled into a slow but steady spanking rhythm Carla couldn't help but smirk a little at the look of disdain Jordan was giving her. Under normal circumstances Jordan would probably think the spanking Carla was giving Elliot was weak, and considering the blonde hadn't been able to choose between them Carla knew that, in Jordan's mind, being so 'gentle' with Elliot was unforgivable and yet another sign Carla wasn't a true dom.

Jordan's opinion of her was certainly no secret and didn't bother Carla, but what did bother her was that she had to admit this time Jordan sort of had a point. Certainly not about Carla's abilities as a dom, but Carla had to question her own choice of taking it easy on the blonde doctor. After all, it was true that the other day and this morning Carla had gone easy on Elliot, but that wasn't simply because she was her friend or she felt sympathy for her, it was because Elliot hadn't done anything wrong to deserve a harder spanking. Now she had and Carla was very tempted to give it to her.

The temptation grew as the spanking continued, Carla bringing her hand down again and again on Elliot's ass cheeks, that soft yet firm pale flesh turning a tantalising shade of pink under the assault, encouraging the Latina nurse to turn those butt cheeks a violent shade of red. Sure, that might threaten to make her no better than Jordan, but as long as Carla continued to caress Elliot's ass in between strikes it wouldn't be that bad.

Of course ultimately Carla decided to forego the harder treatment, not because she thought Elliot didn't deserve it, but because she knew regardless of what she did Jordan was going to brutalise Elliot's butt so by letting the spanking merely be a warm up for what Jordan was going to do to the poor blonde Carla would actually be doing Elliot a favour. With any luck Elliot would understand this and be grateful to Carla, that gratitude hopefully resulting in an increased chance that the submissive blonde would choose her over Jordan.

"Owww... forty eight, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... forty nine, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... fifty, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... fifty one, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... fifty two, thank you Ms Espinosa..."

Elliot did wonder if Carla was doing her a favour by going easy on her by preparing her for Jordan's inevitably brutal assault on her ass, then again in the few times she had been with her Carla had always been much more gentle a lover in everything they had done.

Part of Elliot loved it. Being with a woman who made gentle love to her, who used a strap on just hard enough to make her cum without making her feel incredibly sore afterwards, and most importantly not to make up reasons to punish her... or make those punishments almost unbearably humiliating. However another part of Elliot had hated it for the exact same reasons, some part inside herself craving a lover who would always fuck her roughly and revel in the chance to punish and humiliate her.

In between brief pause in the spanking Elliot whimpered, Carla and Jordan probably thinking it was because of the way the Latina nurse was pinching her butt cheeks but the real reason was Elliot was becoming momentarily overwhelmed by just what a difficult decision this was going to be, so much so she almost forgot to count and thank Ms Espinosa for the next strike. Hating the idea that she came so close to displeasing one of the women dominating her Elliot pushed any other thoughts other than what was happening to her right then and there out of her mind, concentrating only on waiting for the next spank and when it came she would call out the correct number and thank Ms Espinosa like the good little sub she was.

As a result of this the feeling of each strike was suddenly heightened, the feelings of pain suddenly rushing through Elliot's body clearer than ever before in a way which felt intoxicating. It made each of the final strokes exquisite, so much so that when the spanking came to an end Elliot was so disappointed she almost literally begged for more.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... ninety seven, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... ninety eight, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... ninety nine, thank you Ms Espinosa... owww... one hundred, thank you Ms Espinosa."

"Good girl." Carla said softly as she squeezed one of Elliot's butt cheeks affectionately before turning to Jordan, "Your turn."

Jordan looked appalled, "Really? That's all you're going to give her? A hundred lousy spanks? That's some weak dom work, even by your standard."

"At least I know when you should go easy on a sub, like say, when you're about to hand them over to a psychopath for a second spanking." Carla responded dryly.

"Awww, if you need me to do the real dom work for you, all you have to do is say so. I don't mind giving this little slut the proper spanking she deserves if you can't handle it, and I also don't mind taking a firm hand with anyone else in your life, like say... your shiny, shiny headed boyfriend." Jordan quipped.

"You, stay away from my boyfriend." Carla told Jordan firmly before turning her attention to the blonde still lying across her knees, "Elliot, go and lie across Jordan's lap so she can remind you exactly why you should want nothing to do with her, ever."

"Actually stick, I want you bending over the desk in my study, hands on the desk with you sticking your cute little butt out so I can show you what a true dom does to her sub when she misbehaves." Jordan ordered her slave as she got up, Elliot nodding meekly before doing as she was told.

After shooting Carla a look Jordan followed her slave into her study, Carla following closely behind. As Elliot got into position Jordan reached into the middle draw on the right side in which she kept a small collection of toys which were there in case of emergencies like her being in her study with a sub and not wanting to have to go all the way into her bedroom to get anything. Sure, in that case she could always order the submissive to get it, but they were often tied up so it was just easier to keep some toys in every room of her apartment. However for what Jordan had currently in mind her study was definitely the best place to do it.

Once she had retrieved the desired item and hidden it behind her back Jordan walked round behind Elliot and raise the spanking item high above her head and just keeping it there for a few moments, loving the fact she was keeping her slave in suspense of not only when the first blow would come but exactly what she was going to be spanked with and therefore how much it was going to hurt.

"Ok stick, remember to do what you were doing for your little nurse friend." Jordan said after she grew tired of holding her hand up and decided to bring it down in one hard strike to Elliot's ass shortly after she finished speaking.

"Yes Mistress OWWW... one, thank you Mistress... owww... two, thank you Mistress... owww... three, thank you Mistress... owww... four, thank you Mistress... owww... five, thank you Mistress..."

Elliot let out a extra loud yelp of pain as the first strike connected to her tender flesh, more of a result of the surprise of its suddenness rather than any actual pain. In fact the pain itself was quite mild compared to what she had been expecting. After all Elliot was very aware she had displeased her mistress and when that happened it normally meant trouble for her.

The whole time Jordan had been choosing her weapon and slowly building up to using it had been torturous for Elliot. Something Elliot had picked up very quickly during her training was that the anticipation was almost as wonderfully agonising as the actual punishment, and as Jordan had just proved once again she was a master at it, leaving Elliot to obsess over when her mistress would punish her, how badly it would hurt, and most of all, what would she use? One of her riding crops would cut deep into her skin with every blow, perhaps even to the point of cutting her open if she was brutal enough. Perhaps a cat of nine tails so she could cut deep into her skin many times over, or one of the other many spanking toys Jordan had in her arsenal.

If there had been one thing that Elliot wasn't expecting it was for Jordan to use the paddle. Technically there was nothing wrong with that choice, it had left Elliot's ass red and bruised many times before, but the pain it caused was nothing compared to some of the other 'weapons' Jordan had at her disposal. Because of this for the briefest of moments Elliot wondered if Jordan was taking a page out of Carla's book, that maybe she was trying to go easy on her to show she could be merciful. Elliot should have known better.

Faster than Elliot could ever remember before Jordan really started working over her butt with that paddle, bringing it down again and again and again on her already more than a little sore flesh, reddening and bruising it in record time until Elliot was crying out in joyous agony. Now this, this was exactly what she had been expecting from her mistress, a nice brutal spanking which totally put Elliot in her place, warming the blonde submissive's heart and making her feel foolish forever doubting the woman who had so easily conquered her and turned her into her pain loving slut slave.

"Owww... two hundred and ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... two hundred and ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... three hundred, thank you Mistress... owww... three hundred and one, thank you Mistress... owww... three hundred and two, thank you Mistress..."

There had been a good reason Jordan had chosen the paddle over any other spanking device as while the crop would have given Elliot more pain it would have created an an uneven level of bruising when Jordan wanted to make the whole of her slave's ass as red and as bruised as possible. Besides, just because the pain was easier to dish out with the crop didn't mean it was impossible to deliver the same amount with a paddle, it just required a skilled hand, something which from the sound of Elliot's cries and whimpers was something Jordan was making very clear that she had.

Another thing which was making this clear was the way Elliot's butt was turning a nice little shade of red under Jordan's relentless assault, turning darker and more bruised looking with every slap, Elliot simply counting and thanking her mistress like the good little slave she was no matter how hard or frequently she was spanked.

To Jordan's delight Carla began looking increasingly annoyed as the spanking continued, the Latina nurse obviously concerned for her friends well-being, which was heart warming... or sickening depending on your viewpoint. For Jordan it was mostly sickening, especially considering Carla was worrying over nothing. Even though Elliot's ass bruised and discoloured ass was in attention grabber Jordan could clearly see the blonde's pussy juice dripping out of her horny hole and down her legs as her punishment continued, little moans of pleasure coming out of Elliot's mouth in between her cries of pain.

This was why Jordan knew she had to make sure Elliot didn't end up choosing Carla by mistake. And it would definitely be a mistake, there was no way that poor excuse for a dom could give the little blonde slut the regular dose of pain and humiliation she obviously so desperately craved. Besides, to find a submissive that was this much into their role was a rare find, one that would be wasted on a gentle dom like Carla, which was exactly why Jordan laid into Elliot's ass with all her strength for as long as she could, hopefully reminding the submissive exactly who could give her what she truly craved.

"Owww... one hundred and ninety six, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety seven, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... two hundred, thank you Mistress."

"Ok, I'm done." Jordan panted, "Slave, get down on your knees and crawl into my bedroom."

"About damn time." Carla muttered to herself as she followed her crawling friend and the woman holding her hostage out of the study, back into the main room and from there into the bedroom at which point Elliot stopped and waited for further instructions.

"Get up and strip for us slut." Jordan said, still a little breathless, but grinning as she watched her slave do as she was told. When Elliot was naked in front of her Jordan began to undo the buttons of her shirt as she turned to Carla and said, "You too, slut."

Glaring at the other dominant woman Carla slowly stripped too so all three women were naked at which point she asked, "So, what now?"

"Well, I'm thinking we could start off with a little foreplay..." Jordan said as she slowly approached Elliot, grabbed her softly but firmly by her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

It never ceased to amaze Elliot just how softly Jordan could kiss her, the submissive blonde quickly melting into the arms of the dominant woman who had so easily enslaved her. The soft kiss continued for a long, drawnout couple of minutes before Carla made a coughing sound and was rewarded by Jordan removing her lips from Elliot and passing the sub to the other dom, Carla happily taking her friend into her arms for an equally gentle kiss.

Unsurprisingly the kissing didn't remain gentle for long, first Jordan and then Carla using their turn to push their tongue into Elliot's mouth, Elliot happily welcoming the coming oral invasion with her own tongue. Soon Jordan and Carla were taking it in turns to make out passionately with Elliot, caressing the submissive girl's naked body, Carla's hands more teasing as they caressed over Elliot's breasts and butt while Jordan's hands greedily groped and squeezed them. It wasn't long after that Jordan's fingers slid over Elliot's pussy, the dominant woman smiling at the wetness she found there.

"Enjoying yourself twinkie?" Jordan unnecessarily asked.

"Mmmmmm, yes Mistress, I, oh, I'm enjoying myself... very much." Elliot said softly, briefly holding back on a moan to get the last two words out.

"I bet you'd like us to fuck you wouldn't you stick? Shove our fingers and tongues inside you, pass you back and forth between us like the little fuck slut you are, make you cum over and over again... wouldn't you?" Jordan questioned huskily.

"Yes, mmmmmm, oh yes Mistress, please fuck me." Elliot pleaded.

"I knew you would like the sound of that... but I think I know something you'd like the sound of even more, and that's the chance to worship our bodies while we take it in turns to fuck you." Jordan said.

"Oh yes, please Mistress, let me worship you and Ms Espinosa with my unworthy mouth while you use me as your fuck slut." Elliot replied happily.

"Good girl. Now, get on your knees in front of the bed." Jordan ordered waiting for Elliot to get into position before turning to Carla, "Since this is my idea I think I'll enjoy her mouth first, any problems with that?"

"No, it's fine, I love fucking her anyway." Carla replied as politely as possible.

It was clear Carla didn't like having to follow Jordan's orders but Jordan could care less about what the other woman thought. Actually that wasn't true, Jordan loved the fact that she was now getting to boss around another supposedly dominant female, but she was far more preoccupied with the feeling of Elliot's soft little tongue sliding across her pussy for the first time that night.

Last night Jordan had made her annual booty call to her ex-husband Perry Cox, and while the sex had been up to its usual standard Jordan couldn't help but miss her submissive little blonde slut in a way she'd never really missed any other slave before. It had been slightly unnerving, however from the first lick of Elliot's tongue Jordan had no doubt in her mind exactly why she had missed her little pet, because even though her ex-husband was almost as good a lover as he thought he was, the man was yet to reach the perfection to truly rival Elliot Reid's abilities as a rug muncher.

Each one of those tongue strokes were a thing of beauty, sliding over Jordan's pussy lips with such careful timing and precision, giving her the maximum amount of pleasure from the act. It was slow at first, just like Jordan taught all of her slaves how they should begin, but while with the others she had let them know where to pick things up Elliot seem to do it automatically, the blonde adding a few quicker and/or harder licks into the equation but using them sparingly for the longest time, only occasionally touching Jordan's clit and only touching it and giving quicker and/or harder licks exactly when Jordan wanted it.

In all her years of fucking Jordan had never had such a skilled cunt lapper, and the idea of losing her... of losing such a naturally submissive little pussy pleaser, was simply unacceptable.

While Jordan was hating the idea of losing such a talented little tongue Carla was hating the idea of never being able to taste the delicious little pussy she was currently lapping hungrily away at. Well, things weren't going to be that bad as pretty much no matter how things went down Carla was confident that she would be able to be with Elliot again. After all, if the worst came to the worst Jordan would relish the chance to rub her victory in Carla's face, no doubt offering her the chance to borrow Elliot at a reduced price just so there could be a little reminder of exactly who the blonde chose. However Carla intended to make sure it didn't come to that.

It was doubtful Jordan went down on Elliot regularly. Jordan wasn't the type to eat pussy, at least not on a regular basis so Carla was confident this was one area she could easily out perform her rival, and from the sounds of muffled pleasure coming from in between Jordan's thighs Carla was definitely succeeding.

Carla had started out just gently sliding her tongue over Elliot's pussy lips, the Latina nurse having to kneel down behind her blonde friend and support her weight on her knees and one of her hands while she used the other hand to spread Elliot's ass cheeks apart to provide better access to her honey hole. That wasn't the only hole which became easy to access in that position and Carla was sure to tease Elliot's little starfish but her focus remained on the soft lips of her pussy.

At virtually the same time Elliot began giving Jordan more pleasure Carla did the same thing, randomly increasing the force and the speed of her licks. The main difference was that those licks quickly became a lot less random and far more frequent, Carla smiling to herself with glee as the sounds of her friend's pleasure dramatically increased by the second.

While it might have sounded like things were only getting better for Elliot the truth was they weren't. Well, her own pleasure was certainly increasing, however the more wicked and wonderful things Carla did to her with her tongue the more difficult it became for Elliot to concentrate on what should have been her main focus, not just in this moment but for every moment of her life, and that was of course to bring her mistress pleasure.

Jordan had awoken Elliot's sexuality, introduced her to so many things she would have never experienced if it wasn't for her mistress enslaving her, and in return Elliot should spend every moment of everyday doing everything within her power to repay the superior woman. She shouldn't be focused on her own pleasure, but Carla's tongue was just making her feel so good.

Things only got worse in that respect when Carla slowly pushed her tongue into Elliot's pussy, the blonde stupidly stopping her own muff diving work as amazing feelings of pleasure rushed through her. It only lasted for a few seconds, Carla mercifully allowing her a little break once her tongue was all the way inside her, which allowed Elliot to reflect on the fact that her tongue had been neglecting her duty, a fact which almost brought her to tears.

Determined not to be distracted again Elliot began lapping away more firmly than ever before at Jordan's pussy, doing her best to ignore the incredible ecstasy rushing through her body as Carla began gently tongue fucking her and continuing to concentrate on her main purpose in life, all the while hoping and praying that Jordan would soon give her permission to tongue fuck her hard, and even more importantly allow her the privilege of making her mistress cum, hopefully allowing her to cum shortly afterwards.

Shortly after Elliot thought this her prayers were answered as Jordan ordered her, "Fuck me stick, fuck me with your tongue. Get that soft little tongue of yours inside my pussy and fuck me you little slut. Fuck your Mistress's pussy like the good little muff diving dyke you are! Fuck ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Yes, that's it, mmmmmmm, good little muff diving dyke, fuck me!"

As per usual whenever one of her slaves was going down on her Jordan continued the verbal abuse through out, stopping only briefly to bark out some orders regarding just how her little pet should use it's mouth and tongue to please her. With Elliot it was unnecessary, the blonde was born to eat pussy, but Jordan wasn't doing it to teach the art of cunnilingus, she had done plenty of that during the first few weeks of Elliot's training in which the young doctor had reached her full muff munching potential, it was for the sheer fun of ordering Elliot around.

Many so-called doms were simply dominant in the bedroom and outside of it treated their lover or lovers with respect, love and affection. They even treated other people nicely for the most part. These doms were pussies.

Jordan was a dominant woman in every single aspect of her life. She crushed all those who dared oppose her under the weight of her heel, and if there was anything left she would keep stomping it into the ground until either it was her new submissive plaything or a broken and discarded stain on the bottom of her shoe. Book smart little rich girl Elliot Reid had been ridiculously easy to crush under the weight of her metaphorical high heel, but Jordan had never had more fun training a slave, especially when that training included hours of having the pretty blonde in between her thighs, jack-hammering her tongue in and out of her, just like she was doing right now, the only difference being that this time Elliot was moaning loudly and the vibrations were making things even better.

While Jordan would have liked to believe Elliot was simply enjoying her pussy even more than usual she knew in reality it was because Carla was doing what must have been an excellent job at fucking Elliot's pussy. She would have had to be to have been to distract such a devoted cunt lapper from her duty. This reality upset Jordan more than it should have for some reason, but the only truly dominant woman in the room shrugged it off. She would be making Elliot moan a lot louder soon enough, and in the meantime Jordan was very much enjoying her little toy's tongue.

As Jordan was... not enjoying hearing Elliot moaning for a woman she would barely consider worthy of the title of her rival, there was no doubt in Carla's mind that what she was feeling was jealousy.

She could barely hear Elliot's muffled moans over the loud stream of nearly constant verbal abuse, only interrupted by the louder bellows of pleasure, spewing forth from Jordan's mouth, each one of those words and cries making Elliot's cunt flow like a river. Sure, Carla's mouth and tongue had more than a little something to do with the constant stream of girl juice flowing from that honey hole, but there could be no mistake, the submissive blonde was absolutely loving both the constant verbal abuse she was getting from her mistress and the fact that she was now pleasuring the woman who had enslaved her.

Carla wanted Elliot to get as excited about going down on her, to juice up whenever she called her a filthy name or ordered her to do something. Ok, so Carla was pretty sure that the little sub already did, but she wanted her to do it for her.

Yet again Carla Espinosa found herself wanting to make her friend Elliot Reid hers, a desire that only seemed to increase with every drop of cunt cream she swallowed, that sweet ambrosia practically flowing into Carla's mouth and straight down her throat as the sexy Latina nurse continued tongue fucking the blonde doctor, soon increasing the speed of her tongue as she tried to get a taste of something even sweeter than the pussy juice she was now drinking, something Carla would have thought impossible if she hadn't already tasted Elliot's cum.

The increased pace of the tongue fucking she was receiving briefly made Elliot worried. It had been difficult enough not to cum and to concentrate on Jordan's pleasure before, and this obviously made things worse in that respect. True, there had been vibrators in her pussy and/or in her ass and/or on her clit and even a combination of all three while she was pleasuring her mistress, but even those three vibrators couldn't quite compare to Carla's skilled mouth and tongue.

Just when she thought she might be in real trouble Elliot sighed in relief as her friend slowed down just as she was reaching the point of no return, allowing the blonde's urge to cum to decrease before the brunette Latina sped up the thrust of her tongue again. Time and time again Carla brought Elliot to the brink of climax only to deny her, something Elliot welcomed as it was a technique she was very familiar with, both in having it used on her and using it on others... like with Jordan right now.

As her training taught her to do Elliot had started off with teasing the outside of Jordan's pussy, obediently awaiting her mistress's permission to plunge her tongue inside her. When she got it Elliot had began gently fucking Jordan as she had done countless times before, slowly building up until she was tongue fucking her mistress hard enough to keep her on the edge of ecstasy, eagerly awaiting the command to send her over the edge.

Part of Elliot was content for this to go on for a long time because as well as the usual pleasure of tasting Jordan's pussy juice and knowing that she was pleasing her mistress the feelings Carla's mouth and tongue were causing Elliot were beyond amazing. Of coarse as amazing as they were the feelings of pleasure were quickly becoming overwhelming, Elliot hoping Jordan would give her permission to make her cum, and hopefully give her permission to cum herself as well, just so that this almost torturous level of ecstasy would end.

Sooner than she would have expected the part of Elliot that wanted this to end got her wish as Jordan said, "Oh that's it twinkie, fuck me with your little dyke tongue! Tongue fuck my pussy as hard as you can you little muff munching lesbo! Harder! Harder! I want you to make me cum you little whore! Make me cum you little lesbian whore! I want to cum in that hot little queer girl mouth of yours right now, and you better swallow every drop you can otherwise it's a week without pussy for you! Oooooooohhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm, I knew that would get you going! Ahhhhhhhhh, I knew a little pussy obsessed dyke like you wouldn't be able to cope with the thought of a week without pussy! Mmmmmmm, remember that one Carla. If I ever let you borrow my slave again remember all you need to do if you want to get her attention is threatened to take away her pussy eating privileges! Ooooooooohhhhhhh, and speaking of privileges, why don't you cum in your little friend's mouth stick? Let's cum together... mmmmmmmm, me first though! Yes, that's it. Make me cum first... oh yes, yes, yeeeeesssssss!"

The second Jordan gave her permission Elliot began ramming her tongue in and out of the dominating woman's pussy as hard and as fast as she could. The only thing that kept Jordan from cumming sooner was the fact that she was pulling herself back so she could insult her slave a little longer, but of course all that insulting just made it harder for Jordan to keep herself on the edge. Ultimately Jordan's words dissolved into a long drawnout cry as she came in her slave's mouth, Jordan closing her eyes and letting the pleasure wash over her, at least until she heard a familiar whimper as the blonde in between her legs climaxed, at which point she looked down and scowled.

Being the well trained little sex slave she was Elliot tried to devote herself as much as possible to Jordan's needs. She continued tongue fucking her mistress throughout her climax, doing her best to keep her on her high for as long as possible and even start working towards her next orgasm, all the while swallowing down as much of Jordan's cum as she could while making sure plenty of it still covered her face as Elliot knew how much her owner love to see her juices glistening on her slut's face. However Elliot couldn't help being a little distracted by her own climax, the initial hits so strong that she even stopped worshipping Jordan's cunt. It was only for a microsecond but Elliot still felt guilty, the submissive blonde hoping Jordan would later punish her for her disobedience as she redoubled her efforts in ignoring the pleasure rushing through her body so she could do what she was supposed to do.

Carla wasn't being distracted by an orgasm but after a while she felt a set of eyes on her. She ignored them for quite a while, but eventually replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, fucking Elliot with them at the same speed she had been using with her tongue, only this time she was looking up into Jordan's eyes. Smiling back at her rival Carla licked her lips, gathering up the last of Elliot's cum and swallowing it just like she had done with the rest which had flown into her mouth only a minute or so earlier. She then increased the speed of her fingers, bringing Elliot to a second climax, the vibration of the blonde's moaning causing Jordan to cum for a second time in the process... or at least Carla was pretty sure it did. Jordan's face was a emotionless mask, but it did seem like she was trying to hide something.

Before Carla could be sure one way or another, and before she could see whether she could make Elliot cum again, the fun was brought to an untimely end.

"Ok, that's enough. Swap over." Jordan ordered.

"Fine by me, I just love Elliot's mouth." Carla quipped as she got up and walked round to take Jordan's place, grabbing Elliot when she was sitting down and pushing the blonde's face into her cunt, "Lick me Elliot, lick ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, yes, lick my pussy. Lick my pussy just like that. Mmmmmmmmm, that's it, tongue me just like that you beautiful little bitch, tongue my cunt like the beautiful little dyke you are!"

Unsurprisingly Elliot began licking Carla's cunt the second she was giving permission too, Carla moaned loudly as she felt that soft tongue gliding over her pussy lips for the first time that night, Elliot's eager tongue quickly delivering a second, third, fourth, and fifth lick, the submissive doctor settling into a gentle lapping rhythm, causing Carla to continue moaning loudly in between her words of encouragement.

One of the few things Carla and Jordan shared was a love of dirty talk during sex. The difference was Jordan was far more degrading with her words, Carla not really knowing why the bitchy older woman had to make every other word out of her mouth sound insulting, but the Latina nurse supposed that was just Jordan's winning personality shining through.

Another thing the two dominant women had in common was that they love to tell their sexual partners what to do in bed, however Carla preferred to think of it as encouragement. As in, some of her chosen partners, like say her boyfriend for example, weren't clumsy lovers, they just needed a little coaching in the right direction sometimes.

Elliot needed no such coaching, the blonde doctor sliding her tongue slowly up and down until it was time to start going clockwise and anticlockwise, the submissive girl then waiting an appropriate amount of time before gently teasing Carla's clit. However, despite the fact that Elliot needed no encouragement to do these things Carla still gave them to her, albeit after she was doing them just to show her that she was doing the right thing.

Because she was so preoccupied with Elliot's skilful tongue Carla didn't notice Jordan reaching into her toy draw, pulling something out of it and strapping it around her waist. Jordan wouldn't have cared if Carla had, she certainly had no intention of stopping either way but was honestly surprised that Carla was so oblivious to her actions.

Shrugging it off Jordan quickly kneeled down behind her sex slave, spread her butt cheeks with both hands so she could have all the access she wanted to Elliot's most intimate areas, and then unceremoniously plunged her tongue as deep inside her pet's pussy as possible, delighting in the loud cry the blonde let out.

Jordan was sure Elliot would have liked a more gentle licking to begin with but the only truly dominant woman in the room was playing for keeps and had no intention of giving Elliot anything but her best work. Besides, thanks to all the previous activity, at least some of which Jordan grudgingly had to admit was because of Carla, Elliot's pussy was dripping wet and more than ready to go, that hole obviously incredibly welcoming to Jordan's tongue considering the way it was eagerly clamping down on it.

Just as easily Jordan began fucking Elliot's pussy as hard as she could with her tongue, only briefly stopping every so often so she could lower her head down further to suck on her slave's clit, making sure her little bitch's cunt didn't go unattended to by shoving a couple of fingers into that needy love hole for a few hard thrusts until Jordan once again plunged her tongue deep inside that hot little twat.

All this heavenly attention was torture for Elliot. Carla's tongue had been bad enough but Jordan seemed determined to make her cum... or perhaps determined to make her cum without permission.

That was something that happened before, many times in fact, Jordan torturing Elliot with fucks which seemed to go on forever and were either unbearably slow and gentle or just as unbearably hard and fast. Even after all her training Elliot had her limits, and while normally the thought of displeasing her mistress was unbearable if Jordan was trying to create a reason to punish her then there were worse ways to get their than submitting to a powerful orgasm.

As if she was reading her mind Jordan brief pulled away from Elliot's cunt long enough to smirk up at Carla before then telling her, "It's ok stick, you can cum. In fact you can cum as much as you want for the rest of the night."

Elliot was unaware that the whole time Jordan was talking she was smirking at Carla, but she was very aware of the feeling of her mistress's tongue slamming back inside her, the submissive doctor briefly hesitating before allowing the pleasure to wash over her, an orgasm rocketing through her in a matter of moments, forcing her eyes to roll in the back of her head and her body to shake as she momentarily completely forgot about attending to Carla's needs.

Pressure on the back of her head reminded the blonde of her current duty, Elliot cursing herself for forgetting. As a sex slave the last thing she should be concentrating on was her own pleasure, even if her mistress had given her permission to cum as much as she wanted, and intent on giving her as many orgasms as possible. So, as difficult as it was, Elliot concentrated as best she could at the task at hand, waiting until the exact right moment to push her tongue into Carla before slowly doing so just as she had been trained to do.

Carla continued to encourage Elliot only now she wasn't just distracted from this task by the blonde's skills tongue but by her annoyance of what Jordan was doing by taking advantage of the situation. Really Carla should have expected nothing less, but hopefully Elliot would see through it. After all, Jordan wasn't the type to fuck her slaves like this unless it served her own agenda, while Carla would be much more eager to satisfy Elliot's needs on a regular basis, while still allowing the young doctor to attend to hers.

Elliot was definitely good at attending to her needs, the blonde doctor's soft mouth clamping down tightly on Carla's pussy lips as she continued tongue fucking her, adding the occasional sucking session in between thrusts of her tongue so she could swallow her juices and of course provide the Latina nurse with even more pleasure. Not long after this Elliot began curling her tongue inside Carla's cunt, attacking her G-spot.

Deciding if Jordan was going to make Elliot cum as much as she could Carla would return the favour by feeding the blonde submissive as much of her girl cum as possible. This was easily achieved simply by not holding back for once, Carla allowing that knowing mouth and tongue to bring her off in a powerful climax, the nurse lifting her hips up while pushing down on the doctor's head to make sure Elliot's face was as deep into her pussy as it could go.

Elliot's response was to tongue fuck Carla even harder, bringing her to toe curling climax after toe curling climax, the blonde doctor happily swallowing just about everything the brunette nurse could give her, the rest covering her face. This was something Carla was very aware of and only intensified her orgasms, both she andElliot very much enjoying the current positions they were in.

Carla's enjoyment was interrupted by the sight of Jordan straightening up and beginning to push something inside Elliot's cunt. Carla briefly wondered how she could have missed Jordan going to get it and, after concluding it must have been when her eyes were closed at the beginning, yelled out in protest, "Hey."

Jordan smirked, "I never said neither of us couldn't do this, and remember Carla, tonight I make the rules."

Much to Jordan's delight Carla scowled but didn't say anything in response, the other woman knowing she was beaten. The taste of victory was sweet, as was the yelps of pleasure coming from Elliot as Jordan entered her with her strap on dildo, the only truly dominant woman in the room sliding into her sex slave's hot cunt like a knife through butter before just as easily beginning to thrust in and out of her.

Although she wouldn't necessarily admit it out loud Jordan loved going down on other women. It didn't give her the same type of dominating thrill as other sex acts did but there was definitely something to be said for sliding her tongue over and inside a juicy cunt, drinking deeply from another woman's centre. However as enjoyable as she found rug munching it didn't truly compared to the rush she felt when slamming a strap on in and out of another woman.

Jordan certainly felt that rush now that she was pounding Elliot's pussy, the board member of Sacred Heart having quickly increased her pace from slow and steady to hard and powerful, Jordan drilling her slave without mercy, giving her no choice but to cum. Not satisfied with that Jordan made Elliot cum over and over again, even ignoring her own orgasms for the most part so she could concentrate on the task at hand, namely fucking the kneeling blonde doggy style.

The only thing that truly distracted Jordan was the same thing which was pushing her over the edge time and time again, and it wasn't the stimulator on her clit or even the thrill of dominating another woman in such a primal way. No, the thing that really distracted Jordan was the look of annoyance and begrudging respect in Carla's eyes, the two brunettes staring at each other intently as they both enjoyed the blonde doctor sandwich between them.

As for the young doctor, she was completely lost in a submissive heaven, completely unaware that the two women dominating her were locked in a death stare, or that by the end of the night she would have to choose between them, or indeed anything but her own pleasure or more importantly the pleasure that the dominant women were getting from using her body.

It was difficult for Elliot not to become completely lost in her own pleasure. The delicious liquid sliding into her mouth and down her throat was pleasurable enough, but the relentless hard pounding of her pussy by that long, thick fake cock was pure heaven, Elliot orgasming on that invading poll God knows how many times.

Still, even in this state of ecstasy Elliot remembered that she was a submissive fuck slut, her entire existence, the very meaning of her life being to serve others, which was exactly what she did.

In addition to jack-hammering her tongue in and out of Carla's cunt as hard as she could, stopping only to suck at her pussy lips and swallow down her cum and cunt juices, Elliot began slamming herself backwards like a bitch in heat, driving her mistress's harness back against her and in doing so driving that stimulator harder against her clit, ensuring that Elliot was doing everything in her power to make sure both dominating brunettes were cumming as hard as and as often as possible.

With all three women experiencing incredible sexual satisfaction it wasn't surprising that this continued for a long time, all three members of Sacred Heart Hospital losing count of their orgasms as the frantic fucking continued.

Finally deciding it was time to switch positions Jordan grabbed hold of Elliot's hair and pulled the blonde from between Carla's legs, quickly telling the other brunette, "Go get one of my strap ons. This little slut needs to be DP'ed."

In response Elliot whimpered in pleasure and orgasmed again, her cries sounding deafening now her mouth was free, while Carla just glared at the other dominant woman before doing as she was told. After all, just because Carla didn't like following Jordan's orders didn't mean that she wasn't eager to fuck her submissive friend. Exactly the opposite in fact. So it wasn't long before she returned with a dildo firmly strapped around her own waist.

"Lay down." Jordan ordered Carla before turning her attention to Elliot, "Get on that cock twinkie. And make sure you take it in your cunt, because your ass is mine."

Once she was done talking Jordan finally pulled out of Elliot's pussy, smacking her slave on the ass before sending her on her way.

Elliot whimpered softly but did as she was told without question, Carla not bothering to do so as she lay down on Jordan's bed and allowed her blonde friend to mount her dildo.

As she slowly pushed herself down on the cock Elliot whimpered as it entered and filled her sore pussy, her ravenous submissive sex drive telling her to start bouncing on that dick while her training told her better.

From the way Jordan was smirking Carla guessed that Elliot was remembering and correctly performing part of her training, which was no real surprise as in the short time Carla had intimately been with her friend it had quickly become clear that Elliot Reid was one well-trained sex slave.

What did surprise Carla was the amount of time Jordan spent lubricating Elliot's ass hole, slowly pushing first one and then two fingers into the submissive girl's rectum, stretching her out and preparing her for the butt fucking to come.

Carla was even more surprised just how long Jordan took filling Elliot's ass hole with her strap on, inserting first the head of the cock followed by the rest, leaving plenty of time for the blonde's bowels to adjust to every additional inch inserted into it. This even continued after the dildo was completely buried inside Elliot's butt, Jordan beginning to sodomise her sex slave with long slow strokes and continuing at that gentle ass stretching pace rather than ramming her rectum the first chance she got.

Granted on the few occasions Carla had watched Jordan in action the bitchy older woman had never slam fucked a girl's ass without properly preparing it first, but Carla had never seen Jordan been this gentle with anyone before. It was... nice. Surprising, but nice. After all, the beginning of a butt fucking was one of the rare occasions Carla got to see Jordan being compassionate and was a nice reminder that despite almost all evidence to the contrary Jordan wasn't a complete bitch, and now not only was Carla beginning to believe that was true but she was beginning to think Jordan genuinely cared about someone who wasn't herself.

Of course had Jordan known what Carla was thinking she would have told her she was crazy. The thought had crossed her own mind, but it was clearly just one of those bizarre things that cross one's mind from time to time. It certainly wasn't true. She didn't care about anyone, especially not Elliot Reid. The blonde was simply an excellent sub who Jordan didn't want to lose, which was exactly why she was ass fucking Elliot so slowly.

Sure, she could have begun slamming Elliot's shit hole the first chance she got, but even though because the young doctor was such a devoted submissive that she probably wouldn't complain she definitely wouldn't have enjoyed it, and at the end of this Elliot had to choose to still be with her, so Jordan sodomised her slave slowly. Besides, Jordan couldn't enjoy fucking a slave unless she knew they were enjoying it too.

By now it wasn't necessary for Jordan to go slowly, but there was a very important reason she continued to do so, namely she wanted to loosen Elliot's ass up. All the previous fun had made Elliot's pussy wet and ready for her strap on, but her ass was still very much tight and needed time to stretch out. It was already stretched out enough to take a harder fucking and was even pleasurable, but not so much that the blonde with orgasm after only a few hard thrusts, and Jordan wanted to make sure Elliot had reached that stage before she began slamming her shitter, that way she would be able to maximise her hard thrust to their full cum causing potential. That should help remind Elliot who her real mistress was.

In the meantime Jordan tried to concentrate not just on the pleasure she was receiving from the stimulator bashing against her clit, but the visual joy she was getting from butt fucking her slave, the slave in question sandwiched between her and another strap on wearing woman, Jordan's slave taking it in both her fuck holes like the good little slut she was. This image was sullied only by Carla's failure as a dom, but even that couldn't spoil Jordan's mood.

Elliot certainly didn't think Carla was a failure as a dom, simply a more gentle one than she was used too. Case in point, her current position.

She had bounced on a dildo strapped around Jordan's waist countless times before and was used to a much rougher ride, her mistress randomly thrusting upwards into her pussy or ass during the gentle build up while either using hands to force Elliot to go at her pace or lay back and let the submissive do all the work. Carla's handle firmly on Elliot's waist however they were only very gently guiding her up and down, allowing Elliot to set the pace.

This was big because it also allowed Elliot to set the pace of the butt fucking too, at least for the most part. Sure, Jordan

gave a thrust here or there which was a little extra fast or slow, deliberately knocking things out of sync, but mostly things settled into a steady rhythm in which whenever Elliot would slide herself down on Carla's cock Jordan would pull back and when Elliot lifted herself upwards Jordan would thrust forwards, burying every inch of her dildo all the way into the blonde doctor's butt.

Over and over again this rhythm was repeated until Elliot's ass as well as her already extremely well fucked pussy were aching to be pounded hard to the point Elliot had to bite her lip to prevent herself from shamelessly begging for more. She wanted too, she wanted too so bad, but her training taught her to bite her tongue, or in this case her lip. Luckily Elliot didn't have to bite her lip for long.

"Enjoying yourself slut?" Jordan growled, violently pulling Elliot's hair back as she continued steadily pumping into the blonde's pooper.

"Yes, yes Mistress. I'm enjoying this so much. I love it. I love the things you do to me." Elliot moaned submissively.

"Is that right?" Jordan smirked, quickly adding before Elliot had a chance to reply, "You want more? Is my slutty little sex slave ready to get pounded hard in both her whore holes? And does she remember what she has to do if she wants to be fucked harder?"

"Yes Mistress, your slutty little sex slave is ready to get pounded hard in both her whore holes and she remembers that if she wants to be fucked harder she needs to beg for it like the slut she is." Elliot said incredibly quickly, barely pausing for breath before continuing at a slightly slower pace, "Which is why I'm begging you now, please my wonderful Mistress, fuck me harder! Fuck my slutty ass harder! Fuck it as hard as you can! Drill my back door as hard as you can! Tear it wide open! Pound my slutty little sex slave ass until it's stretched out and useless!"

"What about me Elliot?" Carla interrupted her friend, "Do you want me to fuck you hard too? Do you want me to start roughly fucking that wet little pussy of yours as you bounce on my cock? Maybe help you bounce on that cock harder? Well, do you?"

"Yes Ms Espinosa, I, oooooohhhhhhh, I want you to fuck me hard too. Mmmmmmm, I want you to roughly fuck my wet little pussy as I bounce on your cock, ooooohhhhhhh, you helping me to bounce on that cock harder, oh, anything, oh, anything to please you Ms Espinosa. Anything at all." Elliot replied eagerly, pausing only briefly to moan as Jordan increased the pooper pounding pace.

"But is it what YOU want?" Carla asked firmly.

"Oh yes, yes Ms Espinosa. Mmmmmm, I want to please you and my Mistress more than anything, ohhhhhhhh, even more than I want to get fucked hard in both my holes, and oooooohhhhhhh, and I really, really want to get fucked hard in both my holes!" Elliot moaned lustfully in response.

Elliot found herself continuing to moan, and even louder at that, as Carla tightened her grip on her and began more firmly guiding her up and down the dildo, occasionally beginning to thrust up into her as she pulled her downwards, making sure the strap on cock went as deep as it could go inside of her whenever Carla wanted.

What was also making Elliot moan, and had been doing so since before she had finished begging Carla for more, was Jordan's now savage shitter slamming thrusts. Luckily for the blonde doctor just like every other time her mistress had increased the pace of her fucking she had given her plenty of time to relax. As a result of the earlier slow and gentle back door stretching that amount of time didn't need to be long, in fact Jordan might have spent longer than necessary, but to Elliot it felt like only seconds for the gentle ass pumping to turn into hard butt pounding.

Jordan's thrusts only seemed to become more powerful as Carla slowly went from only occasionally thrusting upwards to doing it every time she pulled Elliot downwards, Carla increasing the pace until she was fucking Elliot's pussy almost as hard as Jordan was fucking Elliot's ass, the doms seeming to become lost in a competition of who could fuck Elliot the hardest.

For her part Elliot felt as if she became a rag doll, bouncing up and down as hard as she could, pushing her butt backwards as well as upwards and grinding her pussy downwards to make sure both her fuck holes got the maxim amount of deep penetration possible, the whole time moaning like a total whore, hoping it would please the two dominating women. Elliot certainly wasn't faking her enjoyment, she didn't need to, but she certainly wasn't trying to hide it, much like her thrusting her moaning being all about pleasing the women fucking her.

As true as that was Elliot had earlier been given permission to cum as much as she wanted, and while she held back for as long as she could ultimately the double penetration was all too much for her and she came, first crashing over the edge of a monster orgasm only to be left practically brain dead as a result of the orgasms that followed.

As the fucking grew more and more intense Carla and Jordan became lost in staring each other down, smirks crossing their faces every time Elliot let out a particularly loud moan or groan or whimper or cry of pleasure that they believe they were responsible for. Considering Elliot was constantly making a lot of pleasurable noises they weren't always correct in their assumption of who was responsible, but they often had good reason to believe that it was them.

With Elliot settled into rapidly impaling herself on the dildo beneath her Carla was able to move her hand over her friend's body, avoiding her breasts at first and then adding them to the equation before ultimately concentrating on them. It was gentle at first, Carla only lightly cupping the soft flesh of Elliot's boobs while gently brushing against her nipples. The caresses became firm and Carla even began tweaking those nipples hard enough to get a more obvious reaction on occasion, but even then it was a stark contrast from everything else going around the blonde doctor. Even Carla's thrusting was more brutal, especially with Elliot frantically thrusting back, although none of Carla's actions could match Jordan's brutality.

Of course Jordan was trying to be brutal. The soft and gentle crap was over, and while there had been admitted fun Jordan definitely preferred the hard stuff, and the great thing about Elliot was that not only did she take the hardest fucking Jordan had to give her but she would moan, groan, and cry for more. As always it didn't take much to encourage these wonderful sounds, Jordan roughly pulling her slave's hair and continuing the verbal abuse as she spanked her for the second time that evening. The blows were few and far between at first, but quickly increase to an almost constant stream of strikes, all the spanks brutally hard but seeming to become harder by the second, Jordan brutalising Elliot's ass inside and out as she revelled in her dominance over her.

When Elliot came Carla and Jordan simultaneously smiled, both believing they were responsible while in reality like with many of Elliot's cries of pleasure both dominant women were responsible for it. Suspecting this they both redoubled their efforts in fucking Elliot's pussy and ass, squeezing orgasm after orgasm out of the blonde as the brunettes pounded her straight to heaven, all in the name of proving they were the better top.

In all this excitement it was inevitable the stimulators on their clits would bring them off too. This was something they both knew full well and for a while competed with each other to see who could last the longest, however the competition ended when Carla realise that a few more orgasms and Elliot would be unconscious, and she knew waking her up would be difficult to say the least as she was a heavy sleeper. So Carla allowed her own climax to wash over her, the Latina nurse slowly bringing her thrusting to a stop while allowing Elliot's still gyrating bodies to bring her to multiples.

Grinning in triumph Jordan savoured this, in her mind, important victory for a few long moments before allowing her own powerful orgasm to crash through her, that orgasm quickly turning into orgasms as she used her slave's ass to bring herself off time and time again, forcing another climax or two out of Elliot in the process before eventually completely running out of steam.

Carefully concentrating on not collapsing Jordan slowly pulled out of Elliot's ass, the head of her dildo exiting the blonde's pooper with a soft pop. Jordan took a second to admire the gaping butt hole before her, and then she gently lay herself down next to Carla on the bed.

"Get down here and suck my dick clean slut." Jordan ordered the blonde.

"Yes Mistress." Elliot said weakly, slowly getting off Carla's strap on, crawling into position and lowering herself so that she could take Jordan's strap on into her mouth.

She sucked on the head gently at first, before pushing herself to go down lower on it while sucking harder, Elliot using what little was left of her strength to give her mistress the best blow job possible, doing the same when ordered to clean Carla's cock before being pulled up into a kiss by Carla, Jordan kissing her firmly the second the nurse was done with her.

"So, who do you choose Elliot?" Carla asked, clarifying further after a little silence, "Who do you want to be your mistress?"

"Yeah stick, who?" Jordan asked, trying to sound like she didn't care while being surprised just how much she did.

Elliot bit her lip, a thousand thoughts racing through her. After a long pause Elliot tried to clear her mind best she could and say the first name that popped into her head, "I... I choose Jordan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Most men would be overjoyed to return home from work to find three scantily clad women waiting for them.

Dr Cox was not most men, "Oh Dear God, what is this now!"

"It's good to see you too sweetie." Jordan said sarcastically, taking a gentle sip of her coffee before adding, "Where have you been?"

"Mm, let's see, saving lives, saving lives, saving lives, getting drunk, saving lives, saving lives, doing paperwork, getting more drunk, thinking about cheating on you, saving lives." Dr Cox listed off, holding up his hands and sticking out a finger for each activity for emphasis, "You know, the usual."

"Ah yes, your inflated sense of self-worth never ceases to amuse me." Jordan said with a disingenuous smile, "But do you know what I find more amusing?"

"Look, Jordan." Dr Cox said, knowing he had to tread carefully, "I've had a long, long day, and whatever this is I want no part of it. Sooooooo, how about you give me, oh, let's say an hour in here to watch sports and then you can do whatever the hell you want to-"

Dr Cox stopped midsentence as Jordan's footstool moved her head slightly to the side, revealing herself to be Carla Espinosa. That was the last thing Dr Cox had been expecting. Elliot Reid kneeling with her head down by becoming all too familiar sight in his home, and he was very used to seeing Jordan with numerous women surrounding her in various positions but he never thought Carla would be one of them. And he certainly never thought he'd see her in a porno version of a nurse's uniform, only identifiable as such by the little Red Cross on her hat as the garter belts, stockings and push-up bras she and the annoying blonde doctor were wearing left nothing to the imagination.

"I'm sorry, were you going to finish telling me how you were too tired for this?" Jordan questioned mockingly.

"So... what?" Dr Cox glared at Jordan, "You're doing me a favour? Letting me screw the only woman around here I can actually stand, whilst screwing over one of those knuckle dragging surgeons. No, wait... I get it. This is entrapment. I screw Carla and you hold it over my head for the rest of my life. Reminding me the only reason it happened was because of you. Is that it Jordan?"

"Half right." Jordan smirked, "See, I would never let you fuck Carla. Not because it would make you really happy, but because it would only confirm the fact that she isn't the one for you. Then you'd go looking for some other skank to fantasise about who might actually give you the time of day."

"Awww, you're afraid to lose me." Dr Cox interrupted, knowing for once he'd actually got one over on her.

"Hardly." Jordan gritted her teeth. She hated when it was implied she cared for anyone, especially when it was true. Getting back on track she continued, "We both know that no matter what dysfunctional relationship you might stumble ass backwards into you always come crawling back to me. It would be just a pain to have to remind you of that. Then again, even if I offered you Carla on a silver platter you'd just come up with some bull shit excuse, because she's your friend and in a relationship with someone you don't like but respect, and no matter how much you'd like to pretend otherwise you're just not that guy."

"I do not respect that bald-headed cutter!" Dr Cox grumbled.

"The point is, you're not as much of a jerk as you think you are." Jordan said, her softer side almost briefly showing for a second before she quickly added, "Then again your little protégé has been fucking me pretty regularly. Didn't know that did you? He feel so guilty about it. It's really kind of cute. He's even more of a girl than my little blonde pet, which is kind of got me thinking. My little blonde headed sex slave's previous relationships include a male nurse and your extremely feminine protégé, so is she really just a total dyke after all? Should I stop making her suck cock for my amusement? What do you think Perry?"

"I couldn't care less." Dr Cox shrugged dismissively. Then he realised where his ex-wife was going with this, "No. I am not having sex with Dr Barbie. There's no way-"

"I'll let you watch me fuck Carla." Jordan quickly interrupted, "We both know that'll be the closest you'll ever get to her, and it will give you something to fantasise about for the rest of your underachieving screwed up life. It'll also give you something over those newbies JD and Turk without having to worry that you're forcing someone you actually like to have sex with you."

Dr Cox paused for a moment, and then said, "Still not worth it."

"Ok, let's get into fantasyland for a second and pretend like you have a choice." Jordan sneered, before sweetening her tone slightly, "It would really turn me on to watch you fuck my little sex slave, so if you're willing to play nice you can fuck her in each and every one of her slutty holes. Then, if you're good, maybe I'll let you fuck me wherever I want. And if you're really good, maybe I'll even let you be on top."

A slight smile briefly crossed Dr Cox face. He quickly forced it away and thought long and hard about it. This wasn't the first time Jordan had tried to talk him into fucking the annoying blonde, but it was the first time she had done it with anyone present, a clear sign she believed this time she would succeed. If she didn't she would make him pay and then go back trying to force him to have sex with the life-size Barbie doll until eventually she got her way, so he might as well save himself some mental and potentially physical torture by just giving in now. Maybe then Jordan would just drop it.

"Just in case you were wondering she wants you to fuck her." Jordan said, turning her attention to the kneeling blonde, "Isn't that right twinkie?"

Looking up at Dr Cox for the first time since he came in Elliot seemed to demand his attention like never before with just her eyes in a way which despite himself Dr Cox found kind of sexy. Then Elliot softly said, "It's true. You're scary, and most of the time when I dream about you you're yelling at me, but sometimes you push me to my knees and make me suck your cock to prove how sorry I am for making yet another mistake. Then you'd spank me, and fuck me, and call me a stupid whore, and, and... it would make me so hot. And that was before my wonderful Mistress put me in my place. Now I'd love to serve you in the way I serve her. Be your little slut. Your cock sucker. Your anal whore. And yes, I'd say all this just to please my Mistress. I'd do anything to please my Mistress. But I mean it. I want you to fuck me."

Looking up at his ex-wife Dr Cox gave Jordan a unimpressed look, "Nice speech. How long did you make her practice it?"

Jordan smirked, "A while. But she means it. I just helped her express herself."

"You're such a giver." Dr Cox said mockingly.

Glaring slightly Jordan grumbled, "You know what, I'm horny and getting tired of all this talk. Are you going to do it or not?"

Dr Cox thought about it for a long time. Part of him still just wanted to go collapse on his bed and go to sleep. Maybe have a shower first and jerk off. That would be far more relaxing, and probably more satisfying, then just once again giving Jordan what she wanted. Of course bad things tended to happen to him when he didn't let his ex-wife have her way, and even though he didn't really want to admit it the bulge in his pants proved that he was not entirely repulsed by this whole idea.

That didn't mean he wouldn't try to get something out of this, "Ok... here's the deal, next time there's a game, or I want tonight to myself for any reason, you'll leave me alone."

Jordan smirked and gave her ex-husband a counter offer, "Next time we bump into each other at work, I'll let you have the last word."

"Done." Dr Cox agreed, knowing from experience it was probably the best he was going to get.

Another smirk crossed Jordan's face at this, the smirk staying on her face as the closest thing she had to a boyfriend lazily pulled down his pants and underwear and then collapsed down onto the chair behind him.

Looking distastefully at the still kneeling blonde Dr Cox asked his ex-wife, "Are you sure I couldn't just watch you fuck them?"

"Please, we both know nothing would make you happier than just laying back and letting me do all the work." Jordan scoffed before adding, "Besides once you felt twinkie's talented little mouth on your cock you're going to regret not begging me to let you fuck her sooner."

Dr Cox chuckled loudly.

Before he say anything smartly Jordan turned to her blonde pet and said, "Go on stick, show him what he's been missing."

"Yeah, go ahead Barbie." Dr Cox said, his mirth slowly slipping away as the blonde crawled towards him with surprising speed and enthusiasm, "Why don't you show me, ohhhhh fuck!"

Dr Cox found himself lost for words when the blonde's lips closed around the head of his cock and began sliding up and down the shaft, the whole time gently sucking away at his poll with this infuriatingly soft sucking technique. It felt way to good, Dr Cox finding himself gripping onto the arms of the chair and gritting his teeth in an attempt to quiet himself down and decrease the pure pleasure he was feeling.

Earlier in his life Dr Cox had been easy to satisfy. A warm wet hole had been more than enough for him. Then he met Jordan who had spoilt him with good blow jobs. Not that she gave them to him that often, but when she did it reminded him of why he put up with all her crap. The amazing sex was another reason for that, and unfortunately it seemed that a lot of women just couldn't measure up to Jordan. Not that Dr Cox would ever tell Jordan that of course.

Jordan rarely ever revealed her tricks to the weak minded women who she seduced and turned into her sex slaves. None of them had been lousy cock suckers, but none of them compared to this annoying blonde, or the women who Dr Cox had been with before Jordan. Truth be told Dr Barbie's skills at cock sucking might even rival those of her mistress.

Her mouth was just so... knowing. It sucked him with a perfect rhythm of increasing and decreasing as those heavenly lips slid up and down his shaft. The whole time this was happening the blonde's hands were stroking the bottom half of his cock or massaging his balls, her hands concentrating on the latter when it became time to do a little deep throating. That was something Dr Barbie did with amazing ease, her nose quickly coming to press against his pubic hair as his dick slid as far as it could go down her throat.

"Told you she was good for something."

Suddenly aware he closed his eyes Dr Cox quickly opened them to see Jordan was now lying naked on the couch with Carla's head in between her legs.

"I guess." He said noncommittally as he closed his eyes again and just tried to focus on the amazing blow job he was receiving.

Another smirk threatened to crossed Jordan's face but she forced it away. She didn't really like smiling, or showing any emotion if she could help it, as it would only lead to wrinkles in the long run. It wasn't easy though, and as much as she tried to spend most of her day emotionlessly insulting whoever crossed her path and being quietly happy about it Jordan wasn't made of stone. It was twice as hard during sex, Jordan trying as hard as she could to limit any amount of praise she gave her lovers, however for the most part she just couldn't help herself.

This was no exception, Jordan forced to use the muscles in her face and worse let out loud moans of pleasure as Carla's tongue gently slid over her pussy lips.

Jordan hated paying the woman such a compliment as moaning loudly for her. What Jordan hated even more was that she couldn't really take credit for it, Carla had proven to be a skilled rug muncher from the first moment her tongue had touched Jordan's twat a few nights ago. Worse Carla had only got better with practice, mostly without much prompting from Jordan. Not that Jordan refrained from giving her prompting of course.

"That's it nurse, lick my pussy!" Jordan growled, making sure to make the word nurse sound as patronising as possible, "Lick me harder! Mmmmmmm fuck, get that tongue inside my cunt you stupid little nurse! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkk, do I need to get your little doctor friend to show you how to do it again? Because I will. Mmmmmmm, ask your little doctor friend to show you how to eat pussy like a good little dyke. Mmmmmm, then maybe I'll let her give you a lesson on sucking cock so you can actually please your man for once. Wouldn't that be fun little nurse? Mmmmmm yeah, I think it would be, ahhhhhh, and that's all that fucking matters you little lesbo nurse!"

As she continued talking dirty Jordan grinded her pussy up into Carla's face, tightening the grip she had been keeping on the Latina's dark hair so she could push Carla down into her cunt with every upward thrust. Just as Jordan expected Carla annoyingly didn't even flinch at this treatment, the nurse easily continuing to lick her pussy like Jordan wasn't even doing anything.

Carla knew how much Jordan loved getting a reaction and was determined not to give that satisfaction. Or more accurately minimise how much of that type of satisfaction she gave her. After all no matter what Jordan did to her the older bitch couldn't completely take away Carla's pride, and no matter how hard she tried Carla couldn't not react to certain things.

Luckily, if that was the right word, at this moment in time Carla could easily hide her reaction by pressing her face deeper into Jordan's cunt, which despite herself Carla had to admit was delicious.

For a while after getting together with her boyfriend Turk she had sworn off sleeping with other people. Carla had barely even thought about being with another man as while she would never say it out loud in fear of inflating his ego, Turk was very good at satisfying those needs. But she had needs he couldn't satisfy, and as much as she loved being with him Carla had missed being with another woman. One of the things she had missed most was eating pussy, and while by far Carla prefer to be in control at the moment it really wasn't so bad, not when another woman's pussy juices were flowing into her mouth.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, fuck, lick that pussy you nasty little dyke nurse!" Jordan growled as she continued using Carla's face as a fuck pad, "Fucking eat it, yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm fuck! Get your tongue inside me you little bitch, get ooooooooohhhhhhhhh ooooooooooooh, fuck yes! Tongue fuck me! Tongue fuck my cunt you little lesbo slut! Ohhhhhhh fuck me! Fuck me! Oh fuck, tongue me, yes, just like that, do it you nasty little bitch! Fuck me my little nurse slave. Mmmmmmm yessssss, I'm going to, I'm going to cum, fuck me, yes, make me cum, make me cum you little nurse bitch! Yeeeeeessssss, fuck me, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

As soon as she got the command Carla slammed her tongue into Jordan's cunt and began fucking the other woman as hard as she could. At first they were just relentless thrusts, but then after half a dozen or so Carla began curling her tongue to attack Jordan's G-spot. This first made Jordan lose the ability to speak coherently, and shortly afterwards Jordan was cumming hard all over Carla's face. Of course Carla tried to swallow as much as she could because while she hated this woman her cum was delicious, but there was so much of it and Jordan was grinding on her so roughly that Carla just couldn't keep up.

At roughly the same time Dr Cox's manhood was pulsating and bulging deep inside Elliot's mouth in a way which told the blonde that the guy who had yelled at her more than anyone and had been responsible for a lot of her crying sessions was about to blow his load down her throat. And rather than pull away like she would have done with a previous loving boyfriend, let alone a guy she really didn't like very much, Elliot lowered her mouth downwards until her chin was resting against the older doctor's balls and then began sucking on that big hard dick with all her might.

To her credit Elliot had been deep throating the long fuck stick for quite a while now, bobbing her head up and down with continuous suction, only stopping to occasionally take Dr Cox's balls into her mouth for a brief sucking.

It was the type of passionate blow job Jordan had been teaching Elliot to give, and all that time sucking the older woman's strap on and blowing random guys because she was ordered to by her owner paid off, because in the middle of yelling at Carla her mistress had moaned, "MMMMMMMM, good work stick! You're sucking that cock like a professional whore."

Elliot's submissive heart had fluttered at the compliment, the blonde still beaming when Dr Cox's cum started shooting directly down her throat. She was so lost in what her mistress said that Elliot didn't even realise what was happening until the first couple of blasts, at which point she quickly pulled back and allowed the last few shots of sperm to land on her tongue. Then Elliot very carefully sucked on the sensitive tip to make sure she got all of Dr Cox's cum, then she pulled back, looked up at him and then stuck out her tongue to show she still had his semen on her tongue.

Given the look on his face it seemed he was expecting this, and he remained emotionless as Elliot took her tongue back into her mouth, swallowed loudly and then stuck her tongue out again to prove that she'd taken every drop of his cum down her throat. Of course she hadn't done it for him, even though admittedly it had been fun. Elliot had done it for her beloved mistress, someone she now looked to for approval.

At first it was hard to tell whether Jordan was giving her approval or not given the wide smile on the dominant woman's face had to at least partly be because like her ex-husband Jordan had just cum hard into an obedient mouth. However then Jordan clearly turned her attention to the blonde doctor, her words once again making Elliot's heart flutter, "Good work twinkie, now get him nice and hard again so you can ride his cock. And as for my little nurse slut, go get my cock and strap it onto me. Jerk face over there isn't the only one who's going to have a submissive little bitch riding him."

Carla frowned. It was an automatic response she immediately cursed herself for and then turned to do as she was told so she wouldn't have to see Jordan smirking.

While she slowly crawled into Dr Cox's bedroom to pick up the strap on dildo that Jordan had left there Carla couldn't resist looking back at the sight of her best friend Elliot taking Dr Cox's dick back into her mouth and beginning to suck on it even more eagerly than before. It was a truly bizarre sight she couldn't take her eyes off as she returned, her best friend eagerly sucking the cock of a guy she hated. Then again that was the effect Jordan's influence could have on the naturally submissive, and really perhaps Carla should just be grateful that this was the worst that Jordan was prepared to put Elliot through.

Truthfully Carla hadn't known Jordan to be much more vindictive than this, but there was always a first time and initially Carla had been fearful for her friend’s well-being. Now, even though she still hated her, Carla was convinced Jordan cared enough about Elliot not to abuse her in a way she wouldn't like.

That didn't mean that Carla strapped the toy cock around Jordan's waist with any enthusiasm. On the other hand just because she wasn't going to enjoy the submission she would have to endure, it didn't mean that the thought of having a large dildo inside her didn't make Carla feel far more aroused than she would have liked.

Jordan, who had briefly stood up so that the dildo could be strapped around her waist, looked back down at Carla with a smirk, "Tell you what, since you've been such a good submissive bitch for me, I'll give you the choice. You can either jump on my cock right now, or you can give it a little lube with your mouth. Which would you prefer?"

Carla scowled back, and then quickly before the option could be taken away took the head of the man-made dick into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Good choice." Jordan smirked.

It was of course the choice Jordan had been expecting Carla to make, which was fine. While she prided herself on being a sadistic bitch fucking another woman was no fun if the woman in question was whimpering and crying in pain instead of pleasure. And while Jordan was sure it wouldn't be that bad given she could easily sense Carla's arousal from going down on her the brunette couldn't deny that making the big cock as wet as possible would definitely make the initial penetration easier on the Latina.

Clearly Carla knew the exact same thing and was willing to swallow her pride to ensure it would slide into her cunt nice and easy.

Of course that didn't stop Jordan from teasing the nurse, "Mmmmm, that's it, suck my cock you little bitch! Suck it like the little Latina cock whore you are. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, suck it slut, suck my big cock. Make it nice and wet because in a second it's going to be deep inside your slut pussy. Ohhhhh yes, every single inch of this big dick is going deep into that loose little cock depository you call a cunt so you better get it as wet as you fucking can bitch! It better be dripping with your fucking saliva so it slides nice and easy into your slutty fuck hole, mmmmmm, and don't think that's the only hole I'm going to shove it into, so you better do a real good job at sucking it you stupid little nurse bitch."

While Jordan kept her words concentrated on Carla her eyes constantly switched from the nurse's head bobbing up and down in her crotch to the sight of Elliot's head doing the same in Perry's lap. Maybe it was because the sensations of having her clit stimulated via the cock sucking was nowhere near as strong as the feeling of Carla's mouth and tongue worshipping her cunt, or maybe it was because the little blonde seem to have given up on any slight hesitation and now was sucking Perry's cock like a total whore, but Jordan found herself increasingly captivated by the sight, which worked out well for Carla.

So far Jordan had fucked her twice today already with this strap on, and both times Carla had been ordered to both prepare and clean it with her mouth. During each one of those sessions Jordan had brutally fucked her mouth, something Carla wasn't at all used to given that Turk and all her previous boyfriends hadn't even thought about asking for something like that. And ok, if Carla was going to be honest with herself she enjoyed the rough treatment Jordan gave her to some extent as it was something she never experienced otherwise, however after previous brutal times it was still something of a relief to be able to set her own pace.

As if Jordan could read her thoughts the older bitch began shoving Carla's head downwards. Luckily it was gentle at first, and by this point Carla had already relaxed her throat enough to begin taking the shaft down her gullet so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. And sure, the process brought tears to her eyes as she struggled with her gag reflex, and the increased brutality took away what little power she briefly had, but this added to the rare feelings of submission Carla was now experiencing, which despite herself the Latina was enjoying.

Even when Jordan began carelessly thrusting upwards as she pushed downwards, forcing every inch of the large dildo down Carla's throat, the nurse found herself enjoying it to some extent. It made her pussy even wetter than it had been before, and more importantly made the cock soaking wet, so at least her mission was now thoroughly accomplished. Not that that stopped Jordan from continuing to throat fuck her for a few extra long and unnecessary minutes, but at least by that point Carla was somewhat used to it.

Finally Jordan pushed Carla out of the way and turned to her ex-husband, "So, shall we take this to the bedroom? That way we can lay back and let these sluts ride us."

"Whatever." Dr Cox muttered unenthusiastically, although it was hard for him to stay unenthusiastic.

Not that he was exactly jumping for joy at the prospect of having sex with one of his least favourite doctors ever, which was really, really saying something, but damn, it was near impossible for Dr Cox to remain to upset when his dick was enveloped in soft, warm wetness.

That Blondie had proven to be a talented cock sucker was no surprise. Given the amount of time she'd been Jordan's little pet it would have been a shock if she wasn't. However what Dr Cox found truly surprising was just now tight the blonde doctor's pussy was, a loud guttural moan escaping his lips as the girl he referred to as Barbie lowered herself down on top of him.

Jordan's sluts tended to be much looser than this thanks to his ex-wife overusing them. Or at least that's how he remembered it. Then again maybe Jordan just wasn't spending much time fucking the blonde's pussy. She did seem to have a fondness for ass fucking her sex slaves, and while that had never stop Jordan from thoroughly pounding their pussies too this time could be different. Then again maybe the blonde doctor just had a naturally tight cunt, which could definitely explain why Jordan had kept her around for so long.

Another reason to explain that phenomenon in could be the eagerness that the young doctor showed, in this case barely waiting until Dr Cox was lying down before mounting him, grabbing hold of his dick, lining it up to her entrance and sliding all the way down. She hadn't even waited when she'd received maximum penetration, the clearly very well trained slut eagerly bouncing up and down on his cock which became almost painfully hard within her tight velvet grip. And maybe it was that tight grip which was cutting off the oxygen to his brain, but Dr Cox found that this annoying blonde was... not entirely unattractive out of her unflattering scrubs.

Of course his ex-wife just had to spoil his fun, "Slow down stick. We wouldn't want Perry to cum again any time soon. If he does he might roll over and go to sleep."

"Oh what a tragedy that would be." Dr Cox mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to keep the pleasure out of his voice.

Clearly noticing this Jordan smirked. Perry had been unwisely mocking her on her latest choice in playthings, claiming that he couldn't possibly understand what Jordan could see in Dr Barbie as he called her. Well tonight Perry was going to get the full Elliot Reid experience, Jordan determined to make him understand just why she had become so addicted to fucking the wonderfully submissive little blonde. Then when Perry actually wanted to fuck her she would deny him, tell him flatly that he would never know the joy of fucking her little blonde bitch again. That would teach him a lesson for forgetting his place.

Until then there was something rather satisfying about her ex-husband's reactions. He was clearly trying to hide how much he was enjoying it, and doing a dismal job, because sure that look on his face and the way he was digging his fingers into the bed sheets might have fooled some, but Jordan knew the difference between these looks and sounds of forced enjoyment that he liked and didn't like. And considering it was her he was trying to fool it was actually kind of pathetic.

On the bright side her little pet seemed to be enjoying herself. In fact both of them did, not that it was really a surprise. Jordan had suspected that her little blonde slave girl secretly wanted to fuck her ex-husband ever since she'd first seen them interact. As for Carla, whilst her pride was preventing her from totally accepting the pleasure she was receiving the Latina clearly enjoyed the feeling of pumping her pussy on that dildo too much to be able to prevent herself from joyfully moaning and groaning.

Focusing on her temporary sex slave Jordan admired Carla's firm round breasts gently bouncing up and down in time with her thrusts, the other woman's tight body and her pretty face masked with embarrassed pleasure. During this their eyes briefly locked before Carla looked away with a blush, something that had never happened before Carla had lost their little bet. It made Jordan grin with triumph, the urge to rub in her victory becoming overwhelming.

Not that Jordan had any intention of suppressing that urge, "Mmmmmm, good girl, ride that dick, mmmmmm ride it like the cock loving slut you are! Ohhhhhh yeahhhh, you look so pretty, mmmmmmm, you look so pretty bouncing up and down on my cock like a little whore. And that's what you are now bitch, my little whore. You gambled away this hot little body and now it's all mine to do with as I please. Ha, you were so sure you were going to beat me, and now look at you... bouncing on my cock like a submissive little slut. Mmmmmm, you're no better than your little friend, who is MY SLUT! Aren't you my little blonde bitch?"

Hearing Jordan call for her Elliot quickly replied, "Yes Mistress Jordan, mmmmm, I'm your slut! Not Carla's or anyone else's. Just yours, mmmmmmm, ohhhhhh mmmmm, only yours. I'm your little blonde bitch and you own me completely!"

"See, your little friend knows her place. And trust me, in time you'll know your place too." Jordan promised Carla before smirking, "Until then how about you lazy sluts pick up the pace a little bit, huh? Really fuck those slutty cunts on these big fucking cocks? Slam yourselves on these big polls until you cum like a pair of little whores? Doesn't that sound nice? It better, because I'm not asking, I'm telling! Bounce bitches! Fucking ride those cocks! Ride them like the cock addicted whores you are! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, that's it bounce! Bounce! Jump! Fuck! Whatever you want to call it, just fucking do it! Mmmmmm ooooooh yessssss, slam yourselves on these dicks! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkk yeah, slam your hot little pussies, mmmmmm yeahhhhh!"

Quickly following her beloved mistress's orders Elliot began bouncing up and down harder on Dr Cox's long hard shaft, not only her own cries of pleasure getting louder but his as well. This made Elliot feel very happy. Well, maybe proud was a better word for it. After all she'd have never imagined herself actually being happy about bringing Dr Cox sexual pleasure, and while she had mixed feelings about it now there was absolutely no way he could say he didn't enjoy this without lying through his teeth. And in a way, now she would always have something over him, that being no matter how scary he seemed ultimately part of him wanted her. It was a conceited thought, but it actually made him less scary to Elliot. And in fact right now he wasn't scary at all, he was just a guy.

A guy that she could tell was going to cum soon. Very soon. In fact Elliot had been with quite a few guys at this stage and had learned to pick up the signs that a guy was about to cum. Thus she was able to realise Dr Cox was trying to hold back from cumming, so she suddenly was hit with a bizarre feeling of gratitude towards him for holding back so she could cum on his cock. Luckily all the dirty talk, getting to watch Carla riding Jordan's strap on and of course the hard pace she was slamming her cunt up and down combine to make sure it wasn't long before Elliot was trembling on the thick man meat pulsing inside her, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she covered that cock with her cum.

As if she could sense her ex-husband was about to cum Jordan suddenly called out, "Hey twinkie, get off that cock right now and start jerking it in your face. Do it right now! Mmmmm, you know how much I love seeing a slut getting her face covered in cum, so to make your Mistress happy you're going to take a shot in the face right the fuck now! Oh yeahhhhhh, make that dick blow all over your pretty face! I wanna see you fucking dripping in cum!"

Without even waiting to get over her orgasm Elliot quickly pulled herself upwards and off of Dr Cox's dick, move downwards, grabbed hold of that cock and began roughly jerking it. The shaft was so sticky with her cum and pussy juices it almost slipped right out of her hands, however Elliot was far too well trained for something like that to happen and not only did she keep a firm grip but she first pointed the head of Dr Cox's dick at her mouth so that when he came the first blast would shoot directly down her throat. Just as she had been trained.

From the way Dr Cox's manhood was pulsing in her hand Elliot knew she didn't have to wait long, and truthfully she wasn't sure she'd even given it ten strokes before that first blast of cum flew out of the tip of Dr Cox's dick and shot directly down her throat just as she'd predicted. Of course after that the blonde strategically moved the cock ever so slightly this way and that, shots of cum covering her cheeks, forehead, chin, nose and even flying into her hair and covering one of her eyelids. It was really quite impressive, most guys didn't cum quite this much and Elliot was able to get an extra blast into her mouth before it was over, at which point the blonde doctor of course wrapped her lips around the head of the dick so she could get the final drops down her cum slut throat.

"Very good stick, now see if you can get him nice and hard again so he can fuck your ass." Jordan ordered with a grin before turning to the nurse who was still bouncing up and down on her cock, "I'll even give you a hand by putting on a little show."

With that Jordan suddenly flipped Carla over so that the proud Latina was on her back and the older woman was pounding into her hard. That hard pace only seemed to increase until Carla had no choice but to cum. Not that she really had any intention of stopping herself because as much as she hated the fact that it was Jordan Sullivan who was making her cum the truth was after so much build up Carla really just needed a nice powerful orgasm to wash over her, which was exactly what she got.

As her body trembled and her eyes rolled in the back of her head Carla took a little comfort in the fact that she had done all the work. In fact she had been seconds away from making herself cum, so in a way this was unnecessary. Although... if Carla was to be honest with herself, it wasn't necessarily unwelcome.

Carla was little tired from bouncing up and down so the changing positions provided her aching muscles with a nice rest. Well, most of her aching muscles, but the ones inside her cunt were being too overwhelmed by pleasure for her to really care. And... well, Carla did enjoy being manhandled once in a while, and it wasn't like Turk hadn't flipped her over like this during a passionate session of sex, his hard masculine body crushing her down against the bed sheets as he pounded her pussy to climax. Of course the body on top of her right now was very much feminine, not that it really bothered Carla at all. What did bother her was the triumphant smirk on Jordan's face which somehow seemed even closer than before in the previous position.

Of course it was hard for Carla to care that much given the pleasure she was receiving, Jordan continuing to fuck her through her wonderfully hard climax and thus making her cum again and again and again. Eventually it all became so overwhelming Carla even forgot that she hated the woman fucking her. That her eyes were closed at that point helped a lot, but even when it felt as if she was forced to open her eyes another orgasm rocked her body Carla was able to look over at Elliot sucking Dr Cox's dick back to full hardness, or kiss the annoying woman above her, both activities nicely adding to her pleasure.

Thanks to the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of dominating Carla like this Jordan came a number of times too. Not as hard as or as much, but due to the fact they were both tops Jordan had no doubt that her orgasms were far more satisfying. Not that she wanted them to be too satisfying as she wasn't done with Carla yet, and from the looks of it her ex-husband was ready for a little more fun so Jordan pushed herself to one more orgasm and then, somewhat reluctantly, pulled her juice covered cock from the nurse's cunt and rolled over.

For a few seconds Jordan allowed herself to lay there panting. Then she lifted her upper body up, turned her attention to Perry and asked, "So, ready for a little anal?"

"Why? Are you offering?" Dr Cox smirked.

Jordan briefly glared then returned his smirk with one of her own, "Sure, I'm offering stick's cute little behind for a nice hard fucking. Because she loves it in the ass, don't you twinkie?"

"Yes Mistress." Elliot quickly replied after removing her mouth from Dr Cox's dick, firmly stroking his shaft as she looked up at him and elaborated, "I love it in the ass. I'm a little anal slut who loves taking big cocks up her slutty butt."

Dr Cox made a deliberately unimpressed grown, which wasn't easy under the circumstances, before looking up at his ex-wife, "If I butt fuck her will you go away and let me enjoy what's left of my evening?"

"Sure." Jordan grinned, "If you agree to watch me fuck my little blonde slave in front of you sometime, without you jerking off."

It was Dr Cox's turn to glare. Blue balls, his least favourite game ever which Jordan really liked to play, the idea of it this time even worse as he knew the temptation to jerk off would be overwhelming because, he really, really hated even thinking this, but it was now impossible for him to deny this little blonde slut was hot and just the idea of watching her get fucked by his bitchy ex-wife was making him feel like he was going to cum. Or maybe that was just Blondie's hand. Either way those future scenarios sucked.

Of course while he'd be pretty much done, at least for a while, after his next orgasm if he didn't agree to Jordan's terms the bitch would no doubt hang around, fucking her two little subs until finally his tired dick became hard again, probably causing him aching pain in the process. Not that Jordan would necessarily let him join in again, and he really, really didn't want to have two hear Jordan having lesbian sex all night. He had a 12 hour shift tomorrow and needed sleep, and possibly a few drinks before bed.

Most of all, as much as it pained him to admit it, Jordan pretty much always got her way so sooner or later he knew he'd have to be watching her have sex with Barbie without his inclusion. He might as well agree to it now so he could at least get something out of it.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Dr Cox grumbled as he turned his attention back to the blonde, "Bend over Blondie."

Quickly obeying Elliot turned around so she was on all fours with her ass facing Dr Cox. She then felt his hand on one of her ass cheeks, spreading it wide before pressing his cock against her back door.

That was when she heard her mistress cry out, "Hold up jackass, my little blonde plaything might be a back door slut, but she needs a little preparation first... I know, my little nurse bitch can help out. Carla, sweetie, go lick your friend's butt hole. Make it nice and ready for my ex-husband's cock."

Although she didn't dare look behind her to check Elliot was pretty sure she heard Carla grumble and move towards her. She certainly was aware of Dr Cox moving away from her, and considering what Carla had already submitted to it was unlikely that this would be a deal breaker. Which meant Elliot was about to get her ass hole licked, a fact which made her very, very excited.

Elliot loved getting a rim job. Truthfully she was more used to giving them out, especially to her beloved mistress, but she'd been getting quite a few from Carla lately, Elliot smiling dreamingly as she thought about her friend's talented tongue lapping her butt hole.

Soon after she began thinking about it Elliot began experiencing it, the blonde crying out joyfully as she felt Carla beginning to lick her ass. The other woman wasn't gentle about it either, Carla spreading Elliot's ass cheeks as wide as possible to start trying to jam her tongue inside that tight hole right from the start before switching to firm licks then going right back to trying to force her tongue inside her ass. She repeated this over and over, occasionally spitting on Elliot's butt hole or roughly sucking on it for a few seconds, giving the young doctor one of the most wet and thorough rim jobs of her life.

Through it all, mostly to try and please her mistress, Elliot moaned in appreciation, "Yessssss, lick my ass! Lick my little ass hole! Oh my Gawwwwwd Carla yes, just like that, mmmmmmm yesssssss, I love the way you lick my little hole, mmmmmm ohhhhhhh Carla, lick my butt Carla! Lick my butt hole you nasty little slut! Mmmmmm it feels sooooooo gooooooddddddd! Do it butt licker! Lick my slutty little butt hole with your dyke tongue! Mmmmmmm oh fuckkkkkkk yesssssss, oh fuck me, fuck my slutty ass with your dyke tongue, oh Carla!"

Ignoring Elliot's words Carla concentrated on trying to get her tongue as deep inside the other girl's ass as possible. It wasn't exactly difficult, Carla had given Elliot plenty of ass fuckings lately so she knew from experience that the formerly prudish girl had indeed been turned into a proud butt slut by Jordan. However Carla was the kind of dom who believed ass licking was a sub's job, so this was just another thing that she started off being a little reluctant to do. Although just like with everything else Carla didn't find it entirely unpleasant and even grew to enjoy it, especially as it involved giving Elliot pleasure.

Sure, on some level Carla was still mad at Elliot for choosing Jordan over her repeatedly which led to this mess that the Latina found herself in, however truthfully she was just as much to blame, if not more. She could have just taken her loss graciously but instead she had to argue it and had ended up putting her friend in a corner. Not that she didn't fully intend to spank Elliot's ass bright red as soon as she was done being Jordan's plaything, but Carla still considered the blonde to be her friend and she liked doing things which made her happy.

Right now that included mostly slamming her tongue in and out of Elliot's ass hole, although Carla did occasionally pause to suck at that tight orifice or pull back to spit onto the blonde's back door, all the while ignoring the admittedly pleasurable things Jordan was doing to her butt hole.

Shortly after Carla had started pushing her tongue into Elliot's butt Jordan had pushed a lubed covered finger into Carla's ass. Given that Jordan knew for a fact that the nurse was an anal virgin it wasn't surprising that the Latina tensed, but she quickly relaxed and offered up no other form of resistance.

Jordan smirked, happy in the knowledge that Carla was honouring their agreement. After all she made it clear to her foe that if she lost the Latina nurse would have to be prepared to fully surrender herself to Jordan's will. That meant all her holes would be fuck holes for Jordan to use as she pleased, including Carla's virgin back door, a hole Jordan had been saving for a special occasion and now this was near-perfect. If only Carla's bald-headed boyfriend, and his head in the clouds boyfriend, were here. Unfortunately that was one thing Carla hadn't been willing to do, however taking her anal cherry in front of her other close friend would more than suffice.

Of course Jordan had to rub all of this in, "Mmmmmm yessssss, lick my bitch's butt hole Carla! Lick your friend's tight little rear fuck hole because my ex-hubby is about to tear her ass hole apart! Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, you look really good with your face buried in between that little blonde slut's ass cheeks. I might even let you do this again, if you ask nicely. Same goes for my butt hole. I'll let you rim that as long as you're willing to beg me for the privilege of it. And you will, because you're a dirty ass licking slut who can't get enough of shoving her tongue up other girl's shit holes Oh yeah, tongue fuck it butt licker! Tongue fuck my slave's ass hole and I'll reward you by stretching out your tight little virgin ass, make it all loose and gaping like Blondie's always is. You want that, don't you? A superior woman fucking you up the butt? Putting you in your place once and for all with a nice hard anal fucking? Mmmmmm yeahhhh, you're going to give me this anal cherry and then you're never going to get to stand up to me again bitch!"

As she continued to taunt her latest conquest Jordan began gently fucking Carla's ass with her finger, gradually increasing the pace until she had her pet nurse moaning into her pet doctor's butt. This in turn made Jordan smirk and taunt the other woman even more as she finger fucked her ass, although truth be told she paid nearly no attention to what she was saying, Jordan far more concentrated on the speed she was using to butt fuck Carla with and the reactions the nurse was giving her. Luckily nearly all of Carla's reactions were positive, and while the Latina occasionally tensed up she quickly forced herself to relax, letting Jordan have her way with her.

Taking full advantage of this Jordan twirled and curled her finger this way and that inside Carla's bowels, moved it up and down, side to side, and then eventually added a second finger and repeating the process. Then, when Jordan was sure Carla's back passage was loose enough to take her cock... she continued stretching the other woman's butt. After all, Jordan fully intended to take her time savouring taking Carla's anal virginity. Of course in the meantime she felt like a little entertainment, and as much as Jordan loved watching Carla giving Elliot a long drawn out rim job there was something else she wanted to see now. Besides her ex-husband seemed almost painfully hard at this point so Jordan figured she would take pity on him.

"All right, that's enough. Carla, move a little to your right. Not too quickly, we don't want my fingers coming out of your ass just yet do we? Good, now stick kneel beside your little nurse friend and try and relax." Jordan ordered, waiting until the subs did as they were told before turning to her forever scowling ex-husband, "Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck twinkie's ass. Slam it nice and hard like we both know you want too."

"Please." Dr Cox scoffed as he got into position behind the blonde doctor, spitting on his hand and then rubbing it into his cock for some last-minute lubrication.

"What? You know it's true. You've wanted to fuck my little blonde bitch since the day she stumbled into Sacred Heart, and now finally here's your chance. And you better take full advantage of it, because I'll probably never let you fuck her again." Jordan grinned wickedly.

Ignoring his ex-wife Dr Cox spread one of Dr Barbie's ass cheeks with one hand while using the other hand to guide the head of his cock against the blonde's butt hole. It was a little more pressure than he was used to when it came to shoving his dick into one of Jordan's sex slaves' back holes, but not by that much thanks to the fact that both his cock and Blondie's ass hole was thoroughly coated with spit. Unfortunately when the tip of his dick slid into the blonde's back door he let out this unmanly high-pitched moan.

Growling with anger Dr Cox pushed forcefully forwards, burying almost half of his length inside the annoying young doctor's rectum and in the process almost letting out another unmanly moan, although this time he was able to quickly hide the grunt of exertion. He repeated this process over and over, trying to hide just how much he was enjoying himself as he filled Blondie's butt with his almost painfully hard cock and then steadily began to fuck the annoying girl up the ass.

Damn, he thought. Barbie's pussy had felt surprisingly tight, but her ass was incredible. He almost said as much, but he was desperately trying not to say anything which could be mistaken for a complement to either his ex-wife or this annoying little blonde. It was difficult though, as was keeping his grunts of exertion loud enough to hide his moans and groans of pleasure as he pounded increasingly hard into the wonderfully tight hole.

If he didn't know any better Dr Cox might have thought she was an anal virgin, or more likely had only taken it in the butt a couple of times. However Jordan made it very clear that Dr Barbie loved being butt fucked, and the domineering brunette ensured that the submissive blonde's butt was stretched and fucked on a daily basis. Besides given how long Barbie had been his ex-wife's little bitch it was pretty much impossible that her ass hole was anything close to virgin, despite how tight it felt on his dick.

As Dr Cox marvelled at just how tight the blonde's ass was Jordan was finally ready to ass fuck Carla. After just a little more verbal humiliation, "What do you think my little nurse slut, are you ready to get your virgin ass fucked?"

"Yes." Carla grumbled.

"Yes what?" Jordan pushed.

"Yes Mistress Jordan." Carla replied through clenched teeth, "I'm ready to get my virgin ass fucked."

"Beg for it." Jordan demanded, pushing even further, "Beg your Mistress to butt fuck you! Beg your Mistress to give you your first ever butt fucking. Stretch out your little ass hole with her big hard cock, make your virgin hole nice and loose so it can be pounded hard."

"Please, Mistress Jordan." Carla again grumbled through gritted teeth, "Butt fuck me. Fuck me up the butt. I'm begging you, give me my first ever butt fucking. Please Mistress, stretch out my little ass hole with your big hard cock, make my virgin hole nice and loose so it can be pounded hard."

Grinning in triumph Jordan pressed her dildo against Carla's virgin ass hole, paused to savour the moment, and then pushed forcefully forwards, just enough so that her latest conquest's back hole slowly opened under the pressure. In a way it felt like a second, and another an eternity, but either way Jordan took Carla's anal virginity. Then, after again pausing to savour the moment, Jordan pushed forwards, murmuring as she did, "That's it bitch, take every inch of this dick up your ass!"

Jordan could have been wrong but she swore she heard a gentle whimper coming from the Latina. She heard similar sounds as she slowly invaded the other woman's bowels, watching joyfully as inch after inch of her dildo disappeared between Carla's ass cheeks until finally she was buried to the hilt within her rival's backside.

This time Jordan didn't pause, immediately gripping firmly to Carla's waist and beginning to saw in and out of the other woman's butt hole.

"Yeah, take it! Take it you little bitch!" Jordan grinned happily, "Take it deep into your tight little nurse ass! Mmmmmm fuckkkkk, thought you were on my level didn't you? Thought you could act all high and mighty, mmmmmmm, fucking stand up to me in MY hospital? Well look at you now bitch, bent over and taking my big dick up your ass! Mmmmmm, and what a nice, tight little ass it is. Mmmmmm ohhhhhh yessssss, I can definitely believe this is nice and virgin, which is great because there's nothing better than fucking virgin ass, especially when the anal virgin is some self-righteous bitch who thinks she can just get away with challenging me. Oooooooh yesssssss, mmmmmmm, you're going to make a great anal whore Carla! Mmmmm a great, cheap anal whore. A dirty ass slut. A fuck hole on legs. A submissive bitch. That's what you are now Carla, a submissive bitch! My submissive bitch. Mmmmmm fuck, my fucking anal slave."

Jordan continued insulting Carla throughout the butt fucking, albeit infrequently. After all her main goal was to make this humiliating as possible for her fellow dom, and that meant she couldn't just focus on verbal humiliation. She also had to concentrate on smacking Carla's ass, and giving her random deep thrusts to make her cry out extra loudly, and to circle her hips so she was churning her temporary bitch's bowels. And the best part of all that? Hearing Carla moaning for her. Because that was the ultimate humiliation, making the supposedly dominant nurse love being fucked up the ass.

Throughout her time with Carla as her sub Jordan's main goal was to make the bitch love being dominated. If she could do that then maybe the lowly nurse wouldn't keep sticking her nose in Jordan's business. And she'd sort of succeeded. Carla clearly loved being topped, and if her moans were any indication love the new sensation of being butt fucked, but she was defiant to the end which was both sexy and infuriating.

No matter. Even if Jordan couldn't break Carla she would have something over her. More than just being a superior woman, Jordan was now the one to pop Carla's anal cherry. Now whenever they saw each other the Latina would no doubt think about how Jordan sodomised her, and how much she loved being sodomised, which would help make her act a little more submissive. Certainly little pets which Jordan was in the process of breaking in would have a much tougher time standing up to her after Carla gave them a little pep talk if Jordan could reveal that she had already ass fucked the big tough Carla, so what made them think they stood a chance?

However truth be told Jordan hadn't really been interested with going after anyone new lately, not when her current pet was proving to be so entertaining. Just looking over at her now Jordan was getting a real kick out of watching the blonde taking an ass fucking from Perry, the sight almost as captivating as that of her dildo pumping in and out of Carla's ass hole.

"Mmmmmm yesssss, that's it you lazy son of a bitch, fuck her! Fuck my little blonde slave!" Jordan cried out loudly to her ex-husband, "I don't care how long your day has been, or what you had to put up with from JD and his annoying little friends, including these two, mmmmmmm, you better fuck that tight little ass hard or you can be damn sure you won't be getting any sleep tonight. Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, I'm going to butt fuck twinkie right after I'm done with her little nurse friend's ass, and if I have to use any effort whatsoever pushing inside what should be a loose, gaping butt hole I'm going to fuck these two all night long and you won't get a wink of sleep. Ohhhhhh yesssss mmmmm ooooooh, so you better do what I say you lazy fuck! Mmmmmm you better slam that tight little shit hole and make it nice and loose, and lubricated with your fucking cum! Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, cum in her fucking ass! That's an order, mmmmmm yesssss, oooooohhhhhh I love it when my slaves get cum in their asses, mmmmmm, so if you want to sleep you'll make sure my little blonde fuck toy will be shitting your cum out for a week!"

Elliot was unsure if Dr Cox started ass fucking her harder just to shut his ex-wife up or because he wanted to get himself off. It was probably both, but for whatever reason Elliot was happy. Partly because Jordan had been obeyed and she hated it when people displeased her mistress, especially when she was somehow involved in it. Mostly though Elliot was happy because her caboodle got fucked increasingly hard, the light sting of Dr Cox's hips smacking off her ass cheeks only adding to the blonde's enjoyment of the sodomising she was receiving.

For a while Elliot listened out for a command from her mistress, however after a while the dominant woman's attention returned to Carla, leaving Elliot with something of a dilemma. She didn't like to do anything without direct permission from the goddess that she was so lucky to serve, but on the other hand there were a couple of things Elliot had been commanded to do to please a man who her mistress was allowing to use the blonde's ass hole as a fuck hole. They were things Elliot very much wanted to do, and as she felt Dr Cox's dick violently pulsate inside her butt in a clear sign that he would soon be filling her rectum with semen the blonde doctor decided to take the initiative for the sakes of both their pleasure.

Briefly Elliot calmed her nerves by reminding herself it wasn't like she would enjoy being punished. Then she began to pump back against the anal invading thrusts like a bitch in heat, at the same time using her rectum muscles to clamp down on the dick pounding in and out of her ass. Immediately Dr Cox cried out a number of curse words and shot his load deep into her bowels. Luckily Elliot had been on the edge at that point anyway and the sensation of a guy cumming inside her caboodle rarely fail to make her cum hard. This time was no exception, Elliot beginning to tremble in joyful ecstasy shortly after the first blast of seed erupted into the deepest depth of her rectum.

During the next couple of moments Elliot and Dr Cox simply enjoyed the initial waves of pleasure washing over them followed by the afterglow, the entire time the blonde's butt taking every drop of the older doctor's cum. Then, with his dick shrunken to the point it was probably about to fall out anyway, Dr Cox pulled himself from Elliot's ass and collapsed down onto the bed with a contented sigh.

Jordan, who had been watching every second of her ex-husband cumming in Elliot's ass, quickly called out, "Get over here stick. Quickly, shove your ass in your friend's face! Don't you dare lose a drop of cum because your little friend is going to suck it out of your ass! Mmmmmm, that's right my little nurse slut, you're about to taste some ass flavoured cum! No, mmmmmm, you're not going to just taste it, you're going to swallow every fucking drop! Oooooohhhhhh yeahhhhh, lick that cum dripping out of that ass! Do it! You better fucking do it unless you want your little boyfriend to know how much you love it up the ass!"

Obedient sex slave that she was Elliot was quick to move into the correct position with her ass pressed against Carla's face. However she was tired, and even if she wasn't there was no way she could have stopped her loose, gaping ass hole from leaking a little cum. Luckily the first thing Carla did was catch up with the drop, pressing her tongue against it and then quickly sliding up the trail to Elliot's open butt hole. Then Elliot found herself gasping out loudly in pleasure at the unique feeling of another woman, her friend no less, licking her gaping, cum filled ass hole.

Despite how quickly she acted Carla wasn't exactly eager to do this. It was probably the most perverted and submissive thing she'd ever done, and the proud Latina deeply resented Jordan for making her do it. Unfortunately just like every other submissive act she had been forced to perform tonight Carla couldn't exactly pretend she didn't enjoy it either.

Carla had never really been attracted to Dr Cox. He was a good friend, but ridiculously flawed and even though she had known he had a crush on her for a little while that was just him being self destructive. She never wanted anything to happen between them, and she was grateful that at least Jordan lived up to her word, at least it seemed, to not force Carla into doing something with him. However, partly because of his antagonising relationship with her boyfriend, Dr Cox had become like forbidden fruit. Not irresistible forbidden fruit. Far from it. But... even though it was wrong on several levels Carla actually grew to quite like sucking Dr Cox's cum from Elliot's ass.

Truth be told there wasn't much sucking at first as cum pretty much leaked directly out of Elliot's gaping ass and onto Carla's tongue. However slowly but surely Elliot's ass hole returned to its previous tightness, the cum seeming to run out simultaneously. Not that that stopped Carla from pushing her tongue up the other girl's butt in search of more cum, and when that search proved successful Carla was quick to close her lips around Elliot's back door and eagerly apply suction, allowing her to finally suck the cum from Elliot's ass just as Jordan had ordered.

This did not go unnoticed by Jordan who was only too happy to offer words of encouragement, "That's it, bury your face up your little friend's butt! Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, you look so pretty with your face pressed up in between those cheeks, ooooooohhhhhhhh yessssss, slurp up that cum like a good little nurse bitch! Mmmmm yessssss, you look so hot sucking up Perry's cum from MY slave's ass. That's what she is, remember bitch? My sex slave, not yours. Ohhhhhh fuck yeah, I own your little friend. She's my property. My little plaything to do with as I please. Mmmmmm, remember that next time I'm letting you fuck her. Remember how she chose me over you, ohhhhhhh fuck, and that's how you ended up with my dick in your ass. Ha ha ha ha, you lost your anal cherry because your friend decided she'd rather be my slave than yours because I'm the better top. Because. You're. Just. A. Nurse. Mmmmmm, because I'm better than you. Always have, always will be! Remember that as I'm fucking you up the ass you stupid little dime a dozen nurse!"

Reminding Carla that Elliot was at least partly to blame, and that the blonde doctor wasn't hers, and exactly what she was doing, and most of all mocking the station she was so proud of? Yes, Jordan definitely knew how to get under someone's skin, probably literally as well as figuratively, Carla feeling more humiliated now than she had been all night which was really saying something. However it coincided with Jordan really beginning to ram Carla's rectum, and after being slowly sodomise for what felt like an eternity Carla was ridiculously horny and ready to cum. Even so, it seemed like only just after Jordan's hips began loudly smacking into Carla's ass cheeks that the Latina nurse came, the quickness of it making Carla blush.

In reality it wasn't quite as fast as Carla thought it was, she just got so lost in the pleasure of having erogenous zones never before stimulated being so suddenly and brutally attacked via the now rough butt fucking. That, and sucking Dr Cox's cum from Elliot's ass. Of course it was that pleasure which caused Carla to forget how and where she was for a few glorious moments, Jordan making cum over and over again as she relentlessly ass fucked her.

"I'M BETTER THAN YOU! I'M THE BETTER TOP! ELLIOT IS MINE!" Jordan screamed, vaguely aware that she repeated particularly the last phrase several times, although she was far more concentrated on the joy of sodomising another supposed dominant woman and showing her who's boss. Through it all she came several times herself, although she wasn't the screaming mess that Carla was, a fact which just had Jordan smiling wider.

Of course Jordan intended on at the very least butt fucking Elliot before she was done this evening, which meant not using all her energy to ass fuck Carla. So after ass fucking her defeated rival to a handful of orgasms Jordan abruptly pulled out and admired the sight of Carla's ass hole gaping widely open for the very first time. Then Jordan looked at her pets and smiled.

Carla was still obediently rimming her best friend's butt hole, either because she was looking for more cum or because she just liked the taste. Or because she was just still following orders. Regardless it was glorious, almost as much as the sight of Elliot bobbing her head up and down on Perry's dick. Just before she had become completely lost in butt fucking her defeated foe Jordan had noticed Elliot taking her ex-husband's cock into her mouth, but she had just figured the submissive blonde was trying to perform her usual cleaning duties and maybe get some of her own ass juices in the process. Jordan wouldn't have thought her former hubby would have had another round left in him, and from the looks of him he barely did. In fact it looked kind of painful, which Jordan just loved all the more.

Shortly after Jordan began watching the cock sucking Perry cursed loudly and, unless she was very much mistaken, came in Elliot's mouth. No, the little blonde was clearly gulping down his seed like the greedy cum slut she was, impressively squeezing one more load from the egotistical male's balls. Not that he seemed all that enthusiastic about it.

"Are we done now?" Dr Cox grumbled.

"Oh don't act like you didn't like it." Jordan scoffed.

"Whatever." Dr Cox said dismissively, "Are you leaving now or what?"

"Na, I promised Twinkie a butt fucking first." Jordan pointed out, smiling at her blonde slave before turning to her brunette slave, "And I'll get right on that right after my nurse slut has cleaned my cock of all her slutty ass juices."

This actually caused Dr Cox to become silent again as he watched with interest as his strong-willed friend submitted to yet another debasement, Carla slowly crawling around and taking the strap on that had just been up her ass into her mouth. Of course what was even more amazing was how initial reluctance turned into almost eagerness, Carla's head rapidly bobbing up and down as she sucked Jordan's strap on.

The sight caused his dick to stir, which was literally painful at this point. He desperately needed to get out of here before he passed out or injured himself, ideally without giving Jordan the satisfaction of knowing that at least part of him wanted to stay.

Trying to ignore the grin on his ex-wife's face Dr Cox grumbled, "You said you'd leave-"

"I lied." Jordan interrupted with a shrug, "Sue me."

Dr Cox forced a sigh, turned his back and headed for the door, grumbling as he did so, "Screw this, I'm going to sleep on the couch."

This proved easier said than done as for the next few minutes, although it felt much longer, Dr Cox laid on his couch listening to irritatingly loud screams of pleasure, the grouchy doctor doing his best to ignore them and relax. Luckily he was very, very tired and as those long minutes ticked by his eyelids finally began to close.

The last thing Dr Cox had before he went to sleep was Blondie screaming, "Yes, yes, yesssssss fuck me, fuck my slutty dyke ass! Oh Mistress Jordan! Fuck me! Fuck my slave ass! Fuck it! Ohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Elliot was crouching low on her hands and knees, which had become a very familiar position for the young doctor. However she was not getting fucked, or orally worshipping a pussy, cock or dildo, or kissing her Mistress's feet, or even cleaning the floor with her worthless tongue. No, Elliot was simply providing Jordan with something to rest her feet on while she was watching TV, something the submissive blonde considered an honour and a privilege.

In fact Elliot Reid had never been happier than right now, because in some small way she was pleasing her Mistress and that was the most important thing in the world to her. It didn't matter that she had been in this position for well over an hour and her muscles ached, or that her neglected pussy was still throbbing with need after coming back from a long day of work and she'd been immediately ordered to bury her face in her Mistress's cunt only for Jordan to turn her attention to the TV without even critiquing Elliot's tongue work first. Which of course was just saying that Elliot had done a good job which contributed to the blissful happiness the blonde doctor was feeling.

In all her time as Jordan's slave Elliot had never before gone a full day without at least one amazing fucking in which her Mistress effortlessly squeezed more orgasms from her then Elliot had in a week during that dark time that she wasn't the property of Jordan Sullivan. This morning Elliot had been forced to leave before the break of dawn and Jordan hadn't approached her during the day so there was a chance, however slim, that this would finally be it. The first day she wouldn't cum while being enslaved to a superior woman. And if it was, Elliot was ok with it.

The old Elliot would have totally freaked out that her lover was losing interest in her, not that this exact situation had ever happened to her old self, but the point was Jordan had allowed her the privilege of using her mouth to please her and the drying cum on her face told Elliot her Mistress was still very much satisfied with her. So it really was ok. After all, it was Mistress Jordan's pleasure which mattered, not her own. In fact Elliot felt like she never needed to cum again. As long as she could continue worshipping her Mistress Jordan that would be enough for her.

Although that didn't stop a spark of hope and excitement fill her body as she heard a knock at the door, a few long seconds ticking by before her Mistress Jordan took her feet off of her and murmured, "Well, don't just kneel there looking stupid, go and answer the door."

"Yes Mistress." Elliot said as she quickly scrambled up and over to the door, the brief smile that crossed her face as she opened the door quickly disappearing as she saw who was on the other side of the door, "Hey."

"Hey." John Dorian, better known as JD, replied.

There was a long silence as the two young doctors stared at each other, this making Jordan smirk cruelly before she called out, "Don't just stand there DJ, come in."

"Erm, it's... it's JD." JD corrected as he slowly shuffled past Elliot, the blonde shutting the door behind them as they cautiously walked towards Jordan who stood up to greet her guest.

"Whatever." Jordan sighed, looking 'JD' up and down before looking at Elliot and smirking again, "I bet you weren't expecting this, where you twinkie?"

"No... Mistress." Elliot replied, a little hesitantly.

JD's eyes bugged out, "Mistress!"

"That's right." Jordan smirked, "Mistress."

There was a long pause, and then JD tilted his head off to the side and stared into the distance.

Naturally this caused Jordan to frown, "Why is he tilting his head like that and looking like he's gone brain-dead?"

Elliot, who was blushing furiously, stammered, "That's, that's his thinking face, which either means he is off in a fantasy, or narrating."

"Narrating?" Jordan questioned.

"He told me he likes to imagine he's the star of a TV show." Elliot offered.

"A TV show starring this guy? Really? Wow, that would be soooo bad." Jordan said.

"I don't know." Elliot shrugged and then, as the horrible realisation she had disagreed with her Mistress ran through her body, she quickly added, "I mean, Sacred Heart is full of weirdos, not that you're one of them, but just about everyone else, and there's lots of wacky stuff that has happened, so maybe JD has a point and..."

"Huh, what?" JD blinked, "I heard my name?"

Again blushing Elliot stammered, "I, I was just telling Jordan about how you said you thought your life would make a good sitcom."

"A sitcom?" Jordan said with disgust.

"Oh yeah." JD's eyes lit up, "I'd call it, The Super Amazing Adventures Of Dr John Dorian In Scrubs."

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Why the 'In Scrubs' bit at the end?"

"I don't know." JD confessed, "It's just, I'm always wearing them, and so are a lot of the people around me, and when I first got here Dr Kelso said how I'm nothing but a pair of Scrubs to him and that word just got really stuck in my head for some reason. Besides, Turk thinks if it actually got made they would probably shorten the name and Scrubs is a little more eye-catching than simply JD. Anyway, I'm writing a screenplay for it. I hope it gets made as I think it's got real legs. It could go for 8, 9, maybe even 10 seasons."

"I doubt it would reach 10." Jordan said dryly, before smirking, "But I didn't call you here to discuss your wacky sitcom ideas. I call you here because I'm tired of this whole Ross and Rachel shit."

"Ross and Rachel?" JD frowned, thinking about it for a second before adding, "From Friends?"

"No, from accounting." Jordan said, rolling her eyes, "Look, I get it, you too clueless morons banged each other, got together, broke up and now you can't decide whether you want to be anything to each other. I've been there. But, since you're working with each other in MY hospital, and more importantly you are both in my life, YOU are going to make up your damn mind once and for all whether you're going to be together or not, no take backs. But before you decide one way or another I need you both to understand something, you can go on all the dorky dates you want, get married and even start a family, but you belong to me. YOU, are my plaything that I can use whenever I want, and YOU, are my slave. And while I could care less about a plaything Elliot Reid's heart, mind, body and soul are mine and no one will ever take her from me!"

Whenever she emphasised the word 'you' Jordan stare directly at the appropriate party, namely JD, JD again and then finally Elliot. Through it all she used her most menacing/no-nonsense tone to try and get through the thick skulls of these young doctors, one of whom was such a dreamer she wondered how he possibly made it this far in this profession, the other so neurotic she could easily miss large chunks of conversation because she was obsessing about something which was said earlier. From the looks of it she had succeeded in getting through to them, but there was no way she was going to leave it up to chance.

"Do I make myself clear?" Jordan asked, and then when the two young doctors slowly nodded she repeated herself more loudly and threateningly, "I said do I make myself clear?"

"Ye, yes Mistress." Elliot stammered.

"Uh-huh." JD said, nodding like the fool he was.

"Not good enough." Jordan said, again rolling her eyes as she sat down on the couch and patted her knee, "Stick, come bend over my knee. It's time for me to put both of you in you're places."

"Yes Mistress." Elliot said, quickly doing as she was told and then waiting for the first spank.

She wasn't waiting that long.

"Owww... one, thank you Mistress... owww... two, thank you Mistress... owww... three, thank you Mistress... owww... four, thank you Mistress... owww... five, thank you Mistress..."

Elliot continued to blush in shame and humiliation as her Mistress began to spank her in front of her ex-boyfriend. Her super close friend, one of the closest she'd ever had, watching her get her butt beaten like a disobedient child by a woman who was almost twice her age. A boy she sometimes still thought about, was drawn to and had often imagined herself ending up with was now witnessing her being disciplined by Jordan Sullivan, the woman who owned her heart, mind, body and soul.

There would always be some tiny repressed part of Elliot which found receiving a spanking to be humiliating and shameful. Honestly it was one of the main reasons she loved it so much, because what was even more mortifying than the fact that another woman was methodically slapping her butt was the fact that she got off on it so much. That it made her pussy wet. That there was someone else witnessing her being treated like this only made her wetter. And that even though it was JD, someone who meant so much to her, Elliot couldn't deny how much she was enjoying having him see what a perverted slut she really was.

It was something Elliot was forced to dwell on given her Mistress not only chose to take her time giving her a spanking but all the strikes seem tame in comparison to what she normally received. In fact it seemed like an endless assault of gentle blows, designed more to tease than torture. Then again perhaps it was a test, her Mistress wanting her to beg for more just so JD could see how badly she needed Mistress Jordan's discipline. Or maybe it was a test to see if she would remain silent. Maybe if she spoke up she would be severely punished. But then again would she be severely punished for not speaking up? Or was it a trap, her Mistress waiting to see what she would do and then using it as an excuse to severely punish her no matter what she did.

Given previous experiences it was most likely the last option, although when the hard blows finally came Elliot didn't bother asking about it. No, she concentrated on obediently counting each strike and thanking her Mistress for each one. Something which became increasingly difficult as the sound of Mistress Jordan's hand connecting with her butt cheeks became more deafening than her cries of pain, although there was definitely an undertone of pleasure as Elliot found perverted enjoyment in this kinky act.

"Owww... ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and one, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and two, thank you Mistress..."

For the first half dozen spanks Jordan had to spend way too much time staring at JD's stupid face, the moronic child in a scrawny man's body clearly failing to believe what he was seeing. It also looked like he was thinking about running away a few times so Jordan had to keep an eye on him, a simple glare from her all it took to make the pathetic worm tremble in his man panties and stay rooted to the spot.

Jordan still got a kick out of the look on his face, and the sheer enjoyment of knowing someone was watching humiliate her loyal little sex slave easily made up for his insolence. That said Jordan was far from complaining when his head tilted sideways and JD once again became lost in his thoughts. Which was a sign she was going to have to fight to keep his attention... and made her mildly concerned what kind of havoc this idiot was causing at Sacred Heart. If she cared about her job on the Board of Directors more she would probably fire him right here, right now. As it was she had more pressing issues to deal with, like spanking her bitch.

After all this time Jordan still wasn't bored with spanking Elliot's cute little ass, something she did several times a day. At least once in the morning and then again in the evening, Jordan regularly going into work just so she could spank Elliot during the blonde's lunch break. And make the girl eat her pussy. And butt fuck her. And, well, despite what she promised originally Jordan could never quite keep her hands off Elliot during the working day.

The younger girl was just so intoxicating. Take this for example, the blonde was right in front of the manchild she had been making googly eyes at for the better part of a year and she was just obediently counting the blows and thanking Jordan for them like the perfect sub she was. And her butt cheeks just looked so cute jiggling against the force of Jordan's strikes, Elliot's backside slowly turning from pink, to light red, to a dark angry red under the constant spanks, which of course only made that soft little behind even more cute. And spank-able. And fuck-able, although Jordan didn't want to get ahead of herself. Especially under the circumstances.

"Owww... one hundred and ninety six, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety seven, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... two hundred, thank you Mistress."

Finishing the spanking Jordan took a long look at the 'circumstances' in front of her and then asked, "Hey... HEY! Would you like some help with that?"

"Wha, what?" JD mumbled in confusion as he came back to reality, eventually following Jordan's eyes to the bulge in his pants, "Oh... I, I-"

"Stick, get down on your knees and suck your ex-boyfriend's cock!" Jordan interrupted forcefully.

The neurotic and repressed Elliot Reid which JD knew could never follow a command like that. Not that he ever said anything so blunt to her when they were dating, but he couldn't have ever imagined her doing anything but getting defensive or embarrassed. Yet here she was, blushing only slightly as she crawled off of the older woman's lap and onto her knees in front of him.

There was no complaining, no reluctance, just Elliot staring up at him apologetically... although there might have been something resembling lust also in her eyes. JD didn't have time to dwell on it. Not when Elliot was pulling his pants and boxes down and his cock was almost hitting her in the face, his ex-girlfriend again taking him by surprise by not freaking out or anything like that but instead grabbing his dick by the bace of the shaft and guiding it into her mouth.

When her lips wrapped around him he immediately had to start thinking about Turk trying to explain sports to him, Dr Cox yelling at him, the ominous conversation he'd had with the Janitor earlier today, something, anything to make him stop cumming right away. In the end Jordan's glare did a pretty good job, JD momentarily feeling himself shrink inside Elliot's mouth before she began sucking on him, causing him to become trapped between the pleasure his cock was receiving in the icy stare of Jordan Sullivan.

Even though it was only the first few inches of his cock this felt fantastic, so much better than when Elliot had previously tried to give him a BJ. Not that he had any intention of saying that out loud, and while he came close he was saved by Elliot sliding her lips further down his dick while she began to jerk off whatever wasn't in her mouth with her hand, resulting in whatever stupid thing he was going to say coming out as a long, loud, grateful moan.

Once she had the head of JD's cock pressed against the back of her mouth Elliot started bobbing her head up and down, slowly at first, then after a couple of minutes she began picking up speed. She also increased the suction, but she was careful to make sure she didn't make JD cum. After all, her Mistress had trained her better than that. If anyone was going to cum in Jordan Sullivan's presence they would need her permission, Elliot sometimes wondering if Dr Cox abided by those rules simply to avoid the hassle of yet another fight with his ex-wife/girlfriend. Not that Elliot wanted to dwell on things, especially when she had JD's cock in her mouth.

In the dark days before she had become her Mistress's pet Elliot had never really liked giving head. Of course she had been prudish and sexually frustrated, two things Mistress Jordan had saved her from. Now she loved it. Yes, she had grown to prefer licking pussy to sucking cock, but Elliot truly loved both and was thankful for all the practice she had been given ever since her enslavement.

Practice which of course Jordan was only too happy to mention, "Hey DJ... DJ... LOOK AT ME! Your little girlfriend sure has got better at sucking cock, hasn't she? I remember the first time I made her suck my strap on and, damn, did she need work. Especially on her deep throating. But as you can see I've trained her to be quite the cock sucker. It took a lot of practice, a lot of blowing bouncers, parking attendants, waiters, homeless people, strangers on the street and just about everyone in MY hospital, but I'm sure you'll agree it was all worth it. Don't you!?"

The question sounded threatening and unsurprisingly JD didn't hesitate to reply, "Yes, yes, ooooohhhhhh yes, oh God yes."

He mumbled several other things but from the sounds of it he was pretty much in his own world again, a trait Elliot normally found equally cute and annoying, but right now it was a relief. It likely meant that he wasn't really listening/comprehending what her Mistress was saying, and even if he was he probably wouldn't remember and/or believe her. Of course if prompted Elliot would confess every dirty little thing she had done in the name of pleasing her Mistress Jordan, it was just so far she had liked the fact JD had been left out of it.

Metaphorically and perhaps literally hoping to still keep him out of it Elliot focused on sucking JD's cock to the edge of orgasm, something which was easy to do thanks to her mistress giving her permission to deep throat her ex-boyfriend. Specifically when Jordan mentioned her improved deep throating skills the older woman grabbed her by the hair and shoved her forwards, forcing JD's dick down her gullet and momentarily choking her. Then Elliot forced herself to relax and quickly took the last few remaining inches into her mouth and then began switch to a gentle sucking, the blonde quickly finding herself with a new problem, not making JD cum before she had permission to do so.

Elliot wasn't waiting long, at least not by Jordan's standards. Sure, she took a moment to see if Elliot excited and forget her place, and thus didn't overwhelm Perry's little protégé so he would blow his load prematurely down Elliot's throat. Neither of these things happened, although the latter might have been inevitable if Jordan had let it continue. Fortunately she didn't.

"Ok Ken doll, blow your load down Barbie's throat." Jordan ordered her male sub before turning her attention to her female sub, "And you better swallow every drop twinkie, or else no more fun for you tonight. I'll just tie you up with a little vibrating egg in your cunt and let you watch me fuck your little boyfriend over, and over, and over again, until he'll never want to settle for your scrawny ass again!"

After that empty threat Jordan made the mistake of glancing at JD. It was only brief but it was more than enough time to see his 'orgasm face', which was unfortunately something she'd probably never be able to 'unsee', no matter how many drinks she took tonight or any other night. And the worst thing was the infuriating words he said while doing it, this particular thing beating out all others for the title of most ridiculous thing Jordan had ever heard during sex.

"Bombs away!" JD called out as if it wasn't the most dorky thing ever, Jordan very grateful that he quickly became incoherent after that.

It gave her a chance to concentrate on the faint sounds of Elliot gulping down JD's cum, Jordan grinning widely as she watched her sex slave struggled to not let a single drop of sperm escape her lips. There was a time she wouldn't have managed it and been punished accordingly, but all those blow jobs Jordan had arranged had turned Elliot Reid into the perfect cum dump, the eager to please younger woman even pulling herself away from JD's cock once it was soft and opening her mouth to show she had done as she was told.

Smiling happily Jordan said, "Good work stick, now suck him back to hardness. You know I like working with a unloaded gun when I fuck a guy, and that's exactly what I'm going to get now. I'm going to fuck your boyfriend just the way I like it, and you're going to help me by getting his cock nice and ready for me."

Without a moments hesitation Elliot stuffed JD's cock back into her mouth and sucked it back to full hardness with an impressive amount of gusto given the Jordan continued to tell her how much fun she was going to have fucking her slave's boyfriend. Ok, so the two nerdy doctors were broken up, but they seemed stuck in a infuriating 'will they, won't they' situation to the point were it genuinely felt like they were still dating, which in this case only made things more fun for Jordan.

It wasn't so great for JD as part of him was still hoping he and Elliot would end up together and having a threesome with another woman may end up being an obstacle to that. Certainly having a threesome with Jordan Sullivan would create weirdness between them, as friends or as anything else, but his body didn't care about that. Specifically one part of his body, which under Elliot's now amazing mouth was painfully hard again after only about a minute of sucking, JD again becoming a slave to his hormones as he just stood there receiving a blow job and not caring about what Jordan said or what they were about to do.

"Ok stick, that's enough. We want him hard, not about to blow." Jordan finally ordered, waiting for Elliot to remove her mouth from JD's cock before addressing the boyish twenty-something, "As for you, I gave you a chance to be on top last time and honestly... it was underwhelming. So just take off your clothes and go into my room, lay down on my bed and wait for me."

"Yes Jord... Mistre... erm... Ms Sullivan?" JD stammered as he stumbled to do as he was told.

Jordan smiled as he awkwardly waddled into her room while taking off his clothes, then she turned to her slave, "Crawl after me."

Looking back JD saw Elliot get onto all fours and obediently crawl behind Jordan like an obedient pet, the sight ridiculously hot for some reason. Not that he got much of a chance to see it as in no time at all he was in Jordan's room and trying to get comfortable on the bed. The bed that Jordan and Dr Cox shared, a picture of the 'happy' couple on the nightstand once again making him question whether or not this was a good idea. Well, of course it was a bad idea, it was a bad, bad idea, but honestly he was so horny he could barely think about how guilty and terrified he was going to be later. Besides, there was no way he could even try and say no to Jordan, she was way too scary.

More than anything it was definitely fear JD felt when Jordan appeared in the doorway, giving him a piercing stare and worrying smile before she slowly got on the bed and mounted him. Somehow through it all he remained hard, perhaps not as much as he had been when Elliot was sucking him off, but he quickly returned to that kind of hardness from Jordan lining up her entrance with his dick and then unceremoniously forcing herself down so that her cunt swallowed his poll and encased it in soft, warm, wet and perhaps most importantly tight flesh.

"Ohhhhhh God, you, mmmmmm, you might not be good for much DJ, but I'll give you this... your cock is very... adequate." Jordan moaned, offering her little fuck toy the tiniest of compliments.

"It's... it's JD." JD groaned in response.

"Whatever." Jordan said dismissively as she slowly started bouncing up and down on the annoying young doctor's cock, closing her eyes and concentrating on the pleasure just in case he tried to say anything else.

He didn't, mostly because he was caught up in his own pleasure, but also because as always he was more than a little lost in his own thoughts. After all he couldn't be bothered by Jordan forgetting his name, JD thinking if there was ever a sign that he shouldn't be having sex with someone it would be that they couldn't remember his name. Of course he suspected that she might be faking it, given his association with Dr Cox and all, something which JD used to comfort himself as his thoughts once again became lost in a certain blonde who was now watching as he had sex with an older woman.

The first time had been a genuine mistake but Jordan had run with it as it showed JD just how little he mattered to her. Not that she spared him much thought as he was just a tool, something for her to ride and get physical pleasure out of. More importantly he was a tool for her to mentally torture her slave with, Jordan concentrating on the kneeling Elliot throughout the first half of that reasonably good fucking.

Jordan had always liked sex and by now this type of vanilla sex was like second nature to her, the brunette effortlessly riding JD's cock at a slow yet steady pace which at first relaxed her welcoming pussy to it's invasion and then pushed her closer and closer towards climax. This didn't take long thanks to watching Elliot giving JD a blow job, Jordan almost embarrassed how quickly she wanted to cum. Of course if she was going to achieve it she was either going to have to pick up the pace, or do something to spice things up. And as usual, Jordan had something specific in mind.

"Blondie! Mmmmmmm, get up here and lick my ass!" Jordan ordered firmly, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I want you to lick my ass hole. Lick my little ass hole while I'm riding your boyfriend's cock. Mmmmmm, help me cum on it. Help me cum on your boyfriend's cock. Oooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeessssss, that's it stick, lick my butt hole! Lick my butt hole while your boyfriend's cock is in my cunt! Mmmmmm fuck, your girlfriend rims me soooooooooo gooooooodddddd, DJ. Mmmmmm, I love your girlfriend's tongue in my ass. Ooooooooh, especially when there's a dick in my cunt at the same time."

As usual the obedient sub Elliot had rushed to obey, Jordan going right back to talking dirty after she felt soft hands pull apart her butt cheeks and a wet tongue began lapping at her butt hole. She mocked Elliot, she taunted JD, said all the dirty things she could think of just for the joy of saying them and more importantly to enhance her own selfish pleasure.

It worked like a charm, Jordan actually slowing down the speed and force of her bouncing a little bit so she could savour the feeling of having one half of this would be couple licking her ass hole while the other's cock pulsated inside her, Jordan's eyes fluttering closed as she became overwhelmed by not just the physical pleasure but the mental dominance which she craved so much. The only thing which could have made it better was if Perry had walked in right then, Jordan instantly regretting the decision to pick a night he was unlikely to show up but that would be so fun, even if it did potentially cut the evening a little short.

The fact that Dr Cox was on shift made it easier for Elliot to relax and get her tongue as deep as it would go into her Mistress's ass. Of course Dr Cox knew that she was his ex-wife's personal ass licker, among many other things, and under her Mistress Jordan supervision she had even had sex with him numerous times, however Elliot was still pretty much terrified of him and she knew his presence would put off JD who was easily distracted at the best of times. Not that Elliot spent much time thinking about the man as she was too busy doing what she did best, pleasuring his ex-wife.

In the past maybe she would have been obsessed with those thoughts and gone on a downward spiral until all she would want to do is curl up in a ball and cry her eyes out, but now she had something more important to obsess about, namely pleasing her beloved Mistress. Right now that meant pressing her face deep into Mistress Jordan's ass cheeks and frantically lapping at the puckered hole in between them while the older woman bounced up and down on her ex-boyfriend's cock while she continued to talk dirty.

"Yeeeeessssssss ooooooooh DJ, your girlfriend's tongue feels soooooo gooooooddddddddd in my ass." Jordan moaned, "Mmmmmmm, she's the best ass licker I've ever had. And believe me, I've had plenty. Mmmmmm, the only thing better than this is your girlfriend's tongue in my cunt, ooooooooh, eating the hole you're now fucking, mmmmmm, she might just be the best rug muncher I've ever had too. Only after I trained her of course, mmmmmmm, but there's something to be said for taking direction, and your little girlfriend makes the perfect direction taking sex slave. It's why I've kept her around so long. That, mmmmmmmm, and her fuck holes are still nice and tight even though I keep stretching them with all sorts of big toys and cocks, your friend a total whore for me, taking whatever I have to give, mmmmmmmm, and I've never seen someone love it up the ass so much. Not that you'd know, would you Dorian? No, my slave tells me you've never had her tight little ass, and guess what? You're not going to have it tonight either. But I am. Mmmmmm, right after I cum on your cock I'm going to strap on a cock way bigger than yours and I'm going to use it to butt fuck your precious little Elliot Reid right in front of you. Mmmmmmm, you're going to have to watch as I destroy her ass hole and make her beg for more, oooooooohhhhhh, let her tell you how she's my little bitch, aaaaaaahhhhhh fuck, that she's my whore, my slut, my slave, oh fuckkkkkkkkk, that she's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE OOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK!"

Hearing what Mistress Jordan plan to do to her motivated Elliot into pushing her tongue up her Mistress's ass. Granted she didn't get very far, her tongue was not that long and the brunette's butt was incredibly tight, but Elliot could just about feel it slipping in, the young doctor becoming incredibly excited at being able to lick the inside of her Mistress Jordan's ass. Of course it was nowhere near as exciting as Mistress Jordan got, Elliot able to tell from her cries of pleasure that her Mistress was going to cum at any second.

Just then Jordan turned her attention to the blonde, "Stick a finger in my ass stick! Mmmmmm, just like when you eat my pussy! Oooooooh, I want you to watch as I cum on your boyfriend's cock, mmmmmmm, watch my cunt cover his cock in cum, ohhhhhhhh fuck yeah, fuck my ass, ooooohhhhhh, this is your only chance to take my ass twinkie, mmmmmmmm, you better make it count because in a second I'm going to tear your ass apart and how well you do will determine whether you're allowed an extra special treat or not."

Liking the sound of that Elliot quickly popped a finger into her mouth and sucked on it before pressing that finger against her Mistress's ass hole and firmly pushing forwards. Just like when she was eating Mistress Jordan's pussy that digit did eventually slip in, but if anything it was tougher than usual and it was so bizarre because she could feel JD's cock through the thin wall which separated the brunette's front and back passages. It got even more weird when Mistress Jordan came, Elliot only thrusting her finger in and out a few times before she felt her Mistress's anal walls clamp down on her and her whole body seemed to pulsate. Certainly her groin did, the blonde watching as her Mistress's cunt quivered with joy, cum leaking out onto JD's balls as his shaft was covered in the liquid Elliot craved above all others.

"Nice job twinkie." Jordan praised when she had recovered from her orgasm, "You may now suck your finger clean, and then suck my cum off your boyfriend's cock."

Jordan didn't always look at Elliot when giving orders but she did this time around so she could enjoy the sight of her slave pulling her finger directly out of her ass and then pop it directly into her mouth. Then, well-trained pet that she was, Elliot made loud sucking noises so Jordan knew her sub was obeying her command. Closing her eyes and moaning happily wasn't part of Elliot's training, however having fucked many women with the most frequent one being the pretty little blonde now sucking her finger Jordan was 100% sure it wasn't an act, that Elliot really did like the taste of ass. Which wasn't exactly news to her, but it did give her a twisted thrill which gave her energy to get off JD's cock to go off and fetch a strap on.

While she was doing that Jordan kept an eye on the younger girl, watching as she crawled between her ex-boyfriend's legs and, once she'd had plenty of time to thoroughly clean her finger, Elliot took his girl cum covered dick into her mouth and sucked on it greedily. She let out the same type of moans she had with her finger, except perhaps a little more high-pitched, the vibration that caused along with the eager sucking making JD look like he was going to cum again, something Jordan had only prevented from happening a few moments ago by twisting his nipples.

As she wasn't in reach of those right now Jordan chose to use a verbal deterrent, "She really does give great head, doesn't she DJ? Your precious mentor seemed to think so. Ha, killed him to have too admit it but Perry told me she was the best cock sucker he'd ever had, and he should know, whenever I'm too tired or not in the mood for sex with him I just have your little girlfriend suck him off. Or if he looks really stressed at work sometimes I treat him to her mouth. She's also really good for getting out of tickets, and tipping, and repaying favours. But honestly, I just like watching her sucking cock because I asked her too. It's why she's sucked off every single janitor at Sacred Heart, including the one that's always following you around. His had her cunt too, and her ass. In fact just the other day I had him and his buddies gang bang your precious little love interest, twinkie getting each one of her fuck holes filled at the same time so she was nice and air tight, those grubby little workmen cumming in her mouth, cunt, ass and all over her face. Oh... here, I took a photo of her afterwards!"

Grabbing her phone off the nightstand Jordan found the picture of Elliot dripping in cum and gleefully showed it to JD who seemed to have calmed down thanks to her helpful words. Oh, and the look on his face when he saw Elliot's cum covered face was priceless. It got even better when she switched to one of Elliot sticking out of her tongue to show a little pool of cum on it, then Jordan switched to another picture when there was nothing on that tongue and was showing physical evidence that Elliot had swallowed at least one load of sperm.

"I rewarded her by eating her pussy afterwards. Mmmmm, there was so much cum inside her I was sure she was going to get preggers. I'm glad she's not though. If I decide to impregnate her I'd want it to be Perry. It's why I only let most guys fuck her mouth and ass, but honestly after you let her slip through your fingers with all this Ross and Rachel bull-shit you don't deserve her ass. Not that you'd be able to last inside that lovely tightness, so we'll leave that as The Janitor's cum dump and my personal fuck hole, shall we?" Jordan continued to taunt JD before turning to Elliot, "Speaking of which, since you've been good and kept him hard without making him cum I think you've earned your extra special treat, which is, drum roll please... a nice little DP. So mount your boyfriend twinkie so you can get double stuffed."

Once again proving herself to be an obedient little slut Elliot took JD's dick out of her mouth, quickly crawled up his body and lowered her pussy onto his shaft, lining up the tip of that clearly aching to cum cock and pressing it against her entrance. She then penetrated and filled her own cunt before waiting for further instructions, Jordan enjoying watching all this before she went back to choosing a strap on, taking her time with the selection and securing it to her waist before returning to the bed with a tube of lubricant.

Meanwhile the once prudish blonde was struggling not to bounce herself up and down like a whore looking for a tip, Elliot knowing after the spanking she had received and the blow job and rim job she had dished out that it wouldn't take much to make her cum. All that build-up had her quivering with need, however she had been ordered to mount JD, not fuck him. So once she had his entire length in her cunt she stayed still and waited for her Mistress to join the party. Thankfully it didn't feel that long before Mistress Jordan was behind her and pushing a lube covered finger up her ass, Elliot moaning with pleasure and anticipation as she received the same type of treatment she had just given her Mistress.

The only noticeable differences were that Mistress Jordan spent a little longer fingering her ass and that she added a second, thoroughly stretching out Elliot's ass hole for what was to come. Which was probably unnecessary given how frequently Elliot was ass fucked, but the extra care and attention made Elliot's heart flutter, even though Mistress Jordan could be worrying about her own convenience more than her worthless pet's well-being. However Elliot like to think it was a bit of both.

Regardless her unusually quiet Mistress eventually ordered, "Spread your cheeks for me stick. Show me my favourite little fuck hole."

The second she heard that soft but firm command Elliot reached back and spread her ass cheeks as wide as possible, burying her face in the crook of JD's neck while offering her Mistress Jordan her ass hole. There was then a slight pause, just long enough for the still a little neurotic blonde to obsess over whether she had done something wrong until she felt a very wet but hard object pressing against her butt hole, Mistress Jordan not letting up until the head of the dildo slipped inside Elliot's back door.

As this would be her third ass fucking of the day it was hardly surprising that Elliot let out a cry of pleasure at being anally penetrated, because sure, there was some pain but it couldn't compare to the joy of once again pleasing her Mistress. There was physical pleasure too, although it was like an appetiser compared to the gourmet meal she was about to receive. Although when Elliot began receiving more than appetising pleasure it was that weird type she mostly received when her Mistress Jordan was sharing her with Dr Cox, Elliot's head spinning as she felt her Mistress's strap on rub against JD's cock inside her through the thin wall separating her pussy and ass.

It was weird for JD too, even more so as he hadn't experienced this kind of stuff before. And honestly, the idea that Elliot had was kind of mind blowing. Of course Jordan could easily be lying to him, or given the photos exaggerating things just to mess with him, but considering just how much control Jordan seemed to have over Elliot he doubted it. And while at the moment he was overwhelmed with the hotness of it all he knew that later he would be obsessing about what all this meant for their friendship and the possibility of them being more.

"Can you feel that JD? Now both of us have our cocks deep inside your little girlfriend." Jordan announced proudly.

Before she could say anything else JD brightened up and said, "You do know my name!"

"Please, like it matters." Jordan said, rolling her eyes.

"Well it matters to me." JD huffed.

"Not to me." Jordan said, "The only thing I care about is stopping you from following my pet around like a lovesick puppy. So, what's it going to be? Are you two dorks going to date each other, knowing that I basically own you both and one of you is my favourite little fuck slave. Or are you going to fuck off and leave my bitch alone?"

JD blinked a few times and then stammered, "I, I don't know. You can't just force these things, you-"

"Fucking hell!" Jordan swore, yanking Elliot up by her hair so she cried out, let go of her butt cheeks and then thanks to Jordan's positioning looked directly into JD's eyes as the brunette demanded, "Fine, then I guess it's up to you twinkie. Tell your precious JD how you feel about him."

"I, I-" Elliot stammered, another hard tug to her hair causing her to cry again and then quickly added, "I love you JD but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with my Mistress Jordan."

 

"What now?" Jordan question, genuinely caught off guard by this.

"I, I, I..." Elliot again stammered, quickly forcing herself to speak more clearly when she looked round at her owner, "I love you Mistress Jordan. I get you want me to have a boyfriend like you do, but that's not what I want. Mmmmm, all I want is to be yours. Only yours. I don't care what you do to me, or who else you're with, I just want to be with you in any way you'll have me."

JD was flabbergasted by this reveal, but apparently it was nothing compared to what Jordan was feeling as the usually witty brunette was rendered speechless. Then a number of emotions which JD wouldn't have thought it possible for Jordan to possess momentarily flashed on her face before it was covered in a wide genuinely happy smile. Perhaps inevitably that smile quickly turned to an evil grin as Jordan returned her focus to the butt fucking, the evil brunette pounding Elliot's ass harder and deeper than ever before and making her squeal in pleasure.

Just before she picked up the pace Jordan demanded, "Well stick, you can prove your undying love for me by telling your little boyfriend exactly what you are, and what you're always going to be."

Quickly obeying Elliott turned to JD and after giving him an apologetic look began her confession in between her moans, groans, whimpers and squeals of pleasure, "Ohhhhhhh my Goooooooodddddddd, mmmmmmmmm, oh JD, I'm Mistress Jordan's sex slave! I am the proud sex slave to a dominant Alpha female, mmmmmmm, and I'm honoured that she is using me as her personal fuck hole! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddd, my ass hole is her fuck hole, all my holes are her fuck holes! Oooooooohhhhhhhh frick... oooooooooh Mistress Jordan, Mistress Jordan is my Mistress, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, I'm the property of Jordan Sullivan, oooooooooh, and I always will be. Oh God JD, I love you but not as much as I love being my Mistress Jordan's bitch! Oooooohhhhh, I'm her bitch, her slut, her whore, her slave, mmmmmmmm aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, I'll be anything she wants me to be, for as long as she wants me to be, because I'm hers! I love her! I love you Mistress Jordan aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkk!"

Elliot looked like she was taking no pleasure out of telling him these things, but towards the end her eyes glazed over and it was clear she was looking right through him and speaking to the woman behind her who was fucking her ass with a big strap on dildo. That fact should have freaked JD out, receiving such humiliating words should not have been a turn on and he should be overwhelmed with grief or at least annoyance at losing the girl he was in love with to somebody else. In reality he was overwhelmed by the urge to cum, his cock and particularly his balls aching for release as everything expressed up to this point caught up with him.

Clearly sensing he was about to blow Jordan suddenly yanked Elliot off of him, forcing the younger girl to move up and sideways onto all fours, then staring at him she ordered, "Cum in her face! Say goodbye to your precious little girlfriend by shooting your load over her pretty little face!"

As always JD was too scared of Jordan to even consider disobeying, and given this particular order involved him not only cumming but getting to fulfil a fantasy he'd had his whole life he scrambled to do it. Briefly JD wondered if all straight men fantasised about this particular kink, then he began stroking his cock in Elliot's face and he forgot about anything else except the sensation of his cum boiling in his balls, then working its way up and out of his shaft and onto his ex-girlfriend's face. It was probably the biggest load he'd ever shot, blast after blast covering Elliot's forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, neck, hair and even her eyes, or more accurately eyelids as the blonde was quick enough to shut them before getting an eye full.

Ultimately when he collapsed in exhaustion Elliot's face was a mask of cum and JD's cock/his entire body was totally spent, the poor young doctor barely able to mumble, "Bombs... away...."

Jordan didn't particularly like receiving facials, although she had taken one more than once if she was promised something in return afterwards. However she loved making a slut receive one, and Elliot seemed almost as into it as she was hence why she arranged her blonde pet to get a face full of spunk at least once a week. Of course Elliot had received better than this, but it was more than enough to push Jordan into overdrive, with maybe something else which recently happened also motivating her.

Pushing that particular thought out of her mind completely Jordan became obsessed with destroying Elliot's little ass hole, quickly increasing the butt pounding pace even further until she was using every ounce of her strength to sodomise her sex slave. This resulted in making the sound of her thighs smacking into the blonde's butt cheeks to be almost as deafening as Elliot's screams of pleasure, the submissive girl bucking so much that even an experienced 'rider' like Jordan struggled to hold on and give her little bitch the ass fucking she deserved.

After all Elliot had done everything asked of her, again, and even impressed her, again, her response to Jordan's evil scheme even more enjoyable than the older woman had hoped. Again. Not that it really meant anything, other than the fact Elliot had really earned her rectum wrecking, Jordan only too happy to hammer that sweet little ass to climax after climax. It was after all her favourite thing to do with her free time, and considering all the fun she had with her extensive free time that was really saying something.

Of course it couldn't last forever and as blissful as the first orgasm as a result of butt fucking her bitch was it was bittersweet because it meant it was the beginning of the end of this delightful sex session and super fun ass fuck. Jordan still pushed herself through that orgasm and several more that followed it, making Elliot's cum literally squirt out of her sweet little cunt and her ass to clamp so wonderfully hard on Jordan's fake dick, however ultimately the brunette ran out of steam and collapsed down onto the sweaty body of her blonde pet.

Normally Jordan might take her time to slowly relax, maybe nibble on Elliot's earlobe or bite into the blonde's neck and leave a little mark the young doctor would be struggling to cover up the next day. But since they had company Jordan forced herself upwards and off of Elliot, the dildo coming out of the poor bitch's abused butt with an audible pop followed by a whimper from the well fucked sex slave.

Smacking Elliot's ass Jordan ordered, "Get up and spread those cheeks twinkie, I want JD to get a good look at the little hole I just destroyed. The little hole he'll never have."

Even though she was obviously tired Elliot rushed to obey, lifting her lower half up onto her knees and spreading her ass cheeks with both hands so she could show off her gaping ass hole, Jordan moving backwards slightly so she could enjoy the pretty sight. The raw, wide open, red ringed crater exposing the dark tunnel which she had just brutalised so sexy to the dominant brunette responsible for destroying that ass, Jordan honestly struggling to tear her gaze away from it so she could admire the horrified and yet slightly aroused look on JD's face.

"Who do you love, stick?" Jordan grinned, wanting to twist the knife.

"You Mistress Jordan. Mmmmmm, I love you. I love the things you do to me, oh, I'm so honoured to be your slut. It's all I want to be." Elliot replied submissively.

Smirking widely Jordan stood up on wobbly legs and ordered, "Then prove it. Get over here and clean up your mess like a good little ass to mouth slut."

"Yes Mistress Jordan." Elliot panted, practically falling off the bed and crawling to kneel in front of her Mistress.

Jordan's smirk got wider as Elliot briefly looked up at her with those big blue eyes, then the blonde closed them so she could concentrate on taking that ass flavoured cock into her mouth, Elliot moaning happily as she wrapped her lips around the head of the toy cock and began greedily sucking it. Then, when the head was well and truly clean, Elliot started bobbing her head back and forth, taking inch after inch of dick down her gullet like she had been taught until finally she was deep throating the entire thing.

For a while Jordan lazily throat fucked her sex slave until she made sure Elliot had cleaned every drop of ass cream, then she finally spared JD another look. Again he looked horrified and yet aroused, although there was something else, something... sadder about the look on his face. It was like he finally realised just how much under her thumb Elliot now was, that the blonde was happy with her position in life and won't even be thinking of him anytime soon. That Jordan would make sure of, although she had to admit for the briefest of moments she actually felt sorry for him for losing such a prize due to his own incompetence and cowardice.

Then the moment was over, "So JD, you know the way out, right?"


End file.
